Querida Princesa Celestia
by amadeusdark
Summary: Los habitantes de Equestria están siendo testigos de un hecho tan histórico, como triste, la princesa Celestia esta gravemente enferma y se esta muriendo. Como encajara Twilight la perdida de su mentora? Su vida debe de continuar, aunque para ello deba escribir cartas a alguien que ya no esta para poder seguir adelante.
1. Prologo Parte 1: Cosas que deben hacerse

**Aquí**** va mi primer Fanfic largo, tenia otras ideas para fanfics, pero esta es la que he madurado mas y por lo tanto la primera que se esta materializando! ^_^**

**Solo comentaros una cosita mas, cuando actualice la historia subiré varios caps de golpe! En esta ocasión solo es el prologo...el cual son cuatro capítulos!**

**Espero que os guste y espero vuestras reviews y criticas constructivas!**

**Edit: Parece que Open Office me la ha jugado y al pasar la historia a la pagina perdió varios signos de exclamación interrogación y algunos acentos. Perdonad las molestias por ello!**

**Edit 2: No había pensado en ponerlo, pero dado que veo que muchos fics lo hacen, por si acaso también lo ****pondré y ya que estamos corrijo algunos fallos jejeje...**

**My little pony Freindship is magic y sus personajes pertenecen a HASBRO. Los OC son creación mía, aunque no descarto en el futuro añadir OC de otros autores (cuando lo haga lo indicare)**

* * *

**Prologo parte 1: Cosas que deben hacerse.**

El amanecer llega a Equestria, todos los ponys, desde Appleloosa pasando por Ponyville y Cloudsdale hasta Canterlot empiezan a despertar, mejor dicho, los pocos que pudieron dormir esa noche empezaron a despertar. Al ver el amanecer giraron sus cabezas hacia las respectivos campanarios de cada población y al comprobar que solo sonaban para marcar la hora, respiraron aliviados.

El nerviosismo de los antes alegres habitantes del reino estaba bien motivado, la princesa Celestia, Emperatriz del Sol y quien gobernó Equestria durante 2500 años con gran sabiduría y justicia...se estaba muriendo.

Doctores de todo el mundo, de todas las especies y métodos, intentaron sanar a la que todos creían que gobernaría Equestria eternamente...Sin resultado.

En sus aposentos, la princesa esta levantada junto a la ventana, observando el amanecer que acaba de dar a sus súbditos, mientra observa la mañana una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción se dibuja en su cara a la vez que empieza a correr una lagrima por su mejilla.

-¡**Princesa! ¡Por favor! ¡Debéis acostaros y reponer fuerzas!**- Exclama Twilight Sparkle al entrar al cuarto y ver a la princesa levantada- ¡**Por favor se lo suplico! ¡No debería ni siquiera haber traído el amanecer! ¡Ya sabe que la princesa Luna podría haberlo hecho por usted perfectamente!**

-**Twilight...cállate de una vez**- dijo Celestia con una voz que mezclaba enfado y frustración. Celestia dirigió la mirada a su alumna y vio que su rostro se dibujaba una cara de gran tristeza, sin dudas las palabras que le había dirigido la que fue su mentora le habían dolido profundamente- -**Yo... lo siento Twilight, (cof, cof, cof, cof), perdóname mi fiel, querida y mas brillante estudiante, es solo que...estoy frustrada Twilight y sin pretenderlo lo pague contigo...Te ruego me perdones.**

-¡**No hay nada que perdonar princesa! Se que esta situación no es fácil para usted, ¡mas aun cuando no se tiene constancia de que hubiera enfermado nunca!**- exclamaba Twilight mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Celestia a dirigirse de nuevo a su lecho- **Pero debe de comprender que no puede hacerlo todo sola,¡ menos aun cuando esta enferma! ¿O es que no recuerda las cartas de Applejack? Ella suele pecar de eso mismo...**

-**Lo se, lo se, pero mientras tenga fuerzas yo traeré el amanecer, ya que ese es mi deber de cara a este mundo...por cierto, Twilight cariño, te he dicho muchas veces que (cof, cof, cof, cof) en privado me puedes tutear tranquilamente, de hecho aunque lo hicieras en publico nadie te podría decir nada, hace un año ya desde que te convertiste en princesa de Equestria**

-**Princesa, jamas podría dirigirme a usted de otra forma, la admiro y respeto demasiado para ello. Y en cuanto a lo del amanecer, si insiste en querer hacerlo usted, ¡Luna, Cadence e incluso yo misma podríamos ayudarla! Y si no lo hiciera, nadie podría reprocharle nada por un par de días en los que usted no levante el Sol...**

-**Twilight**- La princesa cambio su mirada amable por una muy seria mientras se recostaba- **He de pedirte algo...junta tu cuerno con el mio (cof, cof, cof, cof) es importante...es mi una de mis ultimas enseñanzas para ti Twilight, una enseñanza que tu también tendrás que transmitir algún día.**

-**Princesa por favor, ¡no hable así! Habla como si se estuviera a punto de despedir**- Twilight empezó a sollozar- **Haré lo que me pida, ¡pero no hable así se lo ruego!**

En ese preciso instante, entraron a la habitación las princesas Luna y Cadence, Shining Armor, el resto de portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, Spike y los padres de Twilight.

Todas saludaron a la Princesa Celestia cordialmente, pero la con la educación y solemnidad habitual en el trato hacia ella, instantes después, detrás del grupo, apareció una enfermera enfadada

-**Os ruego mil perdones Princesa Celestia, pero insistieron en entrar todos a la vez, ademas de que, hay gente aquí que no debería estar**- dijo la enfermera con una mirada inquisidora, sobretodo hacia los padres de Twilight, a los que consideraba unos intrusos.

-**Están los que quieren y pueden estar si así lo desean, ya que para mi, ellos son mi familia**- dijo Celestia reprochando la actitud de la enfermera.

-**Lo..lo siento alteza, no...no... volverá a ocurrir**- susurro resignada la enfermera

La Princesa Celestia se incorporó de la cama, su delicado estado de salud era visible a simple vista, estaba mucho mas delgada, el brillo de su pelo parecía apagado, y tenia grandes ojeras, tal visión dejaba a todos los presentes descorazonados.

-¿**Donde están los padres de Sunset Shimmer?**- Preguntó de pronto Celestia

-**Hermana, me enviaron un mensaje, les gustaría haber podido venir, ya que te tienen un gran aprecio y te deben mucho por perdonar a Sunset por el..."incidente" de hace 8 meses, pero lamentablemente la salud del padre de Sunset también es muy delicada y los doctores les aconsejaron no viajar y bueno, el viaje desde Manehattan no es precisamente corto**.

-**Esta bien, Spike, toma nota:**

**Queridos Sr. Summer Sun y Sra. Spring Flower**

**He sabido por mi hermana Luna de la delicada salud del Sr. Summer Sun, y desde aquí os envío mis mejores deseos para una pronto recuperación. Se que los últimos años no han sido sencillos para ustedes, debido a lo ocurrido con su hija, pero deben de permanecer fuertes y sobretodo sanos para su regreso que con toda probabilidad se producirá en algo mas de año y medio. **

**Solo quisiera añadir una cosa mas:** - En ese momento Celestia calló unos instantes y miró a Spike-

**Spike, dame la nota y la pluma, lo siguiente...he de escribirlo yo.**

-¡**Pero Princesa!**-Protesto Spike- ¡**No debería hacer ningún esfuerzo! ¡Ni siquiera algo tan insignificante como esto!**

-**Spike, no es un esfuerzo insignificante, para mi es algo importante que he de hacer por mi misma...**- Mientras decía esto, la Princesa Celestia acerco con su magia la pluma y el pergamino- ¡**Wow Spike! ¡has mejorado mucho tu letra!, te felicito por ello**- Mientras Spike se ruborizaba, la princesa escribió algunas lineas mas en el pergamino, unos instantes después, le entregó el pergamino de vuelta al pequeño dragón, que lo envió de inmediato con su habitual magia de fuego.

-**Mis amados amigos, hermana y sobrina...mejor dicho, mi amada familia**- dijo Celestia dirigiéndose a los presentes- **Me alegra muchísimo que hayáis venido, me hubiera sentido mal el irme antes de despedirme**- Los presentes entendían perfectamente las palabras de la princesa, incluso Pinkie Pie, que en otras circunstancias hubiera preguntado algo en plan "UUOOOO ¿¡Te vas de viaje y cuando vuelves!? ¡Tienes que decírmelo para prepara una fiesta de despedida y otra para cuando regreses!", comprendía lo que estaba diciendo la princesa.

-**Vosotros y al igual que vosotros muchos antes, me habéis dado muchas cosas (cof , cof , cof) tantas que ni gobernando toda la eternidad podría lograr devolveros, pero si os he hecho venir, es para que seáis testigos de mi ultima voluntad...Twilight, cuando entraron estábamos en medio de algo ¿recuerdas?(cof, cof, cof)**

-**Sssssí, princesa, quería que juntara mi cuerno con el suyo ¿verdad? - **dijo nerviosa Twilight

-**Así es.**- Asintió Celestia

-¡**Tía!**

-¡**Hermana!**

Las princesas Luna y Cadence gritaron alarmadas ante tal afirmación. Celestia las miro con su habitual mirada bondadosa... y les dijo

-**Sabéis que es algo que debe hacerse y no habrá mejor momento que ahora.**

Ante esta situación Twilight Sparkle se puso muy nerviosa, ¿que era eso que Celestia quería hacer que alarmara tanto a Luna y Cadence?

-**Twilight, no dudes, eres princesa de Equestria y en ocasiones tendrás que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer para garantizar el bienestar de tus súbditos y aunque ahora no te lo parezca, esta es una de esas cosas**- Ante esas palabras Twilight no dudo mas y finalmente acerco su cuerno al de Celestia

Un torbellino de luz y aire alrededor de las 2 princesas se produjo al instante de juntarse los cuernos, la intensidad fue en aumento durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente, paro con un fuerte estallido de una luz dorada que cegó a todos. Cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron algo que jamas hubieran imaginado posible.


	2. Prologo Parte 2: El traspaso

**Prologo parte 2: El traspaso**

Cuando recuperaron la vista vieron algo increíble.¿Celestia? No, no era ella, tenia su mismo tamaño, la forma de su cuerpo era idéntica, incluso el color del pelaje y su misma cutie mark, pero, su crin aunque también tenia "vida propia"...era mas corta y era de color azul oscuro con una franja violeta y otra rosa y sus ojos eran de color violeta. Era Twilight Sparkle.

-¿**Por qué me miráis todos así?...y ¿desde cuando todos os habéis vuelto mas bajos?**

-**Dulzura**- dijo Applejack- **Sera mejor que te mires a un espejo**

Twilight se giró y se dirigió al tocador de la princesa donde había un gran espejo

-**Esto... ¡esto no puede estar pasando!**- Gritó sorprendida al ver el cambio que dio su cuerpo- **Princesa Celestia ****¿¡****que significa esto!?**

Entonces todos miraron al lecho de la princesa y vieron que entre las sabanas apareció una alicornio que, en apariencia, era de la misma edad y tamaño de Twilight antes de su transformación, era de color café con leche claro, con un hocico ligeramente mas claro, no les hizo falta preguntar quien era, su crin multicolor le delataba, era Celestia.

-**Twilight, esta que ves es mi verdadero yo, esta es la forma en la que nací, la forma en la que me conocisteis es la forma de la "Emperatriz del Sol" de ahí que también mi Cutie Mark cambiara**- En ese momento todos miraron la Cutie Mark original de la princesa, era 2 libros abiertos y encima una pluma, un mazo de madera de los que se suelen usar en los juicios y una espada cruzados- **Antes de convertirme en princesa, trabajaba redactando leyes para "El consejo de los tres" cuando aun gobernaban, también ejercía de abogada ocasionalmente y estaba estudiando muy duro para ser juez, de ahí esta Cutie Mark. Yo era igual que tu Twilight, pero la llegada de Discord, me forzó a tener que cambiar de actitud, en aquel entonces yo y Luna nos llevabamos mal, y las pruebas que el destino nos preparó hizo que nos reconciliaramos, nos convirtieramos en las nuevas portadoras de la armonía, en alicornios, en princesas de Equestria y en "Emperatriz del Sol " y "Emperatriz de la Luna" respectivamente...por cierto si os lo estáis preguntado, originalmente yo era una pegaso y mi hermana una unicornio... ah ¡y Cadence nació siendo una pony terrestre!**- dijo sonriendo.

-**¡Oh princesa! ¡Cuanto honor cambiar por mi!**- Sonó una voz sarcástica procedente de mueble que estaba justo al lado de la princesa, dicho mueble cambió de forma y se transformó en Discord.

-**¿¡Pero que!?** - Exclamaron varios de los presentes.

-**Tranquilos, yo le pedí a Discord que permaneciera aquí como "guardaespaldas" de todos los que estamos aquí**- Dijo Celestia intentando calmarles.

Twilight y todos los asistentes estaban muy confusos, pero sin duda Twilight la que mas, ignorando a Discord por completo, se dirigió a la princesa

-**Pero princesa, no entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hizo transformarme? ¿No dijo acaso que esta transformación es la forma de...oh oh...¡OH OH! ¡NO! ¡OH NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! **

-**Yeguas y sementales... dragón y draconequus **– añadió Celestia al ver que Spike y Discord se molestaban y dijo con voz solemne-** Les presento a Twilight Sparkle, princesa de Equestria y nueva Emperatriz del Sol.**

-¡**NO, NO! ¡USTED! ¡USTED ES QUIEN DEBE DE SEGUIR SIENDO LA EMPERATRIZ DEL SOL!**

-**Twilight cariño, no me queda mucho tiempo, para cuando amanezca de nuevo mañana, yo ya estaré cabalgando en "La pradera de los Creadores" junto a mis padres, familiares y amigos que ya dejaron este mundo, pero Equestria, debe de sobrevivirme, por eso has de tomar esta responsabilidad, se que es mucho lo que pongo sobre ti, pero no lo haría si no estuviera convencida de que lo harás bien.**

**-¿Es por esto verdad? ¿Lo que me ha hecho le va a matar?**- preguntó Twilight muy asustada, recordando lo alarmadas que estuvieron Cadence y Luna momentos antes.

-**Twilight, con mi poder podría haber sobrevivido unos cien o doscientos años mas... pero a costa de no poder cumplir mis obligaciones y en pocas horas quedare tan débil que no hubiera podido realizar el traspaso de poder. **

**Twilight, el poder de mover el Sol, la Luna o el del amor, son dones que nos fueron concedidos por "Los Creadores" directamente a Luna, Cadence y a mi, pero ellos nos dejaron claro que, llegado el momento, deberíamos traspasar esos dones para que no se perdieran. Ya que si muriéramos sin traspasar nuestros dones, estos se perderían para siempre... y Equestria...no, EL MUNDO, necesita de estos dones. Twilight, eres mi alumna, te quiero como si fueras la hija que nunca pude abrazar, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y se que podrás con esta pesada carga que pongo sobre ti.**

-**¿La hija que nunca pudo abrazar?**- Pregunto Twilight sorprendida ante esa frase- **Princesa, parece que hubiera dicho que usted tuvo una hija y que no pudo estar con ella...**

Celestia puso una cara muy triste, solo fue un instante, pero lo suficiente para que todos se percataran que Celestia había revelado sin querer un gran secreto. Todos quedaron impactados, y Pinkie fue la que más ya que dejo salir un pequeño grito de la impresión y su cabello se volvió liso de golpe.

-**Es una larga historia, cuando me haya ido podrás leer todos mis diarios personales, léelos, creo que te servirán mucho en un futuro y te los cedo por una sencilla razón, CREO EN TI TWILIGHT SPARKLE y se que no me decepcionaras y que darás buen uso a mis enseñanzas y a lo que aprendas leyendo mis diarios.**

Twilight abrazo a su mentora llorando desconsolada, Celestia hizo un gesto, para que el resto de los presentes se uniera al abrazo, todos lloraron...incluso Discord que era el único que no se había unido al abrazo pero miraba con ojos llorosos la escena.

-¿**Estas llorando Discord?**- Dijo Celestia con un tono con una clara intencionalidad de chinchar a su antiguo enemigo

-¿**Llorar? ¿Yo? NAH, esto es por mi alergia...**

**-¿Alergia? ¿A que?**

**-A todas las escenas cursis, sensibleras y/o que provocan diabetes de presenciarlas... seguro que los que están leyendo este fic les pasa algo similar...**

**-¿Lo cualo?**

**-Nada, olvídalo**

Tras esa peculiar conversación, Celestia volvió a mirar a todos los que amaba y con una sonrisa les dijo

-**Mi amada familia, no lloréis, yo siempre estaré con vosotros en vuestros corazones, ayudad a Twilight, seguid amando, seguid siendo generosos, alegres, honestos, leales, bondadosos y en definitiva siendo vosotros mismos y todo ira bien aunque yo no este**- Estas palabras lo único que hizo es que todos los presentes lloraran aun mas- **Twilight en unas horas te mostraré como usar tu nuevo don, prepárate... para mis ultimas lecciones**.

Varias horas después Twilight bajo la atenta mirada Celestia y el resto de princesas bajo por primera vez el Sol.

-¡**Nggggg! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Me duele! ¿¡Esto lo ha tenido que soportar usted durante 2500 años!?** - dijo una agotada Twilight

-**Tranquila mi amada estudiante, ese dolor disminuirá con el tiempo hasta el punto de casi no notarlo, pero sí, al principio es muy molesto. **

-**Su alteza**- Dijo un soldado acercándose a Celestia-** todo esta preparado.**

-**¿Preparado para que?**- Preguntó Twilight

-**Son dos cosas en realidad**- contesto Celestia- **Una de ellas es un picnic para observar tu primer amanecer y la otra...es un conjuro para que transmitas mi ultimo mensaje a nuestros súbditos cuando me haya marchado. Puedes retirarte soldado.**

Twilight, Luna y Cadence bajaron la cabeza con gran tristeza ante esas palabras.

-**Twilight, hemos de hablar seriamente sobre varias cosas-** dijo de repente Cadence-** ha de ser ahora que estamos solas, ya que es acerca del futuro político de Equestria.**

-**Buffff, genial, ni en mis ultimas horas me libro de esa tortura (cof cof cof) **

-¿**Y que queréis discutir? Es simple ¿no? Luna ejercerá la jefatura del Estado y yo seré algo así como la "vice-jefa del Estado" ¿no?**

-**No es tan sencillo Twilight Sparkle**- le contestó Luna- **Primero me alegro y te agradezco que pienses en mi como nueva Jefa del Estado, pero...mis obligaciones nocturnas me lo ponen muy difícil, lamentablemente casi todo el trabajo político se da por la mañana.**

-**Oh no, ya veo por donde vais y ¡me niego! ¡Ya es demasiado tener que sustituir a Celestia como "Emperatriz del Sol" como para que también tener que ejercer de Jefa del Estado! ¡Ademas Celestia se encargo del Sol, la Luna y la jefatura del estado por mil años! ¿Acaso no puedes con 2 cosas de esas Luna?**

-**Si que puedo...a costa de acortar mi vida como lo hizo mi hermana...por mi culpa**- Dicho esto Luna empezó a llorar desconsolada y se abrazo fuertemente a su debilitada hermana- ¡**Oh** **hermana perdóname! ¡Es todo mi culpa! ¡Yo soy quien tendría que morir! **

-**Calma Luna, no digas disparates anda. Twilight, muchos piensan que tenemos energía ilimitada y que no nos hace falta descansar si no queremos y eso es cierto, pero tiene un coste, acortar nuestras vidas. Veras, las alicornios estamos destinadas a vivir tres mil años desde el mismo momento en el que nos convertimos en alicornios, pero el sobre esfuerzo de mover el sol, la luna y ejercer la jefatura del Estado, propició que no pudiera descansar bien y eso hizo que mi vida se acortara en quinientos años.**

-**¡Mi culpa! ¡Todo por mi culpa!**- Seguía llorando desconsolada Luna

-**Luna, ya no eres una potrilla eres princesa de Equestria y Emperatriz de la Luna**- Regañó Celestia a Luna- **Tu no tienes culpa de nada, en todo caso fue mi culpa por no haberte prestado la suficiente atención.**-Celestia empezó a llorar también, dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Twilight- **Twilight, se que es mucho lo que te pido, pero debes hacerlo.**

-**Yo, yo, no... no...**- Balbuceaba una confusa Twilight

-**Twilight, se que estas asustada**- le dijo Cadence con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios-** Pero Equestria nos necesita, Equestria TE NECESITA. Te prometo que Luna, tu hermano y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, pero Equestria necesita un líder y ¿quien mejor que la líder de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía?**

-**Es... esta bien. Acepto ser la nueva jefa del Estado...os odio por el chantaje emocional que me estáis haciendo ¿sabéis?**- Refunfuño Twilight con una cara bastante divertida.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA Eso no te lo (cof, cof cof) crees ni tu JAJAJAJAJAJA hay madre que me meo de risa JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA- **grito Celestia en medio una gran carcajada, risas que contagio a las demás princesas.

Las horas continuaban pasando, el tiempo avanzaba implacable, a la vez que la vida de Celestia se continuaba apagando.


	3. Prologo Parte 3: El ultimo y el primero

**Prologo Parte 3 El ultimo amanecer/El primer amanecer**

Nadie durmió esa noche en los aposentos de la princesa Celestia, ya que ella, para sorpresa de todos, quiso hacer una gran pijamada con toda su familia, hubo cantos, juegos y risas, la mayoría cortesía de Pinkie Pie que volvía a estar mas animada por lo que su crin había vuelto a la normalidad. Celestia hablaba divertida con la madre de Twilight, la cual se reía mucho también,tenían una conversación de madres, pero lo curioso del caso es que en esta ocasión la hija era la misma pony: Twilight Sparkle

Cadence y Rarity intercambiaban consejos de belleza femenina, mientras Luna jugaba a cartas con Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y Applejack. Pero Luna tenia muy mal perder y lo hacia constantemente hasta que perdió la paciencia y empezó a gritarle a pleno pulmón con la voz real de Canterlot a la tímida pegaso amarilla (que es la que estaba ganando constantemente y con bastante diferencia)que le estaba haciendo trampas, despertando al pobre Spike, que se volvió a dormir enseguida.

-**JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Luna sigues tendiendo el mal perder de cuando eramos potrillas!**- Dijo entre risas Celestia

- **Por eso ya no juego a cartas con ella cuando viene de visita al Crystal Empire**- añadió Shining Armor

Todos se divertían esa noche, todos salvo Twilight, que estaba en el balcón mirando las estrellas con gran tristeza y preocupación.

-¿**Que pasa mi pequeña chispa?**- El padre de Twilight se acerca a su hija preocupado por ella- **Ven adentro, todos estamos pasándolo bien, pero sobretodo Celestia te necesita a su lado en estas...sus ultimas horas.**

-**Lo se papa, lo se, pero, necesitaba un momento a solas, mañana cambiara todo para todos, sobretodo para mi...Papa, no se lo digas a nadie, no se supone que lo sepas hasta dentro de unos días, pero...a partir de mañana asumiré la jefatura del Estado.**

-**Hasta que Luna deje el luto supongo**

-**No papa...la asumiré permanentemente.**

-**Oh Twily, eso...¡es maravilloso! ¡Muchas Felicidades mi pequeña! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!**

-¡**No lo entiendes papa!Estoy ATERRADA, ser princesa es algo con lo que puedo vivir, sustituir a Celestia como nueva Emperatriz del Sol, es algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme a pesar de la enorme responsabilidad que supone, pero...¿¡tener el destino de toda Equestria y de todo el mundo sobre mis espaldas!? ¡No podre! ¿¡Y si les fallo!? ¿¡Y si Celestia me sobrevolara!? ¿¡Y si...**- El padre de Twilight le pone su pata en la boca para callarla

-**Escúchame bien mi pequeña chispa, nada en la vida es fácil y en la vida de una princesa y de una jefa de estado menos, pero recuerda, a veces una pequeña chispa puede marcar la diferencia y ¡lograr lo imposible! Lo harás bien Twilight tenlo por seguro. Vamos adentro, ese Discord es todo un personaje y estaba jugando a Ponle la cola al pony...¡con la cola de tu madre! Lo mejor es que aun no se ha dado cuenta y no quiero perderme el espectáculo cuando se de cuenta de ello **

Twilight entro con su padre, justo a tiempo para ver como su madre perseguía al señor del caos lanzandole todo lo que pillaba mientras Discord corría con su cola en una de sus garras

-¡**Dame la cola maldito engendro de la naturaleza!**

-**JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Que ruda! ¡Tus palabras rompen mi sensible corazón!Vale aquí tienes la cola**- Dicord hizo un chasquido de dedos y una cola apareció allá donde debía, pero no era la suya, era la cola de un enorme pescado que ademas olía a pescado podrido.

-¡**No me mires así! Dijiste que querías la cola...¡PERO NO ME DIJISTE CUAL! JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!**- Empezó a gritar de rabia la madre de Twilight

Twilight ante esta escena no pudo resistirlo mas, y empezó a reír de una forma tan exagerada que contagio la risa a todos los presentes, a su madre y Discord incluidos

Finalmente pasaron las horas y llego el momento de levantar el Sol.

-**Adelante Twilight Sparkle muéstrame (cof, cof, cof) mi ultimo amanecer y el primero levantado por ti. Recuerda, has de dar un fuerte impulso al sol, para que no debas estar constantemente usando la magia para moverlo, pero si te pasas ¡podrías hacer que el día durara solo unas pocas horas!**

- ¡**Lo se Princesa! ¡No la decepcionare!**

Twilight obedeció y empezó a sacar el Sol con un gran esfuerzo y claros signos de dolor en su rostro, mientras Luna ocultaba la Luna

-**Que grandioso y hermoso amanecer**

-**Gracias Princesa Celestia, pero yo creo que exagera con eso de su ultimo amanecer, jeje**- dijo Twilight orgullosa de si misma- **Ya vera como el de mañana sera aun mas hermoso...¿Princesa? ¿Se encuentra bien?No tiene buena cara...**

-**Perdóname Luna por dejarte sola, Twilight, Luna, Cadence cuidaos las unas a las otras, adiós mi amada familia, os amo a todos mucho y os seguiré amando por toda la eternidad**

Dicho esto Celestia, pegaso de nacimiento, ex portadora de los Elementos de la Armonía, la primera pony de la historia en convertirse en alicornio, princesa de Equestria y Emperatriz del Sol expiro su ultimo aliento y falleció.


	4. Prologo Parte 4: Un motivo para escribir

**Prologo parte 4: Un motivo para escribir**

Habían pasado varios días de los funerales de Estado por la difunta princesa Celestia, Twilight estaba subiendo el Sol una vez más como su fallecida mentora le había encargado

-**No puedes continuar así Twilight**- Luna había llegado a la sala del trono tras ocultar la Luna- **Te destruirás a ti misma créeme, se de lo que hablo, yo empece así cuando...me convertí en Nightmare Moon**

-**Solo me esta costando adaptarme un poco, nada mas...**

**-Twilight, hable con tus amigas de Ponyville, ellas también están preocupadas por ti...y hablando con ellas creo que dimos con la solución para que te liberes del pesar que te aflige. Escribele una carta**

-**¿Una carta? ¿A quien?**

-**A mi hermana**

-**Luna, esa broma es de muy mal gusto, sobretodo viniendo de ti**

-**Twilight, tus amigas me contaron que cada vez que escribías una carta a mi hermana parecía como si te sanaras a de tus frustraciones, ya que compartías parte de ti , con alguien que era importante para ti. Hazlo, sera como escribir un diario**

-**Ya escribo un diario...**

-**Pero no es lo mismo ¿verdad? Escribele, ella seguramente escuche tu llamada si le escribes y lea lo que le hayas escrito allá en la "Pradera de los Creadores".**

-**No tengo un motivo para escribir Luna, pero te prometo que lo haré en cuanto tenga algún problema**

**-No tiene por que ser problemas Twilight, puedes contarle cualquier cosa, desde cosas nuevas que has aprendido sobre la amistad , hasta algo tan simple como lo que cenaste anoche.**

**-En serio te lo agradezco Luna, pero... no me siento motivada**

**-Como quieras Twilight...aaawwwwww, mejor me voy a acostar, estoy agotada**

**-Que descanses Luna.**

Twilight se dirigió al bosque Everfree, fue a inspeccionar las obras del Mausoleo que le estaban construyendo a Celestia en donde antes estaba ubicado el llamado " Castillo de las hermanas reales" Ya que ese castillo se edifico en el lugar exacto donde Celestia y Luna nacieron y fue una de las ultimas voluntades de Celestia descansar en ese lugar.

Los obreros aun no habían llegado, era muy temprano todavía, pero aun así escucho unas voces tras ella.

-**¿Veis? ¡Os dije que estaría aquí!**!

-**¡Tu Pinkie sentido nunca dejara de sorprenderme Pinkie Pie! ¡Eso fue cool!**

**-¡Y** **que lo digas Rainbow! ¡Hola dulzura! ¿Que tal va todo!?**

Eran Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie

-**¡Duh! ¡a ver si nos reunimos mas a menudo! ¡Que no nos vemos desde el funeral de la Princesa Celestia!**- Protesto Pinkie Pie

-**Lo siento chicas, de verdad, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente**

**-¡Bah! ¡El tiempo se saca cuando hay voluntad de sacarlo!**- Todas quedaron sorprendidas por ese reproche de Pinkie Pie, ya que no era habitual en ella

-**¡Pinkie!** - le empezó a recriminar Rarity- **¡Twilight ahora es la Emperatriz del Sol y jefa de Estado! ¡No tiene tiempo para tonterías!**

**-Nosotras no somos tonterías, somos sus amigas y todas somos "miembros honorarias" de las familias de las demás y también estoy molesta porqué ni siquiera participo en la fiesta del funeral!**

**-Pinkie-** contesto suavemente Twilight- **se que lo de la fiesta fue una petición de Celestia en el mensaje que dejo**** grabado** para la nación en aquel conjuro, pero creo que deberías aprender a ser mas discreta...

**-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Piensas que no soy discreta!?**

**-Estooo... Pinkie... no es por ofender... pero...eres la menos discreta de todas...y yo de discreción se mucho**- le dijo Fluttershy en un intento de recriminación

-**¿Eso pensáis todas?**- Cuando todas asintieron, pensaron que Pinkie volvería a su versión triste con la crin lisa, pero en vez de eso, ella les sonrió-** Jejejeje, eso significa que lo hice muy bien**

**-¿Muy bien el que?** -Pregunto Rainbow Dash extrañada

-**El ser discreta**

**-****Oh dulce Celestia, ¡ahí vamos otra vez! ¿Que locura se te ocurrió esta vez Pinkie?-** le pregunto Applejack

-**Jeje, tengo varios secretos muy gordos que ninguna os imagináis, tenia pensado decíroslos en unos días cuando Twilight estuviera mas animada y estuvieramos en un buen lugar para poder hacer una gran fiesta, pero como veo que difícilmente podamos reunirnos pronto, os lo contare...**

Twilight sonrió un poco, sabia que Pinkie Pie era completamente imprevisible y que fuera lo que fuera que estaba a punto de confesarles estaba segura que no las dejaría indiferentes.

- **Adelante Pinkie, suéltalo ya**- le dijo finalmente Twilight

-**Estoy embarazada, estoy esperando gemelos y me caso en 2 semanas con mi novio con el cual llevo saliendo desde hace cuatro años... ¿alguna pregunta?**

**- …..**

**- …..**

**- …..**

**- …..**

**- …..**

Tras unos instantes de silencio, todas empezaron a reír y solo Rainbow Dash logro hablar entre carcajadas

**-¡JAJAJAJAJA MUY BUENA ESA PINKIE!**

**-Rainbow...¿tu ves que tenga cara de estar bromeando?**

Rainbow y las demás cortaron sus risas en seco, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Pinkie Pie...¿¡con una cara seria!? ¿¡PINKIE PIE LA REINA DEL DESMADRE SIENDO SERIA!? ¿¡QUE CLASE DE BRUJERIA ERA ESTA!? Esto, solo podía significar una cosa.

-**Oh Celestia... ¿¡es …...es en serio!?**- Pregunto una completamente conmocionada Fluttershy

-**Sip**

**-Pero... ¿quien es el?**- Pregunto Rarity la cual estaba en shock ya que siempre pensó que seria la primera en casarse ya que era la única que buscaba activamente una pareja (para disgusto de Spike)

-**Oh ¿recuerdas a Crazy Song? Me refiero a aquel músico y cantante de Polka que hace canciones tan locas y divertidas que actuó en Ponyville hace algo mas de 4 años, pues nos empezamos a cartear, una cosa llevo a la otra... y bueno ya os podéis imaginar el resto.**

**-Cuatro años...un momento ¡eso es un año antes haberos conocido!**- Exclamo muy confusa Twilight Sparkle

-**Eeyup**- contesto Pinkie imitando al hermano de Applejack

-**Pero.. pero ¿como lo hacéis para veros!? Tengo Entendido que Crazy Song es un músico de bastante fama que esta constantemente de gira por Equestria y ¡rara vez pasa mas de dos noches en la misma ciudad! ¡Es imposible que hayáis tenido tiempo para veros!**

**-El tiempo se saca cuando hay voluntad de sacarlo**- Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa que Twilight no había visto jamas en Pinkie Pie, la había visto reír y sonreír de muchas formas, pero jamas de esa, la forma en la que sonreía...era de pura felicidad.

Habían pasado toda la mañana y la tarde desde la gran revelación de Pinkie poco después del amanecer, Twilight estaba bajando el Sol, para que Luna pudiera traer de nuevo la noche, una vez hecho, ceno ligero y se dirigió a su aposentos corriendo, pero no se acostó como hacia habitualmente, en lugar de eso, saco un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

**_Querida Princesa Celestia:_**

**_Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo y sorprendente sobre la amistad y sobre una de mis queridas amigas..._**


	5. Capítulo 1: Satisfacción nostálgica

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Me alegro de que a varios de vosotros os gustara el prologo :)**

**Antes de comenzar quisiera comentaros unas cosas**

**- Me he tomado una pequeña licencia con las fechas (que seguro que alguno habréis notado), en la serie se dice que las princesas derrotaron a Discord hace mil años y entonces empezaron a gobernar Equestria...pero yo he dicho que empezaron a gobernar hace dos mil quinientos años...pero no voy a caer en una incoherencia, ya que aunque esa licencia me la he tomado, sigue siendo compatible con lo que se cuenta en la serie ¿COMO? En próximos capítulos lo sabréis pero deberéis tener paciencia.**

**-El capitulo que os dejo a continuación empieza justo donde lo dejo el prologo, este sera el formato mas usado para narrar la historia, las cartas y Flashbacks de Twilight.**

**-También comentaros que no todo en el Fic va a ser sentimentalismos, Twilight es ahora Emperatriz del Sol y Jefa del Estado, así que tendrá que afrontar muchos retos de distintas naturalezas, tanto políticos, como personales y en varias ocasiones, mezclas de ambos.**

**-Este capitulo en cierto modo vuelve a contar algunos eventos del prologo, pero expandidos y con cosas que no visteis...que cosas? Seguid leyendo :)**

**¡Ah! y una cosa mas, se que dije que subiría varios capítulos de golpe, pero me ha surgido unos asuntos personales que van a retrasarme, así que como ya tenia listo un capitulo os lo dejo ya puesto hasta que haga más.**

_**Capítulo 1: Satisfacción nostálgica**_

_**Querida Princesa Celestia:**_

_**Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo y sorprendente sobre la amistad y sobre una de mis queridas amigas.**_

Twilight dejo de escribir en este instante, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad estaba escribiendo una carta a su fallecida mentora? Twilight leyó lo que había escrito y empezó de nuevo a llorar recordando los tiempos en los que residía en Ponyville, tiempos más sencillos y felices para ella en los que podía estar junto a sus amigas, aprender de ellas y al final del día cuando aprendía una lección enviarle un reporte a la Princesa Celestia, momento que siempre le produjo una gran satisfacción, una satisfacción que volvía a sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo al escribir esas pocas palabras, buscando de nuevo ese sentimiento decidió continuar escribiendo.

_Hace algún tiempo, le reporte en persona acerca de una lección que aprendí de mi buena amiga Pinkie Pie, en aquella ocasión lo que aprendí fue que las soluciones a los problemas podrían venir del lugar y de la forma más inesperada si aprendemos a escuchar todas las opiniones de nuestras amistades. Pero ahora Pinkie Pie me ha dado brindado una nueva enseñanza, una enseñanza sobre la amistad pero que también es aplicable a muchas más cosas, una enseñanza que en cierta manera me recuerda a la que aprendí en aquella ocasión._

_Hoy Pinkie Pie me enseño que no debemos juzgar a nunca cuales son los defectos de nuestros amigos ya que, puede que en realidad sea su mayor virtud y que esta virtud estuviera ante nuestros hocicos todo el tiempo y no supiéramos verla._

_Seguramente usted estará extrañada acerca de esto por eso déjeme contarle lo que sucedió. _

_Esta mañana visite las obras del Mausoleo que le estamos preparando en donde antes estaba "El castillo de las hermanas reales" lo cierto es que fui demasiado temprano, por lo que los obreros aun no habían llegado, pero resulto que Pinkie Pie gracias su Pinkie Sentido adivino que yo estaría en ese lugar en ese instante y se presentó con el resto de mis amigas: Applejack, Rarity, Flutershy y Rainbow Dash. _

_Lo cierto es que el principio de la conversación no fue muy agradable, Pinkie Pie estaba muy molesta conmigo, en cierto modo no la culpo, desde el día en el que nos despedimos de usted, no nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, no encontraba un momento para ellas, algo que me reprocho duramente. Eso me entristeció mucho, sobre todo porque jamás espere un reproche como ese y menos viniendo de ella._

_-El tiempo se saca cuando hay voluntad de sacarlo__ –_

_Eso fue lo que me dijo, realmente me dolió mucho que me dijera eso más aun cuando me recordó a modo de reproche que éramos amigas y que cada una de nosotras éramos "miembros honorarias" de las familias de las demás y como colofón final me recrimino que no participara en la fiesta que organizo durante el funeral._

Twilight dejo de escribir un instante y empezó a recordar el momento en el que se hacía pública oficialmente la muerte de la Princesa Celestia y su último mensaje al pueblo de Equestria

**-FLASHBACK-**

watch?v=HKTIe6piDOI

Como era tradición en Canterlot, cada vez que sonaban las campanas de las torres del castillo, todos los ponys se dirigían a la plaza que está en frente de la entrada al castillo real. Pero esta vez, en vez de alegría, había tristeza, en vez de risas, había llantos.

Sabían que en esta ocasión no serían testigos de la inauguración de unos festejos o de algún anuncio feliz como la boda de una princesa. Ponys de todos los rincones de Equestria habían ido llegando a Canterlot los días anteriores, en previsión de lo que ocurriría, vinieron para poderse despedir de aquella a la que adoraban como una diosa y que les trajo paz progreso, justicia y armonía durante incontables generaciones... pero incluso ellos se negaban a aceptar lo ocurrido, lo que sus mentes y corazones se negaban a aceptar que pasaría alguna vez, había ocurrido y cada nueva campanada era como si una estaca de metal calentada al rojo vivo se les clavara de la forma más brutal y dolorosa directamente al corazón.

Poco a poco, la plaza se fue llenando y cuando por fin la plaza se llenó como nunca antes se había llenado, las lágrimas fueron secadas, los llantos callados y las campanas silenciadas...La princesa Luna había aparecido en el palco donde su amada hermana Celestia había hecho tantos discursos. Tras unos instantes empezó a hablar

-**Pueblo de Equestria, me reconforta vuestra presencia en este día aciago**- Empezó a hablar Luna forzando la "tradicional voz real de Canterlot" para que nadie en todo Canterlot se quedara sin poderla escuchar- **Seré breve mis amados súbditos, mi amada hermana Celestia, Princesa de Equestria, Jefa del Estado y Emperatriz del Sol...**- Por un instante la voz de Luna se quebró, pero recordándose a si misma que como princesa de Equestria debía mantener a la compostura hizo de tripas corazón y para que su hermana pudiera estar orgullosa de ella, acabo de pronunciar la frase que todos los ponys en toda Equestria no querían haber escuchado jamás-**...ha fallecido.**

En ese instante, el mundo se vino abajo para todos los ponys de Equestria, todos los presentes empezaron a llorar desconsolados, desde los más pequeños hasta los más ancianos, semejante visión de toda una nación llorando a su amada princesa podría hacer que hasta el más duro e insensible de los ponys arrancara a llorar, de hecho así fue, entre el público había ponys de todas las clases sociales y todos los oficios: desde aristócratas a barrenderos, desde soldados hasta los criminales más duros. Ese día todos dejaron de lado sus diferencias, ya que todos, incluso el peor de los criminales habían perdido a su princesa y todos lloraron juntos en ese amargo momento.

-¡**Pueblo de Equestria! ¡Por favor! Yo... Yo... ¡SILEEENCIOOOOOO!-** Grito Luna con una potencia tan inaudita que todo el público callo de golpe, no le quedó otra que hacerlo, ya que estaba a punto de quebrarse ella también y necesitaba silencio para poder continuar con su discurso- **Pueblo de Equestria os ruego que mantengáis la calma, porque hay más cosas que debéis saber... pero no será de mi boca de donde lo escuchareis.**

**Mi hermana dejo preparado un conjuro, un conjuro con el que dejo encerrado parte de su ser encerrado en esta pequeña caja, cuando la abra, el sello que lo retiene, se romperá y el conjuro se liberara, en ese preciso instante, podréis escuchar el mensaje que mi amada hermana os ha dejado para vosotros... Pueblo de Equestria...escuchen por última vez a mi hermana, la Princesa Celestia.**

En ese instante Luna abrió la caja y se produjo un fuerte estallido de Luz y apareció una burbuja luminosa que fue cambiando de forma hasta tomar la forma y el color de la difunta princesa en la forma que sus súbditos la conocieron.

**-Mi querido e infinitamente amado pueblo, cuando veáis este mensaje yo ya estaré cabalgando en "Las praderas de los Creadores". He tenido una vida larga, mucho más larga de lo que pude soñar alguna vez, fui feliz, muy feliz, aunque a veces el destino me dio duros reveses, pero el tiempo y sobretodo el amor de vuestros antepasados y por supuesto el vuestro, me dieron fuerzas para continuar. Quisiera poder haber estado aunque solo fuera un día mas con vosotros, pero no fue posible ya que el destino había determinado que ya llego mi hora.**

**Os estoy tan agradecida, os debo tanto, que jamás podría pronunciar suficientes "gracias" para agradecéroslo.**

**Os amo a todos mis pequeños ponys y siempre velare por vosotros desde la "Las praderas de los Creadores"**

**Pero el mundo es cambio, el cambio forma parte del mundo y ahora también ha llegado el momento de un cambio en mí y en mi amada alumna Twilight Sparkle.**

Dicho esto, la imagen volvió a cambiar de forma y esta vez toma la verdadera forma de Celestia, imagen que dejo bastante confusos y desorientados a sus súbditos**-**

**-No temáis mis amados súbditos, esta que veis, es la forma con la que vine al mundo, aunque ante vosotros me presento como alicornio, la verdad es que nací siendo una Pegaso... Mi cambio se debió a que al recibir de parte de los Creadores el don de poder mover el Sol, mi cuerpo se debió adaptar para contener ese poder. Pueblo de Equestria, hoy puede que hayáis perdido una princesa y una Emperatriz del Sol...pero a cambio habéis ganado otra. ¡Pueblo de Equestria! ¡Saludad a Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de Equestria y nueva Emperatriz del Sol!**

En ese instante Twilight hizo acto de presencia en el palco, dejando aún más confusos a los asistentes**-**

**-Mi amado pueblo- **volvió a hablar la imagen de Celestia**- he aquí a vuestra Princesa, he aquí a vuestra nueva jefa del Estado, he aquí a vuestra Emperatriz del Sol, lo es por derecho, lo es por haber demostrado una y otra vez su devoción y valor para su patria y sus habitantes, sé que es digna de tal responsabilidad, por eso tal como "Los Creadores" me concedieron estos dones en su día, le he cedido mi poder, de ahí su cambio de apariencia...por eso os pido que le deis la oportunidad de demostrároslo.**

Twilight se acercó al borde del palco, su momento había llegado, Luna se acercó a ella y le dijo:

**-Twilight no te demores, solo tienes unos pocos segundos antes de que el mensaje de mi hermana continúe, aunque sea parte de su ser lo que contenía la caja, no te esperara a que acabes tu discurso, su tiempo en este mundo es muy limitado…**

**-Lo se Luna, en fin... allá vamos...-**Twilight miro a toda la gente que allí estaba, tuvo un "dejavu" del día en que fue coronada, pero los ojos de los ponys decían algo muy distintos, en aquel entonces estaban rebosantes de esperanza, en cambio ahora, parecía como si les hubieran arrancado la esperanza y suplicaran por un poco de ella...esa imagen turbo un poco a Twilight, pero por respeto a su amada y fallecida maestra mantuvo la compostura y empezó a hablar-** Pueblo de Equestria...sé que todo esto es confuso para vosotros, no os mentiré, para mí también lo es, hasta hace tres años, yo era una simple estudiante, hasta hace uno, era una simple bibliotecaria en Ponyville y hasta hace dos noches, era solamente una princesa de Equestria... Como dijo mi amada mentora, el mundo es cambiante, mi vida hasta el momento es un buen ejemplo de ello... Sé que tenéis miedo, pero no temáis, ya que mientras me quede un solo aliento de vida, en honor a mi amada maestra que me precedió juro**** solemnemente,** ante todos vosotros que, yo, Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de Equestria y Emperatriz del Sol, luchare contra todo mal que intente aflijiros, daré justicia a aquellos que sean víctimas de injusticias, daré heno al hambriento y medicinas al enfermo. Juro que daré mi vida por todos y cada uno de vosotros y es que, por ser princesa no estoy por encima de nadie... – En ese instante Twilight salto del balcón y usando sus alas aterrizo suavemente en la puerta del palacio, camino hasta estar a pocos pasos de todo el público**-... más bien es, que por ser princesa, tengo el orgullo y el deber de estar a vuestro servicio- **Dicho esto Twilight hizo una reverencia a su pueblo que vio la escena con gran sorpresa, escena que todo Canterlot pudo presenciar gracias a unos proyectores mágicos que habían preparado para la ocasión. Apenas había acabado de hacer la reverencia, la imagen de Celestia volvió a hablar, momento en el que pensó Twilight que había logrado decir todo su discurso por los pelos

-¡**SOLDADOS!**- Grito la imagen de Celestia

**-¡A la espera de sus órdenes nuestra princesa!**- Gritaron a la vez todos los soldados que habían presentes. Mientras se ponían firmes hinchados de orgullo

-**Os ruego sed leales a Twillight Sparkle y a mi hermana Luna y que las ayudéis a mantener la paz en el reino.**

-¡**Juramos solemnemente que daremos nuestras vidas por la paz, por las princesas Luna y Twilight Sparkle y por Equestria!**

-¡**MAESTROS!**

**-Aquí estamos su alteza- respondió un represéntate de los sindicatos de los profesores.**

**-¡Dad a las nueva generaciones conocimientos para que puedan ayudar a las princesas!**

**-Prometemos que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que nuestros alumnos florezcan intelectualmente para hacer una Equestria mejor.**

**-¡Médicos!**

**-¡Por aquí nuestra señora!- Contesto un pony unicornio marrón oscuro y con crin blanca-**

**-Os agradezco todos los cuidados que me habéis brindado en mis últimos días, no consideréis que fracasasteis, ya que no se puede evitar lo inevitable, os ruego que cuidéis de la salud de mis súbditos para que puedan están sanos y fuertes para hacer prosperar al reino.**

**-Sus ruegos son para nosotros las ordenes que cumpliremos de por vida.**

**-¡Pueblo de Equestria! ¡Me gustaría poder nombrar a todas y cada una de las profesiones que pueblan este mundo, pero lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo...Os ruego que seáis fuertes, mirad siempre adelante y que no os rindáis nunca!**

Apenas dijo estas palabras el público empezó a contestar entre devoción y llantos

-¡**No nos rendiremos nunca alteza!**

-¡**Vivan las princesas!**

**-¡Yeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh!**

Entonces Celestia continuo hablando, solo que esta vez se le distinguí como algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos...

**-¡Pueblo de Equestria!...¡VIVA LA PRINCESA LUNA EMPERATRIZ DE LA NOCHE Y LA MEJOR DE LAS HERMANAS!**

**-VIVAAAAAAA!**

**-¡VIVA LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE EMPERATRIZ DEL SOL, DEVOTA ALUMNA Y MEJOR AMIGA!**

**-¡VIVAAAAA!**

**- Mi amado pueblo, poco más puedo decir que...VIVA EQUESTRIA!**

**-¡VIVAAAAAAA!- **Para ese instante, todos sin excepción estaban llorando, pero a diferencia de antes, la esperanza había vuelto a sus miradas, en sus voces se les notaba hinchados de orgullo por sus princesas, y sobretodo orgullosos de poder decir que fueron súbditos de la princesa Celestia

**-Mi amado pueblo, va siendo hora que os deje pero no estéis tristes... es más, ¡quiero que festejéis! ¡Haced una gran fiesta! Una fiesta de despedida si queréis llamarlo así, pero prefiero que hagáis... una fiesta de bienvenida a Twilight Sparkle la nueva Emperatriz del Sol... y conozco a la pony apropiada para ello...¡PINKIE PIE!**

-**¿¡Si princesa!?- Pregunto Pinkie Pie mientras daba un enorme salto de entre el público para aterrizar junto a Twilight**

**- ¡MONTA AQUI Y AHORA LA MAYOR FIESTA QUE JAMAS HAYA VISTO EQUESTRIA EN TODA SU HISTORIA! Mis amados súbditos, permitidme dejad de la lado un momento las formalidades para decir una frase que siempre quise decir….Pinkie Pie… ¡ES HORA DE LIARLA PARDA!**

-¡**S****iiiiiiii! ¡Yuhuuuuuu! ¡Yeguas y sementales! ****THE PARTY IS STARTED!- Gritó llena de júbilo Pinkie Pie**

**-¡YEEEEAAAH!**

**-¡VIVA LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! ¡VIVA LA PRINCESA LUNA! **

**-¡VIVA LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRI...DIGO... VIVA LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT!**

-¡**VIVA EQUESTRIA!**

**-¡EEEYUUUP!**

Sin hacer ruido, la bola de luz se empezó a disipar mientras en el rostro de la imagen de Celestia se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa y susurro**:**

**-Adiós mis pequeños ponys, os extrañare a todos.**

Y así, la imagen de Celestia se disipo por completo dejando a los ponys celebrando la mayor fiesta jamás hecha en Equestria, todos juntos sin importar si eran princesas, aristócratas o plebeyos fueron parte de ella... todos menos Twilightque se retiró hacia sus aposentos, pero en el camino fue interceptada por Pinkie Pie

**-¿¡Twily a dónde vas!? ¡Hay una fiesta frente a tu hocico!**

**-Pinkie, estoy muy cansada, esto de mover el sol no es como mover un balón de playa sabes...**

**-¡Entiendo que estés cansada Twilight, pero esta fiesta no es una fiesta cualquiera, es una fiesta en honor a Celestia y en honor a ti!¡También es tu fiesta! ¡No puedes faltar! ¡Sería como celebrar tu cumpleaños sin ti! Además Luna también está muy cansada y ahí la tienes festejando...- **Pinkie miro hacia donde estaba Luna y se quedó sorprendida de lo que vio**- Oye, me lo parece a mí o Luna está tonteando con...- **antes de poder acabar la frase se dio cuenta de que Twilight seguía su camino a sus aposentos y ahora les separaba una gran escalera...

**-¡Twilight! ¡Deberías quedarte!¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Quiero que nos reunamos todas en un rato que quiero contaros algo!**

**-Mejor otro día Pinkie...- **le contesto Twilight, la cual estaba muy quemada, respetaba la decisión de Celestia de que en vez de luto oficial hicieran una gran fiesta, pero para esas cosas Twilight siempre pensó que era importante el silencio y el máximo respeto por el difunto y todo esta parafernalia la quemaba mucho**.**

**-Pero...- **Quiso protestar Pinkie, pero entonces una voz entre el público la llamo

**-¡Pinkie! ¡Ven rapido que se acaba la sidra! ¡Tu amiga Rainbow Dash se ha propuesto beberse todos los barriles! ¡Y ese pequeño dragon se ha propuesto comerse todos los pasteles!- **exclamo la voz

**-¿¡Queeeeee!? ¡No la dejes que se acabe toda! ¡Por favor no dejes que me quede sin probarla! ¡Consígueme aunque sea "solo" cinco barriles y siete pasteles!**

-¡**SOLO QUEDAN DOS BARRILES Y TRES PASTELES! **

**-¡NOOOOO! ¡Consígueme un poco de cada! ¡Y espérame para tomárnoslo todo juntos Crazy Sooooong!-** Grito Pinkie mientras salía corriendo hacia donde procedía la voz.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Tras rememorar esos momentos, Twilight continúo escribiendo.

_Si le soy sincera Princesa Celestia, no estaba cómoda con esa situación, para mí el descanso y el respeto de los fallecidos debería ser siempre silencioso y con un gran respeto, no es que no respete una de sus últimas voluntades, es solo que tal y como le he dicho no me sentía cómoda, además fueron muchas emociones y muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo._

_Lo cierto es, que ahora que miro atrás, comprendo la desilusión de Pinkie, además, fui muy grosera, ella me dijo claramente que quería que nos reuniéramos, que quería contarnos algo, pero yo la ignore alegando mi cansancio, pero la verdad es que yo estaba convencida que sería alguna tontería en relación a alguna fiesta…..Oh Celestia, que equivocada que estaba._

_De hecho, creo que, aunque no lo dijera, su enfado era más por eso último que por el hecho de que no participara en la fiesta y hubiera sido normal que se hubiera enfadado aún más conmigo durante la conversación que tuvimos en las obras del mausoleo, ya que , fui aún más grosera, si bien es cierto que lo disfrace de palabras amables, lo cierto es que me comporte peor que una potrilla y lo peor es que era consciente de ello, me pusieron furiosa sus reproches y la ataque reprochándole a ella al más puro estilo "y tú más" diciéndole que era poco discreta, algo que el resto de mis amigas también suscribió, probablemente pensando en motivos similares a los míos._

_Fui una estúpida e inmadura, no tenía derecho a lanzarle un reproche como ese y menos en esas circunstancias, ya que para empezar fue usted quien nos pidió que siguiéramos siendo nosotros mismos y Pinkie Pie es sinónimo de fiesta y desmadre…. Y para acabar, usted misma le ordeno que montara "La mayor fiesta jamás hecha en Equestria" y créame, según tengo entendido, el título de "La mayor fiesta jamás hecha en Equestria" se le quedo corto._

_Cuando le reprochamos su falta de discreción, estábamos convencidas de que se pondría triste y su pelo se volvería liso, pero en vez de eso… sonrió y nos dijo que eso significaba que lo había hecho muy bien, cuando le preguntamos el que, nos contestó que el ser discreta._

_Tal como diría Applejack, nos dejó "como manzanas fuera del cesto" con esa afirmación, pero aún más cuando le preguntamos a que se refería con ello._

_Primero nos dijo que ella tenía varios secretos que ninguna imaginábamos y que pretendía contárnoslos en unos días cuando yo estuviera más animada y en un lugar donde pudiera dar una gran fiesta, pero como veía difícil que nos volviéramos a reunir, decidió no esperar más y contárnoslo en ese momento y lo que nos revelo fue tan shockeante que no se me ocurre otra manera de reproducirlo aquí que transcribir literalmente lo que dijo_

_**-Estoy embarazada, estoy esperando gemelos y me caso en 2 semanas con mi**__**novio con el cual llevo saliendo desde hace cuatro años... ¿alguna pregunta?**_

_Al principio, pensamos que era una broma de las suyas, pero vimos por primera vez desde que la conocemos algo que no la habíamos visto hacer nunca, ser seria. En ese momento supimos que realmente hablaba en serio. _

_En cuanto a mi estaba muy confusa, ya que eso significaba que estaban saliendo desde un año ANTES de mi llegada a Ponyville y ni yo ni el resto de mis amigas sospechamos nada en ningún momento._

_Nos contó que su prometido y padre de sus futuros hijos es el famoso cantante y humorista Crazy Song, le pregunte como lo hacían para poder verse, ya que Crazy Song es un músico muy popular y que está constantemente de gira…..su respuesta me abrió los ojos a una obvia verdad que había olvidado._

_**-El tiempo se saca cuando hay voluntad de sacarlo –**_

_Entonces mientras vi una sonrisa que jamás había visto en Pinkie, una sonrisa que era de pura felicidad, lo comprendí y lo recordé. _

_Siempre he estado obsesionada con los horarios, algunos decían que mi obsesión con ellos era enfermiza, no sé si tenían razón, pero si se algo, gracias a ellos podía organizarme de tal modo que aun siendo princesa, con todas las obligaciones que ello conlleva, podía sacar aunque solo fueran unos minutos al día para poder estar con ellas…Pero desde que usted nos dejó, me había dejado, ahora que lo pienso, no he hecho ni un solo horario y a decir verdad, aunque solo sea unas pocas horas a la semana, sí que podría pasar tiempo con ellas…no en vano, ¿acaso no tuvo usted siempre tiempo para mí? Siempre lo tuvo cuando quise hablar con usted, además de darnos clase a varios estudiantes de la "Real Academia de Magia de Canterlot" sin olvidar que a todos nos hizo tutorías personalizadas e individuales…_

_Por eso, en esta ocasión y gracias a Pinkie Pie he aprendido que la enseñanza que una vez aprendí gracias a Zecora de "no hay que juzgar a un libro por su lomo" es también aplicable a tus amistades, ya que por mucho que las conozcas, siempre podrían sorprenderte con algo que jamás pensaste posible en ellas. En el caso de Pinkie Pie fue su gran discreción para mantener en secreto su romance con Crazy Song, pero no solo eso, sino que además demostró ser muy prudente, ya que, según nos contó, el romance fue en secreto para poder evitar a toda la prensa del corazón y los paparazis todo el tiempo posible_

_-¡__**Imaginad estar perseguidas por docenas de Gabby Gums a todas horas! ¡Eso es lo que mi loco amorcito y yo quisimos evitar!**_

_Eso es lo que nos dijo Pinkie para justificar el hecho que lo mantuviera en secreto, eso y el hecho que le había hecho una Pinkie promesa a Crazy Song (y ya le conté en una ocasión que Pinkie se toma muy en serio las Pinkie promesas)_

_Además, gracias a ella recordé que "el tiempo se saca cuando hay voluntad de sacarlo" y yo había perdido esa voluntad pero gracias a sus reproches y a la alegría que sentí por ella con su inesperada sorpresa, la he recordado y recuperado._

_Esto es todo por el momento alteza, solo puedo añadir que todos la añoramos mucho, sobretodo Luna, aunque ella intenta mantenerse fuerte ante los demás, en sus ojos puedo ver una gran tristeza y aunque ella intento ocultarlo, sé que sigue llorando por usted cuando está a solas._

_Por favor, vele por ella._

_Su fiel estudiante_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight al acabar de escribir miro fijamente el pergamino, lo releyó y se quedó muy sorprendida, ¿en verdad había escrito tanto? Normalmente cuando escribía una carta a la Princesa Celestia, eran unas pocas líneas, pero en esta ocasión fue una carta bastante larga, la verdad es que se sentía mucho más aliviada y a la vez una sensación de satisfacción, una satisfacción que le hizo sentir nostálgica, pero le faltaba algo y ella tenía claro que era, pero antes de ir en su busca, cogió otro pergamino en blanco y con un conjuro hizo una copia exacta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego, la copia la metió en el interior de un lomo de libro vacío y mientras lo hacía pensó:

-**Tú y los que te seguirán se quedaran aquí, para que el día de mañana puedan enseñar algo al que venga después de mi.**-Twilight empezó a llorar al recordar la primera carta que le envió a Celestia- ¡**NO! No más lloros, prometo que hoy se acabó el luto, ahora tengo demasiados pesos sobre mi espalda y demasiadas cosas que me importan como para perderlas por un luto, si la Princesa Celestia, pudo hacerlo, he de seguir su ejemplo y hacerlo también. Y para ello, empezare leyendo los diarios personales de la Princesa Celestia mañana mismo para aprender lo máximo posible de sus experiencias.**

Twilight salió de su alcoba y se dirigió a un cuarto contiguo al suyo, entro sin llamar y llamo a un pequeño dragón que dormía en la cama

-¡**Despierta Spike, es urgente!**

-¡**Uuuuaaaaaahh! ¿¡NOS ATACAN!? ¿¡NOS ATACAN LOS PARASPRITES ZOMBIES COME GEMAS QUE ALIADOS CON LOS VAMPIROS DIURNOS Y LOS DIAMOND DOGS PRETENDEN SECUESTRAR A RARITY!?**

-**Spike, ¿qué demonios estabas soñando?**

**-…..Olvídalo, ¿qué es eso tan urgente como para despertarme Twilight?**

-**Necesito que envíes una carta…a la Princesa Celestia**

-**Mmmmmm, Twilight, ¿Te encuentras bien? La princesa Celestia ya no…**

-**Tranquilo Spike, las cosas no van por ahí, déjame que te explique….**- Twilight se sentó al lado del pequeño dragón y le explico el porqué de su petición**-… y es por eso que quiero que le envíes esta carta**

-**Vaya Twilight, eso es…..muy tierno de tu parte, pero, Twilight, mi magia no funciona así, no puedo enviar cartas a alguien que ya no está. Veras, todos los seres vivos, incluso las plantas tiene algo llamado "aura" que recubre todo el cuerpo, para la mayoría de los seres vivos ese aura es invisible, pero no para los dragones, nosotros podemos ver y memorizar ese aura y usando la magia piroquinetica de los dragones podemos teletransportar objetos enviándolos frente a la persona con el aura en la que estemos pensando en ese momento, yo como todavía soy un bebe mi fuego no es muy potente y solo puedo enviar cartas, pergaminos y objetos pequeños….Twilight, cuando alguien muere, ese aura desaparece del cuerpo, y por mucho que piense en esa persona, en este caso, la Princesa Celestia, no conseguirías nada, lo único que conseguirás es que la carta sea destruida…**

-**Sé que la recibirá Spike, tengo fe en ello…**

-**Está bien lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada**

Con dudas, Spike cogió el pergamino de Twilight e hizo su habitual magia para enviar cartas….pero en esta ocasión, el fuego se quedó flotando en el aire unos segundos para que finalmente, se apagó y las cenizas de la carta cayeran al suelo

-**Yo…. Lo siento Twilight**

-**No lo sientas Spike, la Princesa Celestia ha recibido la carta, lo se…**

-**Ojala tengas razón….por cierto Twilight**

**-¿Sí, Spike?**

**-¿No deberías haber levantado el sol hace veinte minutos?- **Dijo Spike señalando un reloj en la pared

Twilight se giró y vio la hora, efectivamente, Spike tenía razón, se había pasado en vela toda la noche escribiendo y no se había percatado de la hora.

**-¿¡Que!?¡OH NO! ¡TARDE! ¡VOY TARDE! ¡TARDE! ¡AY, AY! ¡LUNA ME VA A MATAR!**- Grito Twilight mientras salía corriendo de la habitación para empezar a levantar el Sol

Spike se dirigió hacia la ventana para contemplar el amanecer y mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro dijo:

-**Je, ni siendo la gobernante suprema de Equestria cambia, ¿verdad Princesa Celestia?**


	6. Cap 2: Cosas que no esperaba de ella

**¡YIIIHAAAA! En esta ocasión os subo dos capítulos, con estos dos capítulos, doy por cerrado un pequeño arco argumental al que yo he llamado "la despedida y el perdón", la siguiente actualización puede que tarde… ¿el motivo? Os lo explicare al final del tercer capitulo :)**

**¡Que disfrutéis del fic!**

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

**Capítulo 2: Cosas que no esperaba de ella**

_Estúpido diario:_

_Te escribo ya que el imbécil con pinta de vagabundo de Star Swirl el __Barbudo me ha echado una maldición._

_Y todo ¿por qué? Pues porque cogí su diario, lo use de posavasos y derrame por accidente mi café sobre él. _

_¡Sera hijo de mala yegua!_

_Le estropee su estúpido diario, ¿Y QUE? Que no lo hubiera dejado encima de la mesa de la sala de reuniones y ni yo ni nadie se lo hubiera cogido. Se supone que estamos redactando leyes para "El consejo de los tres" no perdiendo el tiempo con esas estupideces… y encima no se le ocurre otra, que lanzarme una maldición con su asqueroso cuerno verrugoso, según me dijo, si no escribo en un diario todas las noches durante los próximos cien años, recibiré una fuerte descarga eléctrica en la espalda que me paralizaría completamente por tres días… genial, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer…y lo peor es que al ser cien años significa que estoy condenada de por vida a escribir en este estúpido diario._

_Con la excusa de que es uno de los sub-consejeros con más influencia en el consejo ese viejo chocho hace lo que le da la gana… y estoy hasta las plumas de él y su perfeccionismo obsesivo… el cual ejerce cuando le da la gana, ya que después de eso se fue con su aprendiz….siempre he pensado que el rollo de "los aprendices" solo es una excusa para estar cerca de yeguas y sementales más jóvenes para meterles casco, la verdad, no se para que, a ese viejo pervertido seguro que ya, ni se le levanta._

_Pero algún día me vengare, de él y del putón verbenero de mi hermana Luna, aun se la tengo jurada por haberme robado el novio….¡POR CUARTA VEZ!_

_Mañana escribiré más…ya que ahora me voy a una fiesta, una buena fiesta hasta el amanecer es lo que me hace falta para quitarme el mosqueo… _

_Hasta mañana estúpido diario…..ojala fuera hasta nunca_

_Celestia_

**-Por Equestria… ¿Qué diablos es lo que acabo de leer?-** Exclamo Twilight, estaba en una habitación anexa a lo que anteriormente fueron los aposentos de la Princesa Celestia, en ella había miles de libros, todos ellos eran los diarios personales de la difunta princesa-**Esto no puede haber sido escrito por ella, me niego a creerlo.**

Twilight llevo el diario consigo y se dirigió a los aposentos de Luna. Ella seguramente le confirmaría que este diario es falso y es que es fruto de algún bromista con muy mal gusto, ¿Celestia hablando de ese modo? ¿Star Swirl el Barbudo con pinta de vagabundo y pervertido? ¿La Princesa Luna un putón verbenero?

Celestia jamás hubiera escrito algo así

Entro a la habitación sin llamar y vio como Luna escondía tras ella un pequeño pergamino.

-**Twilight…. ¿Es que el ser Emperatriz del Sol y Jefa del estado ha hecho que te olvides de tus modales y de lo que es la intimidad de los demás?**

**-Lo siento Luna-**Se disculpó Twilight- **pero es que he empezado a leer los diarios de la Princesa Celestia desde el primer volumen y…**

-**Déjame adivinar: Star Swirl el Barbudo es un viejo pervertido con pinta de vagabundo y yo soy un putón verbenero, roba novios y fornica caracoles…**

**- Eeeem sí…un momento ¿fornica caracoles?**

Luna se sonrojo mucho y dijo….

-**Fu….fue un "incidente" que tuve en una fiesta en la que hubo mucha sidra que resulto estar adulterada…aunque por lo visto solo me afecto a mí, cosa que no entiendo todavía….mejor olvídalo…**

Twilight estaba cada vez más confusa, ¿qué significaba todo esto?, la confusión era tal que se reflejó en su rostro y Luna se percató de ello.

-**Twilight**- empezó a decir Luna con una voz bastante amable- **Sé que es confuso para ti, pero mi hermana y yo, tuvimos nuestro pasado, fuimos jóvenes, cometimos locuras, muchas locuras, locuras que solo de recordarlas hace que me muera de vergüenza, pero que, en ese entonces, hicimos sin dudar.**

**-No… no lo entiendo, solo he leído un fragmento de los diarios y es como si leyera a una persona completamente distinta a la que conocí.**

**-Es que éramos personas distintas a las que has conocido Twilight, ¿recuerdas el mensaje de despedida de mi hermana a nuestros súbditos? Mejor dicho, ¿Recuerdas TU discurso?**

Twilight callo unos instantes y recordó su discurso, pero en concreto le vino un fragmento a la mente.

**-…hasta hace tres años, yo era una simple estudiante, hasta hace uno, era una simple bibliotecaria en Ponyville y hasta hace dos noches, era solamente una princesa de Equestria... Como dijo mi amada mentora, el mundo es cambiante, mi vida hasta el momento es un buen ejemplo de ello...- **Dijo recordando en voz alta

-**Efectivamente Twilight, yo y mi amada hermana éramos muy distintas a ahora, las pruebas que el destino nos puso, forjaron nuestro carácter y es que a diferencia que de lo que piensa mucha gente, la personalidad no es algo que se mantenga incambiable, la personalidad es algo que va evolucionando con el tiempo gracias a las experiencias que nos da la vida. ¿O acaso tú sigues siendo esa potrilla retraída que no quería saber de amigos y cuyo único interés eran los libros? Y no me digas que me equivoco, que mi hermana me hablo como eras antes de que te marcharas a Ponyville**

**-Comprendo- **Contesto Twilight- **Pero aun así, hay cosas que literalmente me dejan confusa respecto a los diarios y a las últimas horas de la Princesa Celestia…**

**-Cuéntame Twilight, ¿qué es lo que te confunde?**

**-Por ejemplo… ¿¡Cómo es posible que Celestia riera tanto ante la situación que se enfrentaba!? ¿Una pijamada? ¿EN SERIO? ¿Y lo de "ES HORA DE LIARLA PARDA? ¿Y lo de la fiesta? Era como si fuera una Celestia muy distinta a la que conocí…**

**-Twilight, mi hermana simplemente, dejo de reprimir una parte de ella misma…**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que toda su vida estuvo reprimiendo una parte de su ser? –**Pregunto una sorprendida Twilight

-**Tristemente, así es Twilight. Cuando accedes a la realeza, has de acatar una serie de normas y costumbres que, aunque las odies, has de cumplir, no solo de cara a tus súbditos, sino también de cara a las naciones extranjeras, si, mi hermana hubiera "dejado libre" su lado más alegre, muchos hubieran pensado que no era una gobernante seria y por lo tanto, por citar un ejemplo, no hubiéramos logrado un acuerdo comercial con Saddle Arabia cuando estuvieron aquí sus embajadores unos meses antes de que te coronaran princesa- **Le explico Luna**- En cuanto a lo de "Liarla parda" fue una frase que le gusto cuando la escucho por primera vez en boca de Discord hace mil doscientos años…**

**-¿Mil doscientos años? ¿Eso fue durante "La era del Caos" y al principio de las "Guerras armónicas" verdad?**

**-Así es Twilight, veo que aprendiste bien las lecciones de historia que te impartió mi hermana…pero preferiría de no hablar ni de "La era del Caos" ni de las "Guerras armónicas"…me trae recuerdos y no precisamente felices….**

**-Lo siento Luna, no era mi intención recordarte esos mil quinientos años nefastos…. Oh perdón, ya estaba otra vez…**

**-Volviendo a lo que te decía, lo que te conté es el "de donde salió" la expresión "liarla parda", pero el por qué mi hermana ordeno la fiesta es muy simple…Twilight, eres muy inteligente, si lo meditas un poco lo comprenderás.**

Twilight empezó a meditar las palabras de Luna y entonces lo comprendió.

-**Los ojos-**dijo finalmente Twilight- **Cuando anunciaste la muerte de la Princesa Celestia, los ojos de nuestros súbditos reflejaban un gran dolor, parecía que les habían arrancado la esperanza de la forma más cruel…pero cuando la Princesa Celestia acabo su discurso con esa orden, la tristeza de nuestros súbditos había desaparecido, había alegría, orgullo y una vez más esperanza…**

**-Exacto Twilight, pero hay más motivos, tú has dicho el efecto a corto plazo, pero no a medio y largo…**

**-Sin duda eres hermana de la Princesa Celestia**

**-¿Perdón? – **Pregunto extrañada Luna

**-Es….que me recordaste a la Princesa Celestia cuando me daba clases…-**Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

**-Vaya…gracias, supongo- **Le contesto Luna devolviéndole la sonrisa

**-Volviendo al tema- **Dijo Twilight **-creo que ya entiendo por dónde vas Luna, si los habitantes del reino, entran en un estado de "depresión colectiva" eso hubiera sido negativo para todos los ámbitos, la producción bajaría, los precios aumentarían y un montón de efectos negativos más se producirían y reproducirían a lo largo del reino.**

**-Por eso mi hermana te consideraba su mejor alumna, comprendes todo rápidamente… pero te falto un factor importante más.**

**-¿Cual?**

**-La moral y la lealtad del ejército, haciéndoles jurarnos lealtad, mi hermana garantizó que a menos, a corto y medio plazo no podamos tener problemas con ellos. Además, si el reino se hubiera sumido en un estado de "depresión colectiva", los soldados también habrían estado afectados y esto podría haber sido aprovechado por los enemigos de Equestria. Unos soldados deprimidos no pueden proteger en condiciones el reino y hubiéramos sido presa fácil de enemigos como "Imperio Changeling" o cualquier otra amenaza desconocida…**

**-Pero, ¿acaso la lealtad de los soldados no estaba ya implícita?**

**-Hay cosas que no aparecen en los libros Twilight, cosas que debimos ocultar para que el reino no entrara en pánico…**

**-¿Cómo lo de la hija de la Princesa Celestia?**

Luna puso una cara muy triste y contesto**:**

**-De eso, no supe nada hasta esa noche Twilight y adivino el por qué no me dijo nada mi hermana, no quería ocasionarme más dolor... Y la verdad, no sé si quiero saber que ocurrió….Desconozco por completo todo lo relacionado al nacimiento de mi desconocida sobrina, una cosa es segura, su nacimiento se produjo después de mi destierro en la Luna**

**-Lo siento Luna, yo solo quería conversar un poco contigo sobre tu hermana y no hago más que traerte pensamientos amargos…**

**-No pasa nada Twilight…sé que no era tu intención, además, esos pensamientos los tenía ya de antes….**

**-Volviendo a nuestra conversación… ¿Y lo de la pijamada?- **Le pregunto de golpe Twilight intentando desviar el tema para no ocasionar más dolor a la princesa Luna**- Entiendo que quisiera ser más ella misma en sus últimas horas, entiendo lo de levantar el ánimo a la nación, pero sigo sin entender lo de la pijamada….**

**-Eso…tiene fácil explicación Twilight, la pijamada de esa noche fue su primera pijamada y sé que siempre quiso celebrar una… ¿qué mejor momento para celebrarla cuando por fin puede ser ella misma y además esta con aquellos a los que mas ama?**

**-¿Es una broma?**

**-Desafortunadamente no lo es, veras, nuestros padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía cinco años y Celestia en aquel entonces tenía solo catorce. Eso hizo que prácticamente me criara ella sola, a base de sacrificarlo todo por mí…Pero a medida que fui creciendo, mi hermana y yo nos fuimos distanciando y eso ocasiono que…se fuera quemando, fue en gran medida mi culpa, lo reconozco…**

**-Seguro que no fue tu culpa Luna…**

**-Si lo fue Twilight, yo vivía… con celos, celos por ella constantemente, ella vivió más tiempo con nuestros padres, ella hablaba de ellos constantemente y yo apenas recordaba una sonrisa y algún que otro olor. Eso me carcomía por dentro, estaba celosa por eso… ¿absurdo verdad? Y cuanto más crecía, mas rebelde me volvía y más nos distanciábamos la una de la otra…**

**Cuando llegue a los quince años, ella empezó a salir por las noches, pero nunca entablo amistades reales y los novios que se echaba….solo pensaban en una cosa y no era en hacerla feliz precisamente…Por eso "se los robaba", me era fácil, yo había sido bendecida con una gran belleza, aunque la verdad, no me intereso ni uno, y a los pocos días les mandaba a freir pasto…ya que otro de los motivos, por el que les separaba de mi hermana, era que ella, era lo único que tenía, me aterraba que alguien me la arrebatara y me dejara sola…**

**-Luna….**

**-Yo….-**dijo Luna mientras empezó a llorar amargamente**- fui la peor de las hermanas, primero de joven y más adelante dejando que los celos, la envidia y la soledad me consumieran hasta convertirme en Nightmare Moon…y aunque estuviéramos distanciadas, incluso cuando ya estaba convertida en Nightmare Moon, ella, siempre estuvo allí para mí y yo, no hacía más que lastimarla,… soy un monstruo….**

**-No eres ningún monstruo Luna, eras joven y tenías miedo…**

**-Twilight, tú también eres joven y no cometes las tonterías que yo hice…**

**-Yo tuve la fortuna de crecer junto a mis padres, mi hermano, Cadence y la Princesa Celestia, era imposible que sintiera miedo…**

**-¡Pero eso no quiere decir nada! Seguramente aunque ellos hubieran estado vivos hubiera cometido los mismos errores… o peores**

**-O tal vez no, Luna, es absurdo amargarse por "lo que pudo ser y no fue", ya que nunca sabremos que hubiera sucedido…**

**-Yo nunca supe si me llego a perdonar…**

**-No creo que ella pensara que hubiera algo que perdonar y si lo hubiera, te perdono, piensa lo que dijiste hace un momento, "ella siempre estuvo para mí", para mi esa es la prueba de que te perdono…**

**-Yo…..solo deseaba…poderle….devolver lo…. que….hizo por mi… y…yo… no pude…-Dijo con gran dificultad Luna, sus llantos casi no le dejaban articular palabra y entonces fue cortada por Twilight**

**-Luna, le diste tu amor, tu cariño y compañía…eso seguro que fue suficiente para ella…pero ahora Luna, tienes que hacer algo...**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Hace unos días, seguí tu consejo, le escribí una carta y en gran medida me libere de mis frustraciones, no es que vaya a escribirle todos los días, pero sí que tengo intención de hacerlo de tanto en tanto…Hazlo tú también Luna, aunque sea solo esta vez…te liberara.**

Luna, miro a Twilight y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a su escritorio y tras escribir una carta en un pergamino lo cerro y se lo dio a Twilight. Hicieron llamar a Spike y unos instantes después llego a la habitación y al igual que la primera carta de Twilight, "la envió" con idéntico resultado.

**-Bueno, ya está hecho, mejor me retiro, creo que estáis hablando de cosas que no me incumben, además aun he de terminar los trámites para la contratación de un nuevo Bibliotecario en Ponyville- **Dijo Spike mientras se retiraba.

-**¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que le escribí?**- Pregunto Luna

-**Es una carta privada entre hermanas, no es de mi incumbencia, aunque me hago una idea de lo que le pusiste…aun así, si tú quieres decírmelo te escuchare.**

-**Tal vez otro día Twilight… hay cosas que solo le he contado a mi hermana, que de momento quiero que queden entre nosotras**

**-¿Tiene algo que ver con ese trozo de pergamino que ocultaste antes?-**Pregunto Twilight poniendo una mirada y una sonrisa bastante picara

Luna se sonrojo mucho y le dijo

-**Eso…. Eso, no es nada en especial…**

En ese instante, Twilight abrazo a Luna, algo que a la "Emperatriz de la Luna" le sorprendió mucho.

-**Luna, tus ojos me lo dicen, la carta te ayudó, lo que fuera lo que contenga ese pequeño pergamino también, pero no fue suficiente, desahógate…y por fin podrás continuar adelante.**

En ese instante, Luna empezó a llorar una vez más, pero esta vez lloro como si se tratara de una pequeña potrilla llamaba a su hermana una y otra vez.

Tras diez minutos, Luna por fin dejo de llorar y dijo…

-**Gracias Twilight, ahora me siento mejor. Creo que por fin podre sobreponerme al dolor y lo hare no solo por mí, si no, que se será la forma de devolverle a mi hermana todo lo que hizo por mí, el perpetuar su legado, este reino que prácticamente levanto ella sola…**

-**Lo haremos juntas Luna y haremos que esté orgullosa de nosotras**

-**Jejeje, pareces una Mane Sue, Twilight- **dijo sonriendo Luna

**-¿¡Quien!?¿¡Yo!? ¡Por favor! En las historias escritas por aficionados, no hay nada peor que una historia protagonizada por una Mane Sue…además ¡yo meto la pata constantemente!**

**-¿Como cuando hace unos días levantaste el Sol unos veinte minutos tarde?**

-**Eeeem….si, como ese…**-Contesto Twilight sonrojada de la vergüenza que paso esa mañana cuando Luna le estuvo regañando por toda una hora por retrasarse ese día- **será mejor que me retire, tengo obligaciones que atender y tú tienes que descansar. Hasta la noche Luna**

- **Hasta la noche Twilight**

Al anochecer, tras acabar sus quehaceres, Twilight se dirigió a sus aposentos y una vez más, empezó a escribir una carta a la Princesa Celestia.

_Querida Princesa Celestia._

_Hoy he aprendido varias cosas sobre la vida y que en cierto modo tienen que ver las lecciones que aprendí sobre la amistad hace algunos días y que le reporte en la carta anterior. Las he aprendido gracias a una charla con su hermana la Princesa Luna._

_Todo comenzó cuando empecé a leer sus diarios, jamás imagine que usted en su juventud fuera tan "agresiva" verbalmente hablando. Por eso le pregunte a su hermana. Tras una larga conversación llegue a una conclusión, aunque más que mi conclusión, debería ser la conclusión de Luna._

_Todos tenemos un pasado y los actos que pudiéramos haber cometido en aquel entonces son los que han forjado nuestra personalidad actual, pero esta personalidad será igualmente distinta a la que tengamos en un futuro ya que los eventos que vivamos en el presente forjaran de nuevo nuestra personalidad. Pero aun así, siempre quedara parte de nuestro yo pasado, que puede que reprimamos por algún motivo, pero que siempre estará allí pero en algún momento, liberaremos esa parte de nosotros mismos ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente, ya que siempre formaran parte de nosotros. Lo cual no quiere decir que algunas partes se pierdan para siempre, principalmente aquellas que en un futuro nos harían sonrojarnos de vergüenza si nos planteáramos volverlo hacer._

_Como ya dije, esto es cierta manera una continuación de mi carta anterior, ya que en aquel entonces aprendí que nuestras amistades podrían tener algo (o la falta de algo) como un defecto y finalmente resultar una virtud._

_Esto es similar, pero aplicado a la personalidad. _

_Yo por ejemplo, jamás pensé que usted pudiera pedir que montara una gran fiesta en su funeral y lo hizo, jamás pensé que pidiera que su última noche fuera una gran pijama da y la fue._

_Todo esto, me ha ayudado a comprenderla mejor a su hermana y a usted._

_Con esto doy finalizado el reporte._

_Por cierto, últimamente Luna esta algo misteriosa…sé que esconde pequeñas notas y que sonroja mucho cuando alguien le pregunta por ellas. Creo que hay algo o mejor dicho, alguien, que le está ayudando a pasar página._

_Pero algo me dice que la carta que Luna le envió esta mañana le dio mas detalles…. ¿Me equivoco?_

_Su fiel estudiante_

_Twilght Sparkle_

Twilight se quedó observando la carta unos instantes… y entonces recordó en voz alta….

**-¿Fornica caracoles?**

En ese momento Twilight no pudo contener más la risa y empezó a reír mucho, más, que cuando Discord le puso aquella cola de pescado podrido a su madre.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del castillo, la princesa Luna noto un picor en la base de la cola, si bien, en el mundo humano y dependiendo de la cultura, estornudar o que te piten los oídos significa que alguien está hablando mal de ti, en Equestria que te pique la base de la cola quiere decir que alguien se está riendo de ti.

-**Oh hermana**- dijo Luna mientras usaba un rascador- **me parece que tu alumna va a reírse mucho a mi costa durante bastante tiempo.**

En ese instante apareció una paloma con una nota en su pata, Luna se abalanzo sobre ella y le quito la nota, que con impaciencia, desenrollo y leyó. Tras leer la nota se dejó caer en la cama con un gran suspiro mientras se ruborizaba como pocas veces había hecho.

Al día siguiente y tras ocultar el Sol, Twilight continúo su lectura del primero de los diarios de la Princesa Celestia. Leyó durante varias horas, casi todas las entradas eran similares a la primera. Pero entonces llego a una que le llamo la atención.

_¿Qué hay de nuevo diario?_

_¡POR FIN PUDE HACERLO!_

_¡Me he vengado de los dos! ¡Del viejo chocho de Star Swirl y del putón de mi hermana!_

_Vengarme de Star Swirl me fue sencillo, como siempre, se quedó dormido en su oficina y aprovechando que, no estaba nadie le unte toda la barba con miel de tal modo que no se percató hasta que era tarde… ¡toda la porquería e insectos de Equestria se le estaban pegando a la barba! JAJAJAJAJA menudo hartón de reír que me pegue._

_En cuanto a Luna, la cosa fue más compleja, pero también más satisfactoria…_

_Me las arregle para darle de beber sidra adulterada durante una fiesta, la cual la dejo inconsciente por un rato y luego, la deje en un balcón poniendo varios caracoles gigantes(son grandes como un casco de un pony) sobre "su zona intima" , todo esto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta gracias a una pocion de invisibilidad que leí en un libro (que le quite al viejo chocho de Star Swirl cuando fui a untarle con miel la barba), lo último, fue hacer que todos vieran a mi hermana y ¡TACHAN! ¡A partir de ahora todos conocen a mi hermana como "la fornica caracoles"! JAJAJAJA_

_Solo de escribirlo hace que me vuelva a partir de risa, parece que finalmente has servido para algo estúpido diario._

_Celestia_

Twilight leyó una vez más la entrada, incrédula de que Celestia pudiera haber escrito eso, pero, recordando su conversación con Luna y el reporte que escribió después, dijo para si misma mientras tragaba saliva y un escalofrió recorría su lomo

-**Menos mal que nunca la hice enfadar de verdad…**

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

**-NOTA DEL AUTOR-**

**Puede que alguno os estéis preguntando que es una "Mane Sue" pues es una "ponificación" de una Mary Sue y ¿qué es una Mary Sue?**

**Volgrand en hilo de consejos para la creación de fics en Spaniard Hooves lo explico muy bien **

_**Evita los personajes Mary Sue.**_

¿Qué es un Mary Sue o, si es un personaje masculino, un Gary Stu?

Es el típico personaje absorbe-tramas, chupacámara y casi perfecto. El clásico personaje original que llega a un lugar (en nuestro caso, Ecuestria) y de golpe todos los personajes del fandom se enchochan con él. Le pasan fallos garrafales y actúan fuera de personaje frente al Gary Stu.

A veces es difícil detectar un Mary/Gary Sue/Stu. Pero existen varios síntomas típicos.

- ¿Tu personaje le lleva la contraria a un superior militar, y éste no lo disciplina? SUE  
- ¿Varios personajes del dominio se enamoran de tu personaje original, y actúan contra sus personalidades por estar con él? SUE  
- ¿La trama no tendría sentido sin tu personaje? SUE  
- ¿Todas las actividades giran en torno a la existencia de tu personaje? SUE  
- ¿Tu personaje sabe hacer de todo, y encima lo sabe hacer bien? SUE

**Dicho sea de paso, ¡Volgrand también tiene algunos fics en Fanfiction! ¡Hechadles un ojo que no están nada mal!**

u/1509568/Volgrand

**Mi intención, por supuesto es no caer en estos fallos, aunque creo que en cierto modo son un mal necesario, al menos en los primeros capítulos de un fic…aunque creo, que de momento, no me he pegado demasiado a esto, pero claro, yo soy el autor, eso lo tenéis que juzgar mejor vosotros!**

**¡Espero vuestras reviews!**


	7. Capitulo 3: Una hora movidita

**Capítulo 3: Un hora movidita**

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Hoy he aprendido algo de usted, pero jamás imagine que sería Pinkie Pie quien me transmitiría esa enseñanza. También he tomado una serie de decisiones que implicaran cambios en algunas leyes, ya lo he hablado con Luna y ella está de acuerdo conmigo._

**-FLASHBACK-**

Twilight Sparkle estaba volando en su carruaje en dirección a Ponyville, tal como se propuso tras la primera carta que le envió a Celestia tras "su partida", había trabajado duramente en los horarios y gracias a ello se había organizado para tener una hora libre, además, gracias a que se canceló una recepción oficial de un embajador, logro obtener casi un día completo libre, ese día seria en dos días, ya que ese día, se casaba su buena amiga Pinkie Pie.

Realmente necesitaba esta hora, ya que necesitaba hablar con Pinkie Pie, el día en el que les conto las grandes noticias no pudo disculparse con ella apropiadamente.

Twilight era consciente que fue grosera y desconsiderada, que se había comportado peor que una potrilla, por eso necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba pedirle perdón.

Cuando llego a Ponyville, todos se quedaron asombrados. ¿La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Emperatriz del Sol y Jefa del Estado en Ponyville? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo importante como para que viniera en persona?

Twilight ignoro por completo los murmullos de la gente y entro directamente al Sugar Cube Corner

-**Buenas tardes señor y señora Cake**- Saludo Twilight

**-Oh…ooooh! Pri… prin…. ¿La Princesa Twilight en nuestro humilde establecimiento!? No somos dignos de tanto honor…Cup Cake querida tenemos a una princesa de clienta!**

**-¡Ohhh! Disculpe alteza, en seguida le sirvo un té y le traigo nuestras mejores pastas…Cariño sírvele el mejor pastel que tengamos mientras le preparo el te…**

-**Sr. Carrot Cake y Sra. Cup Cake, soy yo, Twilight, la pony que os compraba algunos dulces para Spike y para mí para desayunar los sábados. Puede que mi estatus y mi cuerpo hayan cambiado, pero por dentro sigo siendo esa pony de color lavanda que, mientras esperaba su pedido, jugaba con los pequeños Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake…**

En ese instante los pequeños que ya tenían dos años aparecieron ante ella con la magia de teletransporte.

-**¡Twilight!**- Grito Pumpkin

-**¡Juguemos al pilla pilla!**- Añadió Pound

Twilight sonrió, al verlos les dio un afectuoso abrazo y dijo

**-¿Veis?. hasta vuestros pequeños entienden que yo, sigo siendo yo**- Entonces Twilight miro a los pequeños y les dijo- **Hoy no puedo quedarme a jugar…pero os prometo que en un par de días jugaremos mucho los tres ¿vale?**

**-¡BIIIIENN! ¡JUGAREMOS CON TWILIGHT Y CON PINKIE PIE EN LA BODA!**- Gritaron con alegría los pequeños

Twilight sonrió y entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada a los Cake

-**Señores Cake, ¿me podrían decir dónde encontrar a Pinkie Pie?**

-**Si alte…Twilight, fue de camino al Carrousel Boutique y luego me dijo que iría a Sweet Apple Acres, para comprobar cómo van los preparativos para su gran día.**-Le contesto el Sr. Cake

-**Ella está muy nerviosa aunque no lo aparente, no la culpo, ¿qué novia no lo está cuando se acerca el gran día?**- Añadió la señora Cake

-**Muchas gracias, por cierto, ¿podrían hacerme un pedido triple de lo de siempre?**

-**¿ Tri…Triple?**- Preguntaron sorprendidos ambos

-** Sí, es para llevarles unos pocos a Spike, Luna y para mí misma, jeje, lo crean o no, echo de menos probar de tanto en tanto sus dulces**- Dijo con una sonrisa Twilight- **Ah, y a los soldados que me acompañaron, denles todo lo que les pidan sin miedo, yo les pagare después.**

-**¡Por supuesto, alt… Twilight**! – dijo el Sr. Cake

**-Una cosa más, os consejo que intentéis darle una buena formación a vuestros pequeños, ambos tienen muchísimo potencial**

-**Gracias por los halagos alteza, pero creo que tal vez exagera…**

-**Señores Cake, mi Cutie Mark representaba mi talento para la magia, aun así, no pude teletransportarme llevando a alguien conmigo hasta los dieciséis años…Y Spike quedo lleno de hollín y raspaduras la primera vez. Pumpkin ha hecho un teletransporte perfecto y su hermano no tiene ni un solo rasguño… ¡y lo ha hecho con solo dos años de edad! El teletransporte está considerada una magia de dificultad media/alta y quienes lo dominamos, tuvimos que estudiar por años para hacerlo y en cambio su pequeña lo ha hecho sola, sin ningún estudio o maestro que la guie. Créanme señores Cake, esta potrilla tiene un talento innato y podría llegar muy alto si estudia debidamente… y no solo ella**- entonces Twilight señalo a Pound Cake que volaba hacia un armario intentando alcanzar un pastel que había encima de él- **Hablando con mi amiga Rainbow Dash hace algún tiempo, me contó, que lo habitual en los potrillos pegaso es que empiecen a volar unos segundos a los seis años de edad, para volar de forma normal a partir de los diez, ocasionalmente se encuentran casos de potrillos pegasos que vuelan unos segundos a los cuatro y normalmente a los ocho…¡pero es que su pequeño esta volando normalmente a los dos! Eso sin olvidar el hecho que la forma de hablar y expresarse de estos gemelos es mucho más avanzada que en potrillos de su edad…Señores Cake, no soy una experta en estos temas pero… creo, no, estoy convencida de que sus hijos han sido bendecidos por "Los Creadores" y que han nacido como superdotados…**

**-Vaya, no sabía, que esas cosas que hacen mis pequeños, fueran tan avanzadas…pero, yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que ella y su hermano continuaran con el negocio cuando nos jubiláramos…**

-**Solo el tiempo y sus Cutie Marks lo dirán Sr. Cake, solo les recomiendo, que intenten darles la mejor formación posible**

**-No creo tengamos dinero suficiente para poderle dar esa formación a nuestro pequeños…**-dijo algo avergonzado el Sr. Cake- **A pesar de la fama de nuestra pastelería ganamos lo justo para vivir y pagar los honorarios de Pinkie Pie…y aun así ha habido meses en los que no hemos podido pagarle sus honorarios, pero gracias a "Los Creadores", Pinkie Pie es toda una joya, nunca nos reprochó nada e incluso nos ha perdonado muchas deudas que teníamos con ella por salarios impagados…"Ver a sus pequeños sonreír es suficiente pago para mí", eso es lo que nos ha dicho en más de una ocasión…**-Al Sr. Cake se empezó a caérsele una lagrima al decir estas palabras, sin duda, tanto él, cómo su esposa, tenían un gran cariño por Pinkie Pie y no podían estarle más agradecidos de lo que ya estaban por la ayuda que les brindaba

- **Mmm**-Quedo pensativa Twilight- **Me encantaría estar más rato con ustedes, pero he de hablar con Pinkie Pie y no tengo mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo**

- **Gracias a usted alteza….digo, Twilght.**

**-Aaainssss**- suspiro Twilight al ver que los Cake no se quitaban el vicio de tratarla distinto a como la trataban en el pasado.

No tardó mucho en llegar al Carrousel Boutique, escucho mucho alboroto en el interior y pensó en no entrar ya que seguramente era Rarity que estaba trabajando mucho, pero entonces escucho un llanto y no se lo pensó dos veces y entro de inmediato, no sin antes lanzar un conjuro sobre si misma para hacerse invisible. Quería saber que estaba ocurriendo y sabía que si entraba con su aspecto actual probablemente no lo averiguaría jamás.

**-Esto… es una basura, y esto, y esto, solo haces basura**- Gritaba un unicornio de color azul grisáceo y crin verde mientras destrozaba la tienda de Rarity, la cual lloraba desconsolada mientras abrazaba a su gata que estaba inconsciente- ¿A esto le llamas estilo? Me dan ganas de vomitar… normal que no puedas pagarme el alquiler…

**-¡Solo me he retrasado unos días!**- Replico entre sollozos a ese pony- **¡En estos días tengo varios pedidos por una boda y mañana vendrán a recogerlos! ¡Mañana tendré su dinero!**

-**Tengo noticias para ti, doña cutre, el importe del alquiler se ha doblado…**

-**¿¡Que!? ¡NO! ¡No me puede hacer esto! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo! ¡Un contrato!**

**-Considéralo la compensación de que estúpida gata me arañara.**

**-¡Eso fue porque usted me golpeo! Opalescence solo quiso defenderme…**

-**¡Y por eso la patee tan fuerte! Tendrá suerte si sobrevive una hora más, ya que creo que le partí varias costillas, jajaja, además no me has pagado en meses el alquiler del local.**

**-Eso… ¡eso no es verdad! ¡Usted lo sabe! ¡Además, tengo los recibos!**

**-¿Esto son los recibos?** – Dijo levantando una carpeta con una documentación que parecían recibos de pago, entonces una chispa salió del cuerno del unicornio y quemo los recibos- **Oh vaya, ¡qué mala suerte!**- dijo mientras se le dibujaba una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Por favor, se lo suplico…este negocio es mi vida…Tu padre, Humble Life no hubiera aprobado esto jamás…**

-**Y yo quiero hacer un gran negocio y no puedo, todo porque el estúpido de mi padre te lo alquilo con un contrato de renta antigua, pero ahora él no está y cuando te hayas ido, podre ponerlo en alquiler a un precio mucho mejor y ganar mucho, mucho dinero**

-**¡No puede hacerme esto Big Life! ¡Esto es ilegal!**

-**¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Sin recibos, ni testigos, no tienes nada! ¡De hecho tengo suficiente dinero para pagar a unos abogados que destrozarían a todas las pruebas, defensas o testigos sin problemas! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Ningún testimonio te servirá de nada! JAJAJAJAJA**

**-¿Ni siquiera el testimonio de una princesa?-** Twilight anulo el hechizo de invisibilidad y apareció entre Rarity (quedando esta tras Twilight) y Big Life (quedando justo enfrente de él), el cual se quedó de piedra- **He preguntado, ¿ni siquiera el testimonio de una princesa?**

Big Life estaba petrificado, sabía que el testimonio de una princesa era imposible de destrozar y aunque se pudiera, ningún abogado en su sano juicio se atrevería a ello… y si esa princesa era la Jefa del Estado... ¡aún menos!

**-Al… alteza…**-Dijo con gran nerviosismo-** Que honor tenerla aquí en mi humilde local, ¿a que se debe este honor?**

- **Venia en busca de unas buenas amigas…**

- **¿A si? ¿Y quiénes son? Tal vez conozca a alguna**- Pregunto un cada vez más nervioso Big Life

**-Al menos conoces a una de ellas, la portadora de uno de los "Elementos de la Armonía", la portadora de la Generosidad para ser más precisos, de hecho la acabas de golpear, amenazar, destrozar la tienda y dejar inconsciente a su gata.**

Big Life trago mucha saliva y empezó a sudar un sudor frio que hizo que se le erizara el pelaje, ¿ella?, ¿una de las portadoras de los "Elementos de la Armonía? ¿Una de las heroínas que salvaron en varias ocasiones al mundo? ¿Y además amiga personal de la princesa?... entonces lo supo, estaba acabado

-**No… ¡no, es lo que parece alteza! Deje que le explique…**

-**No hay nada que explicar, ya que he visto y oído lo suficiente**- contesto con firmeza Twilight, entonces dio un vistazo general a la boutique, realmente estaba muy dañada, prendas, rasgadas, espejos rotos y un gran desorden por todos lados, entonces se percató de unas preciosas prendas que sobresalían de entre las demás, pero al acercarse noto un fuerte olor a orina que salía del vestido-** Por favor Rarity….dime que este no es el vestido de novia de Pinkie Pie**

-**Gracias a los cielos, no, se lo llevo poco antes de venir él, ese vestido…..es el tuyo…..y él….se orino encima del vestido.**

Big Life quería morir en ese mismo instante: Había cometido delitos frente a una princesa que estaba dispuesta a declarar en su contra, golpeado a una buena amiga suya que además es una de las portadoras de "Los Elementos de la Armonía" las heroínas que salvaron al mundo en varias ocasiones y para rematar la faena, se había orinado en uno de los vestidos de la Princesa que ademas es Jefa del Estado…Ni un ejército de los mejores abogados podría sacarle de esa…

-**Tal como yo lo veo Sr. Big Life usted tiene dos alternativas**- dijo Twilight-** La primera es confesar sus crímenes y rezar para que el juez le otorgue una corta estancia en la prisión de NearEnd , la cual, le recuerdo que esa prisión es también la mismísima puerta del Tartaro o…**

-**¿O?**- Pregunto tan asustado como tembloroso Big Life

**-Venderle por UN BIT el local a Rarity, limpiar todo el local SIN MAGIA, pagar de SU bolsillo los desperfectos ocasionados en la tienda, en los trajes y en los materiales y marcharse PARA SIEMPRE de Ponyville y puede dar gracias a "Los Creadores", de que mi asistente personal Spike estaba ocupado con papeleo y no pudo venir conmigo…con sus garras y su fuego le habría destrozado si hubiera llegado a ver y escuchar la mitad de lo que he visto y escuchado yo...**

-**Pe… Pero alteza yo…** - intento replicar Big Life

-**Usted decide Sr. Big Life: NearEnd o lo otro…**

-**Lo….otro**- dijo finalmente un derrotado Big Life

-**Escogiste sabiamente… pero una cosa he de advertirle Sr. Big Life, mis guardias le estarán vigilando, por lo que si vuelve usted a Ponyville o comete algún delito más…Le aseguro que obtendrá una estancia en NearEnd y que esta no será corta precisamente.**

En apenas 10 minutos, Big Life limpio todo el local y le entrego 1000 bits para pagar los daños a Rarity. Entonces Twilight, que hasta entonces había estado curando con su magia a Opal, le entrego un documento de compraventa para que lo firmara, ya que, al tener la firma de una princesa como testigo, esta tenía a efectos legales el mismo valor que el de un notario.

Big Life leyó el documento, estaba claro que no le gustaba para nada y se resistía a firmarlo pero solo hizo falta que Twilight le susurrara al oído "NearEnd" para que lo firmara y saliera huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

**-Twilight, yo… no sé cómo agradecértelo**- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-**Para eso están las amigas Rarity…si tenías un problema así, tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, todas te hubiéramos ayudado…**

**-¡Pero es que este problema vino prácticamente de la noche a la mañana! El padre de Big Life, el señor Humble Life era un buen pony y podría haberme subido el alquiler si hubiera querido, pero el, no quiso, me decía que ya tenía suficiente dinero para vivir y que ahora era turno de los jóvenes ganarnos el dinero y que eso no quería decir, que no pudieran echarnos un casco…**

-**Parece que era un buen pony…**

**-Lo era Twilight, no te quepa duda, pero cuando falleció hace pocos días, todo paso a su hijo y….bueno, ya viste lo que paso…yo tuve suerte, pero a saber cuántos "Big Life" hay por toda Equestria y que logran sus objetivos…**

**-MMMMmmmm…**- Se quedó pensativa Twilight

**-Lamento lo de tu vestido…no podre tenerlo a tiempo, así no…**- dijo de pronto Rarity

**-No te preocupes por eso, además, esto me servirá de excusa para probar un conjuro de telepatía en el que he estado trabajando, deja que intente ponerme en contacto con alguien.**

- **¿Telepatía?**

Twilight cerró los ojos y su cuerno empezó a brillar fuertemente, sin duda era un hechizo complejo, ya que, mientras lo realizaba Twilight empezó a sudar mucho y a tener la respiración acelerada, finalmente, tras unos minutos, su cuerno dejo de brillar y volvió a abrir los ojos.

-** En una hora tendrás aquí a seis de los mejores ayudantes de alta costura y diseño de toda Equestria, todos recomendados por Hoity Toity, ellos te ayudaran con los pedidos de la boda.**

**-¡Twilght! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!**- Grito mientras abrazaba a Twilight con gran alegría y entonces sonrió y le dijo- **Jejeje, pareces una Mane Sue, ¡resuelves entuertos y tienes solución para todo!**

**-¿¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE OS HA DADO A TODOS CON ESO!? ¡YO SOLO INTENTO HACER LO CORRECTO!**

-** Jijiji**- sonrió coquetamente Rarity- **Twilight, no quiero abusar de ti, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor…**

- **Tranquila Rarity, se lo que quieres decirme, no quieres que le cuente a nadie lo sucedido ¿verdad?**

- **¡AL CONTRARIO! ¡El favor es que quiero que se lo cuentes a todo el mundo! ¡Para que así, ese rufián no pueda volver a aprovecharse de una dama indefensa como yo!**

**-Ugggg… a veces me das miedo Rarity…**- le contesto una sorprendida Twilight

Tras un par de minutos de conversación más, Twilght se despidió de su amiga y puso por fin rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres… pero no le hizo falta, ya que nada más salir del Carrousel Boutique paso Pinkie Pie botando alegremente como siempre, seguramente, ya venía de vuelta la granja de los Apple

-**¡Ah Pinkie! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Te estaba buscando!**

Pinkie continúo botando como si nada y se alejó en la lejanía

**-¿Pinkie Pie… me ha…ignorado?**- Pensó triste Twilight-** ¡No! ¡Seguramente no me escucho! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Seguro que es eso!**

Entonces fue tras Pinkie Pie, a la que diviso no muy lejos, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla empezó a hablarle

**-¡Pinkie! ¡Soy yo, Twilight!**

Continuaba sin respuesta

-**¿Pinkie? Si es una broma, no hace gracia**

Sin respuesta

-**Pinkie… estas enfadada ¿verdad?**

…

**-Pinkie lo siento de veras, vine expresamente para disculparme**

…

Los ojos de Twilight empezaron a humedecerse

**-Pinkie por favor, contéstame…**

…

Twilight al fin dio caza a Pinkie Pie y se puso ante ella cortándole el paso.

-**Pinkie por favor, no me ignores, sé que me equivoque, pero por favor, nuestra amistad me importa mucho, es demasiado importante como para tirarla así…**

-**¡TWILIGHT!** –Grito con su habitual alegría Pinkie Pie- **¡Oh que bueno que viniste! ¡Tengo que enseñarte mi vestido de boda! ¡Rarity se ha superado esta vez!**

**-Pinkie, ¿me estas tomando el pelo?** –Pregunto una confusa Twilight ante la reacción de su amiga

-**¿Uhm?...¡AH! ¡Un segundo Twilight!**- Pinkie se llevó sus cascos a sus orejas y saco dos pequeños tapones de los oídos- **Ahora podre oírte bien, me dio una ligera infección en los oídos y el doctor me mando estos tapones para aplicarme la pomada y de paso no dejar que entre suciedad al oído que pueda afectar a la infección…¡Lo malo es que no escucho nada! ¿¡Te imaginas que te hubieras puesto a hablarme y yo hubiera continuado como si pasara de ti!? JAJAJA ¡Solo de imaginar tu cara me parto de risa!**

Twilight abrazo a su amiga y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos.

-**Twily… ¿te paso algo?-** Pregunto preocupada Pinkie Pie

Entonces Twilight le conto toda la odisea que había vivido desde que llego a Ponyville hacia un rato y el motivo de su visita…

**-¡Ese rufián! Si le llego a pillar en ese momento, le hubiera lanzado un pastel de GUINDILLAS súper picantes en el ojo…**

-**Déjalo estar, ya le di una lección en donde más le dolió…el dinero.**

-**Sip…y por cierto Twilight**

-**¿Sí Pinkie?**

Entonces Pinkie Pie dio un bote y le dio un capon a Twilight

-**¡AUGH! ¡ESO DUELE!**

-**Eso por pensar que te estaba ignorando…**

-**Pero yo…**

-**Pero nada Twily, soy tu amiga, te quiero como a una de mis hermanas, jamás podría ignorarte de esa forma…**

-**Entonces… ¿no estas enfadada conmigo por lo del otro día?**

- **¡DUH! Por supuesto que no tontita**- Dijo Pinkie mientras abrazaba a Twilight- **claro que me molesto un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para enfadarme contigo o tener algo que perdo...AUGH!**

-**¡Pinkie! ¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Estas bien!?**

Pinkie sonrió y le cogió una de las patas a Twilight y la puso en su vientre

-**Mejor que bien Twilight…por primera vez, les he notado dar pataditas jijiji…**

No tardo mucho muchos segundos hasta que Twilight también lo noto y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-**Parece que van a tener la energía de su madre**- Dijo Twilight- **Que pena que no le contaras a la princesa Celestia, ella se hubiera puesto muy feliz…**

-**Y se puso… ella lo sabía…**

**-¿¡Que!?**- Contesto una sorprendida Twilight

- **Veras, la noche de la pijamada…**

**-FLASHBACK DE PINKIE PIE - (Nota del autor: Flashback dentro del Flashback, Trolololol)**

Todos estaban abrazando a la princesa Celestia con gran ternura (salvo Discord), todos hubieran deseado que ese abrazo no acabara nunca, pero entonces la princesa les dijo

-**Mi amada familia, me reconforta vuestro cariño y vuestros abrazos pero…me estáis asfixiando…**

-**¡AAAAH! ¡Perdone princesa! ¡No fue nuestra intención!**- contestaron casi todos a la vez

-**Jejeje, tranquilos, no pasa nada, por cierto, tengo una gran idea para esta noche…**

-**¿Cuál es esa idea Tía?**- Le pregunto Cadence

-**¡Hagamos una pijamada!**

-**¿¡COMO!?**- Contestaron todos sorprendidos salvo Luna, que no parecía para nada sorprendida

-**¿Y por qué no? Para una pijamada es necesario estar entre amigos y si esos amigos son además mi familia mejor que mejor…**

**-¡SIII!¡ ¡YUJUUU! ¡UNA PIJAMADA REAL!**- Salto alegre Pinkie Pie, hasta ese momento había tenido su crin lisa, pero gracias a la extraña petición de la princesa recobro el animo

**-¡Pinkie! ¡Compórtate!**- Riñeron Twilight, Applejack y Rarity a la vez a Pinkie Pie

-**Jejeje, no hace falta que la riñáis, solo está siendo ella misma, tal y como os pedí antes...**

-**Pero aun así…**- Contesto Twilight

-**Oh oh… chichas, creo que tengo que ir al servicio…. Alguien podría indicarme el camino?- **Dijo de pronto una nerviosa Pinkie Pie, con una clara cara de incomodidad por su "urgencia"

-**Yo lo hare**- Dijo de pronto la Princesa Celestia

-**¡Hermana! ¡No deberías moverte!-** Le recordó Luna

-**Luna, hermana, no te preocupes, no iré sola, iré con Pinkie Pie, además, yo también necesito ir…**

-**Como quieras hermana…**- Contesto una resignada Luna…

Tras unos instantes, la Princesa Celestia y Pinkie Pie salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a un WC que estaba a pocos metros de la habitación de la princesa…pero dejaron al resto del grupo extrañados, ya que la habitación tenía su propio WC anexo al dormitorio y la Princesa Celestia lo sabía…

Cuando llegaron, Pinkie Pie insistió en que la Princesa Celestia usara primero el WC, pero esta se negó en rotundo, alegando que desde que se convirtió en princesa había antepuesto las necesidades de sus súbditos a las suyas propias y que ahora no sería una excepción, así que finalmente entro Pinkie Pie.

Un par de de minutos después, Pinkie salió del WC, claramente aliviada...

-**Uff, no aguantaba más, gracias por dejarme pasar antes, ya puede pasar alteza…**

-**En realidad Pinkie, no necesitaba entrar, solo quería conversar un momento a solas contigo**

-**¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? Si solo soy una humilde Pony terrestre criada en una granja de piedras, ni siquiera soy una princesa como Twilight…**

-**¿Cuando?**- Pregunto la Princesa Celestia

-**¿Cuándo qué?**

-**¿Cuándo nacerá tu bebe?**

**-¿Co… ¿cómo has sabido que estoy esperando bebes?**- dijo una muy sorprendida Pinkie Pie

-**Me lo acabas de decir tú**- dijo con una gran sonrisa la princesa

-**¡TRAMPOSA!**- Le replico Pinkie Pie-** Esto… perdone alteza…**

-**Jejeje, tranquila Pinkie Pie, ya dije que te considero parte de mi familia, puedes hablar menos formalmente si lo deseas…**

**-Algo tuvo que darle una pista ¿que fue?**

**-Cuando se me escapo lo de mi hija-** En ese momento la voz de la Princesa Celestia se quebró por un instante, pero tras un par de segundos continuo hablando- **Tu diste un pequeño chillido de la impresión e hiciste el amago de mover tu pata hacia tu vientre, además de tener durante un segundo una cara de gran miedo, seguramente intentando imaginar el dolor que me supuso y el miedo que te pasara algo similar a ti…**

-**Ouuuuh… ¡eres buena! ¡Me encantaría que fueras mi ayudante cada vez que hago de detective!... En fin….me declaro culpable de estar esperando gemelos que nacerán en seis meses y también me declaro culpable de que me casare dentro de algo más de tres semanas...**

**-Vaya, eso es una gran, gran noticia Pinkie Pie, mis más sinceras felicitaciones**- dijo con una gran sonrisa la Princesa Celestia- **con razón te veía algo más rellenita…**

**-Sip, todas mis amigas piensan que es por comer demasiados dulces jijiji**

-**¿Por qué no les cuentas ahora esas grandes noticias?, seguro que alivia el ambiente tan…sombrío y triste que hay por mi causa.**

-**Denegado soldado**- dijo Pinkie sacando un disfraz de sargento de vete a saber dónde, poniéndoselo en una fracción de segundo (con un gran mostacho y gafas de sol y sombrero incluidas) e imitando a un sargento- **Esa información está clasificada, esta noche debe de ser SU noche, no la mía. Ya abra tiempo para que el resto de la tropa conozca estas noticias. De hecho antes de retirarnos a las barracas tengo una pregunta para usted: ¿¡Como hizo para ver el movimiento de mi pata!? Juraría que casi no la moví…**

-**Oh, eso es sencillo Pinkie Pie, como gobernante he tenido que prestar atención a todos los detalles, por pequeños e insignificantes que parezcan, ya que la experiencia me enseño a no pasarlos por alto… de hecho la última vez que los pase por alto….fue en la boda de Cadence y Shining Armor y ya ves lo que ocurrió…**

-**¡Permiso para deprimirse denegado soldado!**- Dijo Pinkie que continuaba imitando a un sargento- **La muy mala malosa de Chrysalis nos engañó a todos escudándose en los nervios por la boda, nadie puede reprocharle nada…**

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA**- Empezó a reír Celestia- **Lo siento Pinkie, pero es que ese bigote se te mueve de una manera muy graciosa al hablar**

-**Bien, entonces la primera fase de la operación "DRC (Dulces Risas Celestiales)" ¡ha sido un éxito!... ¡es hora de pasar a la fase dos!**

-**Y ¿cuál es esa fase dos Pinkie Pie?-** Pregunto curiosa Celestia

Entonces Pinkie se quitó el disfraz y le contesto con una gran sonrisa:

-**La pijamada por supuesto**

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE PINKIE PIE-**

**… y a eso huelen las nubes.**- acabo de explicar Pinkie Pie.

Eso ultimo dejo algo fuera de juego a Twilight, pero como ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de coletillas, tardo pocos instantes en reaccionar.

-**Mmmmm**- se quedó pensativa Twilight ante lo que le había contado Pinkie Pie- **Me alegro que en sus últimas horas recibiera tan feliz noticia, sé que ese tipo de noticias siempre le subían el ánimo… y que fueras tan considerada como para no revelarnos tus "noticias bomba" y que no desviáramos nuestra atención de ella, fue muy dulce de tu parte Pinkie**

Entonces Pinkie se disfrazó de un dulce gigante, salvo que en su cabeza tenía el sombrero, las gafas de sol y el bigote de su disfraz militar

-**¡Sin duda todo eso contribuyo al éxito de la operación "DRC"! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJA**- Empezó a reír casi descontrolada Pinkie Pie

-**Pinkie, ¿estás bien?**-Dijo Twilight al percatarse que esa risa no era normal, a la vez que intentaba controlarse la risa que estaba a punto de contagiarle Pinkie Pie

-**¡JAJAJA! ¡SI! ¡ES SOLO JAJAJAJA QUE MIS BEBES JAJAJAJAJA ESTAN DANDO PATADITAS JAJAJAJAJAJA EN UN SITIO DISTINTO AL DE JAJAJAA ANTES JAAJAJAAJAJAAJAJA Y ME HACEN COSQUILLAS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Twilight al final no pudo resistir más y rio como hacía mucho que no hacía.

Estuvo pasando un buen rato con Pinkie, pero lamentablemente tuvo que volver a palacio para seguir con sus obligaciones, no sin antes recoger el pedido que les hizo a los Cake y pagarles el importe de su pedido y de lo que pidieron los soldados.

Unas horas después y tras cenar, Twilight se encontró con Luna y le dijo:

-**Luna, tenemos que hablar, hay unas leyes que quisiera cambiar, pero antes, quisiera tener tu opinión y consejo…**

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_Las Leyes que me he propuesto cambiar son las leyes del registro de la propiedad, algunos artículos del código penal y un nuevo sistema de becas para ayudar a familias sin medios para proporcionar estudios a sus hijos_

_El sistema de becas he decidido cambiarlo tras encontrarme con los Cake en el Sugar Cube Corner mientras buscaba a Pinkie Pie. Una vez allí, lo que hasta ahora pensaba que eran episodios de magia accidental e involuntaria por parte de la pequeña Pumpkin Cake, han resultado ser hechizos muy avanzados que ha deducido y aprendido aplicar ella por si sola, paralelamente, su hermano Pound Cake, ha demostrado ser un gran volador a pesar de su corta edad y por si eso no fuera suficiente, ambos hablan y se expresan a un nivel muy por encima de los potrillos de su edad._

_Estoy convencida de que ambos son superdotados y así se lo hecho saber a sus padres, recomendándoles que intenten darles la mejor educación posible…Pero los me revelaron que les sería imposible darles la educación adecuada por falta de dinero._

_El sistema de becas actual solo cubre a potrillos y potrillas a partir de los seis años de edad, de los cuatro si demuestran ser superdotados… pero ¿y el caso de los bebes Cake? Resulta que al menos hasta dentro de dos años no podrían acceder a esas becas, he hablado con algunos pedagogos y con Luna y todos coinciden en que, los casos de superdotados deben acceder a una formación adecuada inmediatamente después de detectarse y cuando antes se detecten mejor, ya que una formación no adecuada a ellos hace que con el tiempo pierdan habilidades._

_Por eso es que en la nueva ley de becas se contemplara la posibilidad de otorgar becas para menores de cuatro años…_

_¿Sabe? Estoy emocionada por esos pequeños, sobre todo por Pumpkin Cake, si todo va bien, podría convertirse en mi primera alumna… Pero no he de adelantarme a los acontecimientos, esos pequeños todavía ni siquiera tienen Cutie Mark…_

_En cuanto a la reforma del registro de la propiedad y el código penal, mi decisión vino tras presenciar un hecho muy desagradable._

_Tras dejar el Sugar Cube Corner, me dirigí al Carrousel Roulette, cuando estaba en la entrada escuche lo que pensé que se trataba de Rarity trabajando a destajo, no en vano tenía que tener muchos vestidos listos para la boda de Pinkie Pie que se celebrara en dos días… Pero entonces escuche a Rarity llorando y eso me puso alerta, tuve un mal presentimiento así que decidí usar un conjuro de invisibilidad para colarme en la tienda e intentar averiguar que sucedía y ¡lo que me encontré fue escandaloso!_

_El Life, casero de Rarity, había fallecido hace pocos días y su hijo Big Life (me niego a llamarle señor) y único heredero de sus propiedades, quiso echar a Rarity haciéndole el llamado "bullying inmobiliario", golpeo a Rarity, a su gata, destrozo la tienda y los vestidos que estaba preparando (Gracias a "Los Creadores", Pinkie Pie se llevó su vestido de novia unos minutos antes de la llegada de ese rufián, lamentablemente mi vestido no corrió tanta suerte… ¡INCLUSO SE ORINO ENCIMA DE EL!), para tener mayor facilidad de echarla, quemo los recibos de pago para poder alegar impagos por parte de Rarity y para rematar se burló de ella diciendo que gracias a la fortuna heredada de su padre podría pagar a los mejores abogados que bloquearían e invalidarían cualquier defensa, prueba o testigo que pudiera aportar…Ahí fue cuando intervenir y puse en su sitio a ese malvado._

_Le di dos opciones: O ir a NearEnd o venderle la tienda a Rarity por un bit además de pagarle los desperfectos, también le dije que se marchara de Ponyville para siempre y que ni se le ocurriera volver o cometer algún delito, ya que mis guardias le tendrían vigilado… pero ¿sabe lo mejor? No he destinado ningún guardia a vigilarle, ni tengo la intención de hacerlo… ¡PERO ÉL NO LO SABE! Jejeje…_

_Este desagradable incidente me hizo darme cuenta de lo indefensos que pueden llegar a estar algunos ponys frente a sus caseros, por eso en la nueva ley del registro de la propiedad que Luna y yo estamos preparando, entre otras medidas, hemos incluido la obligatoriedad de que los alquilados dejen una copia compulsada de los recibos en el registro de la propiedad, así, será imposible que un casero pueda alegar falsamente impagos por parte de sus inquilinos._

_Paralelamente también hemos endurecido las penas por "bullying inmobiliario", básicamente hemos añadido lo mismo que hice que Big Life, o NearEnd o vender la propiedad por un bit al inquilino en cuestión, eso sí, también endureceremos mucho los castigos por denuncias falsas de "bullying inmobiliario" y recién empezamos a planificar los trámites para realizar denuncias para poder cribar mejor las denuncias verdaderas de las falsas._

_Esto es muy importante, ya que el castigo que vamos a imponer a los que propietarios que hagan "bullying inmobiliario" podría ocasionar una oleada de denuncias falsas de inquilinos que se pasan de listos…_

_Por supuesto todas las leyes y becas que vamos a modificar todavía no son ni borradores, pero dado que Luna y yo estamos de acuerdo no creo que tardemos más de una semana en tener los proyectos de Ley redactados y aprobados._

_En cuanto a lo que aprendí de usted gracias a Pinkie Pie, es algo muy simple…Pinkie Pie me conto acerca de la conversación que tuvo con usted y como se alegró por su futura maternidad y boda, pero también me conto un detalle que ya conocía, pero jamás pensé que pudiera ser llevado a semejante nivel, el cómo acertó usted que estaba embarazada por minúsculas señales._

_Es cierto que usted me explico varias veces que he de ver mucho más allá de las apariencias y saber interpretar cualquier cosa desde un ligero movimiento a un pequeño sonido, pero a pesar de los ejercicios y ejemplos que me dio, siempre sentí que me hacía falta un ejemplo de aplicación real, no meros simulacros, sé que usted intento proporcionármelos, pero son cosas que no pueden ser preparadas, es algo que se tiene que ver en vivo. Yo estaba allí cuando Pinkie Pie dio esas señales, pero no percibí nada, pero usted si, ese era el ejemplo real que siempre había anhelado para poder comprender y aplicar mejor su enseñanza._

_Por eso, estoy muy agradecida a Pinkie Pie._

_Una cosa más, el motivo por el que buscaba a Pinkie Pie era que quería disculparme con ella por lo grosera que fui con ella hace varios días cuando estuvimos en el mausoleo y en "LA FIESTA" (Toda Equestria ha empezado a llamar así, con mayúsculas incluidas, a la fiesta que montaron en su funeral) y me dijo que no tenía nada por lo que perdonarme porque no estaba enfadada conmigo, tras decirme eso, se emocionó mucho, ya que en ese mismo instante, sus bebes empezaron por primera vez a dar "pataditas", yo también las note._

_Oh Princesa Celestia, jamás me había sentido tan feliz por mi amiga y el sentir esas vidas que se están gestando en el interior de mi amiga, me ha dado más fuerzas y ganas de crear una Equestria mejor para que ellos y en definitiva, todos los habitantes del reino, puedan vivir sanos y felices._

_La vida continua, y yo me esforzare para que esa vida sea cada vez mejor._

_Su fiel estudiante _

_Twilight Sparkle_

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

**-NOTA DEL AUTOR-**

**Y con esto acabo el pequeño arco argumental que al que llamo "La despedida y el perdón" **

**Todos se han podido despedir de Celestia**

**Todos han sacado los sentimientos que les impedían continuar**

**Luna se ha podido perdonar a ella misma y Twilight ha sido perdonada por Pinkie Pie (aunque no piense que tuviera algo que perdonar)**

**Como dije al principio del capítulo dos la siguiente actualización puede que tarde y el motivo es que, no subiré más caps hasta que tenga el próximo arco argumental completo o casi completo...**

**¿Que cual es?**

**¿Pero no es obvio a estas alturas?**

**Lo diré así, en el próximo arco argumental… ¡NOS VAMOS DE BODA! ¿O tal vez no?**

**¡Espero sus reviews! Y si ven algún fallo en la historia (ortográfico, gramatical, de incoherencia respecto a lo contado en capítulos anteriores, etc…) ¡no duden en decírmelo para corregirlo!**

**Me esfuerzo para que esos fallos no ocurran, pero siempre se puede escapar alguno…**

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP!**


	8. Capítulo 4: Contratiempos

**Se que dije que subiría casi todo el arco de golpe, pero pensé, que seria bueno dejaros un adelanto, el primer capitulo del arco de la "La boda de Pinkie Pie"**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Contratiempos**

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_En esta ocasión no le escribo para comentarle alguna decisión, tampoco para reportarle algo que he aprendido y menos aún para desahogarme._

_En esta ocasión le escribo por lo feliz que estoy en este momento por mi amiga Pinkie Pie._

_Ella va a sentar la cabeza en tres horas y estoy (como diría la propia Pinkie Pie) "nerviexcitada"._

_Estoy tan pletórica, que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que escribirle para compartirlo con usted._

_El vestido que me ha preparado Rarity es precioso y los de Cadence y Luna (que por supuesto, también han sido invitadas) también son una maravilla._

_Me encantaría decirle muchas más cosas, pero estoy tan "nerviexcitada" que no me salen las palabras._

_Más tarde, le escribiré de nuevo contándole todos los detalles de la boda._

_Su fiel alumna _

_Twilight Sparkle_

Mientras Spike "enviaba" la carta, Twilight se miraba con atención al espejo, la verdad era que el rosa no era su color favorito para vestir, pero la combinación de lavanda y rosa con bordes y puntadas doradas, era una prenda espectacularmente preciosa, además de que a Twilight le recordaba a su "antiguo yo". De hecho, ese día habría mucho rosa, ya que por expreso deseo de Pinkie Pie y Crazy Song, todas las yeguas deberían llevar un vestido que tuviera al menos un elemento rosa, mientras que los sementales, tendrían que llevar un traje en el que llevara al menos un elemento de color crema fuerte, al igual que el pelaje del novio…. Twilight no entendía el por que de la petición de Pinkie Pie y su prometido, pero dos cosas eran seguras, era una propuesta original y todo un reto para los modistos y modistas, ya que, no a todos les quedaba bien prendas color crema fuerte o rosas.

-**Twilight, el carruaje nos está esperando**- Avisó Spike

Twilight le miro de arriba a abajo, la verdad es que le parecía que estaba muy guapo, además de llevar un traje bastante atrevido, ya que a diferencia de otros de los que tenía constancia, Spike no se conformó con una corbata o una pajarita de color crema fuerte, todo su traje salvo la camisa (blanca) y la pajarita (roja) eran del mismo color que el pelaje del novio y a decir verdad, a pesar de la extraña combinación, le quedaba de fábula.

-**Estas muy guapo Spike**- Le dijo Twilight

-**Es lo que pasa cuando se es guapo de nacimiento…**-Dijo Spike guiñándole un ojo- **y tú también lo estas dicho sea de paso**

-**Gracias Spike** -contesto Twillight entre sonrisas- **vamos, odiaría llegar tarde y Luna tampoco es que sea paciente cuando se trata de impuntualidad…**

Dicho esto Spike y Twilight bajaron a la entrada del palacio donde les esperaba el carromato que les llevaría al lugar designado para la boda y el convite: Sweet Apple Acres

Allí estaba Luna esperándoles, ella llevaba un vestido blanco con una ligera transparencia que al entrar en contacto con su oscuro pelaje daba la sensación de que era un blanco con una ligera tonalidad de azul, el elemento rosa en su caso, fue en el cuello, donde combinados con gruesos bordes dorados y puntadas plateadas, daba la ilusión de que era un hermoso colgante que finalizaba al final de su cuello con un zafiro rojo tan hermoso que haría a Rarity desmayarse con solo contemplarlo.

Pero cuando las dos princesas y Spike se disponían a montar en su carruaje…

**-¡Altezas! ¡Altezas esperen por favor!**- Un pony terrestre verde oscuro y de crin naranja se les acercaba a toda prisa mientras las llamaba, se trataba de Green Heart, ministro de asuntos exteriores, cargo que combinaba con el de ministro de ecología- **¡Por favor esperen! ¡Es importante!**

-**Espero que sea importante Green Heart, odiamos llegar tarde**- Dijo Luna recayendo un poco en su antigua costumbre de hablar sobre ella misma en plural

-**Lo es princesa Luna, acabo de recibir un mensaje vía paloma mensajera, procede del reino de Dienestern…**

**-¿Ese no es el reino de los Grifos?**- Pregunto Spike

-**Así es joven asistente…**

-**Y bueno, ¿cuál es el mensaje? y ¿qué dice tan importante como para que no pueda esperar?**- Pregunto Twilight impaciente

-**El rey Wasserhahn y su esposa la Reina Goldrausch, junto a su hija la princesa heredera Feder Stolz vienen de camino**

-**Oh bueno, es importante sin duda**-Dijo Twilight- **iniciaremos los preparativos para recibirles en cuanto regresemos**

**-¡Ese es el problema alteza! Según parece, ¡la carta llega con una semana de retraso!... Y según la carta, sus majestades del reino Dienestern llegaran…. ¡EN DIEZ MINUTOS!**- Dijo Green Heart mientras le entregaba una pequeña carta a Twilight, la cual la miraba estupefacta

**-¡No!-** Exclamo Twilight, tras leer la carta- **No puede ser, hoy no…¡se lo prometí!, ¡Le prometí que estaría allí en todo momento! ¡Le hice una "Pinkie Promesa" antes de volver de Ponyville!**

-**Mucho me temo que no queda alternativa alteza…**- dijo cabizbajo Green Hearth, ya que el sabia lo importante que era para la princesa Twilight sus amigas y en concreto este día…

-**Twilight….nosotros iremos delante y te disculparemos**- Le intentaba consolar Luna- **Pero es importante que seas tú, como Jefa del Estado, quien reciba a otro Jefe de Estado, en este caso el Rey Wasserhahn…**

-**Está bien, intentare despachar al Rey Wasserhahn y su familia tan rápido como pueda, prometí que estaría allí y allí estaré**- dijo refunfuñando Twilight

-**Twilight, sabes perfectamente que los grifos son como nación y como raza muy orgullosos, si notan que intentas "despacharles con prisas" podrían tomárselo como un insulto y aunque los tratados de paz han sido duraderos y beneficiosos para ambos reinos, una cosa como esa podría dar al traste con todo y hacer que Equestria y Dienestern entren de nuevo en**- Luna trago saliva, odiaba decir esa palabra pero finalmente la pronuncio- **guerra.**

**-¡Lo sé! ¡Por Celestia que ahora trota junto a "los Creadores"! ¡Lo sé muy bien! Mi padre me contaba de potrilla como su abuelo le narraba entre lágrimas el día que su padre, es decir, mi tatarabuelo, se fue a la guerra para no regresar jamás…**

**-¿Qué en Equestria podría haberle llevado a contar algo tan terrible a una potrilla?**- dijo pensando en voz alta Green Heart que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho empezó a disculparse en seguida- **Oh.. Esto, lo siento alteza, no era mi intención parecer que criticaba a su señor padre es solo que…**

-**No hace que se disculpe Green Heart, a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo entendía **-Comenzó a explicar Twilight- **de hecho no lo entendí hasta que nos atacaron los changeling durante la boda de mi hermano y Cadence…El miedo que sentí en aquel entonces por mi hermano, mis padres, por Celestia, por mis amigas por Cadence, por Luna y por mi…todos ese miedo me hizo comprender lo que me intentaba transmitir mi padre, que es básicamente, que la guerra solo trae sufrimiento y miedo…. Y con el tiempo odio**

**Mi bisabuelo tenía miedo de perder a su padre cuando se marchó a la guerra y cuando llego la fatal noticia, como es natural, sufrió mucho con su perdida, con el paso de los años, mi bisabuelo creció con un fuerte odio a todos los grifos, un par de años antes de su fallecimiento, incluso intentó atacar a una pareja de grifos recién casados que estaban realizando un viaje por el mundo para celebrar su Luna de Miel. **

**Esos grifos ni siquiera habían nacido cuando cuando acabó la guerra, pero eso no le importaba a mi bisabuelo, el miedo y sufrimiento de entonces hizo que el odio creciera en él, e incluso su último suspiro, lo uso para lanzar un mensaje de odio hacia "esos monstruosos enemigos de Equestria"…**

-**Vaya, no lo había visto de ese modo…**-Dijo Green Heart, que empezaba a pensar si cada vez que hablara con ella, le soltaría del tirón un discurso que parecía sacado de un libro de historia, el disfrutaba de esos "discursos" ya que aprendía muchas cosas de ellos (como en este caso), pero a veces le resultaba algo tedioso, sobre todo si estaba apurado, como también era el caso - **aun así insisto en disculparme...**

-**Dese por disculpado entonces**- le contesto Twilight

Y así fue, como Luna y Spike partieron hacia Sweet Apple Acres sin ella…

-**Green heart…**

**-¿Sí alteza?**

-**Investiga por que una carta tan importante llego con tanto retraso…tengo un mal presentimiento de ello….**

-**Me adelante a su orden y lo ordene antes de venir a informarle… lamentablemente, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento…**

-**Excelente, pero será mejor centrarse en recibir a la familia real de Dinestern**

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo que parecía una gran carroza rectangular muy lujosa y grande, llevada por cuatro musculosos grifos (dos delante y dos detrás) aterrizara frente al palacio. Apenas tomo tierra tres grifos, dos hembras y un macho bajaron de el

-**Sean bienvenidos a Canterlot, sus majestades de Dienestern, como gobernante de Equestria os doy mi más cordial y cálida bienvenida.**

-**Menuda mierda de recibimiento**- Contesto la grifo más joven.

**-¡Feder Stolz! ¡Modera tu pico y muestra más respeto por nuestros anfitriones! Le pido en nombre de mi pueblo mil disculpas alteza**- le replico la mayor, que sin duda era la Reina Goldrausch

**-¿Y encima le lames los cascos? ¿¡Fíjate!? ¿Dónde está la recepción oficial? Solo es la princesa y un viejo y estúpido pony…¿Ese es el recibimiento que dan los equestrianos a los que ellos llaman "sus amigos" en una cultura que supuestamente se basa en la armonía y la amistad? Panda de hipócritas…**

**-¡SUFICIENTE! Hija mía, sabes bien que daría todas mis plumas por ti, pero, ¡tu actitud deshonra a nuestra patria e insulta a nuestra anfitriona y a su nación! ¡Y habla con más respeto a tu madre maldita sea!-**Le contesto enfadado el Rey Wasserhahn

- **De todos modos, sí he de disculparme con ustedes…**- empezó a hablar Twilight, sabía que no era recomendable meterse en discusiones familiares ajenas y menos si esa familia es la familia real de otra nación, pero tampoco quería escuchar más insultos, ni hacia Green Heart ni hacia su patria, por lo que decidió cortarla de una vez para intentar reconducir la situación, no podía estar así eternamente si quería llegar a tiempo a la boda de Pinkie Pie**-…al parecer hubo un problema con su paloma mensajera, no recibimos su mensaje hasta hace unos minutos y nos fue imposible prepararles una recepción a la altura de las circunstancias, les pido disculpas por ello.**

**-¡Y ENCIMA MENTIROSA!**

**-¡FEDER! ¡SE ACABO!**- Grito furioso su padre mientras la agarraba por la nuca y empezaba a arrastrarla hacia la carroza- **¡métete en la carroza y no salgas hasta nueva orden!**

-**¿¡Pero no lo ves!? Dijo que el mensaje lo recibió de una paloma…y sabes perfectamente que nosotros, ¡no usamos esos pajarracos debiluchos! ¡Nosotros solo usamos halcones como mensajeros!- **grito protestando la joven grifo

**-¿Qué es lo que… dijiste?**- Dijo Twilight mientras su cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad

-Interior de la mente de Twilight-

_**Una carta importante llega con retraso de una semana**_

_**Cuando llega lo hace usando de mensajero a un animal distinto al que en principio se le había encargado la misión**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso, no recordaba que los grifos siempre usan halcones, sin excepciones**_

_**Si el halcón hubiera sido interceptado, esta adiestrado para volver a su punto de origen, ese acto era la señal de que la confidencialidad de la carta había sido profanada**_

_**Pero en vez de eso vino una paloma, por lo que el halcón seguramente fuera abatido para obtener acceso a la carta**_

_**Si solo se tratara de espionaje, no hubiera sido necesario que el ave mensajera se retrasara tanto, aun siendo una paloma, el retraso hubiera sido como mucho de aproximadamente veinticuatro horas**_

_**¿Y si fuera algo más?**_

_**¿Y si era necesario que el mensaje llegara en el momento que llego?**_

_**¿Algún tipo de trampa en la carta?**_

_**De ser así se hubiera activado cuando estuvo junto a Luna…. a no ser….**_

**-¡TODOS AL SUELO!**- grito de pronto Twilight

Casi sin tiempo para pensar a los presentes que ocurría, Twilight se abalanzo sobre Green Heart, le quito la carta (la cual había guardado en su bolsillo), la hizo una bola y la lanzo con su magia hacia arriba lo más fuerte que pudo…..

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

* * *

**Ahora un par de detalles**

**Los nombres de todo lo relacionado con los grifos esta en alemán.**

**Yo no tengo ni idea de alemán así que tire del traductor de Google X-D**

**Así que si hay algún fallo en los nombres con lo que quería poner que avisadme para corregirlo!**

**La traducción seria así**

**Dienestern-Die nestern-Los nidos**

******Wasserhahn -Grifo (espero no haberla cagado y que no sea otro tipo de "grifo" X-D )**

**********Goldrausch-Pico dorado**

**************Feder Stolz - Orgullo de primavera**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! **

**¡Espero vuestras review!**


	9. Capítulo 5: Revelaciones inesperadas

**Se que dije que pondría caps cuando tuviera el arco listo, para subirlos de golpe, pero me he dado cuenta que cuando subo varios caps, los primeros de ellos tienden a no ser leídos o al menos eso me dicen las estadisticas de la historia, asi que he cambiado de opinión y subiré los capítulos conforme los tenga listos...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Revelaciones inesperadas**

**-¡TODOS AL SUELO!**- grito de pronto Twilight

Casi sin tiempo para pensar a los presentes que ocurría, Twilight se abalanzo sobre Green Heart, le quito la carta (la cual había guardado en su bolsillo), la hizo una bola y la lanzo con su magia hacia arriba lo más fuerte que pudo…..

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**gggggg….**

.

.

.

-**Augggh…mi cabeza**-Un grifo despertaba dolorido, miro a su alrededor, todas las ventanas estaban rotas, su carroza destrozada miro a su lado, allí estaban su esposa e hija…no se movían- ¡**No! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡FEDER! ¡GOLDIE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DESPERTAD!**- empezó a gritar de desesperación al ver que no reaccionaban

-**Querido…**-Reacciono de pronto su esposa- **Gracias a " El Ancestro" que estas bien- **abrazo la reina a su esposo dulcemente**- No temas por nuestra hija, parece que esta aturdida, solo eso…**

Apenas dijo esas palabras la reina Goldsraush, su hija Feder Stolz empezó a recobrar el sentido, al igual que ellos estaba muy aturdida, pero no herida. Al ver que su familia estaba a salvo el monarca de los grifos respiro aliviado, se fundió en un abrazo a su familia y una vez más dio gracias a "El Ancestro" por haberlas protegido… fue entonces cuando recordó que no estaban solo ellos en el momento de la explosión.

Empezó a mirar por todos lados, hacia su izquierda estaba el Sr. Green Heart inconsciente, pero al igual que él y su familia intacto, cuando miro de nuevo hacia su carruaje vio a los cuatro grifos que les habían acompañado, estos no tuvieron tanta suerte, dos tenían heridas leves, uno había perdido un ala y el otro….tuvo la suerte de que "El Ancestro" en toda su bondad y piedad, llevo su alma a Himmlischennest ahorrándole un gran sufrimiento, sus heridas eran demasiado graves y terribles.

-**Querido…. ¿Dónde está la Princesa Twilight?**- Pregunto la reina

Un escalofrió recorrió entonces todo el cuerpo del rey de los grifos, no veía por ningún lado a la princesa equestre, rogo a "El Ancestro" que estuviera a salvo, la muerte de la princesa en esas circunstancias seria lo peor que podría sucederle al mundo, ya que se perdería el don de mover el Sol, y al salir ellos intactos, podrían ser fácilmente acusados de haber asesinado a la princesa y en consecuencia provocar una III Guerra Equestre-Grifica… Al llegar este pensamiento a su mente se aterrorizo, no es que no creyera que su reino no pudiera defenderse, es que sabía que una guerra abierta entre ambos lo único que traería seria la destrucción de ambos reinos y que ambos se convirtieran en presa fácil del Imperio Changeling… todavía recordaba, como hace diecinueve años, Lpatrida, la patria de los minotauros, fue arrasado por el Imperio Changeling.

Normalmente los changelings no hubieran tenido ninguna posibilidad contra los minotauros, pero, se corrió la voz, de que en el reino de Lpatrida se habían encontrado grandes vetas de diamantes y otras piedras preciosas habían sido encontradas cerca de algunas de las ciudades más importantes… semejante rumor, por supuesto, llamo la atención de muchas tribus de Diamond Dogs, que decidieron probar suerte en ese reino, pero ante la gran fuerza de los minotauros, hizo que las tribus de Diamond Dogs se aliaran creando un poderoso ejército… Los changelings solo tuvieron que esperar un año a que el conflicto acabara con la expulsión de los Diamond Dogs del reino y entonces cuando menos lo esperaron, atacaron ellos, no les dieron tiempo a reaccionar y sus ejércitos estaban demasiado desgastados para defender el reino de un ataque similar…Si tan solo el "Igétis" Doreán Yperifáneia, no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, tanto los dienesternianos como los equestres hubieran acudido en su auxilio…

-FLASHBACK DEL REY WASSENHARNH-

**-¡Me da igual lo que diga ese viejo cabezota! ¡Yo voy ya!** **Además, está claro que lo de los Diamond Dogs también fue cosa de ellos**- Grito el joven rey Wassenharnh mientas daba vueltas nervioso por la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot

-**Yo también pienso que los ataques de las tribus de Diamond Dogs fueron "guiadas" por los changelings. Wass, comprendo tu frustración, pero no podemos arriesgar nuestras tropas, Doreán fue tajante, si alguna de nuestras tropas entra en sus territorios, lo considerara una agresión y por lo tanto nos declarara la guerra…**

-**No entiendo cómo puedes mantenerte tan calmada Celestia…**

-**Créeme, aprendí a mantenerme así por las malas y te aseguro que no querrás aprenderlo de la misma manera…**

**-¡Altezas! ¡Traigo noticias de la frontera!**- Grito un joven soldado equestre irrumpiendo en la sala

**-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Celestia**

**-Lo lamento sus majestades, pero….** **Ev****̱****gen****í****̱**** Pétra ****ha caído**

**-¿¡La…la capital de Lpatrida!?¡No puede ser!... ¿y el "Igétis"?- **Pregunto alarmado el rey de los grifos

**-Lamento tener que informarle que no sabemos nada de su excelencia Doreán majestad, ni de él, ni de ningún miembro de su familia…todo apunta a que han sido apresados o que están…- **El soldado no acabo la frase, pero no hacía falta, todos comprendieron que quería decir

**-Lo siento Celestia, ¡pero voy para allá!**

**-¡Wass piensa en lo que haces! **

**-¿No lo acabas de escuchar? Ev****̱****gen****í****̱**** Pétra está en manos changelings y Doreán esta o muerto o preso….y si es lo segundo juro por la gloriosa sangre de "El Ancestro" que corre por las venas de mi raza que le rescatare…. ¡aunque tenga que ir SOLO!**

**-¡WASS PIENSA EN TU PUEBLO! Si algo te pasara en estas circunstancias, podrían quedar a merced de los changelings!**

**-¿Acaso no es tu pueblo el que pregona los valores de la amistad y la armonía? Dime, ¿esos valores incluyen abandonar a la muerte a los amigos? Doreán fue mi mentor, no, más que eso, fue como un segundo padre para mí, le considero mi familia, y me niego a abandonar a mi familia….**

**-…Wass….ten cuidado-**cedió finalmente Celestia**-…..odiaría tenerle que decir a Goldie que se ha quedado viuda al poco de contraer matrimonio…**

**-Lo tendré…ya verás cómo estoy de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta…y cuando traiga a Doreán, planearemos juntos como expulsarles de Lpatrida**

**-Tan solo prométeme que te cuidaras…**

**-Te lo prometeré…. Si tú también me lo prometes… o ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?**

**-….**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-**Aquello fue un maldito desastre, apenas cruzamos la frontera que unía a los tres reinos (Equestria, Dienestern y Lpatrida), fuimos emboscados por los changelings y a modo de burla….me lanzaron la cabeza decapitada de Doreán…escape por las plumas, pero todos mis grifos y los pegasos que Celestia amablemente puso a mi servicio esa noche fueron masacrados y yo quede muy mal herido…después de eso, estuve por seis meses viviendo en una humilde granja de ponys terrestres cerca de la frontera debido a que uno de los golpes que recibí me produjo amnesia….No, no lo consentiré, lo de Lpatrida no volverá a ocurrir, antes me corto las alas que permitirlo…-**Recordaba para sí mismo el rey

**-¿¡Altezas se encuentran bien!?**- Pregunto el primer soldado en llegar al lugar tras la explosión

-**Sí, gracias a "El Ancestro"…lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de mis soldados, por favor, atiéndales debidamente**

-**Así se hará alteza…disculpe…. ¿Y la princesa Twilight?**

-**Estoy aquí…**- Tras unas columnas apareció la Twilight, con claros signos de estar dolorida, pero afortunadamente ilesa- **Soldado… quiero un informe de daños y de bajas y una completa investigación de quienes han tenido acceso a la carta antes que el ministro Green Heart… y que tal como pidió su alteza Wassenharnh sean atendidos debidamente sus soldados.**

Twilight dirigió la mirada al monarca de los grifos y le pregunto algo atemorizada por la posible respuesta

**-¿Su familia?**

**-Ilesas ambas afortunadamente**

**-Menos mal…- **dijo mientras suspiraba aliviada

**-¿¡MENOS MAL!? ¿¡ESO ES TODO!? ¿¡MENOS MAL!?- **Empezó a gritar Feder**- ¡Maldita idiota casi nos asesinan aquí!**

**- Hija por la sagrada sangre de "El Ancestro" ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Si salimos ilesos es gracias a un escudo mágico que la princesa puso sobre nosotros!**

**-Sí, así es, lamentablemente no contuvo la onda expansiva…creo que tomaron en cuenta las defensas mágicas al crear la bomba…pero hay algo que no entiendo**

**-¿El que princesa Twilight?**

**-¿Quién creo el escudo para mí? Solo me dio tiempo a crear el escudo que les protegió a ustedes y a Green Heart, pero no me dio tiempo a generar un escudo para mí….**

**-Fui yo**

Todos miraron a las columnas que estaban en la dirección opuesta de donde apareció Twilight y vieron aparecer a un unicornio blanco con crin de varios azules y uniforme rojo con una cinta de color crema, el cual sangraba por una ceja

**-¡HERMANO!- **Grito Twilight mientras corría a su lado**- ¡Oh no! ¡Estas herido!**

**-Tranquila Twily, no es nada grave…jugando contigo cuando éramos potrillos me hice heridas peores…**

**-Deja que te cure esa herida**

**-Twily ya te dije que no era nada….**

**-¡No me repliques! Dije que te curare esa herida y te la curare**

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, rompió un trozo de su falda y empezó a limpiar y curar la herida de su hermano mayor…

**-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?-**Pregunto finalmente Twilight

**-Fue sencillo, cuando la Princesa Luna y Spike llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres y nos contaron lo sucedido lo supe de inmediato, ya que Spike menciono que el mensaje llego en una paloma y…**

**-Los grifos solo usan halcones…**

**-Exacto, veo que también te diste cuenta… **

**-Me di cuenta tarde-**Dijo Twilight mientras cerraba la herida de su hermano, entonces empezaron a derramarse lágrimas de su rostro **- Por mi falta de atención, ha muerto un grifo inocente y otro ha perdido una de sus alas…**

**-Princesa Twilight-**Dijo el rey de los grifos mientras se le acercaba**- Ni yo ni mi familia la consideramos responsable, puso nuestra seguridad por encima de la suya, y eso es algo que jamás olvidare….**

**-Pero sus soldados…**

**-Mis soldados y cualquier soldado que haga de escolta de un miembro de una familia real, sabe que algo así puede ocurrir en cualquier momento y están debidamente preparados para hacer frente a la muerte si finalmente se les presenta como ocurrió con el**

**-¿Cómo se llamaba el soldado?- Le pregunto Twilight**

**-….Flügeln Schutz, capitán del IIº pelotón diurno de protección de la familia real**

Twilight miro el cuerpo destrozado del joven capitán grifo que aun reposaba donde su vida fue tomada, era un espectáculo dantesco, casi no parecía haber sido alguna vez un ser vivo. Twilight tuvo ganas de vomitar, de llorar y de salir corriendo, pero logro controlarse, entonces se acercó al destrozado carruaje y se provocó un pequeño corte en una de sus patas delanteras con los restos, no muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para que saliera un hilo de sangre a los pocos segundos

**-¡Twilight! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** Pregunto un confuso y alarmado Shining Armor

Twilight ignoro a su hermano por un segundo y se arrancó una de sus plumas y la empapo en su sangre, una vez hecho, se dirigió al cadáver y empapo de nuevo la pluma en sangre, pero esta vez, era la sangre del fallecido

**-Yo, Twilight Sparkle**- Empezó a hablar Twilight mientras miraba a su hermano y al rey de los grifos**- Princesa y Jefa del Estado del Reino de Equestria, hago aquí, frente a los presentes el siguiente juramento:**

**Juro, que aunque pasen mil años, jamás descansare en el empeño de que, tan cruel acto de cobardía, que provoco la muerte de Flügeln Schutz, capitán del IIº pelotón diurno de protección de la familia real del Reino de Dienestern y puso en peligro varias vidas más, incluida la de la familia real de los grifos y la mía misma, JAMAS quedara impune y aunque sea lo último que haga, los responsables tendrán que hacer frente a la justicia. **

**Y por eso entrego mi pluma, bañada en mi propia sangre y en la del fallecido para dejar prueba del juramento.**

**Por eso le ruego a su majestad el Rey Wassenharnh del Reino de Dienestern, entregue esta prueba a la familia de Flügeln Schutz.**

El rey de los grifos se acercó y cogió la pluma que flotaba ante el

**-Así se hará- **Dijo finalmente el rey

**-Patético- **exclamo de pronto una joven voz que Twilight reconoció, era la voz de la princesa

**-¡Feder! ¡Suficiente! La princesa salvo tu vida, y ha hecho un juramento de sangre, dentro de su cultura, es el mayor y más importante juramento que puede hacer una princesa e incumplirlo implica un gran deshonor.**

**-Qué casualidad que el "hermanito" llegara a tiempo- **replico Feder

**-Eso fue gracias a la Princesa Luna, hizo un hechizo de teletransporte muy poderoso…-**contesto Shining Armor

**-¿Que? ¡Pero un hechizo así la dejara casi sin fuerzas!-**Dijo sorprendida Twilight

**-Por eso me temo que esta noche te tocara a ti levantar la Luna Twilight…**

**-Ugggg….precisamente hoy- **se estremecio Twilight

-**Padre, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que te traicionen y te abandonen por otros aliados más provechosos, lo que tendrías que hacer es declararles la guerra para ponerles en su patético lugar**- Soltó Feder de golpe, esa afirmación estremeció a todos los presentes, más aun a sus padres, esas formas de pensar eran extremadamente peligrosas, sobretodo sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que ella subiera al trono…en ese instante, el rey dio un fuerte puñetazo a su hija

-**¿¡Co…COMO TE ATREVES PADRE!?**

-**Majestad, no quisiera meterme, pero ¡un puñetazo me parece excesivo!**

-**Princesa Twilight, le tengo gran aprecio por lo que ha hecho…- **entonces cambio su mirada por una que a Twilight le dio miedo**- pero ¡le pido que no se meta en la educación de mi hija! Además, si lo hubiera hecho con la garra abierta le abría desgarrado la cara…**

Era cierto, Twilight, no había caído en que al cerrar la garra el rey podía golpear a la princesa sin lastimarla demasiado… aun así le pareció excesivo el golpe

-¡**Es…estúpida! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Ni la de mis padres! ¡Ni la tuya! ¡Ni la de esa patética perdedora y traidora pegaso de crin multico…..mierda!**

Twilight abrió los ojos como si nunca los hubiera abierto

¿La princesa de los grifos había dicho lo que en verdad creía Twilight que había dicho?

Entonces se percató de que, estaba tan preocupada por llegar tarde a la boda de Pinkie Pie que no le paro atención a los visitantes

El rey era un grifo enorme, tenía la misma altura de Twilight y se le veía muy fuerte y musculoso, su plumaje y pelaje era de un marrón muy oscuro pero sin llegar a ser negro, las plumas del rostro que eran muy blancas y disimulado por la corona podía verse una gran cicatriz cerca de la ceja izquierda

La reina en cambio era un grifo solo algo más grande que su hija, a diferencia de su esposo, su figura era muy fina, su plumaje era marrón claro y su pelaje mostrada un aspecto atigrado.

Verlos juntos, era como ver "una bella y una bestia" juntos

En cuanto a la Princesa… cuanto más la observaba, más se convencía de lo que le estaba pasando por la mente

**-…Gi…Gilda…. ¿eres tú?**- pregunto finalmente

**-¿Gilda? No sé de qué me hablas princesa- **Contesto la princesa

**-Hija, ¿ese no es el nombre con el que estuviste estudiando de incognito en Cloudsdale?- **Dijo el rey de los grifos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba rato sospechando que algo tenia contra los ponys, pero no sabía qué y esta era la mejor manera de descubrirlo y de empezar a ponerle solución, poco le importo que la princesa le lanzara una mirada furioso tras decir esas palabras

**-¡Cielos! ¡Sí que eres Gilda!**-Dijo Twilight ilusionada, tenía la esperanza de que su presencia pudiera significar que ella y Rainbow Dash se reconciliaran

-**Aah…. ¿Y QUE SI LO SOY? Maldita estúpida**

Twilight callo un instante, ahora comprendia la actitud de la princesa… de Gilda, todavía no había sido capaz de ver su error y culpaba a las demás de que su amistad con Rainbow Dash se rompiera

-**Gilda, puedo comprender tu enfado**- Empezó a decirle Twilight a Gilda/Princesa Feder Stolz- **Pero nosotras no rompimos tu amistad con Rainbow Da…**

**-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA!**

-**Creo querido que definitivamente me perdí algo**- dijo entonces la reina

-**Es un asunto personal altezas, entre su hija y una de sus mejores amigas, que además también lo es una de las mías**

**-¿¡MEJOR AMIGA!? ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR! A pesar de que viaje desde miles de kilómetros para visitarla, prefirió estar con vosotras a estar conmigo**

-**Gilda, usted... ¡bah! ¡A la porra el protocolo!, Gilda, fuiste muy grosera con todas, es normal que Rainbow Dash se enfadara contigo**

**-¡NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE!**- grito de nuevo Gilda- **¿Grosera yo? ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¿Cómo no serlo con el atajo de perdedoras que estaba separándome de MÍ mejor amiga?**

-**Ves, tu misma reconoces que era tu mejor amiga**

-**Tú lo dices…ERA, ya no me importa nada ella**

-**Entonces ¿por qué te molesta tanto que pronuncie su nombre?**

**-¿Como?**

**-¡RAINBOW DASH!**

**-Te dije que…**

**-¡RAINBOW DASH!**

**-¡CALLA!**

**-¡RAINBOW DASH!**

**-¡CALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –** Rugió fuertemente Gilda, entonces empezó a llorar- **Cállate por favor…por favor**

-**Ves, ella aun te importa…**

-**Cla...claro que me importa, pero ustedes…ustedes hicieron que se olvidara de mí**- reconoció entre lágrimas Gilda

-**No hay nada en este mundo que pudiera hacer que ella te olvidara**

-**Mientes…**

-**No miento, he estado en su casa muchas veces, mas desde que recibí a estas dos**- dijo Twilight mientras señalaba a sus alas- **Allí tiene una estantería, en la que tiene los retratos de los que más le importan, están sus padres, Scootaloo, las chicas (yo incluida) y….tu.**

-**No es verdad…**

-**Lo es Gilda, una vez le pregunte por que conservaba tu retrato… su respuesta fue: "tengo la esperanza de que se dará cuenta de su metida de pata y que nos reconciliaremos, además estoy convencida de que también se hará amiga vuestra…si no fuera tan "cabeza huevo" ya estaría todo solucionado"**

-**Si…que parece algo que diría Rainbow Dash**

-**Ella te añora Gilda, mucho más de lo que admite ella**

-**Yo…yo…no me atrevo…**

-**Iré contigo cuando hables con ella si así lo deseas**- Dijo Twilght mientras le cogía la garra y se la empezaba a acariciar suavemente.

-**No se… si…debería…**

-**Gilda, lo veo en tus ojos, sabes que te equivocaste, que dejaste que los celos y la soberbia te invadieran y sé que te arrepientes de ello…además para arreglar una amistad nunca es tarde**

-**No sé si ella…querrá volver a verme, una cosa es lo que dijera, otra cosa es lo que haga, en el fondo es más orgullosa que yo…**

-**Luego tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella te lo prometo**

Entonces Gilda, por primera vez en años sonrió

-**Altezas**- dijo Twilight recuperando el "tono protocolario"- **Sera mejor que continuemos adentro la conversación, hermano, como cogobernante del Imperio de Cristal eres bienvenido**

-**Gracias hermana, además, sospecho que el rey tiene que contarnos algo que podría tener que ver con lo sucedido hoy**

Unos minutos después, ya calmados los ánimos, el rey, Twilight y Shining Armor estaban en una sala de reuniones.

- **Green Heart estará ausente en la reunión, todavía está en shock por lo ocurrido y no le culpo... ¿Desea que esperemos a su esposa majestad?-**Pregunto Twilight

-**No es necesario, ella sabe perfectamente lo que hablaremos, además quiere estar con nuestra hija, lo ocurrido y su reconciliación le ha dejado bastante afectada… la verdad no sabía que ustedes se conocían**

-**Yo tampoco imagine nunca que ella era la princesa de Dienestern y que la conociera bajo un nombre falso**

-**Bueno, la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale son las mejores que existen además de ser muy disciplinadas y tener entre su personal a grifos muy especializados, pensé que sería una buena idea que estudiara allí…pero ya habrá tiempo para conversar sobre eso**- Se auto interrumpió el rey- **Su hermano tenía razón, lo ocurrido antes podría tener relación con lo que venía a conversar con ustedes.**

-**Déjeme adivinar: "Los puros"**- Dijo Shining Armor

-**Directo, me gusta eso en un militar**- dijo el rey- **Si, efectivamente, tengo informes de movimientos sospechosos y todas las pistas apuntan al mismo grupo: "Los puros"**

-**Perdónenme, pero me estoy perdiendo, ¿quién diablos son "Los puros"?**

**-¿Como? ¿Acaso no lo sabe?**- Pregunto sorprendido el rey

-**Disculpe a mi hermana majestad, ella está leyendo los diarios personales de la difunta Princesa Celestia, es obvio que todavía no ha llegado a las partes donde se hace referencia a ellos, ya que la difunta princesa se llevó a la tumba muchos secretos, secretos que me consta que se encuentran reproducidos en los diarios y este es uno de ellos…**

-**Comprendo**- Dijo el Rey- **Princesa Twilight, le recomiendo que acelere el ritmo de sus lecturas, hay muchas cosas que deberá saber y nadie sabe cuándo podría ser importante los conocimientos que encierran esos diarios… como ha resultado ser el caso.**

-**Hermana, permíteme hacerte un resumen. **

**Cuando se fundó Equestria con la unión de las tres tribus, hubo un grupo político que se mostró en desacuerdo en el cómo se estaba fundando el reino, ellos estaban a favor de ser un único reino, pero con una condición, los unicornios tenían que ser quienes lideraran el nuevo reino y los demás ser meros sirvientes**

**-¡Por el amor de Celestia!, ¿tan antiguo como Equestria es ese grupo?**

-**No…lo es más**- contesto Shining Armor**- hay documentos antiguos que sugieren que el grupo se formó mucho antes de la unión de las tres tribus. **

**Este grupo sigue el ideal de que los "unicornios" son los elegidos por "Los Creadores" para gobernar al mundo, ya que el hecho de poder hacer magia, "les señala como portadores de la voluntad de "Los Creadores" y por ello estos hacen fluir sus poderes a través de sus cuernos"**

**-Eso es…absurdo!**- Dijo una consternada Twilight- **Esta más que probado que todos los ponys tienen potencial mágico, solo que cada tipo de pony lo canaliza de manera distinta! Los pegasos el control del clima y el poder estar sobre las nubes, los ponys terrestres dándole energía a la tierra a través de sus cascos que hace que esta se vuelva más fértil y los unicornios haciendo magia para manipular el entorno…**

-**Lo se Twily, pero… ellos manipulan cualquier hecho histórico o científico para ponerlo como prueba de que tienen razón. Usando el mismo ejemplo que has dicho, ellos dicen "que es la prueba de que los otros ponys solo sirven para servir a los ponys verdaderamente puros: Los unicornios"**

**-¿Co… como puede ser que en algún lugar haya un grupo como ese tan antiguo?-** Pregunto Twilight con un rostro que reflejaba tanto asombro como preocupación

-**Veras, en "La era del caos", no hubo más remedio que aliarse con esos impresentables, Discord había conquistado Equestria y no había tiempo para enfrentamientos entre nosotros, así que se optó por una alianza y a decir verdad, "Los puros" eran un fuerza muy a tener en cuenta, ya que eran muy numerosos y muy poderosos ya que desde que eran pequeños eran instruidos en el arte de la guerra y en el conocimiento de los hechizos ofensivos más poderosos…Aunque todo eso cambio con la llegada de las princesas.**

- **¿Qué ocurrió?**- Pregunto Twilight con más curiosidad que nunca ahora que su hermano había mencionado a las princesas y recordando las palabras de la Princesa Luna "hay cosas que no aparen en los libros" y la existencia de este grupo era un buen ejemplo

- **Por supuesto, las princesas lograron el favor de "Los Creadores" y organizaron la resistencia contra Discord, al principio "Los puros" se alegraron ya que la veían como unas elegidas para llevar a los unicornios a la gloria que se merecían, pero con el tiempo, cuando vieron que no favorecían a ningún pony sobre otro, la empezaron a calificar de "traidoras a "Los Creadores" y a la raza", y cuando se enteraron de que Celestia había nacido como pegaso ya ni te cuento como montaron en cólera, directamente empezaron a decir que la conexión de ella y su hermana con "Los Creadores" era una gran falsa y juraron despojarlas del trono.**

**-Supongo que fue ahí cuando la Princesa Celestia actuó contra ellos ¿no?-** Pregunto Twilight

-**No, como ya te he dicho hermana, no hubo más remedio que tener una alianza con ellos y cuando por fin Discord fue derrotado, fue entonces cuando la Princesa Celestia quiso actuar contra ellos pero…**

-**La Iª Guerra Equestre-Grifica**- Dijo de pronto el rey de los grifos- **Mi antepasado el Rey Diersten Beiden "El noble", fue apresado y suplantado por su hermano gemelo el Príncipe Diezweite Von Zwei "El loco" y declaro la guerra a Equestria con la intención de conquistarla**

-**Y entonces a la Princesa Celestia no le quedó más remedio que continuar con la alianza ¿me equivoco?-** Dijo Twilight

-**Lamentablemente así fue**- continuo explicando Shining Armor- **por suerte, el verdadero rey fue rescatado poco después y el conflicto solo duro tres meses. Pero claro se tuvieron que hacer unos tratados de paz…**

-**Mi abuelo, que "El Ancestro" lo haya acogido en su gloria, solía contarme una anécdota de esto, y es que cuando el Rey Diersten Beiden "El noble" puso sobre la mesa la primera de sus demandas, en la mesa negociadora… la Princesa Celesta la acepto con los ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios**

**-¿Cuál era esa demanda? **

-**La disolución y el arresto de todos los miembros de "Los Puros", no era para menos, habían cometido verdaderas atrocidades contra mi gente, no distinguían entre soldados o civiles ni entre edades o sexos, todos eran masacrados en medio de las torturas más brutales**

-**¡Qué horror! ¡Me alegro que la Princesa Celestia por fin pudiera actuar!**

-**El problema es, que los miembros de "Los puros" no eran estúpidos-**continuo narrando Shinging Armor**- sabían que algo así podía ocurrir, así que ocultaron y destruyeron todo lo que podía identificar a los miembros, sobre todo los miembros más destacados ya que eran los más peligrosos, aunque irónicamente, el golpe más duro lo recibieron "gracias" al Rey Sombra**

**-¿El Rey Sombra? ¿Acaso se le enfrentaron?**

-**Sí, pero no fue por eso, fue porque, gracias a la maldición que Sombra lanzo sobre el Crystal Empire, "Los puros" perdieron más de la mitad de los miembros de su directiva, los cuales residían todos allí**- dijo Shining Armor- **Con eso, al resto de "Los puros" no les quedo alternativa que continuar su actividad en la clandestinidad y el tiempo les había ido debilitando hasta el punto que actualmente calculamos que quedan solo, poco más de una docena de miembros en todo el mundo, pero al volver el Crystal Empire, también lo hicieron los miembros más importantes y poderosos de la organización… y se han puesto manos a la obra para dar a la organización la fuerza que tenían antaño**

-**Eso cuadra completamente con mis informes**- dijo el rey de los grifos mientras sacaba una carpeta- **Esto que hay aquí sucedió hace un mes, pero tengo informes de sucesos similares, en días posteriores…**

Shining Armor tomo la carpeta y empezó a ver su contenido, a pesar de su pelaje blanco, Twilight pudo notar como su hermano palidecía

-**Hermano ¿estás bien?...Déjame ver el contenido de esa carpeta…**

**-¡NO!**- Grito Shining Armor- **No estas preparada para semejante horror…**

-**Hermano… entiendo que quieras protegerme pero…Soy Princesa de Equestria y la Jefa del Estado de este maravilloso reino, si he de contemplar el horror, mejor será que lo haga cuanto antes para poderle hacer frente y proteger así a mis súbditos…**

-**No digas, que no te lo advertí…**-dijo Shining Armor mientras le entregaba la carpeta a regañadientes

Entonces Twilight tomo la carpeta y observo su contenido, eran fotografías, todas mostraban pequeñas aldeas de grifos cercanas a la frontera con Equestria, todas habían sido masacradas. Las fotos eran muy explicitas, Twilight empezó a llorar mientras pasaba página a página, y cada nueva foto era más espantosa que la anterior, aunque todos seguían el mismo patrón: alas cortadas y una pieza de metal clavada en el cráneo simulando un cuerno de unicornio…No habían distinciones, habían desde fetos arrancados de la comodidad y seguridad de sus huevos hasta recién nacidos y ancianos… Todos ellos con las mismas heridas: las alas amputadas y el "cuerno" clavado. También había fotografías de las paredes donde se podía leer escrito en el idioma pony con sangre de las víctimas: Este lugar ha sido purificado

Twilight estaba destrozada emocionalmente, las fotografías de los pequeños grifos fueron las que más le afectaron, sobre todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en los pequeños que Pinkie llevaba en su vientre, ¿Cómo podía existir ponys tan malvados y crueles? Ese nivel de crueldad estaba varios niveles por encima de lo que estuvo el propio Rey Sombra, ya que él, aunque era un tirano y no dudaba en asesinar a quienes se le opusieran de las formas más crueles, jamás asesino a bebes…

-**Esa… es la ejecución ritual de "Los Puros"**- Dijo el rey de los grifos- **como ves es de una gran crueldad… y no dudan en aplicarla también a ponys, unas horas antes de partir hacia aquí, recibí un informe de que una familia de unicornios que vivía en una de nuestras aldeas cercanas a la frontera fue aniquilada por completo, no sin antes amputarles el cuerno…y según tengo entendido, los cuernos de unicornio a pesar de ser muy fuertes, son también muy sensibles al dolor…**

-**Twily… ¿estás bien?**- Pregunto preocupado Shining Armor, el cual seguía pensando que no fue una buena idea que su hermana diera un vistazo al contenido de esa carpeta

Twilight miro descorazonada al rey de los grifos y a su hermano, las lágrimas no hacían más que brotar de sus ojos, tras unos segundos, dejo de llorar y sacando fuerzas de la promesa que le hizo a sus súbditos el día del funeral de la Princesa Celestia dijo con gran seriedad:

-**Sin duda entiendo y comparto vuestra preocupación, como Princesa de Equestria le prometo que semejantes barbaries no quedaran impunes alteza…**

-**Me alivia ver tal determinación en usted princesa, pero hay algo más, algo que también es muy preocupante que quisiera compartir con vosotros**- Dijo el rey de pronto

**-¿¡Algo más!?** – Se sorprendió Shining Armor

-**Como sabéis, mi reino tiene gran parte de su frontera con el Imperio Changeling, más aun desde que se anexionaron Lpatrida...mis servicios de inteligencia me han alertado de que hay un importante movimiento de tropas changeling, se están apostando en la frontera con mi patria y con la de Equestria**

-**Sabia de los movimientos cerca de nuestra frontera**- dijo Twilight- **pero desconocía que hubiera movimientos similares en la vuestra**

-**Lo más interesante es… que esos movimientos empezaron casi a la vez que los movimientos de "Los puros", al menos los primeros que detectamos…**

-**Majestad, ¿está sugiriendo lo que creo?**- pregunto Shining Armor

-**No, pero no deberíamos descartarlo… una alianza entre "Los puros" y los changeling**

-**Que consideración tienen "Los puros" de los changeling?**- Pregunto intrigada Twilight

-**Peor que la basura**- explico Shining Armor- **para ellos, son algo asi como una copia barata y perversa de los unicornios, lo cual hace que me sorprenda de que siquiera pensemos en la posibilidad**

-**Como he dicho, no debemos descartarlo, aunque sea poco probable, además no debemos olvidar de que hay otras posibilidades. La que yo creo más probable, es que los Changeling pretendan hacer algo similar a Lpatrida, es decir, seguramente también detectaron movimientos de "Los puros" y están esperando a que los dos reinos estén desgastados por las disputas internas y en una guerra entre nosotros, para luego conquistar nuestras patrias, además de estar protegiendo su propio territorio de posibles incursiones de "Los puros"**

-**Por lo que nos estáis contando, he de suponer que el objetivo de la carta, además de matarnos, era provocar una guerra**- Dijo Twilight

-**Así es, princesa, aunque lo más probable es que fueran "Los puros" los responsables, no me extrañaría que hubieran sido los changelings para acelerar "el proceso"**

-**Pero si el objetivo era la guerra…matarnos a ambos no hubiera provocado la guerra**

-**Sí y no, lamentablemente, si yo y mi familia hubiéramos muerto, no son pocos los que reclamarían para sí mismos el trono de Dienestern, y de ellos son varios los que podrían fácilmente crear un ejército y tomar el poder por la fuerza, por lo que mi patria estaría abocada a una guerra civil… y aunque se evitase, hay varios nobles que les encantaría poder vengarse de Equestria por la derrota en la batalla de Blutige Spitze**

**-¡Pero si eso fue en tiempos de mi bisabuelo! ¡Ni ellos, ni nosotros habíamos nacido por aquel entonces! Eso sin contar que la guerra fue provocada por los lynx engañando a la Princesa Celestia y al Rey Harte Klaue al hacerles creer que nosotros os estábamos atacando y que vosotros nos estabais atacando…**

-**Lo sé y ellos también lo saben, pero digamos que, comparten la "visión" si es que podemos llamarlo así, del Príncipe Diezweite Von Zwei "El loco"… Pero aun así, lo único que hemos conseguido sobreviviendo es ganar tiempo…**

**-¿A qué se refiere majestad?**- Pregunto Twilight

-**Estos ataques están asustando a la población y esos mismos nobles que le comente están difundiendo rumores e informaciones con medias verdades, el objetivo está claro, forzarme a declarar la guerra a Equestria o enfrentarme a una posible rebelión y guerra civil.**

-**Tal como dijo usted majestad, es una información preocupante, de la cual daré instrucciones precisas inmediatamente para atajar esta situación cuanto antes…Gracias por la información alteza**

-**Puedes llamarme Wass**- dijo el rey grifo

**-¿Disculpe?**- pregunto algo confundida Twilight

-**Twilight, has salvado a mi familia y a mí mismo de una muerte segura, puedes tutearme y llamarme Wass si lo deseas y créeme, no permito a cualquiera tutearme…por cierto también va para ti Shining Armor**

-**Es un honor para mí alte…Wass, que me consideres digno de confianza**

-**Mío también...Wass **– dijo Twilight, la cual respiro algo aliviada, ya que hablar todo el rato con un protocolo se le hacía muy incómodo- **Pero debo confesar que esta situación es en gran medida mi culpa…**

-**Twilight, ¿otra vez con lo de que fue tú culpa? Ya te dije que no lo es**- Dijo Wass

-**Sí, sí lo es, desde antes que llegarais, he tenido otro asunto en mente… la boda de una de mis mejores amigas, ella… debe de estarse casando en este momento y me duele mucho no estar allí, porque le prometí que estaría…**

-**Debes de querer mucho a esa amiga tuya para distraerte así…**

-**Como si fuera una hermana…**

-**Entonces el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo…**

**-¿Cómo?-**Pregunto sorprendida Twilight

-**Twilight, recuerda las escrituras, cuando "Los Creadores" crearon a los seres que pueblan al mundo**- empezó a explicar Wass- **dotaron de unos dones a todas las criaturas, pero esos dones tienen mayor fuerza en según qué especies, en la vuestra, "Los trillizos" os dotaron del don de la armonía, la amistad y la magia, en la mía, "El Ancestro" nos doto de honor, orgullo y sentido de la familia… Si esa yegua es para ti como tu hermana, es un insulto para mi cultura, mi raza y al mismo "Ancestro" el no permitir que vayas a su enlace…y una vez más, NO FUE TU CULPA**

-**Gra….gracias…Wass**- dijo Twilight mientras se le ponían los ojos llorosos, ya que las palabras del rey de los grifos le quitaron un gran peso de encima

-**Disculpa la indiscreción Twilight, pero ¿existe la posibilidad de que conozca a la afortunada?**- Pregunto Wass

-**Lo dudo… aunque si puede que hayas oído hablar tanto de ella como del novio**

**-¿En serio? ¿Quiénes son?**

-**Mi amiga es Pinkie Pie, la portadora del elemento de la risa y su futuro esposo es un cantante y humorista famoso por toda Equestria: Crazy Song**

Wass se quedó boquiabierto, parecía enormemente sorprendido por la información que Twilight le había dado.

-**He de suponer que además de ella y de ti, el resto de las portadoras también estarán presentes ¿verdad?**

-**Sí, así es…**- contesto Twilight

-**Pues… si no es molestia, me gustaría presentarles mis respetos, no salvaron solo a Equestria de la noche eterna o de las tormentas de caos, también al resto del mundo y por supuesto mi reino… aunque si crees que les molestaría la intromisión, lo dejare para otro momento**

Twilight sonrió y le dijo

-**Créame, si Pinkie pudiera invitar a todos los habitantes del universo lo haría…**

Unos minutos después y tras dar unas instrucciones a sus soldados, generales y ministros; Twilight, Shining Armor y la familia real de los grifos se dirigieron todos hacia Sweet Apple Acres, en el camino Twilight pudo conversar más tranquilamente con "Goldie" (la reina de los grifos le dijo que le podía llamar así) y Gilda (que aunque su verdadero nombre era Feder Stolz, Twilight continuo llamándola así, algo que a Gilda no solo no le importaba, sino que también le agradaba). Gilda, estaba entrando en pánico al saber que se encontraría con Rainbow Dash y que precisamente la que se casaba era Pinkie Pie, pero tanto su madre como Twilight la calmaron

En cuanto a su hermano y el rey conversaban alegremente sobre estratagemas militares y pasadas batallas en las que participaron…

Tras varios minutos llegaron por fin a Sweet Apple Acres, donde todos los invitados vieron curiosos la llegada de los grifos que para ellos eran unos completos desconocidos

**¡TWILIGHT POR FIN!**- exclamo Rainbow Dash dejándose caer desde una nube- **¡No sabes la que se está liando por aquí! Deberíais ir adentro para…¿¡Gi…GILDA!?**-exclamo sorprendida al reconocer a su vieja amiga

-**Ho… hola Rainbow….**

**-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí eh!? ¿Has venido a tomar venganza contra Pinkie? ¿¡EL DIA DE SU BODA!? ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?**

-**Yo… no…**- Gilda, estaba intentando explicarse, pero que su antigua amiga mal pensara de ella de esa forma le dolió tanto que casi no le dejaba articular palabra

**-¡Rainbow ya basta!**- intervino Twilight- **Sera mejor que os dejemos a solas… tenéis mucho de qué hablar, pero por favor Rainbow, déjala explicarse antes…**

**-¿Estas segura Twily?**- pregunto extrañada Rainbow

-**Completamente…por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que se estaba liando?**

**-….Será mejor que vayas a casa de Applejack**- contesto enigmáticamente Rainbow Dash mientras se alejaba con Gilda

**-¿Estarán bien?**- Pregunto preocupada Goldie

-**Lo estarán, Rainbow en el fondo es igual que Gilda…pero por lealtad a su antigua amistad la escuchara y sé que la perdonara**

-**Espero que tengas razón Twilight… por cierto, ¿cómo es el novio?**- dijo Goldie

-**Pues…no te sabría decir, no lo he conocido personalmente aun… ¿Por?**

-**Digamos que tengo un presentimiento…**

**-¿?**

Una par de minutos después por fin llegaron al fin a la casa de Applejack

**-¡Twilight! ¡Por fin!**- exclamo la pony granjera-¡**Te necesito aquí! ¡Pinkie se ha encerrado en mi cuarto y no quiere salir!**

**-¿Cómo? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Es por qué me retrase?**

-**Sí y no… es una larga historia, mejor vayamos adentro… un momento, ¿quiénes son ellos?**

-**Permíteme presentártelos, ellos son, el Rey Wassenharnh y la reina Goldrausch del reino de Dienestern, altezas, ella es mi amiga Applejack, la portadora del elemento de la honestidad**

-**Un placer y un honor conocer a la portadora del elemento de la honestidad**- dijo Wass

-**Em… si… yo... El ho... el honor es mío majestad de…de…de que estén en la humilde granja de mi familia**- contesto nerviosa Applejack

-**Ah y una cosa más, también vinieron con su hija, la princesa Feder Stolz y adivina….resulta… ¡QUE ES GILDA!**

**-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?¿¡Es una broma!?**

-**No… ahora está con Rainbow Dash…tienen mucho de qué hablar**

-**Bueno, si esta con Rainbow…me quedo más tranquila, como decía, será mejor que vayamos adentro.**

-**Si me disculpáis, yo iré de nuevo junto a Cadence y Luna, estaban muy preocupadas, además, quiero supervisar la seguridad una vez más…**- dijo Shining Armor, el cual tras hacer una reverencia a modo de despedida se dirigió a la carpa cercana donde estaban la mayoría de los invitados mientras Twilight y los demás entraban en la casa de la familia Apple.

Twilight y los demás, apenas entraron a la casa vieron a varios ponys, todos eran desconocidos para Twilight, salvo Big Mac que conversaba con un par de sementales tan grandes como él y la abuela Smith que dormía plácidamente en su silla, pero les llamo la atención uno en concreto que estaba sentado en una mesa, era un pony terrestre color crema con una cutie mark en forma de un acordeón rojo y una crin y cola color café y bastante alborotados que no despeinados, tenía un traje de novio blanco muy hermoso, sin duda era Crazy Song, pero claramente algo parecía ir mal, estaba muy nervioso y tomaba una tila para intentar calmarse… entonces paso algo que nadie esperaba, el rey Wassenharnh…empezó a cacarear como gallo

**-¡KIKIRIKIIIIIIIII!**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, más aun, cuando un insulto "tradicional" bastante despectivo contra los grifos era el de "gallinas" pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Crazy Song, con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se levantó y grito

**-¡MIERDA PA TI! **

Twilight quiso morir en ese momento, ¡Crazy Song había insultado a Wass! Estaba en pánico dado que no sabía que consecuencias podría traer eso y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más en pánico entraba y entonces…

**-¡KOKOROKOOO!-** "Canto" Crazy Song

**-¡MIERDA PA TOS!-** Le contesto Wass

Y antes de que los presentes pudieran comprender lo que estaba pasando, ambos estaban lanzándose "Kikirikis" y "kokorokos" frente al frente mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sin parpadear como si de alguna clase de duelo se tratara

**-KIKIRIKIIIIII**

**-KOKOROKOOOO**

**-KIKIRIKIIII**

**-KOKOROKOOOOO**

Y así se estuvieron algunos minutos ante los invitados a la boda que estaban literalmente boquiabiertos… Twilight y "Goldie" incluidos, hasta que por fin…

**-¡YEEEEEAH! ¡GANE!**- Exclamo Crazy Song- **¡Has parpadeado y sonreído!**

-**Sip… pero no te confundas, me he dejado ganar por ser tu boda…**

El grifo y el pony se miraron fijamente y unos segundos después, para AUN más sorpresa de todos, darse un cálido y afectuosos abrazo

**-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte viejo amigo! ¡Sin duda esta fue una GRAN sorpresa!**

**-¡Pues imagínate la que me lleve yo! ¡Que me entere hace un rato que te casabas!**

-**Esto... querido… ¿no tienes algo que explicar?**- Pregunto Goldie

**-¡Oh sí! Princesa Twilight, Goldie, este es Crazieus Jonathan Song, también conocido "Crazy Song"…un gran amigo y el pony que me salvo la vida hace diecinueve años atrás…**

-**Vamos no era para tanto, era un potrillo de cinco años y lo único que hice fue buscar a mis padres al encontrar a alguien herido…**

-**Pero si no lo hubieras hecho cuando me encontraste estaría muerto… ¿Y tus padres por cierto? Me encantaría saludarles...**

-**Ellos no…**- empezó a decir Crazy Song con una triste mirada

-**Oh... lo siento…**

-**Ellos no… ¡están en la casa! ¡Están en la carpa de afuera! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Te pille! ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! ¡JAJAJAJA!**

**-¡Plumas!… ¡siempre me pillabas con ese tipo de bromas cuando eras pequeño y veo que lo sigues haciendo de adulto!**

-**Jejeje… "pofecional que eh uno" Por cierto ¿que fue tu vida? Desapareciste una mañana sin dar más explicaciones que una escueta nota diciendo que habías recuperado la memoria y que era mejor que no dijéramos a nadie que habías estado ahí…**

-**Veras…C.S…Soy el Rey de los grifos, el Rey Wassenharnh del Reino de Dienestern…y ella es mi esposa la reina Goldsrauch y mi hija Feder Stolz está en…**

**-¡Duh!... ¡dime algo que no sepa! Que aunque no lo parezca ¡LEO LOS PERIODICOS!**

**-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tan imprevisible como siempre!**- exclamo en medio de una carcajada Wass

-**Disculpa… ¿Crazy Song verdad?**- Dijo Twilight educadamente

**-¡PRINCESA! ¡Gracias a "Los Creadores" que vino!**- Exclamo Crazy Song- **Por favor, hable con Pinkie… ella está muy muy triste…y Rarity no me deja pasar a verla, ya sabes, por lo de "ver a la novia antes de la boda da mala suerte"**

-**Pero ¿qué es lo que está pasando?**-Pregunto Twilight

-**Tengo una ligera idea, sé que en parte tenía que ver con el hecho de que no estuviera usted aquí, pero sé que hay algo más,…pero como no puedo acercarme a hablar con ella, no sé qué más le aflige a mi alegre pastelito…-** Explico bastante apesadumbrado Crazy Song

-**Iré a hablar con ella, Wass…podrías..**.- pero antes de que Twilight pudiera acabar la frase, Wass la corto diciendo

-**Descuida, me quedare con él, le debo mucho, a él y sus padres… ve con tu amiga, por lo que parece, te necesita**

Entonces Twilight y Applejack subieron a las habitaciones, en la puerta de la habitación estaba Fluttershy y Rarity…

**-¡Querida! ¡Por fin!...¡NONONONONON! ¿¡Qué diablos le paso a tu vestido!?**- Dijo Rarity al ver que al vestido de Twilight le faltaba un pedazo de la falda

-**Esto… luego te lo cuento Rarity y luego lo reparas si lo deseas, pero primero ¡dejadme saber que paso aquí!**- Dijo Twilight cortando a su amiga modista que ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella para quitarle el vestido y repararlo

-**Parece que fue porque no venias Twilight….al menos eso pensaba al principio...**- Contesto Fluttershy

Twilight se acercó a la puerta, desde ahí oía llorar amargamente a Pinkie Pie…

-**Pinkie… soy yo, Twilight, perdona el retraso…Ya estoy aquí… tranquila…Como ves he cumplido mi Pinkie promesa…**

**-¿Tranquila? ¿¡TRANQUILA!? Me alegra que cumplieras tu Pinkie promesa, pero ¡eso no cambia nada! ¡Siempre he dado lo mejor de mí para hacer feliz a los demás! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡Por muy difícil o dura que fuera la situación lo hacia lo mejor que podía! Solo he pedido una cosa para hoy…UNA SOLA y es que el día de mi boda fuera un buen día, me daba igual que no fuera un día perfecto, me conformaba con que fuera un buen día, ¡pero no lo es! ¡Está lejos de serlo!…. ¡ESTA… ES LA PEOR BODA DE TODAS! ¡Y ES LA MIAA! **

Entonces Pinkie arranco a llorar aún más fuerte…

-**Maldito sea…**- susurro Applejack

-**Maldito sea ¿quién?** -Pregunto Fluttershy

**-¿MMM? No, nadie…**- intento mentir Applejack….

-**Applejack… ¿qué sucede?**- le insistió Twilight- **No soporto ver a Pinkie así… dínoslo para que la podamos ayudar…**

-**Yo no creo que deba….**

**-¡YA ESTA BIEN MALDITA SEA!**- Grito Fluttershy en un arrebato de ira- **¡NUESTRA AMIGA! ¡TU AMIGA! ¡ESTA LLORANDO COMO SI LE HUBIERAN ARRANCADO LA ALEGRIA!… ¡EN EL DIA DE SU MALDITA BODA! ¡ASI QUE NOS LO VAS A DECIR QUE ES LO QUE DIABLOS LE PASA!...si… no es molestia**- termino de decir Fluttershy volviendo a su habitual tono tímido

-**Uffff…. Está bien…**- dijo finalmente Applejack- **Pinkie me va a matar… es la segunda vez que rompo una Pinkie promesa…**

**-¡Eso! ¡Dilo de una vez A.J.!**- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras entraba por una ventana del pasillo

**-¿Todo bien Dashie?-** Le pregunto Twilight

-**Mejor de lo que esperaba**- le contesto con una gran sonrisa, Twilight se percató de que había estado llorando, pero la sonrisa de su rostro, le decía que fueron lágrimas de felicidad…

-**Y bien Aj… había algo que querías decirnos**- Insistió Rarity

-**Adelante Applejack…tus ojos me dicen que quieres decirlo**- En ese instante Twilight se percató de algo, de algo que tendría que preguntarle a Luna, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello

Applejack se acercó a la ventana por la que entro Rainbow Dash y se apoyó en ella mientras suspiraba un poco como si dijera "que remedio"

**-¿Cómo definiríais a Pinkie Pie?**- Pregunto de pronto

Las demás se miraron entre ellas, estaban fuertemente extrañadas por esa pregunta

-**Pues A.J., es obvio…Pinkie Pie es…la pony más alegre de Equestria**- Dijo Twilight

-**Te equivocas Twilight**- le contesto Applejack**- Pinkie Pie es…la pony más triste de Equestria**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo!

Aquí os dejo la traducción de los nombres de los minotauros (Griego) y los grifos (alemán), recuerdo que todo esto esta traducido con el traductor de google así que no me tengan en cuenta los posibles errores de traducción

Los nombres de todos los relacionados con los minotauros son transcripciones fonéticas del griego

En este caso las traducciones serían las siguientes

Lpatrida- L patrida - la patria

Igétis- Lider

Doreán Yperifáneia- Orgullo Libre

Evgení Pétra- Piedra Noble

Y esta es la traducción de los nuevos nombres de todo lo relacionado con los grifos

Flügeln Schutz- Protector alado

Diersten Beiden- Die ersten beiden- El primero de dos

Diezweite Von Zwei- Die ezweite von zwei- el segundo de dos

Blutige Spitze- Pico sangriento

Harte Klaue- Garra dura

Himmlischennest- Nido celestial

Al principio tenía otros nombres para las cosas relacionadas con los minotauros, pero el doc donde guarde la traducción se me perdió y como no me acordaba de la traducción literal les di otros nombres, aunque estoy contento con los nombres que se han quedado finalmente

Una curiosidad, a raíz de este capítulo me he creado un documento que es una cronología de mi fic, hechos pasados, presentes y futuros estan reflejados en él, sobretodo la parte "futura" está sujeta a cambios ya que hay algunos puntos que no he decidido aún donde situarlos

Pero sobretodo la parte pasada era importante que la tuviera clara para no caer en incoherencias en este cap, ya que como habéis visto, he desvelado bastantes datos de historia de Equestria y de los reinos vecinos

Solo os diré este dato que aparece en mi cronología oficial del fic: La princesa Celestia murió a la edad de 2524 años

¡Espero vuestras reviews y que os haya gustado el cap!

¡EDIT! Un detalle que se me olvido comentaros!

El personaje de Crazy Song esta inspirado en el músico y cómico real Weird Al Yonkovic, en cuanto a su descripción como pony, sencillamente me limite a describir un poco una imagen de una ponyficación de ese músico (buscad en google "Weird Al Yonkovic pony"la primera imagen que os sale es la que describi)

Cuando vi la imagen lo supe, ¡este tenia que ser el novio de Pinkie Pie en mi fic!


	10. Capítulo 6: Secretos dolorosos

**Capítulo 6: Secretos dolorosos**

**-¿Cómo definiríais a Pinkie Pie?**- Pregunto de pronto Applejack

Las demás se miraron entre ellas, estaban fuertemente extrañadas por esa pregunta

-**Pues A.J., es obvio…Pinkie Pie es…la pony más alegre de Equestria**- Dijo Twilight

-**Te equivocas Twilight**- le contesto Applejack**- Pinkie Pie es…la pony más triste de Equestria**

Todas se quedaron verdaderamente confusas y sorprendidas por la afirmación de Applejack, ¿Pinkie Pie la pony más triste de Equestria? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Applejack se percató de la confusión y comenzó a explicar aquello que Pinkie le hizo prometer que nunca contaría…

-**Sera mejor que comience por el principio, sentaros… no es una historia corta y ni mucho menos alegre, además de que también os contare cosas sobre mi familia que desconocéis…En cuanto a lo de Pinkie Pie, yo me entere de esto hace algunos años, el dia que Pinkie celebró su cumpleaños y que pensó que la estábamos ignorando…**

* * *

-FLASHBACK DE APPLEJACK-

**-¡Ha sido una fiesta GENIAAAL!**- decía Rainbow Dash

-**Querrás decir FIESTAS GENIALES querida, también celebramos la fiesta "día después del cumpleaños" de Gummy**- le replico Rarity

-**Lo que sea, lo importante es que estoy llena de pastel…y ¡estaba delicioso!** - le contesto Rainbow

-**Menos mal que guarde un poco para mis hermanos…por cierto Twilight, aquí tienes el trozo que me pediste para Spike**

-**Gracias Applejack, a Spike le dio rabia no poder venir por un encargo de la princesa Celestia, seguro que esto le subirá el animo**

**-¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos que repetir esto un día de estos! ¿Qué tal mañana?-** Preguntaba emocionada Pinkie Pie

-**Me encantaría que todos los días hubieran fiestas Pinkie…. Pero también tenemos cosas que hacer...**- le contesto Fluttershy

**-¿Que? ¿Entonces… no vais a venir?**- En ese momento Pinkie estaba a punto de llorar, pensando una vez más que sus amigas tal vez estaban buscando alguna excusa para dejarla de lado

Por suerte Twilight lo vio venir y le dijo

-**Pinkie, ¿sabes que tus fiestas son muy especiales?**

**-¿Lo son?**- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa

**-¡OOH SIII! ¡Son casi tan geniales como yo!**

-**Definitivamente querida, deberían ser declaradas tesoro nacional de Equestria**

-**Y que lo digas dulzura**

-**Yo… también me lo paso muy bien, son muy… relajantes**

- **¿¡De verdad!?**

-**Así es Pinkie, pero… si algo lo haces todos los días… deja de ser especial y se vuelve aburrido**

**-¿Que? ¿Os aburriréis de mis fiestas?**

-**No Pinkie… a ver cómo te lo explico… ¡ah ya se! Pinkie, ¿qué pasa cuando comes mucho, mucho, mucho pastel?**

-**Pues que va a pasar que me duele luego la barriguita y me paso muchos días sin poder comer pastel**

-**Pues las fiestas son como pasteles, ¿acaso no es mejor comer un poco de pastel cada cierto tiempo para poderlo comer siempre? Pues con la fiestas lo mismo**

**-¡Wow! ¡No lo había visto así Twily!...¡Hagamos una fiesta para tu gran idea!-** Todas se quedaron mirando a Pinkie seriamente- **jeje…em… era broma**

Unos minutos después, todas salvo Applejack y Pinkie Pie volvieron a sus respectivos hogares

-**Pinkie, en serio te agradezco que quieras quedarte a limpiar los restos de la fiesta, pero yo fui la que se comprometió a hacerlo**

-**No digas tonterías tontita, fue mi fiesta y vosotras lo hicisteis todito, es justo que ayude a recoger ¿no?**

-**Como quieras Pinkie…y gracias**

**-¡HERMANA!**- Grito Applebloom

**-¡Hola dulzura! ¿Te lo has pasado bien en Appleloosa?**

**-¡Sip! ¡Y también he conocido a los búfalos! **

-**Me alegro que te lo pasaras bien y tu grandullón ¿qué tal todo por allí? ¿Todo bien?**- Pregunto Applejack a su hermano, todavía preocupada por los problemas que hubo no hacía mucho

-**Eyup**

-**Todo un discurso ¡si señor! anda aquí tenéis un poco de pastel del cumpleaños de Pinkie Pie… ¿y la abuela?**

-**La dejamos en la casa, decía que estaba cansada… ¡y no me extraña! ¡No hizo más que bailar y reír todo el viaje!**- le dijo a su hermana la pequeña

-**Jeje, ya sabes cómo es la abuela, pero ya es hora de que cierta CMC se vaya a dormir…**

-**Lo mismo digo, de hecho yo también me voy a descansar, mañana tengo que hacer todo el trabajo atrasado… **

-**Está bien hermanita, buenas noches, dile a Pinkie cuando la veas que felicidades de mi parte**

**-¡Pero si esta aq...**- Cuando Applejack se giró, vio que Pinkie no estaba, solo vio el cepillo que estaba usando en el suelo

Applejack estaba muy extrañada, así que decidió investigar mientras sus hermanos se dirigían a la casa. Cuando llego a donde estaba el cepillo, empezó a escuchar un ruido que parecía venir justo fuera del granero tras la puerta trasera, a medida que más se acercaba más claramente escuchaba el ruido, era un llanto, cuando finalmente llego a la puerta se percató que era un llanto que desprendía una gran tristeza y amargura y cuando abrió la puerta, vio que quien lloraba era…Pinkie Pie

-**Dulzura… ¿qué te pasa?** –le pregunto una preocupada Applejack

Al escucharla, Pinkie se sobresaltó y empezó a secarse las lágrimas como pudo

-**No… no me pasa nada A.J. es solo que me… me tropecé si, y me hice un poco de daño en una pata, pero ya estoy mejor, perdóname por hacer que te preocupes por una tontería**

Pinkie dijo con una gran sonrisa y su habitual cara alegre, pero Applejack conocía demasiado bien ese tipo de llanto…

-**Pinkie… ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?**

-**Ya te he dicho que nada tontita…**

-**Pinkie…yo he llorado mucho en mi vida, demasiado, sobretodo después de lo que paso con mis padres y Appleroot…**

-FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO-

* * *

-**Hey, un momento, ¿quién es ese Appleroot?**- Pregunto Rainbow

-**Chicas, Pinkie no es la única que guarda secretos dolorosos, yo también tengo los míos y os dije que os lo contaría... pero tenéis que prometerme que no revelareis nunca lo que os voy a contar…sobre todo a Applebloom, no debe enterarse nunca, y si lo hace, seremos Big Mac y yo quienes se lo contemos cuando sea más mayor…**

Rainbow, Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy miraron intrigadas a su amiga para luego mirarse entre ellas, entonces a la vez exclamaron

-**La promesa la guardo con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo**

-**Chicas…**-sonrió Applejack al contemplar esa escena**-… es difícil para mí hablar de ello…**

-**Tomate tu tiempo querida**- le dijo afectuosamente Rarity

-**Appleroot…es…era…**-Applejack suspiro un momento y finalmente tras unos instantes de silencio, lo dijo- **El hermano gemelo de Applebloom**

**-¿Co…cómo?**- Pregunto consternada Rainbow

-**Escuchad, en mi familia, no hablamos de él ya que…el murió durante el parto…junto a mi madre…horas después de la muerte de mi padre…**

-**Oh cielos** – exclamo Fluttershy mientras su rostro se cubría de lagrimas

-**Fue un accidente, mi padre estaba cargando manzanos de los terrenos de la parte este para transportarlos a los terrenos de la parte sur de la granja, una de las correas se rompió…. y se precipito sobre mi madre que pasaba por ahí para llevarle el almuerzo a mi padre**-La voz de Applejack se quebró cuando llego a este punto de su triste relato y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- **mi padre…al ver que un enorme manzano se precipitaba sobre ella, se lanzó para empujarla, pero el manzano le aplasto y mi madre fue fuertemente golpeada por las ramas que la empujaron a varios metros del accidente, quedo muy mal herida, yo estaba con junto a ella… si bien mi padre la empujo a ella, ella me empujo a mí para salvarme, corrí todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente… llegue tarde, les falle…**-Applejack cogió una gran bocanada de aire y la libero poco a poco para poder continuar con su relato- **la ayuda vino en seguida pero mi padre ya no… en cuanto a mama…sus heridas le provocaron el parto…un parto del que solo Applebloom sobrevivió y doy gracias a "Los Creadores" de que al menos ella sobreviviera…cielos, es la viva imagen de mama pero con la crin y los ojos de papa… me jure que la cuidaría y que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara…yo no sé qué haría si le pasara algo…**

-**Yo tampoco sé lo que haría si te pasara algo hermanita…**

Todas se sobresaltaron, al girarse, vieron a Applebloom que estaba al principio de la escalera...

**-¡Ap…Applebloom! ¡Que te he dicho de ir espiando las conversaciones de los may…**- Applejack intentaba desviar la atención de su hermana disfrazándolo de regañina, pero no pudo, ya que en ese momento Applebloom con lágrimas en sus ojos se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo

-**Applebloom... ¿que… que fue lo que escuchaste?**- Le pregunto Applejack aterrada por la posibles consecuencias de que su dulce e inocente hermanita se hubiera enterado acerca de su hermano gemelo fallecido

-**Nada que no supiera de antes hermanita…**

**-¿Que… que quieres decir Applebloom?**- Pregunto una Applejack en estado de Shock por las palabras de su hermana

-**Siempre… siempre sentía, que me faltaba algo, como si hubiera un gran vacio en mi interior, cuando era más pequeña, pensaba que ese vacio, eran que me faltaban papa y mama, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que era algo más y un día, poco después de que nacieran los gemelos Cake, en el cuartel general de las CMC, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo y yo, estuvimos viendo revistas de médicos… pensamos que era buena idea para conseguir nuestras cutie marks como médicos o enfermeras…En una revista, leí un artículo sobre los gemelos y en el contaban, que cuando un gemelo moría siendo muy pequeño, el hermano superviviente, crecía con una gran sensación de vacío, habían muchas palabras que no entendía en ese artículo, pero las que entendí…eran exactamente como me sentía**

-**Applebloom… yo…**-Intento hablar Applejack

-**Un día, mire en el cofre rojo, del desván, si, ya sé que me lo prohibiste muchas veces… pero sabía que la verdad estaba ahí dentro, y si no lo estaba… ¿para qué prohibirme mirar en él? Entonces abrí el cofre y lo vi, fotos de mama y papa, ropas de bebes para chicos y… una ecografía donde se veían dos potrillos, y pintado en rojo, con mala letra, un par de nombres y un par de flechas señalando a los potrillos, los nombres…eran Applebloom y Appleroot**

-**Mama… me hecho mucha bronca cuando hice eso, aunque entonces no sabía si era por la mala letra que me gastaba o por haber escrito ahí**- dijo sonriendo, pero sin dejar de llorar Applejack

Las hermanas Apple que no habían dejado de estar abrazadas, se abrazaron aún más fuertemente, ambas lloraron mucho, sobretodo Applejack, ya que a pesar de que siempre se hacia la dura ante los demás, en el fondo era mucho más sensible que su pequeña hermana

-**Perdóname manzanita, perdóname, por mentirte, por ocultártelo…perdóname**

-**No tengo nada que perdonarte A.J. tan solo, deja de tratarme con una potrilla pequeña ¿vale? Ya tengo casi doce años…**

-**Claro que si dulzura, ya eres toda una señorita…**-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro bañado todavía en lagrimas

Tras unos instantes Applebloom, se marchó aun lagrimeando, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Applejack la miraba orgullosa de lo fuerte que era su pequeña hermana, en ese instante noto un casco sobre su hombro, era Twilight

-**Mi hermanita está creciendo mucho ¿verdad? Ya es más fuerte que yo…Solo espero que papa, mama y Appleroot, me perdonen todas las equivocaciones que cometí con ella…**

**-Tus padres y Appleroot están orgullosos de ti y de tus hermanos, no te quepa duda "dulzura"**- Le dijo Twilight con ojos llorosos

Entonces las cinco manes se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo para darle su calor y cariño a Applejack la cual sintió como como si, aparte de sus amigas, tres ponys mas la hubieran abrazado…y en ese instante noto un ligero susurro en su oído, como si hubiera sido traído por la pequeña brisa que entraba por la ventana, un susurro de un semental que Applejack reconoció al instante

-**Lo estás haciendo muy bien dulzura, estamos muy orgullosos de ti y de tus hermanos**

Applejack volvió a llorar fuertemente, pero esta vez pareció recuperarse más fácilmente

-**Gracias chicas… de verdad lo necesitaba…gracias también a ti papa…**- dijo Applejack mientras miraba un radiante cielo del mediodía y sus amigas quedaban algo extrañadas por lo que dijo -**Creo que será mejor que os siga contando lo de Pinkie…Entonces le conté lo de Appleroot**

-CONTINUACION DEL FLASHBACK-

**-¡Pi.. Pinkie! ¡Deja... deja de abrazarte a mi así! ¡Me estas asfixiando**!- Dijo Applejack que aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos tras contarle a Pinkie Pie lo de su hermano Appleroot

**-¡Lo... lo siento! Es que es... ¡TAN TRISTE!**- grito Pinkie Pie mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a su amiga y volvía a llorar como lo hacía antes de que Applejack la sorprendiera

-**Por eso sé que tus lágrimas, no son por un golpe, esas lagrimas son cuando se llora por alguien querido…**

En ese momento, Pinkie soltó finalmente a su amiga granjera y tras unos segundos de un incómodo silencio dijo…

-**Applejack… yo te prometí que no contaría a nadie lo de tu hermanito, pero…**

-**Está bien, es una Pinkie Promesa, ¿de acuerdo dulzura?, sea lo que sea, no saldrá de estos labios, a no ser que tú me digas que lo cuente**

-**A.J., lo que paso es que…**

Pinkie Pie empezó a contarle a Applejack el motivo de su tristeza. Applejack se sorprendió mucho al revelarle su rosada amiga que no es que se hubiera olvidado de su cumpleaños, es que no quería recordarlo.

-**Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué en Equestria podría hacer que precisamente tú, no quisieras celebrar tu cumpleaños?**

-**Yo… cuando conseguí mi Cutie Mark, era la pony más feliz del mundo, disfrutaba haciendo reír a mi familia, pero pronto me topé con problemas, cuando era pequeña se podía sobrellevar ya que tenían algo de manga ancha conmigo, pero al crecer…**

* * *

-FLASHBACK DE PINKIE PIE-(nota del autor: si, un flashback dentro de la continuación de un Flashback…)

**-¡Papi, mami! ¡Hagamos una fiesta!**

**-No Pinkamena, la fiesta de ayer estuvo bien, no lo niego, pero tenemos trabajo atrasado que hacer en el campo sur…**

**-Jo… ¿y cuando acabemos? ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta para celebrar el día después de que obtuve mi Cutie Mark!**

**-Ya veremos…**

**-¡Viva!**

Algunos años después…

**-¡Papi! ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta! ¡Quiero veros sonreír una vez más!**

**-¡Maldita sea Pinkamena! Ya no eres una potrilla, olvídate de esa estupidez de las fiestas**

**-Pero... papi… las fiestas son…**

**-Una perdida absoluta de tiempo, madura de una vez**

**-Pero…pero**

-**Querido, no seas tan duro con ella… no ves que solo sigue lo que le dice su corazón y su Cutie Mark**- Dijo la madre de Pinkie intentando mediar por ella

-**Una Cutie Mark inútil…**

**-¡Igneus Rock! ¿Cómo puedes…**

Ante las duras palabras de su padre, Pinkie se marchó llorando a su habitación, apenas le importaba la discusión que sus padres estaban empezando a tener.

Ella era muy feliz haciendo sonreír a sus padres y sus hermanas Limenstone Pie y Marble Pie, pero rara vez tenia oportunidad de hacer una, pero lo que más le dolía, no eran las pocas fiestas que podía hacer, era que cada vez le costaba más hacer sonreír a su estricto padre y es que el no veía con buenos ojos que su hija quisiera festejar y hacer reír a todos todo el día cuando había tanto trabajo en la granja. Además, ella quería hacer reír a todo el mundo, a su familia también por supuesto, pero ella quería conocer a muchos ponys, ser amiga de ellos, festejar con ellos, reír con ellos… Por ellos tomo una decisión, decisión que le conto a sus hermanas y su madre.

-**Pinkamena… ¿estas segura?**

-**Sí, mami**

-**Hermana, no sé si será buena idea que nos dejes…**-dijo Limenstone

**-¿Creéis que hare mal?**

-**No es eso hermana, es solo… que te echaremos mucho de menos…**- le contesto Marble

-**Hija, escojas lo que escojas, te apoyaremos**

**-¡Gracias mami!**- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se lanzaba a darle un efusivo abrazo que la hizo sonreír

-**Pero hija, ahora debes de contárselo a tu padre**

-**Lo se… pero tengo miedo…**

**-¿De qué mi niña?**

-**Sé que no le gusta lo que hago, no le gusta mi Cutie Mark… no le gusto yo**- dijo Pinkie con gran tristeza

-**No es eso mi niña, es que tu padre tiene miedo que te vayas de nuestro lado algún día para no regresar**

-**Mami… Me voy a ir a Ponyville, que está a 20 minutos a trote de aquí, ¡no a Manehattan! ¡Raro será el día en que no me tengáis aquí montando alboroto!**

-**Lo se Pinkamena… pero también sabes que nosotros nos tendremos que mudar pronto, este campo de rocas está casi cosechado por completo… ¿Qué ocurrirá ese día?**

**-¡Fácil! ¡Me mudare con vosotros y hare lo mío en el pueblo o ciudad más cercano! Así podre hacer muchos amigos por toda Equestria además de estar junto a mi familia**- dijo Pinkie mientras abrazaba a la vez a sus hermanas y su madre, alargando anormalmente sus brazos

-**Hermana… ¿¡cómo hiciste para podernos abrazar a la vez!?**- Pregunto Marble

**-¿Hacer el que?**

-…

Un rato después llegó el momento más esperado y temido por Pinkie, la confrontación con su padre, el cual estaba en un cobertizo cercano a la casa puliendo unas rocas

**-Papi, ¿tienes un minuto?**

-**Pinkamena, estoy ocupado puliendo estas rocas…si quieres conversar, hazlo mientras pules rocas**

**-Si papi…**

Entonces Pinkie se puso a pulir rocas junto a su padre, pasado un rato volvió a intentar hablar con el

-**Papi…quisiera decirte algo**

**-¿Tiene que ver con rocas o la granja?**

**-Em…. No**

**-Entonces puede esperar… a que acabemos de pulir estas rocas**

**-¡PAPI! ¡YA ESTOY HARTA!- Grito Pinkie mientras empezaba a llorar**

**-¿¡Perdona!?**

**-¡Papi…rocas! ¡Siempre rocas! ¡Solo quiero que hablemos un momento! ¡Hablar sobre mí!**

**-¡Maldita sea Pinkamena! ¿Qué es esa forma de hablarme? ¡Creía que te di una educación para que aprendas a respetar a tu familia!**

**-¡Pero papi! ¡Solo quiero hablar!**

**-¡Pues di lo que lo diablos sea que quieras decir de una vez o déjame trabajar en paz!**

**-Papi yo….me voy**

**-¡Pues vete! ¡Así podre trabajar!**

**-Papi, no me entiendes… quiero decir que… me mudo a Ponyville**

El padre de Pinkie Pie se quedó boquiabierto, dejo de pulir rocas y se acercó a su hija y con una mirada muy seria le dijo:

-**Te doy tres segundos para explicarte o ya te puedes ir de esta casa…**

**-Papi, me voy a mudar a Ponyville, porque aunque os amo a todos mucho, no me siento realizada como pony, necesito sentirme realizada, mi corazón y mi Cutie Mark, me dicen que he de hacer feliz a mucha gente, hacerles reír cuando estén tristes, deprimidos, enfermos o simplemente se sientan solos, además sé que puedo ganarme la vida organizando fiestas y ya tengo un acuerdo con los señores Cake, que han accedido a alquilarme una habitación que tienen de sobra y a tomarme como aprendiz de repostera, la idea es que cuando organice fiestas, todos los pasteles y dulces se los compre a ellos y así todos salimos ganando. Por supuesto vendré casi todos los días a visitaros y cuando pueda a ayudaros y el día que os tengáis que mudar a otra granja de rocas me mudare al pueblo o ciudad más cercano para poder estar cerca de vosotros y de paso poder hacer más amigos y hacer feliz a mas ponys.**

Por increíble que parezca Pinkie logro decir todo en menos de tres segundos ante los ojos atónitos de su padre

-**Pinkamena…**

**-¿Sí papi?**

**-¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieres?**

**-…Si Papi, pero quiero que entiendas que…**

**-Recoge tus cosas, ya no eres bien recibida en esta casa…**

**-…aunque os quiero mucho yo…. Un momento... ¿que?**

**-Me has oído bien, Pinkamena, ¿tú das la espalda a la familia? Pues la familia te la dará a ti**

**-Pe… pero…**

**-Tienes hasta medio día… si no…te sacare a pedradas de la casa…**

**- ¡Papi! Yo… **

**-¡NO ME LLAMES PAPI!... a partir de este momento, yo solo tengo dos hijas… Marble y Limestone**

**-Pero… papi yo…**

Apenas empezó a hablar de nuevo, noto como una piedra le dio en su pata delantera derecha… la había lanzado su padre, el cual le dirigía una mirada llena de ira

-**Eso fue una advertencia, la próxima vez ira a la cabeza…y te advierto algo más, ni se te ocurra hablar con mis hijas o mi esposa… ahora ¡LARGO!**

Pinkie empezó a llorar nunca lo había hecho antes y corrió hacia la casa, fue a su cuarto y cogió las pocas pertenecías que tenía, cuando salió de la habitación se topó de frente con su madre

**-¿Pinkamena?**

**-Adiós mami…**

**-¿Pinkamena? ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿Qué te paso en esa pata? ¡Esta sangrando!**

Pinkie no se había dado cuenta pero era cierto, su pata estaba sangrando, no era un corte profundo o grave, pero si algo escandaloso para el tipo de herida que realmente era, además, lo que de verdad le dolía era QUIEN le había hecho esa herida

**-Adiós… diles a mis hermanas que las quiero mucho, os escribiré todos los días y pronto volve… ¡aaaaaaaaaaaayyy!-** Pinkie a duras penas pudo acabar de despedirse de su madre, su padre la había agarrado por la crin y la empujo fuera de la casa tirándola a un charco de lodo

**-¡TE HE DICHO QUE LARGO DE MI CASA! ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER!**

**-¿¡Igneus!? ¿¡Que significa esto!?**

**-¡Cállate Cloudy! Esto es tú culpa por haberle consentido tanta tontería…**

**-Por favor papi…- dijo llorando mucho Pinkie Pie**

**-¿Aun estas aquí? voy a entrar a hablar con mi esposa, si cuando salga, sigues aquí lo de la piedra de antes te parecerá una caricia de seda en comparación a lo que se te vendrá encima**

**-¡Igneus! ¿Tu? ¿¡Fuiste tú quien hirió a nuestra niña!? ¿Cómo pudiste?**

**-¿Que niña? Tú y yo solo tenemos dos hijas…**

Eso es lo último que escucho Pinkie Pie de su padre ya que salió huyendo despavorida de la granja rumbo a Ponyville …ese día quedo marcado para siempre en la memoria de Pinkie Pie, ya que ese día… era el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE PINKIE PIE-

* * *

-**Dulzura…**- dijo Applejack con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Pinkie y esta recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho

-**Yo…les quiero mucho A.J. Pero… ellos ya no me quieren a mi…**- dijo Pinkie mientras empezaba a llorar

-**No digas eso dulzura… tu misma dijiste que tu madre y tus hermanas te apoyaban**

-**No he vuelto a saber de ellas nunca…les he escrito todos los días sin excepción, pero nunca me contestan a mis cartas…**

-**Tiene que haber una explicación Pinkie, no te pongas en lo peor…**

-**Regrese una semana después, de que mi papi me echara, pero… ya no estaban**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no estaban dulzura?**

**-Se habían mudado, el campo todavía no estaba cosechado del todo, pero se habían mudado, no me dijeron a donde, tarde varios meses en descubrir a donde fueron y poderles escribir…pero siguen sin contestarme a mis cartas, pensé en mudarme a Baltimare, ya que era la población más cercana a la nueva granja, pero… no me atreví… ¿y si mi papi me recibía a pedradas? ¿Y si mi mami y mis hermanitas hacían lo mismo?**

**-Algún día tendrás que intentar hablar con ellos, ya veras, te prometo que ese día saldrá bien**

Pinkie miro a los ojos de su amiga y si bien sabía que ella era honesta diciéndole eso, solo alcanzo a decirle…

-**No hagas promesas que no sabes si podrás cumplir…**

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

* * *

Twilight y las demás estaban horrorizadas, ¿cómo podía tener alguien tan alegre un pasado tan triste?

**-¿Recordáis su canción?**- Dijo Applejack- **Ahí está la clave de por qué pudo seguir adelante**

En ese instante, todas empezaron a recordar la canción de Pinkie…

watch?v=lrYPA-4vLNM

**-¿Las sonrisas le dan fuerza? Pensaba que solo era una canción** -dijo Rainbow

-**Es mucho más que eso Rainbow**- Dijo Fluttershy- **Oh Celestia, como pude estar tan ciega**

**-Las sonrisas que ella provocaba no solo son parte de su ser y lo que le dice su corazón y Cutie Mark que haga, es también la medicina que mitigaba el dolor de su corazón…**-Dijo Applejack

-**Entiendo el por qué no quería celebrar su cumpleaños… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que hoy se haya encerrado?**-Pregunto Twilight, pero en ese instante su veloz cerebro le dio una respuesta- **Oh… oh**…

**-¿Que ocurre querida? ¿A que vino ese Oh oh?**

**-Veo que te diste cuenta Twilight…**-dijo Applejack- **Pero es aún más terrible de lo que crees**

**-¿¡MAS TERRIBLE QUE SU FAMILIA NO VINIERA A SU BODA!?**- exclamo escandalizada Twilight

**-¿¡Quuueee!?**- gritaron las demás, que hasta ese instante no se habían percatado de que, de todos los invitados por Pinkie, no había nadie que pudieran identificar como "desconocido" y por lo tanto posible familiar de Pinkie

-**Twilight… cometí un gran error… todo esto es mi culpa…**

**-¿¡Pero como diablos va a ser tu culpa A.J!?**- dijo Rainbow

-**Hace tres días…convencí a Pinkie para que fuéramos a Baltimare… a ver a su familia y nos fuimos para allá esa misma tarde**

- **¿Hace tres días? ¡Un momento! ¡Yo estuve con ella hace tres días!**- Exclamo Twilight

-**Lo se dulzura, pero tú estuviste con ella después de que estuviera aquí… y cuando te fuiste, ambas montamos en el tren y llegamos a la mañana siguiente a Baltimare. Por supuesto, Pinkie había mandado invitaciones de boda a sus padres y también les conto por carta la noticia de su embarazo, pero nunca contestaron… así que la convencí para ir a ver a su familia…**

**Ambas nos hemos criado en granjas y pensé que en fondo el "sentido familiar" de ambas familias sería similar, ya que veía que en Pinkie lo era, pero cuando llegamos a la granja de sus padres…**

* * *

-OTRO FLASHBACK DE APPLEJACK-

-**Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a mi casa**- Dijo con voz seria el padre de Pinkie Pie

-**Papi… yo tengo algo para ti…**- Pinkie Pie se acercó a su padre y le dio un sobre rosa con bordes dorados

**-¿Qué es esto?**

**-Una invitación papi…para mi boda, ahí están las invitaciones para mami, mis hermanitas y por supuesto para ti**

Ante la sorpresa y los atónitos ojos de Applejack y Pinkie, Igneus Rock, rompió el sobre y las invitaciones en pedazos

**-Pe…pero…papi…**

**-Ya te dije que solo tengo dos hijas y tú no eres una de ellas**

**-¡Wow Wow! ¡Tranquilo vaquero! Pinkie vino aquí con la mejor de las intenciones, porque os echa de menos y quiere que estéis con ella en el día más feliz de su vida**

-**Me da igual lo que digáis, ella es una deshonra para la familia, ahora más que nunca**

**-¿Perdone?**- Pregunto enfadada Applejack

-**Ese vientre… ¿estás en cinta no?**

-**Si papi, tengo aquí a tus dos nietecitos, ¿te gustaría sentirlos? Les gusta dar pataditas…**

Igneus Rock se acercó poco a poco a su hija, parecía que en verdad le había conmovido saber que sería abuelo… pero cuando parecía que pondría su pata en el vientre ligeramente hinchado de su hija se giró con la intención de darle una fuerte coz en el vientre, afortunadamente, Applejack se interpuso a costa de recibir ella el golpe justo en su Cutie Mark

-**¡Aggggg!-** se dolorio Applejack

**-¡Applejack!**- grito Pinkie Pie mientras empezaba a llorar su crin se alisaba- **¿¡Papi cómo pudiste!? ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Ademas quisiste golpear a mis bebes! ¡Mis bebes son tus nietos!- **Gritó con rabia Pinkie

-**Vete de estas tierras y ni se te ocurra enviar más cartas… o mejor, sigue enviándolas, arden muy bien en la estufa que usamos para calentar la casa**

-**Eso... ¡ES CRUEL!-**Exclamo Applejack- **¿¡Cómo puede tratar así a su hija!?**

-**Tengo noticias para ti, ella ya no es mi hija y si había alguna remota posibilidad de que volviera a considerarla como tal se ha perdido para siempre, jamás reconoceré como hija a una cualquiera **

**-¡Papi! ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera! ¡Jamás haría "eso" con nadie que no fuera mi prometido!**

-**Estas embarazada sin haber contraído matrimonio, has dado la espalda a la familia y nuestras costumbres y tradiciones… tienes razón, no eres una cualquiera, eres peor**

**-¡Papi eso no es justo!**-Grito con rabia y amargura Pinkie Pie- **¡Me embarace meses después de que mi novio me pidiera matrimonio! ¡Y nunca os di la espalda! Siempre os escribí y quise venir a veros más veces pero tenía miedo de que….hicieras lo que estás haciendo ahora…**

**-Y ¿a qué se dedica por cierto?**

**-Él se llama Crazieus Jonathan Song, aunque todos le llaman "Crazy Song" es músico y humorista que…**

**-Oh sea… un bueno para nada**

Pinkie miro a su padre, Applejack la miro sorprendida, ya que aunque no era la primera vez que la veía enfadada, era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo

**-¡NI SE TE OCURRA INSULTARLE!- grito furiosa Pinkie Pie**

**-¿OH SI NO QUE? ¿No me invitaras a tu boda?... ah no espera, que no pensaba ir de todos modos**

Pinkie se calló de golpe, una vez más, las palabras de su padre eran como un mazo directo a su corazón…se dejó caer al suelo y en posición fetal empezó a llorar de nuevo

-**Vamos dulzura…vayamos a casa, este imbécil no vale la pe…**

Antes de que Applejack acabara la frase Pinkie se le abalanzo encima y le puso la pata en el cuello presionándola contra un árbol cercano

-**No… vuelvas… a…. ¡INSULTAR A MI PADRE!**- Grito Pinkie

-**Pin… Pin…Pinkie me haces daño…** - gimió Applejack

**-¡Ah!..Lo… lo siento A.J. … no sé qué me paso**- Dijo Pinkie volviendo en si dejando libre a libre a su amiga

-**Tranquila dulzura… la culpa es mía por insultarle… a pesar de todo es tu padre…**-Applejack la abrazo y le dijo- **Vámonos a casa dulzura, no te castigues a ti misma más…**

**-¡Eso es! ¡Váyanse! ¡No quiero tener que explicarles a mi esposa y a mis hijas que hacéis aquí cuando vuelvan del mercado!**

-**Un momento…**- exclamo Applejack- **¡Eso es! ¿¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes!?**

**-¿De qué A.J.?**- Pregunto extrañada Pinkie

**-¿¡No lo ves Pinkie!? Él no sabía que te casabas, pero recibía tus cartas y ahora dice que no quiere tener que explicarle a tu madre y hermanas el hecho de que estés aquí**

Pinkie empezó a pensar en lo que su amiga quería decirle y entonces lo comprendió

**-¿Quieres decir que…**

**-¡Ellas no recibieron tus cartas! ¡Tu padre las quemaba antes de que pudieran verlas! ¡Y no te extrañe si tu padre hizo lo mismo con las cartas que tu madre te haya podido escribir!**

La cara de Pinkie poco a poco volvía a iluminarse y su pelo a volverse a inflar… ¿significaba eso que su madre y sus hermanas no la han olvidado? ¿Que seguían queriéndola? Si era así, había una posibilidad de que con el tiempo su padre volviera a quererla…

-**Entonces… ¡no me moveré de aquí papi! ¡Hoy hablare con mami y mis hermanitas te guste o no!**

**-¡Yiiihaaaa! ¡Así se habla dulzura!**

Pero en eso momento escucharon un "ziiip" y el gorro de Applejack cayó al suelo, cuando lo miro, este tenía clavado una flecha

El padre de Pinkie, mientras A.J y ella hablaban, se había acercado al escalón de la casa, estilo ranchera de los padres de Pinkie, y sacando una tabla suelta, saco de él una ballesta con varias flechas

-**Os vais a ir, o la próxima vez no fallare… aunque eso significara que las princesas me lanzaran en vida al mismísimo Tartaro, ¡u os vais u os mato! No permitiré que vuestra inmundicia contamine mi familia.**

Applejack quedo en shock, realmente la había intentado asesinar, y su sombrero, su amado sombrero que perteneció en vida a su padre fue el que fue atravesado en vez de ella por la flecha. Esta vez era Applejack la que estaba de verdad furiosa y quería abalanzarse sobre él y golpearle hasta que se le rompiera la pezuña…pero Pinkie fue la que le freno en esta ocasión

-**Vámonos A.J.**

-**Pe.. Pero Pinkie él...**

-**Por favor A.J.… vámonos, no me encuentro bien… estoy cansada…volvamos a casa…**

-**Está bien…-** Applejack no quería irse, no así, pero la cara de Pinkie decía que realmente estaba agotada, habían sido muchos nervios y mucha presión, eso no era bueno para nadie y menos para una yegua que estaba esperando potrillos.

-**Eso es… ¡IROS! ¡Y NO VOLVAIS NUNCA! **

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

* * *

-**Cogimos un tren para volver esa misma tarde, Pinkie no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, solo estaba con su pelo liso mirando el paisaje, si es que esa mirada perdida se le puede llamar mirar algo. A la mañana siguiente y tras dormir un poco Pinkie se levantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y pensé que había decidido pasar página y centrarse en lo que venía, su boda y sus pequeños…pero esta mañana… primero fue la noticia de que te retrasarías, eso la enfado un poco, pero dijo que estaba convencida de que al final cumplirías tu promesa, pero cuando le pregunto a Spike por los invitados…este le confirmo que aparte de ti faltaban cuatro más, no le hizo falta preguntar quienes, en ese momento vino a mi cuarto y se encerró en el… creo que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que finalmente vinieran…y eso es lo que paso…. Todo por mi culpa, no debí insistirle en ir a ver a sus padres…- Dijo entre lágrimas Applejack**

Las manes estaban en shock… ¿cómo podía ser que Pinkie Pie, la pony que siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo para hacer a todos sonreír tuviera un padre tan cruel?

Todas lloraban para ese momento, Rarity se desmayó de verdad al escuchar lo cerca que había estado Applejack de morir asesinada, para sorpresa de todos Fluttershy no se desmayó, pero en cambio su mirada estaba perdida, como si no fuera capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, Rainbow Dash salió por la ventana y se puso a golpear varios manzanos viejos que no tenían frutos para liberar su frustración y la ira que había acumulado escuchando el relato de los labios de Applejack, que estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha llorando de impotencia

En cuanto a Twilight, estuvo un rato en silencio con una mirada verdaderamente triste y la cabeza gacha al igual que su amiga Applejack, pero tras unos instantes levanto la cabeza y con determinación dijo

Applejack… ¿dijiste que la granja esta en Baltimare verdad?

-**Sí Twilight, en las afueras de la zona este para ser más exactos…**

**-Bien… Applejack, prepárate…**

**-¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?-** Pregunto confusa Applejack

Entonces Twilight apoyo su cuerno en la frente de su amiga y dijo…

-**Nos vamos a Baltimare… ¡AHORA!**

Entonces el cuerno de Twilight brillo y tras un fogonazo de luz, tanto Twilight como Applejack desaparecieron

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo!

Quisiera comentaros un par de cosas

La primera es que los nombres de la familia de Pinkie SON CANON, fueron revelados en uno de los libros oficiales: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party (que aún no he tenido el placer de leer)

En cuanto a la promesa de las mane6, es una modificación de la promesa de la versión española, esta dice así

"Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo"

Personalmente no me gusta cómo suena, no parece que estemos hablando de una promesa en cambio con solo añadir "_La promesa la guardo_" al principio de la frase, en mi opinión queda mucho mejor

¡Espero que os gustara el cap, vuestras review y que me aviséis de posibles fallos!

¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	11. Capítulo 7: MIEDO primera parte

**Capítulo 7: MIEDO Primera parte: El mayor de los miedos**

-**Uaaaagggg… que mareo**- Dijo Applejack mientras recuperaba la conciencia, a su lado, estaba Twilight.

-**Es normal cuando no se está acostumbrada Applejack… además de que fue mucha distancia**

**-¿Mucha distancia?**

Cuando Applejack miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban a las afueras de Baltimare a escasos diez metros de la casa de los padres de Pinkie Pie

**-¡Wow Twilight! ¡Eres increíble! Escuche que Luna hizo algo parecido con Shining Armor y quedo hecha unos zorros, pero tu pareces fresca como una manzana recién cogida**

-**El hechizo de Luna era más complejo**- dijo Twilight sonriendo- **ya que era enviar a otro pony, en cambio el mío era enviarme a mí misma, y al hacerlo llevar otro pony conmigo es sencillo**

-**Comprendo…Pero ¿por qué me trajiste?**

-**Alguien tenía que llevarme a la granja de los padres de Pinkie Pie y la mejor manera de hacerlo era a través de tus recuerdos para obtener una referencia, no puedo teletransportarme a sitios donde no he estado…pero usando tus recuerdos me fue sencillo**

-**Twilight…ese tipo es peligroso… quiero decir… ¿estas segura que es buena idea haber venido?**

-**No, pero algo he de hacer por Pinkie. Espera un segundo**

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y creo una especie de esfera mágica

-**Con esta burbuja seremos invisibles ambas, lo mejor es que podremos hablar sin que nos oigan, pero nosotros si podremos escucharles a ellos**

-**Eso… ¡es genial dulzura! ¿Pero para que quieres que…**

Twilight puso su pata en la boca de Applejack y dijo

-**Ahí vienen… guarda silencio Applejack, quiero escuchar la conversación y no quiero perder ningún detalle que nos pueda ayudar a solucionar esto…**

-Fuera de la esfera-

-**Cariño… ¿has sabido algo de Pinkamena últimamente?**

**-¿Cuantas veces he de decírtelo Cloudy? ¡No sé nada de ella desde que se fue! ¡Llevas ya varios meses preguntándome casi a diario!**

-**Es que… tengo desde hace algún tiempo, un palpito, un palpito de que nuestra niña nos necesita y hoy es más fuerte que nunca…**

-**Ya no es nuestra niña… ahora es una cualquiera que se va con cualquiera**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-…Esta bien, no quería decírtelo, pero…**

-**Igneus…me estas asustando, ¿¡que le paso a nuestra hija!?**

**-…Se ha vuelto drogadicta…**

-**No… no es verdad…**

-**Y prostituta…**

**-Mientes…**

**-Me temo que es verdad y además se dedica a enamorar a sementales ancianos adinerados para que le den su dinero cuando mueren…**

**-No…. no puede ser… Pinkamena no es así, ella es dulce, alegre, inocente…**

**- Cloudy…van a ejecutarla**

**-¿Que? ¿De qué hablas? **

**-Al parecer mato a un anciano grifo que insistía en no morirse y los reyes de Dienestern pidieron que fuera juzgada allí, al parecer la Princesa Celestia lo autorizo…y la han condenado a muerte**

**-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NOOO PUEDE SER VERDAAAAAAD!**- grito de desesperación la madre de Pinkie pie

* * *

-Dentro de la esfera-

-**Twilight… ¿¡que locura es esta!? Parémosle de una vez**

-**Un momento A.J. **

**-¿¡Como que un momento!? ¿Pero no ves lo que le está haciendo a la madre de Pinkie?**

**-Lo sé, pero… aquí hay algo muy raro**

**-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese tipo es un psicópata mentiroso!**

**-Applejack… ¿no te has dado cuenta?**

**-¿Cuenta de qué?**

**-Quieras o no Pinkie es famosa en toda Equestria, al igual que tú y las demás, no solo por vuestros talentos, si no por el simple hecho de ser elementos de la armonía**

**- ¿¡Y que!?**

**-¿No te das cuenta Applejack? La madre de Pinkie ha dado a entender que no sabe de ella desde hace años…**

**-¡Eso solo significa que el padre les ha ocultado los periódicos!**

**-Dudo mucho que no haya oído hablar de las portadoras de los elementos aunque sea en boca de otros ponys, más aun si ella va al mercado con sus hijas como me dijiste… además, ¿y lo de Celestia?**

**-¿Como? **

**-¿Para qué ocultarles la muerte de la Princesa Celestia?**

**-Vale, ahí me has pillado… de acuerdo, lo haremos a tu modo… pero no te prometo que pueda aguantar mucho más…**

* * *

-Fuera de la esfera-

**-¿¡Poooor queeeee!?-** Lloraba desesperada Cloudy Quarz

-**Es suficiente amor, ve adentro y descansa, yo hare tu trabajo por ti hoy**

Cloudy Quarz entro a la casa y unos instantes después vieron a un par yeguas jóvenes acercarse a Igneus a toda velocidad.

**-¡Padre! ¿¡Que le sucede a madre!?** – Dijo Limenstone

**-¡Estábamos haciendo nuestros quehaceres cuando la escuchamos gritar! ¿¡Que ocurrió!?**- Pregunto muy preocupada Marble

-**Hijas mías… ¡SOIS UNAS ESTUPIDAS!**

Dicho esto Igneus, con una sola bofetada las abofeteo a las dos

**-¡Pa… padre!**- Gimió Marble

**-¿Que… que hemos hecho para que nos golpees?**- lloriqueo Limenstone

**-¿Quién os dio permiso para que dejarais vuestros quehaceres eh?**

**-¡Pero Padre, estábamos preocupadas por madre, por eso Marble y yo vinimos para acá!**

**-¡Vuestra madre grito de la desesperación de ver que tiene tres hijas y que las tres son unas completas inútiles! ¡No valéis para nada! ¡Por eso nadie os quiere, ni os querrá nunca!**

-**Padre… ¡eso es cruel! Usted sabe que estuve a punto de casarme y que si no lo hice fue porque mi prometido falleció en un accidente unos días antes de la boda…**-dijo Limenstone con gran tristeza

**- Tengo noticias para ti preciosa, mira esto…**

Igneus saco una nota y se la entregó a su hija

**-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Él me amaba! ¡Lo sé!**

**-¿Y por eso te dejo esa nota diciendo que te dejaba por otra?**

**-¡Esta nota es mentira!**

**-¡No lo es! ¿O acaso dudas de mí?**

**-¿Quien…quien fue quien me lo robo?**

**-Fue Pinkamena**

**-¡No! ¡No! ¡No es verdad!**

**-Si lo fue, de hecho ella está en prisión, al parecer no fue un accidente, ella lo mato**

**-¡NOOOOO!**

* * *

- Dentro de la esfera-

-¡**Twiliiiiight!- **gruño llena de ira Applejack

**-Aun no A.J. solo un poco más…yo también estoy aguantando lo indecible para no lanzarme contra él, pero definitivamente aquí pasa algo raro y hemos de descubrirlo antes de actuar… solo espero aguantar lo suficiente…**

* * *

-Fuera de la esfera-

-¡**PADRE! ¡No dudo de tu palabra! Pero decirle esto a Lime y de este modo, ¡es cruel!**

**-¡Tú a callar Marble! ¡Que ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!**

**-¿Como?**

**-Vamos no te me hagas la inocente, sabes de sobra que eres adoptada, te encontré en un contenedor de basura, pero ahora que lo pienso, debería haberte dejado allí**

**-Padre…. No diga eso…**-dijo Marble entre lágrimas

**-¿Por qué no? ¡Si es la verdad! ¡Ni tu verdadera madre te quería! Seguramente se diera cuenta con solo verte de lo inútil que eres, aquí solo te pido que amontones unas pocas piedras y ni siquiera sirves para eso….**

**-¡Igneus!** –Cloudy aparecía a través de la puerta de su casa, estaba claramente consternada por lo que había presenciado**- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?… ¿¡cómo puedes decirles cosas tan crueles a nuestras niñas!? ¡Además, les has dicho cosas sobre Pinkamena distintas a las que me dijiste!**

-**Te equivocas querida, ella lo hizo antes de matar aquel grifo…**

-**Niñas, cojan sus cosas, nos vamos a Ponyville, vuestro padre, no… no está bien, algo le ocurre y será mejor que nos alejemos de él, hasta que se cure…**

**-¡Puta! ¿Te piensas que te voy a dejar ir?**

Igneus cogió de la crin a su esposa y la lanzo contra el suelo; Cloudy estaba muy confusa y asustada, su esposo jamás le había gritado y mucho menos agredido, y cuando quiso mirar a su esposo para preguntarle qué le ocurría, se percató de que estaba sujetando un látigo…

-**Es hora de que haga lo que tendría que haber hecho con todas vosotras desde el primer día…**

-**No… por favor Igneus… al menos no delante de las niñas**

-**Oh, delante de las niñas sí, así aprenderán a respetar a su padre…**

Entonces Igneus empezó a mover su látigo con la intención de golpear a su esposa, afortunadamente Applejack se le lanzo encima propinándole una fuerte patada en los morros, que vino seguida de un potente rayo de energía lanzado por Twilight que lo aturdió

**-¿Prin…princesa Celestia?**- Exclamo Cloudy sorprendida

-**No, soy la Princesa Twilght Sparkle**

**-Con todo el respeto… pero nunca oí de usted**- Dijo Lime

-**Eso no importa ahora, pónganse detrás de mí, y no intervengan pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¡Puta! Como te atreves a meterte en asuntos familiares ajenos a los tuyos**

**-¡Te voy a romper esos dientes malhablado!**-Grito Applejack, pero cuando se lanzaba hacia el Twilight la paro con su magia- **¡Twilght! ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!? ¡Déjame darle a este cerdo su merecido!**

**-Ojala fuera tan sencillo Applejack...**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Ponte detrás de mí y protege a la familia de Pinkie **

**-¿Conocen a mi hermana?**- Pregunto esperanzada Lime, que a pesar de las palabras de su padre, seguía sin creer que Pinkie se hubiera vuelto "malvada"

-**Sí, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de ello, por favor A.J…**

**-Está bien Twilight…ya sabes que confió en ti**

Twilight estaba frente a Igneus, ello lo miraba de arriba abajo, mientras que él recogía el látigo del suelo

-**Prepárate para saber lo que es el miedo princesa…**

**-Estoy preparada, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta….**

**-Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras**

**-¿Quién eres tú?**

**-Jajajajjaa, parece que dimos con la princesa de las estúpidas**

**-Deja de fingir, hace poco que note energía oscura a tu alrededor, además de que esta te hizo de escudo cuando lance mi rayo, tú no eres un unicornio y tampoco llevas encima algún artefacto que te dote de algún poder…. ¿Quién eres y donde está el verdadero Igneus Rock?**

Applejack, Cloudy, Marble y Limestone estaban confusas, ¿estaba diciendo la princesa que estaban… ante un impostor?

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Un changeling! ¿Cómo no lo supuse antes?**

**-No Applejack, él no es un changeling, no sé qué es, pero desde luego, no es un changeling**

**-Jejejejejejejeeje….**

**-¿?**

**-Jejjajjajaja ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA JAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!**- rio sonoramente "Igneus"

-**Vaya, vaya, con la princesita**- Dijo "Igneus" mientras se ponía de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras y empezaba a caminar hacia Twilight- **Debo de admitirlo, no está mal, nada mal…**

**-¡Mo… monstruo! ¿¡Que le has hecho a mi esposo!?**- Grito Cloudy al empezar a comprender la situación

- **¿Y cómo sabes que yo no soy tu esposo? Cloudy, ¿recuerdas aquella noche, al cobijo de la noche, la luna, las estrellas y bajo aquel naranjo en flor?**

-**No… no es posible, solo mi esposo y yo, sabíamos de esa noche tan especial en la que concebimos a Pinkamena…**

**-Por supuesto… y es que YO soy tu esposo…**

**-No… no es posible**- dijo Cloudy aterrada

**-¡NO LE ESCUCHEIS!**- Grito Twilight- **¡Creo que ya entiendo parte de la naturaleza de este ser! ¡Se alimenta de vuestros miedos!**

-**Nada mal para un asno**- dijo burlonamente "Igneus"

-**No sé qué eres, pero te destruiré y luego no descansare hasta encontrar al verdadero Igneus**- Twilight sin pensarlo lanzo el rayo de energía más poderoso que jamás había lanzado, era la primera vez que usaba fuerza letal… no le gustaba las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento, pero las palabras de Celestia retumbaban en su mente "en ocasiones tendrás que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer para garantizar el bienestar de tus súbditos"… tenía que hacerlo.

Entonces Twilight se percató de algo, "Igneus" no solo no esquivaba el rayo que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, sino que lo estaba recibiendo con una siniestra sonrisa

**-¡OH NO!**- Twilght lo comprendió en ese momento, y justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar el rayo contra "Igneus", Twilight logro desviarlo hacia arriba donde exploto a varios metros de altura

**-¡Twilight! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡ya era tuyo!**

-**No puedo Applejack… no puedo…**

**-¡Twilight! ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo la princesa Celestia sobre "hacer lo que hay que hacer"!**

**-No lo entiendes A.J.… no es que sea un impostor**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Quiero decir que ese cuerpo ES Igneus Rock, pero no su voluntad**

**-Vale, ahora me he perdido dulzura**

**-¡ESTA POSEIDO! Sea lo que sea ese ser, está dentro de Igneus Rock y ¡lo está controlando!**

**-Oh oh…**

**-¡Exacto! ¡No podemos atacarle directamente ya que a quien lastimaríamos es al padre de Pinkie!**- dijo Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, empezando a sudar mucho y a respirar con algo de dificultad

-**Entonces… ¿¡para que uso un escudo de energía para protegerse!?**

-**Seguramente fuera un acto reflejo involuntario, al igual que cuando te agachas porque ves que algo va a golpearte**

**-¿¡Y entonces que sugieres!?**

**-¡Tenemos que aguantar hasta que vengan las demás! ¡He avisado a Cadence por telepatía! En unos minutos estaremos listos para derrotarle… ¡CON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA!**- Exclamo Twilight mientras su cuerno se apagaba

**-¡Dígame lo que hacer princesa!**- Dijo Lime

**-Simplemente escondeos, Pinkie no me perdonaría si os pasara algo y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría **

-**Ni hablar**- dijo Marble- **Ese de ahí es mi padre y no pienso abandonarlo**

**-Ni yo tampoco-** dijo decidida Cloudy- **Desde que Pinkamena nos dejó mi esposo ha actuado raro, ahora entiendo el por qué; no pienso quedarme con las patas cruzadas mientras él sufre**

-¡**OOOOOh! ¡Callaros de una vez!**- Dijo Igneus dando un golpe al suelo con una de sus patas traseras

En ese instante una bola de piedra se tragó a las hermanas y a la madre de Pinkie Pie aprisionándolas en su interior y con otro movimiento de su pata "Igneus" hizo que un depósito de agua cercano a la casa empezara a derramar el agua en el interior de la bola poco a poco, pero constantemente…

**-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaah!¡No quiero morir!**

**-¡Socorro!¡No sé nadar!**

**-¡Sáquennos de aquí!**

-**Música para mis oídos… la deliciosa música del miedo**- dijo "Igneus" relamiéndose

**-¡No!**- Applejack empezó a golpear la bola con todas sus fuerzas, pero al ser de roca no logro absolutamente nada

**-¡Apártate Applejack! ¡Voy a lanzar una bola de energía!**

**-Yo no estaría tan seguro**

"Igneus" se lanzó sobre Twilight y sin saber cómo la agarro del cuerno y la lanzo sobre Applejack; la fuerza del impacto fue tal que la granjera quedó aturdida durante varios segundos

-**A…Applejack ¿estás bien?**

**-He tenido borracheras que me han dejado más aturdida que esto, tranquila**

**-¡Maldito! ¡No nos va a dejar abrir esa bola hasta que le derrotemos!**

**-¡Pues tendremos que derrotarle ya! ¡No podemos esperar a las demás!**

**-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por que se tardan tanto!?**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres

**-¡Pinkie por favor! ¡Te necesitamos!- Rogo Cadence**

**-Dejadme en paz… no puedo, sencillamente hoy no puedo**- le contesto Pinkie mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

-**Maldita sea Pinkie, ¡tú no eres una cobarde! ¡Deja de actuar como tal!**- Protesto Rainbow

-**Nada de lo que diréis servirá para que salga de aquí ¡dejadme en paz!**

**-¡Pinkie! ¡Sin ti los elementos no funcionaran!-** dijo Fluttershy

- **¡Se acabó!**- dijo Wass- **¡Yo tiro esta puerta y la llevo aunque sea arrastras!**

**-¡Por favor majestad! ¡No sea bruto! ¡Menudos modales para un monarca!**- recrimino Rarity al rey de los grifos- **¡Querida! Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no es de ti o de nosotros de quien estamos hablando, es de…**

**-¡QUE ME DEJEIS! **

**-¿Y si me teletransporto y la saco?**- Dijo discord

-**De nada valdría amigo, puesto que animo necesita ella llevar consigo**- le contesto Zecora

-**Es inútil, tendremos que ir sin ella… y rezar para que los elementos reaccionen**

-**Pero Luna, los elementos sin ella no funcionaran y ¡lo sabes! **

-**Lo se Shining, pero no sé qué más podemos hacer…lo peor es que es el padre de Pinkie el que está en peligr…**

Antes de que Luna acabara la frase, lo que a todos les pareció una "sombra rosa" corrió a toda velocidad hacia Luna y dijo

**-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir de mi padre?**

* * *

De vuelta a la granja de los padres de Pinkie

-**Dul… dulzura, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más…**

-**Lo sé... yo... también estoy agotada, creo que esa es su estrategia, agotarnos, para que no podamos intentar nada… si al menos pudiéramos usar algún hechizo…**

-**MMMM…empiezo a notarlo, el miedo, el miedo en vosotras dos… es…delicioso**

-**Maldito bastardo cuando te saquemos del padre de Pinkie ¡sabrás que es el miedo de verdad!**

**-No Applejack, YO soy el miedo de verdad, aunque claro, una asesina como tu seguramente no tenga miedo**

**-¿Como?**

-**Vamos Applejack, sabes perfectamente que dejaste morir a tus padres y a tu hermano, podrías haber corrido más rápido en busca de ayuda pero no lo hiciste, tú eras la pequeña, la que recibía más atención, pero pronto eso acabaría, con la llegada de los gemelos; pobre Applejack, no solo tendría que competir con uno si no con dos para tener la atención de los demás…lástima que fallaras y la pequeña Applebloom sobreviviera**

**-¡Cállate!**

**-Applebloom, la dulce e inocente Applebloom, con el tiempo has aprendido a quererla ¿verdad?, pero sabes que vas a fallarle, al igual que fallaste a tus padres y a Appleroot cuando les dejaste morir**

**-¡Noooo!**

**-¡Déjala en paz!**- Grito Twilight abalanzándose sobre "Igneus", pero este con un movimiento de su pata le lanzo una bola de energía que le impacto de lleno en el rostro, no muy poderosa pero lo suficiente para aturdirla

-**Applejack, déjame mostrarte… tu mayor miedo**- Dijo "Igneus" mientras movía su pata delante del rostro de la yegua vaquera

* * *

En ese instante Applejack parpadeo, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en una granja de rocas en las afueras de Baltimare, estaba en Sweet Apple Acres

-**Por Equestria ¿cómo he llegado aquí?**

Applejack fue corriendo hacia a su casa, tuvo un mal presentimiento todo el camino, ningún manzano estaba en flor o con frutos, todos estaban secos, cuando llego a su casa, la encontró pasto de las llamas

**-¡No… no, no, no, no!**

**-¡Hermanita! ¡Socorro!**

Applejack miro hacia arriba y vio a su hermana a través de una ventana, estaba atrapada en el desván, para mayor terror de Applejack, vio como las llamas se acercaban peligrosamente a ella

-¡**¡Aguanta Applebloom! ¡Voy a por agua! ¡Resiste!**

Applejack corrió todo lo que pudo, sabía que tenía poco margen para actuar, pero sabía que hacer; cerca del pozo siempre tenían unas toallas para secarse el sudor, mojaría las toallas y se envolvería en ellas, entonces entraría en la casa, envolvería a Applebloom en las toallas y la sacaría de ese infierno, un plan más sencillo de decir que de hacer, pero el único que podía poner en marcha con tan poco tiempo de margen.

Cuando estaba llegando al pozo, vio a su hermano y a su abuela, estaban preparando exactamente el mismo plan que ella había pensado

**-¡Rápido hermana! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ten esta toalla! ¡ Tenemos que salvar a Appleblo… ¡ AAAAARRRRGGGG!**

En ese instante el tiempo se paró para Applejack, uno de los graneros, en el que también se había prendido fuego, cayó hacia delante y aplasto bajo madera ardiente a Big Machintosh y la abuela Smith…

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

-**¡CO…cooorreeeeeeee! ¡UUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGG!**- Escucho entre las llamas a la abuela Smith

**-¡Correeeeeeeeeee! ¡Salva a Applebloom! ¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG!**- escucho gritar a Big Mac

Applejack no podía soportarlo, escuchar los gritos de su anciana abuela y su amado hermano, muriendo ambos siendo consumidos por el fuego, estando ambos conscientes en todo momento de lo que les ocurría, padeciendo y sufriendo un dolor inimaginable… Era demasiado para cualquiera, mas todavía para Applejack, pero aun así, Applejack saco fuerzas de flaqueza y se dirigió al pozo… solo para ver que también había quedado sepultado bajo la madera ardiente

-**Aunque todo mi cuerpo quede lleno de quemaduras ¡VOY A SACARLA!**- Grito decidida Applejack

Applejack salió corriendo de nuevo para la casa, pero a medida que se acercaba escuchaba más claramente y con horror, los gritos desesperados de Applebloom… las llamas le habían dado caza

**-¡AAAAAARRGGG! ¡QUEMA! ¡DUELE! ¡HERMANA! ¡SOCORROOOO! ¡UAAAAARRRRGG!**

**-¡AGUANTA MANZANITA! ¡YA VOY PARA ALLA!**

Pero cuando Applejack se disponía entrar en la casa, esta se vino abajo y entonces… solo el silencio y el ruido de las llamas le rodeaba, ya no le importaba que las llamas estuvieran consumiendo los manzanos, su familia, su única razón para vivir ya no estaba.

-**Big Mac… se quema, la abuela… se quema, Applebloom… se quema, jejeje, todo se quema…jaja ¡TODO SE QUEMA JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

La mente de Applejack se empezó a quebrar en ese instante y su cabeza empezaron a llegar voces que conocía muy bien

-**Confiábamos en ti Applejack, pero…-** decía su padre

**-…Nos has fallado**- le recrimino su madre

-**Por tu culpa nací muerto**- su hermano Appleroot, al que nunca pudo escuchar fue quien le hablo en ese momento

-**Eres una inútil**-Le insulto su abuela

-**Me has decepcionado hermana**- se lamentó Big Mac

**-¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde para salvar los que quieres? ¿O es que no nos querías?**- dijo la voz de Applebloom con tristeza

-**No valgo para nada,** (-_estas sola_-) **estoy sola,** (-_no puedes salvar a nadie_-), **no puedo salvar a nadie,** (-_les has fallado a todos_-) **les he fallado a todos…**

En ese momento en la mente de Applejack empezaron a reproducirse a cámara rápida tanto la muerte de sus padres como los terribles sucesos de los que acababa de ser testigo, entonces, lo poco que quedaba de su mente por quebrarse, se quebró

**-¡UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAARRRRGGGGG!**

* * *

En la granja de rocas de los padres de Pinkie Pie, Twilight observaba confusa a su amiga Applejack, desde hacía unos segundos estaba en el suelo en posición fetal y gritaba desesperadamente. Twilight no entendía que le pasaba, solo sabía que estaba dando terribles gritos, gritos que daban a entender que estaba padeciendo un terror y sufrimiento enormes

**-¿¡Que le has hecho a mi amiga monstruo!?**

**-¿Yo? Solo le he mostrado su miedo más profundo**

**-Maldito demonio…**

**-¡Por fin aciertas lo que soy!**-dijo burlonamente "Igneus"

**-¿¡Por qué haces esto!?**

**-¡Para recuperar mi poder estúpida! Tres brujas de mi mundo intentaron encerrarme en un espacio entre dimensiones, por suerte fallaron y aun mejor… aun no lo saben**

-**Te hare pagar tus crímenes demonio**

-**Oh princesa, ¿nadie le dijo que es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás mientras hablan?**- Dijo "Igneus" mientras le lanzaba una ráfaga de bolas de energía que impactaron todas en Twilight

-Ugggggg….

-**Lamentablemente, salir de ese aprieto me costó mi forma física y gran parte de mi poder, y en este patético mundo, el miedo es ridículo, e incluso crei que moriria por falta de miedo, hasta que encontré a "este" huésped, tenía miedo, un miedo en su interior muy grande por el futuro de su hija…**

**-¡Kiiiiaaaaaa!-** Grito Twilight lanzándose contra "Igneus", pero este la esquivo y le dio una fuerte patada en su estómago para luego golpearla en la espalda con sus patas delanteras haciéndola caer de morros al suelo

**-¿Como… cómo es posible, que ahora parezcas más fuerte?…**- Decía Twilight dolorida

-**Como decía, este "pony" tenía un gran miedo en su interior, pero sabía que si quería recuperar todo mi poder o incluso ganar algo más, antes tendría que sembrar más miedo… así que poco a poco me fui apoderando de él y lo logre justo la noche antes de que esa molesta pony rosa se fuera**

**-¡Maldito! ¡ Tú… tú eres el responsable del sufrimiento de mi amiga! ¡Por tu culpa ella está sufriendo mucho!**

**-¿¡En serio!? Por favor, no me alague tanto, que me sonrojare**

**-Estás loco…**

**-¿Sabe que es lo mejor? Que él está consciente todo el tiempo, todo lo que hice y estoy haciendo, él lo ve, lo sufre y le causa más miedo, miedo con el que me alimenta, con el que me fortalezco; tenía pensado continuar así un par de años más, pero esa maldita entrometida tuvo que hacer que la consciencia de este pony se fortaleciera al ver de nuevo a su hija, por eso tuve que empezar "la cosecha de miedo" antes de lo esperado… **

Entonces "Igneus" se abalanzo sobre Twilight y la golpeo salvajemente con sus cascos y su látigo durante varios segundos, ella intento defenderse, pero la violencia y velocidad cada vez mayores de "Igneus" la estaban dejando indefensa; además noto como lo que "Igneus" le había dicho era cierto, la energía oscura que procedía de él era cada vez más fuerte y poderosa, de hecho era visible a simple vista, como una especie de coraza con forma humana envolvía a "Igneus"

Entonces, con una "mano de energía oscura" que emergía de la pata de "Igneus" cogió a Twilight por el cuerno

**-….Parece que mi cosecha fue más que suficiente, además de ser de la mejor calidad… Estoy deseando cosechar todo el miedo de este mundo**

**-No… te saldrás con la tuya**

**-Princesa… ya me he salido con la mía… veamos cual es… su mayor miedo**

Entonces "Igneus" movió su pata ante el rostro de Twilight y la dejo caer… apenas había pasado un par de segundos, cuando Twilight empezó a gritar aterrorizada

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!**

Entonces, entre los gritos de los cinco aterrorizados ponys, empezó a emerger una macabra risa

**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

watch?v=GhMvKv4GX5U

A ver quien me adivina a que pelicula he hecho un pequeño guiño


	12. Capítulo 8: MIEDO Segunda parte

**¡QUIETO PARAO! **

**¿Has leído el capitulo anterior?**

**¿SEGURO?**

**El capitulo anterior es ****Capítulo 7: MIEDO primera parte: El mayor de los miedos**

******Si no lo has leído ya estas tardando, ¡ya que este de aquí es la segunda parte!**

******Este aviso lo pongo por que en pocos días he puesto tres capítulos y es fácil que os ****confundáis**

******Ahora si... ¡disfrutad del capítulo! ¡Espero que os guste y que me hagáis Reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: MIEDO Segunda parte: El mayor miedo de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle**

**-No… te saldrás con la tuya**

**-Princesa… ya me he salido con la mía… veamos cual es… su mayor miedo**

Entonces "Igneus" movió su pata ante el rostro de Twilight…

* * *

0

* * *

Cuando Twilight abrió los ojos, no supo identificar donde estaba, era el anochecer, pero ella no recordaba haber movido el Sol. Camino durante un rato, hacia frio y estaba sola, solo veía césped… y lapidas, estaba en un cementerio.

Entonces diviso un grupo de lapidas, en la que había una que le llamaba la atención, ya que era más grande que las demás y con más ornamentación; cuando se acercó y vio que nombres figuraban en la lapida, noto como algo en su alma se partió en pedazos

* * *

-AQUÍ YACEN-

RAINBOW DASH "La leal"-PINKAMENA DIANE PIE "Pinkie Pie, la risueña"- RARITY "La generosa"-FLUTTERSHY "La bondadosa"- APPLEJACK "La honesta"

Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y heroínas de Equestria y del Crystal Empire

-QUE LOS CREADORES LAS ACOJAN EN SU GLORIA-

* * *

-**No… no puede ser verdad… esto es una pesadilla…**- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás angustiada, en ese momento, noto como choco con otra lapida al girarse vio que otro grupo de lapidas, también grandes y con gran ornamentación que la dejaron aún más acongojada

* * *

-AQUÍ YACEN SUS ALTEZAS IMPERIALES-

EL PRINCIPE SHINING ARMOR Y SU ESPOSA LA PRINCESA MI AMORE CADENZA

Gobernantes del Crystal Empire y guardianes del "Don del Amor"

-QUE LOS CREADORES LES ACOJAN EN SU GLORIA-

* * *

-AQUÍ YACE-

SPIKE EL BEBE DRAGON

Héroe de Equestria y del Crytal Empire

-QUE EL PODEROSO LO ACOJA BAJO SU ALA-

* * *

-AQUÍ YACE-

DISCORD

Señor del Caos, antiguo gobernante de Equestria

Every day i'm discordin'

-QUE EL OSCURO LO ACUNE EN SU OSCURIDAD-

* * *

-AQUÍ YACE SU ALTEZA-

LA PRINCESA LUNA

Gobernante de Equestria, Emperatriz de la Luna y Guardiana del "Don de la noche"

Venció a su oscuridad, nos reconforto en nuestras pesadillas y trajo luz y belleza a nuestras solitarias y oscuras noches

-QUE LOS CREADORES LA ACOJAN EN SU GLORIA-

* * *

Twilight quiso correr, pero le fallaban sus patas, quiso volar, pero sus alas no se desplegaban, quiso teletransportarse lejos, pero su cuerno a duras penas soltó una chispa; agotada se dejó caer al suelo, en un intento para recomponerse, intento ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero cuando alzo la vista vio una lápida más

* * *

AQUÍ YACEN

NIGHT LIGHT Y SU ESPOSA TWILIGHT VELVET

Afectuosos padres del Príncipe Shining Armor

-QUE LOS CREADORES LES ACOJAN EN SU GLORIA-

* * *

Twilight una vez más se dejó caer, esta vez, no podía dejar de llorar…todos los que amaba y conocía, ya no estaban…

-**Sola… estoy… sola…no… ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

El alma de Twilight estaba hecha trizas, diciéndose a sí misma que todo era una gran mentira; entre llantos de desesperación, logro ponerse en pie y empezar a caminar. No supo cuánto tiempo camino, pero cada segundo le parecía una eternidad, al fin logro salir del cementerio para ver…que estaba en Canterlot, o mejor dicho, lo que una vez fue Canterlot.

Todo estaba destruido, había cadáveres por todos lados, era un espectáculo horrible, entonces miro en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Ponyville y vio como del lugar donde estaba el pequeño poblado, se divisaba una gran columna de humo negro

-**Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Twilight se giró y vio a un pequeño unicornio lavanda y con una crin azul oscura, era la viva imagen de Twilight cuando era una potrilla pero en macho

-**Pe...pequeño ¿estás bien?-** Le pregunto Twilight al observar que el pequeño estaba sucio y lleno de raspaduras

En ese instante el pequeño, uso su magia y empezó a tirarle piedras

**-¡TU! ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡MI PAPA Y MI MAMA MURIERON POR TU CULPA!**

Antes de que Twilight se diera cuenta, vio aterrada como otros ponys de varias edades hacían aparición y también empezaban a lanzarle piedras

**-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ MALDITA!**

**-¡COBARDE!**

**-¡TRAIDORA!**

**-¡INUTIL!**

**-¡NADIE TE QUIERE!**

**-¡NI TUS PADRES QUERIAN SABER DE TI! ¡POR ESO PIDIERON QUE NO TE MENCIONARAN EN SU LAPIDA!**

**-¡FUERA!**

**-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!**

Twilight salió huyendo, corrió todo lo que pudo, ya que sus alas se habian lastimado con una de las piedras, tras correr un buen rato finalmente se dejó caer en una pradera y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, en ese instante escucho una voz tras ella

-**Twilight….**

**-¿Prin…Princesa Celestia?**

Twilight se giró y vio como efectivamente, la Princesa Celestia, en su forma original era quien le hablaba

**-Twilight, no tengo mucho tiempo, "Los Creadores" me han mandado aquí para hacer algo importante, junta tu cuerno con el mío…**

**-¡Sí Princesa!**-Dijo Twilight, mientras dejaba de llorar y sin dudar ni un segundo de su mentora, junto su cuerno con el de la Princesa Celestia

Entonces tras un fuerte resplandor, Twilight noto como si se hubiera empequeñecido, estaba agotada, le dolía la frente, la espalda y los cascos…

**-Twilight… me decepcionaste**- Dijo la Princesa Celestia

Twilight la miro y para su asombro vio, como esta había recuperado el aspecto con el que la había conocido. Fue entonces cuando empezó a mirarse a sí misma y vio como volvía a ser de color lavanda, pero lo que la sobresalto fue comprobar que ya no tenía alas… ni cuerno

**-Princesa... ¿que…**

**-Twilight,….eres una inútil**- dijo Celestia- **solo tenías que mantener los logros que habíamos conseguido mi hermana y yo… y lo has arruinado todo**

**-Pero yo…**

**-No hay peros, fuiste un error, nunca debí tomarte como aprendiz y mucho menos hacerte princesa y nombrarte mi sucesora**

**-Por favor no diga eso**- Dijo entre sollozos Twilight

-**Lo digo y me reafirmo, pero he de darte la enhorabuena, eres la primera pony de la historia que no tiene nada de magia en su interior, no eres una unicornio, ni una pegaso, ni una pony terrestre…eres lo que te mereces: NADA… aun así "Los Creadores" te dieron un regalo…Ahora eres inmortal, vagaras por este universo incluso después de que el Sol se apague…**

**-No….**

**-Sí Twilight, este fue el castigo que "Los Creadores" designaron apropiado para ti… y estoy feliz de que me enviaran a mí, así pude reparar, aunque solo fuera en una pequeña parte, el error que fue tomarte bajo mi tutela**

**-No… no…**

**-Adiós Twilight Sparkle, ojala no te hubiera conocido nunca**

Dichas estas palabras, Celestia empezó a volar y desapareció como si fuera una nube de vapor

-**No puede ser... ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO!** _(-eres una decepción-_) ¿**Soy una decepción?** (-_Le has fallado a Celestia-_) **¿Le fallado a la Princesa Celestia?** _(-Equestria está destruida por tu inutilidad-_) **Equestria…no pude salvarla…** _(-Todos los que amaste están muertos por tu culpa-_) **Todos los que ame…han muerto por mi culpa…** _(-Ni los que fueron tus súbditos te quieren-_) **Nadie... me quiere** (-_estas sola_-) **Estoy sola…** (-_PARA SIEMPRE_-) **estoy sola para siempre… para siempre… ¡ESTOY SOLA PARA SIEMPRE! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

0

* * *

Entonces, entre los gritos de los cinco aterrorizados ponys, empezó a emerger una macabra risa

**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

0

* * *

0

* * *

Este capítulo es cortito, pero lo considero necesario, ya que en el próximo quiero entrar en materia para hacer avanzar la trama, podría haberlo hecho parte del próximo capítulo, pero entonces ya no respondería al nombre del próximo capítulo… ¿que cual es? Esperad a que esté listo para averiguarlo


	13. Capítulo 9: MIEDO Tercera parte

**No sé si lo estáis haciendo, pero… ¿veis los videos que a veces pongo? Si no es así, estáis perdiendo una parte del relato, ya que normalmente son efectos sonoros que acompañan a cierto momento concreto de la historia… lo digo porque en este capítulo también hay un par… y en serio, perdéis muchos sin verlo u oírlo…**

**POR CIERTO**

**Este es la tercera parte del capítulo titulado MIEDO, si no has leído las anteriores partes ¡hazlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: MIEDO Tercera parte: MIEDO VS CAOS**

**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!**- Reía triunfal "Igneus"

No era para menos, había derrotado a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, uno de los seres más poderosos de ese mundo y además de ser una de las portadoras de los "Elementos de la Armonía"; por si fuera poco, también estaba bajo su control una segunda portadora de los elementos, Applejack, la portadora de la honestidad. El miedo que sentían ambas era…delicioso, no, solo delicioso no, era de la mejor calidad, ni en sus miles de años de existencia había dado con unos miedos tan "puros", lo mejor es que ese mismo miedo era el que ahora le estaba fortaleciendo.

Ya estaba al ochenta por cierto de su poder habitual y tenía el poder de sobra para volver a su forma física…pero ¿para qué? De este modo podría continuar cosechando miedo sin que prácticamente nadie se atrevería a lastimarlo, irónicamente, por miedo a lastimar a un inocente, además, aunque finalmente se atrevieran, de nada les serviría, ya que al ser incorpóreo, prácticamente nada podría dañarle.

**-¡Quieto en nombre de las Princesas!**- "Igneus" se giró y vio como un grupo de soldados procedentes de Baltimare habían llegado a la granja, seguramente, alertados por el ataque explosivo que le lanzo hacia un rato Twilight

**-¡Por los creadores! ¿¡Que ha pasado aquí!?Un momento… ¿esa no es?… ¿¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle!?**- Exclamo el que parecía ser el capitán del pelotón

-**Así es idiotas… ¿queréis uniros a ella y conocer vuestros miedos más profundos?**

**-¡Maldito! ¡Guardias! ¡Aprésenle! ¡Vosotros dos intentad sacar a esas yeguas de esa bola de piedra o lo que quiera que sea!**

**-¿Así que queréis jugar, eh? Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo**

**-¡POR EQUESTRIA Y POR LAS PRINCESAS!**- Grito el capitán y entonces todos los soldados se lanzaron contra "Igneus", todos menos los dos a los que ordeno intentar sacar a la madre y hermanas de Pinkie de su prisión, la cual ya estaba más de la mitad llena de agua.

Apenas veinte segundos después, siete pegados, doce ponys terrestres y cinco unicornios yacían en el suelo gritando de terror.

-**Mal…maldito…**-Dijo el Capitán, que era el único que con dificultad aún estaba consciente- **No sé qué eres, pero aunque muera en el intento voy a acabar contigo…**

-**Adelante… intenta golpearme**- dijo burlonamente "Igneus"- **mira, ¿ves? Esta es mi verdadera barbilla, venga… ¿No decías que acabarías conmigo? ¿O es que te comió la lengua el gato? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

El Capitán estaba descorazonado, a pesar de sus valientes palabras llenas de seguridad, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, en todo el rato ninguno logro golpearlo, y cuando parecía que lo lograrían atacando esa especie de coraza (la cual dedujeron que era su verdadero cuerpo), esta era atravesada como si golpearan niebla…ni la que para muchos era su "patada legendaria", una patada que impulsada por sus alas de pegaso impactaba a 200km/h y era capaz de destrozar rocas, sirvió de nada…estaba asustado, no por morir, si no, por no poder ni siquiera intentar nada e "Igneus" se percató de ello…

-**Eso pensaba... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! ¿¡AAAAARRGGGGG!?**

Entonces como salido de la nada, una "sombra rosa" impacto en el rostro de "Igneus" pero no en el rostro del pony que claramente era su víctima, si no en el rostro real de "Igneus", apenas recibió el golpe el ser salió varios metros despedido hacia atrás

**-¿¡Pe…pero cómo!?**- dijo sorprendido el Capitán, pero más se sorprendió al ver que, cuando se disipo el polvo de arena que había en el aire, la que golpeo al ser, era una pony rosa, en un vestido de novia, con muestras evidentes (para ojos entrenados en captar todos los detalles por minúsculos que sean) de estar embarazada y con una cara que daba miedo

-**Interesante, lograste golpear a mi forma incorpórea…se supone que eso es imposible, pero lo hiciste, interesante…**

**-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿¡COMO LO HIZO PARA LLEGAR ANTES QUE NOSOTROS!? ¡Ella vino corriendo y nosotros vinimos teletransportándonos!**- dijo alguien detrás suyo.

Entonces el Capitán se giró y vio a un grupo de ponys, a un par de grifos…a la Princesas Cadente y Luna y al señor del Caos: DISCORD

-**Wassy, Wassy, Wassy**- empezó a decir Discord- **buscarle lógica a las acciones de Pinkie Pie es como intentar ponerle orden al verdadero caos**

**-¡Hey, tu engendro! ¡Más respeto para mi padre!**- Grito Gilda

**-¡Queréis callaros de una vez!**- Protesto Luna- **Tenemos problemas aquí… ¡MIRAD!**

Entonces todos vieron el panorama desolador, muchos ponys estaban tirados en el suelo, gritando desesperados de terror, entre ellos Twilight y Applejack

**-¡Twily!**- Gritó Shining Armor- **¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Me las vas a pagar!**

**-¿Si? Pues venid si os atrevéis**

**-¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que me atrevo!**- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el

Entonces Discord hizo un chasqueo con sus garras y las alas de Rainbow desaparecieron, provocando que se estrellara a pocos metros y tras un segundo chasquido esta fue teletransportada a su lado con sus alas de vuelta

-**Discord ¿se puede saber que pasa conti…**

Rainbow Dash callo de golpe al ver la expresión de Discord, todos se percataron en ese momento, estaba muy serio, algo muy raro en él, ya que incluso cuando se enfadaba, siempre abría la bocaza para soltar un chiste malo…

-**He de pediros…**-finalmente dijo Discord- **que no intervengáis, ÉL ES MIO**

-**Discord es posible… ¿qué le conozcas?**- Le pregunto Shining Armor

-**Le conozco y os aseguro que ojala no le hubiera conocido jamás…por eso os pido que no intervengáis, lo mejor que podéis hacer, es intentar sacar de sus miedos a Applejack, Twilight y los demás…**

**-¡Oye Discord! ¡Que ese CABRON ataco a mi familia!**- Dijo Pinkie Pie enormemente cabreada, de hecho todos se sobresaltaron al escucharla, y es que ni por palabras ni por tono, parecía la Pinkie Pie de siempre… casi parecía una psicópata peligrosa

-**Y de tu familia vas a tener que cuidar mi loquilla amiga**- dijo Discord

-**Os estoy esperando…** - Dijo "Igneus"

Discord hizo un nuevo chasquido y la bola de roca que aprisionaba a la familia de Pinkie se convirtió en un globo de agua, entonces Discord lo pincho con una de sus garras y la familia de Pinkie salió al fin, libre

**-¡MAMI! ¡LIME! ¡MARBLE!**- Grito emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su familia

**-¿Pinkamena?... ¡HIJA MIA!**

**-¡Hermana!**- Gritaron Lime y Marble

Las cuatro se abrazaron con gran cariño, puesto que hacia algo más de cuatro años que no se veían

**-¡Hija mía déjame verte! Estas preciosa, aunque un pelín gordita**

**-¡Guau hermana! ¡Menudo vestido!**- dijo Lime

**-¡Parece un traje de novia! ¿Y ese collar que se parece a tu Cutie Mark? ¡Es precioso!**- añadió Marble

**-¡Hola! Demonio del miedo por aquí esperando a patearos el trasero…**

**-¡Si bueno, la verdad es que en este tiempo han pasado muchas, cosas, me he convertido en portadora de la "Risa" de los "Elementos de la Armonía", el cual por cierto es este collar tan bonito que llevo, con mis amigas derrotamos a Nightmare Moon, a Discord, aunque ahora él es bueno y buen amigo mío y de Fluttershy que por mucho que ambos digan que no, se gustan mucho y no me extrañaría que salieran juntos en secreto, aunque también creo que Big Machintosh el hermano mayor de mi amiga Applejack está por Fluttershy y a su vez que mi amiga Zecora que es una cebra le interesa Big Mac aunque no lo diga, lo sé por como lo mira, volviendo a lo que decía, también luchamos contra los Changlings y King Sombra pero en ambos casos fue Cadence la cual está casada con el hermano de mi amiguísima Twilight, la que salvo el día, por cierto fui yo la que organizo la fiesta de su boda, también organice la fiesta de despedida de la Princesa Celestia cuando murió, aunque también fue la fiesta de bienvenida de Twilight como su sucesora ya que para ese entonces ya se había convertido en alicornio, podéis creerlo antes era un unicornio, hizo un hechizo Y PUM, entonces yo me quede UUUAAAAAHH pensado que algo malo le había pasado y un rato después hubo una luz muy muy grande con la forma de su Cutie Mark y luego salió ella y TACHAN era una alicornio y un par de días después la coronaron princesa, también tengo que presentaros a mis otras amigas, como la Princesa Luna, Rainbow Dash que hace un Sonic rainboom que ¿adivinad? resulta que es gracias a ella que tengo mi Cutie Mark, ah y también a Rarity que fue la que me hizo este vestido ultra duper hermoso para el día mi boda que en realidad es hoy, y es que me caso con mi novio al cual conocí pocos días después de dejar la granja, se llama Crazieus Jonathan Song, aunque todos lo llaman Crazy Song y es un músico y humorista súper famoso por toda Equestria y parte del extranjero, además dejadme deciros que no es que este gordita, es que estoy embarazada de gemelos los cuales nacerán a final de año!…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**- empezó a coger aire tras soltar todo eso en cinco segundos, entonces Pinkie Pie para rematar "la faena" con una gran sonrisa dijo- **¿Alguna Pregunta?**

-**Sabes lector, empiezo a sentirme como un "background Pony" y eso que soy el villano de esta historia… ¡y ni siquiera soy un pony!**

**- I know that feel bro, yo también sigo aquí y también me están ignorando…**- dijo el Capitán

-**Pi... Pinkie….**

**-¿Si Marble?**

**-¿Has dicho que eres amiga de las Princesas? ¿Y una de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía?**

**-Sip **

**-¿Que la princesa Celestia ha fallecido? **

**-Sip Lime**

**-¿Que te vas a casar hoy y que estas embarazada de gemelos?**

**-¡C-C-C-C-COMBO SIP mami!**

Apenas dijo esto, tanto las hermanas como la madre de Pinkie se desmayaron, eso fue demasiado Pinkie Pie para ellas tras cuatro años sin su "dosis diaria"

**-¡Bueno Discord, vamos a patearle el trasero y salvar a mi papi!**

-**No, Pinkie, conozco a este tipo, tu intenta despertar a Twilight, Applejack y los soldados… además de cuidar a tu familia**

-**Grrrrr…okie doki loki**-le contesto Pinkie a regañadientes

**-¡SOLDADO!**- Grito Luna

-**A sus órdenes alteza, se presenta el Capitán…**

-**No importa eso ahora, intente sacar a sus hombres del campo de batalla, rápido, nosotros le ayudaremos…**

-**A sus órdenes alteza**-Dijo resignado entre lágrimas al ver que le ignoraban lo suficiente como para no tener interés en su nombre

-**Hey, ¿significa eso que solo vamos a cargar con soldados que están k.o.?** –dijo Gilda

-**Es frustrante hija, pero veo venir por donde va el plan de Discord…**

**-¿Qué quieres decir padre?**

**-Pues que él, al ser un ser oscuro tiene más posibilidades de resistir sus ataques y por lo tanto tiene más posibilidades de ganar que cualquiera de nosotros; y aunque no gane, seguramente le debilite lo suficiente para que podamos derrotarle**

**-Pues a mí ese plan me parece una…**

**-¿¡QUEREIS ATACARME YA ALGUNO!? O ¿¡VOY A POR VOSOTROS!? ¡TENGO MUCHO MIEDO QUE COSECHAR COMO PARA ANDAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO!**- Grito "Igneus"

-**Ya va, ya va, siempre tan impaciente…**-Dijo Discord

-**Al fin te decidiste, fue una sorpresa para mi descubrir que acabe en tu universo… veo ahora eres una mascota**

**-Mira quien habla, el que solo le dejaban salir a jugar una vez cada mil trescientos años…**

**-Tú lo has dicho, dejaban, ahora soy completamente libre e incluso más poderoso de lo que fue "La fuente"…de hecho gracias al miedo de estos idiotas que me atacaron, soy como cinco veces más fuerte de lo que era originalmente…eso tomando de referencia mi poder antes de verme obligado a vivir en este mundo con forma incorpórea**

-**Eres un creído Barbas, siempre lo has sido y esa es tu debilidad…**

-**Y tu un inútil como señor del Caos, en mi mundo hasta los gusanos crean mejor caos que tu**

**-¿Aun molesto por que te derrote en ese duelo?**

**- Tuviste un poco de suerte, nada más, ahora eres DEBIL y la prueba, es que te haya domesticado esa estúpida pegaso amarilla que tiene miedo hasta de su sombra, de hecho, ya empiezo a degustar su miedo desde aquí…..mmmmm delicioso**

**-Ni se te ocurra meter a Fluttershy en esto**- Dijo furioso Discord de la boca de la cual salía fuego al hablar

-**Ah ¿no? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Convertirme en piedra por mil años? Ah, no, espera, que eso es lo que hacen contigo**

**-¿Sabes que seguramente les has cabreado y mucho verdad?**

**-¿Ah sí? Que miiiieeeeedo**- Dijo burlonamente Barbas- ¿**Y tú sabes que eres idiota Discord?**

**-Y tu un imbécil…**

**-Yo lo digo, porque mientras estábamos hablando he absorbido más miedo… ¡ya soy DIEZ veces más fuerte de lo que era!**

watch?v=eGUJBWipxOw

Dicho esto, Barbas dio un fuerte puñetazo a Discord que hizo que saliera disparado a varios metros, mientras rodaba por el suelo, Discord respondió tele transportándose detrás de él y aprovechando la inercia del golpe que recibió, le golpeo con la cola y lo estampo en el suelo, pero cuando Discord se dispuso a darle una lluvia de puñetazos…

**-¡DISCORD! ¡Es mi papi!**-Grito asustada Pinkie al ver que Discord estaba a punto de golpearle

**-Mierda**- dijo Discord mientras se detenía

**-Tan débil…** - susurro entre risas Barbas entonces con un ligero movimiento de pata lanzo un bola de energía que lo lanzo a varios metros de altura, a toda velocidad voló hacia él y le golpeo de nuevo enviándole más alto, para acabar volando a gran velocidad, adelantarse a Discord y con un golpe de sus dos "manos" juntas enviarle hacia el suelo donde finalmente Discord se estrelló.

Todos miraban horrorizados la escena, más aun cuando Barbas se lanzó a gran velocidad desde el cielo para estrellar sus rodillas en el pecho de Discord, el impacto provoco un cráter de tres metros de profundidad y la onda expansiva tiro todos al suelo y a los soldados que aún quedaban desperdigados, salieron volando hacia todos lados

Entonces Barbas empezó a golpear salvajemente a Discord…pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Discord hacia un ruido muy raro al golpearle…

watch?v=tGhmI1aRMqA

**-…**

**-¿Que ya has acabado de jugar con ese juguete?**- Dijo Discord el cual había estado observando todo sentado en un colchón de nubes de azúcar en el cielo, mientras comía palomitas y bebía chocolate, el "Discord" al que había estado golpeando Barbas todo el tiempo era un muñeco de plástico

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido, literalmente empezaron a partirse de risa, en el caso de Discord… literalmente

-**Espera, espera que me recomponga un poco… ¡tachaaaan!**

Discord Se había pegado la cabeza en la entrepierna una pierna en el sobaco y la cola en el cuello, lo cual provoco aún más risas que enfurecieron **enormemente a Barbas**

**-Maldito bufón**

**-Sí, sí, todo lo bufón que tú quieras… pero este bufón acaba de dejarte en ridículo**- Dijo Discord con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras volvía a su forma original

Eso ultimo enfureció aún más al enfurecido Barbas, tanto que tomo una decisión inesperada…tras unos segundos en silencio, el cuerpo de Igneus Rock cayó al suelo, quedando "la coraza" suelta, entonces, una columna de fuego empezó a envolverla

**-¡PAPI! ¡NOOOO!-** grito Pinkie Pie al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre a punto de ser abrasado

Rainbow Dash se lanzó a toda velocidad a rescatar a Igneus y lo logro por los pelos, pero eso no evito que este tuviera varias quemaduras graves en una de sus patas y que la propia Rainbow se le quemara la cola

**-¡Mi cola! ¡Mi hermosa cola!**

**-No sabía que te preocupaba tanto la imagen de tu cola querida**- Dijo Rarity

**-¿Una cola tan cool como esta? ¿¡Dime donde la has visto antes!?**

**-¡Papi!-** Pinkie se lanzó sobre padre y lo abrazo con fuerza, al ver que no reaccionaba empezó a besarle en la frente y a llorar**- Papi, no me dejes…**

Pero Igneus Rock no reaccionaba y respiraba con gran dificultad

-**Amiga, él debe esto tragar, para mejor poder respirar**- Dijo Zecora dándole una pócima. Normalmente ella no hubiera venido a estos percances, ya que lo suyo son las pociones y otra clase de ungüentos, pero la Princesa Luna le pidió que viniera precisamente por esos conocimientos, además de que temía que hubiera muchos heridos, como lamentablemente así estaba siendo.

Tras darle de beber la pócima, Pinkie empezó a llorar al ver que no reaccionaba

-**Zecora, no despierta…**

-**Ahora él debe descansar, para pronto poder despertar…**

-**Gracias señora**- Dijo Cloudy que tanto sus hijas como ella, ya hacía rato que habían despertado…

-**Nada tiene que usted que agradecer, puesto que yo ayudo por placer… ¡ah! ¡Que cabeza la mía! ¡Podríamos usar la pomada de mi tía! Pongan esta pomada, en la pata dañada, no la sanara, pero al menos así no infectara.**

Entonces de la columna de fuego emergió una figura, definitivamente tenía un aspecto humano, tenía cubierto el cuerpo con un traje negro, aparentaba ser un humano de unos cincuenta años, tenía el cabello algo largo y era de color blanco.

-**Ah, mi forma corpórea… admito que la añore…**

**-¿Entonces al fin te vas a poner en serio?**- Dijo Discord mientras continuaba su quinto paquete de palomitas

**-¿Esto es lo que estabas deseando verdad?**

**-Por supuesto, pelear contigo del otro modo era aburrido**

**-¿No será que no querías lastimar al papaíto de tu amiga?**

**-Bueno, admito que eso también**

**-Eres una vergüenza para las criaturas de la oscuridad, a la oscuridad de este mundo le hare un favor eliminándote**

**-Bla, bla bla, que malo soy, bla, bla bla, tu miedo será mío, bla bla bla… ¿Es que no sabes decir nada más?**

**-¡JAJAJAJAJA!… ¿Quieres saber algo divertido Discord?**

**-¿El qué?**

-**Mientras combatíamos seguía absorbiendo miedo**

**-Dime algo que no sepa, cálculo que ahora serias como veinticinco veces más fuerte de lo que eras antes, teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijiste…**

**-Cierto, has acertado lo veinticinco veces más fuerte, pero hay algo que no te dije…**

**-¿A si? ¿El qué?**- Pregunto Discord curioso mientras tenía un mal presentimiento

-**Te lo diré con una pregunta… ¿A qué crees que me refería con veinticinco veces más fuerte lo que era originalmente?… ¿A mi fuerza incorpórea o a mi fuerza total?**

Dicho esto, Discord tiro al suelo paquete de las palomitas que ya se había comido y dijo:

-**Por cosas como esta, es por lo que odio los lunes…curioso que esto me pase en un sábado ¿no crees?**

Apenas acabo Discord de hablar, Barbas se abalanzo sobre él y le empezó a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos a toda velocidad dejándolo aturdido, entonces lo agarro de su cola y se precipito contra el suelo, moviendo a Discord como un látigo y golpeándolo contra el suelo, para luego empezar a estamparle una y otra vez, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda…

-**Oh Celestia… Discord…**- Decía entre lágrimas Fluttershy

**-¡Tranquila Fluttershy! Seguramente Discord le esté haciendo la jugarreta del muñeco otra vez**- Decía Rainbow Dash intentando calmar a su amiga

Apenas dijo esto, Discord impacto justo delante de ellas y dijo

-**No, esta vez… ay…me está zurrando de lo lindo…¡UUUAAAAAH!**-grito cuando vio que una vez más volvía a golpearle, finalmente dejo Barbas dejo de golpearle y le cogió por el cuello

-**Patético…no me has durado nada…**

**-Jejejeje…**

**-Veo que el miedo te ha hecho perder la razón…**

**-No…es solo…que te tengo justo donde quería**

Dicho esto, Discord clavo sus garras superiores en los costados del rostro de Barbas y empezó a transmitir una fuerte corriente eléctrica

**-¡AAAAARRRGGG!**

**-Y AHORA… el golpe de gracia…**

Discord se convirtió a si mismo (salvo sus brazos) en una especie de rueda en la que sobresalía su cola a la que le había salido pinchos tan largos como los colmillos de una maticora y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, pero sin dejar de soltar a Barbas de tal modo que su cola golpeaba cual látigo en dirección ascendente (desde la entrepierna de Barbas hacia arriba)

En ese momento y entre gritos de dolor de Barbas, Discord salió disparado a gran velocidad a cientos de metros de altura y mientras lo hacia Discord se empezó a cubrir por una enorme bola de fuego que finalmente exploto provocando una onda expansiva tan fuerte que hizo que todos en tierra salieran volando varios metros (otra vez) a pesar de la lejanía de la explosión

**-¿Lo ha… lo ha logrado?**- Pregunto Cadence

-**Creo que si cariño**

**-¿Y dónde está el?-** Dijo Fluttershy

-**Fluttershy…creo que el…ya no…**- intento explicarle Rainbow Dash, todos sabían lo que quería decir, todos dudaban de que Discord saliera con vida de semejante explosión, más aun siendo su propio cuerpo el causante de la misma

**-Él está vivo Rainbow…**

-**Fluttershy, no quisiera que te hicieras falsas esperanzas…**-Intento hacerle ver Luna

-**No son falsas esperanzas… está detrás vuestro tomándose un… ¿que se supone que es eso Discord?**

**-¿Oh esto? Un mojito, un coctel que deguste en otro universo durante un viaje que hice hace algunos meses por encargo de Celestia, me encantan, además, necesitaba un par de tragos…**

Todos se giraron y efectivamente, ahí estaba Discord sentado en la barra de un bar que apareció de ninguna parte, mientras el barman (que era él mismo") le servía de nuevo, una bebida que tenía en su interior trozos de menta y algunos frutos cítricos

**-¡LO LOGRASTE! ¡JAJAJA!**- gritaron todos de alegría

-**Sin duda fue un combate…extraño, pero con una victoria sublime**- Dijo Wass- **¿tienes algo por ahí fuerte? Después de esto, yo también necesito un buen trago**

**-¡PADRE!**

**-¿Que? ¿No tengo derecho a un trago?**

**-Estos tragos que estoy tomando no son por una victoria**- Dijo Discord

**-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué es?** –Pregunto Fluttershy, pero cuando se percató de la cara que ponía Discord empezó a temérselo**-…oh… no…**

**-Estos tragos son para afrontar un hecho: ESTAMOS JODIDOS**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

** watch?v=EvaoeqNLNtM**

**pd: Últimamente y sin pretenderlo he metido el turbo y me sale casi a un capítulo por día...supongo que estaré inspirado :)**


	14. Capítulo 10: MIEDO Cuarta parte

**Capítulo 10: MIEDO Cuarta parte: La calma tensa antes del apocalipsis**

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no supieron cómo reaccionar a las palabras del señor del Caos y estas no hacían más que sonar una y otra vez en la cabeza de los presentes

**-Estamos jodidamente jodidos… eso es lo que pasa**- Dijo Discord

**-¡HEY TU!**-Grito de repente Rainbow Dash- **Yo se apreciar una buena broma… ¡pero esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia!, además para gastarlas, ¡no es necesario ser malhablado! **

**-¡Y que lo digas R.D.!**- Dijo Gilda- **¡No cuesta una puta mierda hablar bien!**-entonces esta se percató de que todos la miraban con mala cara y añadió**-…ups, perdón se me escapo**

-**Discord, ¿Qué sucedió allí arriba?**-Pregunto Luna, no sin temer las posibles respuestas de Discord

-**Falle…Barbas sigue vivo**

**-¿¡Co…cómo es posible que alguien sobreviva a un ataque como ese!?**-Pregunto tan asustado como sorprendido Wass

-**Secundo la pregunta, ya me parecía demasiada sorpresa que no le partieras en dos con tu cola… pero que sobreviviera a la explosión…**-Dijo Shining Armor

**-¿Habéis escuchado alguna vez la expresión "se ha ganado una batalla pero no la guerra"?... Eso es lo que ha sucedido…**

-**Bueno, querido**- empezó a decir Rarity con expresión calmada- **eso significa que tendremos algún tiempo para prepararnos antes de que vuelva y…**

-**Minutos**- Le interrumpió Discord

-**¿Perdona?**- quedo sorprendida Rarity

-**Calculo que entre cinco y diez minutos lo tendremos de nuevo aquí**

-**Discord… ¿estás seguro?, me cuesta crear que Barbas sea tan duro- **Le dijo Zecora

Entonces Discord les señalo a Twilight, Applejack y los soldados, seguían en su trance, gritando de terror, pero ahora parecía distinto…

**-Es posible…que ¿ahora tengan más miedo que antes?**- pregunto Fluttershy

-**Eso me temo, lo peor es que ahora, SÍ que están en serio peligro…**

-**¡MALDITA SEA! ¡HABLA CLARO DE UNA VEZ!**- Grito Gilda tan enfadada como desesperada por que Discord no iba a al grano

-**Está bien, vamos por partes, Barbas es un demonio "auto-nacido", es decir, nació de la acumulación de la energía de un sentimiento negativo, en su caso, el miedo**

**-Te he dicho que…**

**-¡Y yo te he dicho que mejor os lo explico por partes!**- Protesto Discord mientras hacia un chasquido ocasiono que las dos partes del pico de Gilda se fusionaran en una sola

-¡**Tu! ¡Te exijo que le arregles el pico a mi hija o te la veras con mis garras!**- Grito enfurecido Wass

-**Está bien, pero que no me interrumpa más**

Entonces Discord chasqueo de nuevo sus garras y libero el pico de Gilda, en ese instante Gilda se propuso gritarle todos los insultos que sabía, pero su padre le tapo el pico y movió la cabeza en señal de negación

-**Déjale acabar**- le dijo

-**Como decía, Barbas nació como demonio "auto-nacido", primero nacen como forma incorpórea, en esa forma, los demonios "auto-nacidos" van absorbiendo más energía negativa, hasta que llega el día que toman conciencia de sí mismos y entonces logran un cuerpo físico** **y pierden la habilidad de aumentar su poder absorbiendo energía negativa**

-**¿Pero eso no sería una desventaja? Es decir, salvo Pinkie, nadie puede golpearlo**-Pregunto Rainbow Dash que entonces pensó en lo que pasó con Gilda y añadió- **perdón…**

-**Nada que perdonar Rainbow, me alegra que me lo preguntes ya que es lo próximo que quería contaros… Como dice Rainbow, eso podría ser una desventaja, pero no lo es, veréis…en la forma incorpórea solo tienen acceso a una cuarta parte de su poder, además del hecho que ya os he dicho que no tenían conciencia de si mismos**

**-¡Un momento!-** Dijo Wass- **Me estás diciendo que cuando peleó contigo de forma incorpórea, ¿solo estaba usando solo la cuarta parte de su poder?**

-**Sí, de hecho, cuando adquirió su forma física, su poder era de cien veces más fuerte de lo que era "cuando perdió su cuerpo" y según dice el mismo y me lo creo, ya era mucho más poderoso que cuando luchamos hace algo más de mil trescientos años**

Esa respuesta dejo bastante descorazonados

-**Discord… hay cosas que no comprendo de tu relato**- Dijo Shining Armor**- Dices que de forma incorpórea no tienen conciencia de si mismos pero él…**

-**Es que no es el mismo caso, Barbas ya había obtenido un cuerpo y conciencia de si mismo, pero al regresar al estado incorpóreo, no perdió la conciencia y continúo absorbiendo miedo, en este caso del padre de Pinkie y cuando pudo de ellos**- dijo Discord señalando a Twilight, Applejack y los soldados

**-¿Que…quisiste decir con que… ahora si están en peligro?-**pregunto Fluttershy

**-… ¿en serio queréis escucharlo?**

-**Discord, esa de ahí es mi hermana, si cualquier cosa que puedas decir, puede tener una pista, por minúscula que sea, para salvarla, te escuchare todo lo que haga falta… y creo que todos opinamos lo mismo**

Dicho esto, todos asintieron y Discord, ante la insistencia de todos finalmente cedió

-**Como queráis, pero que sepáis, que os voy a arrebatar toda esperanza**

-**Nada nos podría arrebatar la esperanza Discord**- le dijo Rarity

-**Esto que voy a decir, sí os la arrebatara…**-Discord calló durante unos segundos y finalmente les empezó a explicar- **cuando clave mis garras en su rostro lo pude notar…**

**-¿El que Discord?**- Pregunto Luna

-**Barbas continua absorbiendo y aumentando su poder aun con su forma corporea y eso no es lo peor…**

**-¿¡QUE ESO NO ES LO PEOR!? **–Gritó desesperada Rarity- **¿¡QUE PUEDE HABER PEOR NOTICIA QUE ESA!? ¡ESA ES LA PEOR COSA POSIBLE!**

-**En su forma incorpórea, Barbas no puede matar**

**-Disculpe usted señor**- le interrumpió Cloudy- **Pero mis hijas y yo estuvimos a punto de morir ahogadas**

**-No, no lo estuvisteis, Barbas os habría sacado de allí para someteros a cualquier otra tortura psicológica, pero no os habría matado…ya que matar estando en la forma incorpórea, hace que parte de la conciencia de la víctima se fusione con él y por lo tanto vuelve su energía inestable hasta el punto de acabar autodestruyéndose**

**-…...OOOH**-Dijo Gilda

-**¿Que ocurre Gilda?**- Le dijo Rainbow Dash

-**¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Él ha dicho que en forma incorpórea, no puede matar… pero ahora, está en forma CORPOREA, por lo que supongo que él ahora… Sí puede matar**

-**Correcto… y no creo que Twilight y Applejack aguanten mucho, como dijo Fluttershy antes, ahora tienen MUCHO más miedo…eso es señal de que Barbas está intentando matarlas…..de miedo**

**-¿¡QUE!? DISCORD! ¡HAY QUE AYUDAR A MIS AMIGAS!**- grito desesperada Pinkie Pie

-**Solo hay un modo de ayudarles…derrotar a Barbas**

-**¿Y un conjuro para introducirme en sus mentes?** – Dijo Luna

-**No, Luna, esto no es como los sueños, además, aun pudiendo, necesitarías tiempo, tiempo que no tenemos…**

-**Zecora, Cadence… tenéis que…**

-**¡Lo hemos intentado todo tía! ¡Pero no hubo manera!**

-**Mis ungüentos, magia y pociones, ninguno de ellos fueron soluciones…**

-**¿Y si intentáis combinar vuestros conocimientos?**-Les respondio Luna

-**Ya lo hemos probado y nada ha funcionado**- Dijo apesadumbrada Zecora

-**¡Maldita sea! ¡Me niego a dejar morir Twilight Sparkle después de que salvara a mi familia y a mí mismo hace unas horas!**

**-¿¡Como!?**-Preguntaron varios de los presentes que por supuesto, no tenían ni idea de lo ocurrido en Canterlot

**-¡Eso no es importante ahora! Discord, ¿podrias llevarnos hasta Barbas?**

-**No… he agotado toda mi energía…ahora**

En ese momento Discord cayó al suelo

**-¡DISCORD!-** Gritaron Zecora y Fluttershy mientras se corrían hacia el

-**Estoy bien señoritas, solo que agotado…**

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Barbas antes de que siga absorbiendo más miedo!**- Grito Wass

-**Mi señora**- Dijo el Capítan

**-¿Que ocurre Capítan?**- Le contesto Luna

-**Lamento informarle que tres de mis soldados han fallecido**

-**Oh no…**-Dijo entristecida Luna- **Discord… ¿estás seguro que no hay otro modo de ayudarles a despertar?**

-**Solo existe otro modo… y depende por completo de ellas, han de superar sus miedos más profundos**

-**No puede ser**- Dijo Fluttershy llorando- **¿No podemos hacer nada?**-Pregunto mientras acariciaba la crin a Applejack y a Twilight con la esperanza de que reaccionaran a su cariño

-**Siempre podéis uniros a ellas**

Todos se giraron, era él, Barbas, tenía algunas quemaduras en el rostro, pero estas, poco a poco estaban desapareciendo

-**Admito que me pillaste por sorpresa bufón, me enviaste a un montón de kilómetros de distancia, pero lamentablemente para ti… fallaste jejejeje**

-**Ríe mientras puedas, ellos no te lo van a perdonar**…- le dijo Discord con un tono amenazante

**-¿Por qué tener miedo de ellos si puedo superarles?**

**-¡Eso no es posible tendrías que… no… no serás capaz! ¡Es imposible que puedas!**- Empezó a decir Discord asustado

**-¿Discord asustado? Es oficial, estoy empezando asustarme también**- dijo Rainbow Dash

Apenas dijeron esto, Barbas alzo el brazo apuntando hacia el cielo y de su mano abierta, empezaron a salir millones de rayos negros de la palma de su mano, algunos de los cuales fueron hacia Baltimare

Tras unos segundos, bajo el brazo mientras se le dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro

-**¿Y se supone que tenemos que asustarnos de unos fuegos artificiales?**- Dijo Gilda

-**Shhhhh**- le contesto Barbas poniéndose un dedo en los labios- **los grifos tenéis un buen oído ¿verdad? Pon atención…a la música**

-**No….no…..no…haced que pare…¡HACED QUE PAREEEEEEEE!**- grito Gilda mientras se tiraba al suelo tapándose los oídos

**-¿Gilda? ¿Qué te ocurre?**- dijo preocupada Rainbow Dash

**-¡Mo… montruo!**- Grito Wass el cual estaba tapándose los oídos y revolcándose en el suelo como si estuviera volviéndose loco

**-¿¡Que les está ocurriendo!?**–grito Luna asustada

**-¿Quieres saberlo? Presta atención a tus oídos, ahora mismo debería ser audible también para vosotros**- dijo Barbas con una macabra sonrisa

Y tal como dijo, empezaron a escuchar… y entre los gritos de los soldados, de Twilight y de Applejack, que cada vez eran más débiles…lo escucharon. Lo que escucharon eran gritos, gritos de terror, de miedo, de angustia, provenían de Baltimare, una ciudad con dos millones seiscientos noventa mil ochocientos ochenta y seis habitantes y todos ellos estaban gritando a la vez.

En ese instante, todos comprendieron lo que estaba sucediendo…

-**Sed bienvenidos…a un mundo…. ¡de MIEDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!**

* * *

Nota del autor

* * *

watch?v=AkTQDXqSNp8


	15. Capítulo 11: APOCALIPSIS Primera parte

**Capítulo 11: APOCALIPSIS Primera parte Un mundo de MIEDO**

* * *

**-¡SOCORRO HERMANA!- **Grito Applebloom

**-¡Resiste dulzura! ¡No te voy a perder a ti también! **

**-No…puedo más….-**dijo la pequeña entre lágrimas

**-¡Aguanta! ¡Prepárate para coger el lazo!**

Era la última esperanza de Applejack para salvar a su hermana, la riada, había destrozado Sweet Apple Acres y había sesgado la vida de su hermano y su abuela…se negaba a perder a Applebloom también.

Ato un extremo de la cuerda a un árbol cercano y con el otro hizo un lazo…y entonces puso a prueba sus años de experiencia como pony de rodeo y lo lanzo…fue un éxito

-¡**YIIIIHAA! ¡Agárrate manzanita! ¡Voy a sacarte de esa corriente! Jajajaja…. ¿ja?... ¿¡Applebloom!? ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? ¡Applebloom!**

**-Hegggg..maaaa….naaaaa…**

**-No… ¡RESISTE! ¡QUITATELO DEL CUELLO! **

**-Noggggggg…..guedofggggg….magggggg**

Entonces Applebloom se dejó llevar por la corriente y cuando la cuerda se tensó…

CRACK

Applejack, observo horrorizada como el cuello de Applebloom se quebraba

El lazo, su única esperanza, fue la perdición de la pequeña, si bien, Applejack lanzo el lazo perfecto, la pequeña resbalo al ponérselo a su alrededor… y el lazo se apretó alrededor de su pequeño cuello.

Fue un accidente intentando salvarla, pero,….Applejack había ahorcado a su propia hermana

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**-¡HERMANA! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡BIG MAC Y LA ABUELA NO CONTESTAN!**

**-¡TANQUILA DULZURA! ¿Tienes cerillas?**

**-S… si, veníamos de la compra cuando la avalancha nos cayó encima y nos aprisiono…suerte que tú estabas en la granja…**

**-No pienses en eso ahora pequeña, ahora enciende la cerilla y explícame que es lo que ves, así podremos ayudarte cuando llegue la ayuda**

**-Vaaale….-**Dijo Applebloom mientras encendía una cerilla**- Por cierto hermana…aquí huele raro**

**-¿Raro?...oh…no…¡APPLEBLOOM APAGA LA CERILLA RAPIDO!**

Entonces hubo una violenta explosión que hizo que la yegua granjera saliera despedida varios metros, para aterrizar con violencia contra el suelo. Cuando recupero la conciencia, se percató de que estaba ilesa, pero, allá donde antes estaban los restos de una avalancha de rocas, solo había un gran cráter…Applejack quiso mirar, estaba aterrada pero quiso mirar, no llego a hacerlo, cuando dio unos cuantos pasos, cayó ante ella algo, estaba en llamas, pero por la forma, el tamaño y el color, supo lo que era, era una de las patas traseras de Applebloom, con su flanco en blanco…Applejack no pudo soportarlo más y grito de desesperación

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Esa era la tortura a la que Barbas estaba sometiendo a la portadora del elemento de la honestidad, ver una y otra vez como su familia moría ante sus ojos, siempre de forma distinta, pero siempre con ella como única superviviente y en ocasiones, como única culpable de la tragedia.

Twilight también estaba recibiendo su propia ración, en su caso, siempre se quedaba sola para la eternidad con una Equestria destruida, una vez fue una guerra, en otra una hambruna, en la que estaba viendo ahora era un desastre por un hechizo que se salió de control y ocasiono que el Sol se acercara demasiado al mundo provocando que este ardiera en llamas.

Mientras tanto, su familia y amigos, observaban aterrados a Barbas, el cual reía triunfal

**-Sed bienvenidos…a un mundo…. ¡de MIEDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!**

**-Mal…dito… -**gimió Wass mientras se levantaba con dificultad y es que los oídos de los grifos no solo eran mejores que los de los ponys…también más sensibles

-**Espera**- le dijo Rarity

Entonces se acercó a él y rompió un fragmento de su falda y este fragmento lo partió en cuatro, entonces con su magia hizo que con cuidado se introdujera cada fragmento en uno de los cuatro oídos grifos correspondientes

-**Gracias…**- dijo Gilda mientras se levantaba- **Sigo oyéndolo… pero ya no tan fuerte**

-**De nada querida, ¿para qué están las amigas?**

Gilda sonrió, no pensaba que Rarity o que nadie del grupo la considerara amiga salvo Rainbow Dash o Twilight

-**La situación…es mala, pero hemos de hacer algo…**-dijo Luna

-**No tía, no voy a hacerlo… aun no**- le contesto Cadence

-**Más tarde podría ser demasiado tarde**

-**Y hacerlo ahora podría significar matar a todos los presentes…**

-**No quisiera ser insensible pero… entre morir y fracasar y morir y salvar al mundo….**

-**Estamos hablando de entre otros de mi esposo y de Twilight…**

-**Está bien, maldita sea…pero no creo que podamos contener esta situación mucho tiempo…**

-**Así que las princesitas tienen un as en la manga…**-dijo Barbas apareciendo de pronto entre ambas- **mostrádmelo**

Luna y Cadence se sorprendieron y ambas dieron a la vez un salto hacia atrás mientras disparaban cada una un potente rayo de energía

**-¿En serio eso es lo mejor que podéis hacer?**- Sonrió Barbas el cual no tenía ningún rasguño

**-¡No! ¡No le enfrentéis directamente! No podréis…-**dijo Discord

**-¡CIERRA LA BOCA COBARDE!**- grito Wass- **¡Si te achicas por que las cosas se ponen feas no eres digno de ser llamado señor de nada!**

Entonces Wass y Gilda metieron sus garras entre sus respetivos pelajes y al sacarlos, sus garras estaban cubiertas de unos guantes de metal

-**Hija… la maniobra W… recuerda, esto no es un simulacro**

**-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes padre**

Entonces ambos se elevaron, las princesas, Shining Armor y Rarity se dieron cuenta de que planeaban algo y empezaron a lanzarles bolas de energía a Barbas, más que nada para darles "fuego de cobertura", unos instantes después Wass y Gilda se precipitaron desde el aire, desde la derecha de Barbas en diagonal y de tal modo que Wass se precipitaba por el lado del frente y Gilda por el de atrás. Mientras bajaban Wass y Gilda alinearon sus garras y lanzaron el grito de guerra de Dienestern

**-¡Por la gloria de Dienestern, la familia y la sangre de "El Ancestro"! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Apenas acabaron de gritar, clavaron sus garras en el hombro derecho de Barbas y sin soltar bajaron hasta la mitad de su cuerpo en diagonal y a la mitad volvieron a ascender, tal modo que si Barbas hubiera sido una hoja doblada y el ataque una línea dibujada, al desplegarlo, veríamos una W

La mayoría de los seres, hubieran sido partidos en dos por este ataque y los pocos capaz de sobrevivir, hubieran muerto a los pocos segundos por el veneno de manicura concentrado que tenían impregnados esos guantes especiales…lamentablemente Barbas, no era ninguno de ellos

Cuando padre e hija iniciaron la trayectoria ascendente, Barbas se giró y les agarro por una pata a cada uno y con un movimiento los estampo contra el suelo y una vez allí, solo tuvo que girar un poco las muñecas

CRACK CRACK

-**AAggg**- Se lamentó dolorido Wass, Barbas le había roto la pata tanto a él como a su hija, él era un guerrero experimentado y estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero esta, era para Gilda su primera batalla…la miro, estaba con la mirada perdida, el dolor le había provocado un shock

**-¡Maldito! ¡Suéltales!**-Grito Rainbow Dash mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad, logro sorprenderle un poco, lo arrastro durante varios metros y lo estampo contra una gran roca que estaba cerca de la casa

-**Jejejeje**- rio

**-¿De qué te ríes bastado?**

**-¿Tu viste que les hubiera soltado?**- Entonces Barbas levanto sus manos, tenía en ellas las patas de Wass y Gilda…pero ya no estaban unidas a ellos

Rainbow quedo pálida miro atrás y vio como a pocos metros Wass y Gilda estaban muy mal heridos y sangraban mucho en donde antes estaban sus patas…Barbas los había arrastrado con ellos

**-¿Que se siente al haber lastimado gravemente a tus amigos?-** le pregunto Wass casi susurrándole al oído

Rainbow sin pensárselo se elevó a gran velocidad y se precipito contra Barbas ocasionando un Sonic Rainboom al impactar, o como a Scootalo, le gustaba llamarlo, un Nuke Rainboom

Todos corrieron hacia allí, pero cuando la nube de polvo multicolor se despejó, vieron Rainbow cubierta de heridas en el suelo, la peor parte se las habían llevado sus patas delanteras, estaban rotas.

-**Oh no…¡RAINBOW!**- Grito desesperada Fluttershy

En ese instante Barbas se teletransporto delante de ella

-Bueno, eres la única que no ha intentado nada, esa cebra al menos intenta curar a los que estoy derrotando… venga adelante… a ver qué haces

Fluttershy estaba aterrada, ¿qué podía hacer ella? ¿La mirada? A duras penas era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, y sabía que con el no serviría de nada "la mirada"… sabía que tenía a la muerte frente a ella… solo podía hacer una cosa por mucho que no valiera de nada…le abofeteo

**-…Bueno, al menos lo has intentado**- Dijo Barbas- **¿Unas últimas palabras?**

Barbas puso su mano frente al rostro de Fluttershy, por la posición de su mano, solo pretendía darle con uno de sus dedos, pero la debilidad de Fluttershy, unida a la fuerza descomunal de Barbas era la receta perfecta de muerte para la tímida pegaso

En ese instante Zecora lanzo un lazo y arrastro a FLuttershy a su lado, que suerte que Applejack le enseñara a lanzar el lazo para poder coger unos frutos silvestres que estaban en el bosque Everfree

-**Cariño, ten cuidado… lo que voy a lanzar es de cuidado**

Dicho esto Zecora poniéndose un pañuelo en la cara y Fluttershy una parte de su vestido, lanzo a Barbas un bote…era una poción concentrada de Polen de la hiedra bromista

**-¿En serio piensas que todo este tiempo solo estuve picando piedras? He estudiado todas las plantas, venenos y pociones de este mundo… soy inmune a todos ellos**

Barbas se abalanzo sobre Zecora y la agarró del cuello

-**Voy a arrancarles la poca esperanza que les queda…empezare contigo**

CRACK

Para todos se paró el tiempo, a todos les parecía que Zecora volvía a caer muy lentamente…Zecora había muerto

**-¡ZECORAAA…NOOOO!-**Lloro Flutershy abalanzándose sobre el ya cadáver de su amiga- **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Dime un solo motivo!**

Barbas sonrió y dijo

-**Diversión**

Fluttershy palideció al ver que una pierna de Barbas se acercaba a ella y esta vez fue golpeada fuertemente en el estómago, provocado que saliera rodando muchos metros, cuando paro de rodar, todos pensaron que estaba muerta, pero por suerte se movió…pero no estaba bien, estaba vomitando sangre.

-**Fluttershy….Zecora….¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**- Grito Discord mientras se abalanzaba sobre Barbas uso su cuerpo alargado para envolverle cual serpiente y empezó a apretar con todas su fuerzas, no podía hacer nada más, ya que su reserva mágica estaba agotada

Pero unos instantes después… un brazo atravesó el cuerpo de Discord y lo lanzo con gran fuerza, cayendo violentamente junto a Fluttershy…

-**Tranquila Flutters… ya estoy aquí… (cof)…(cof)…**

**-(cof)…Tonto…**-gimió Fluttershy mientras una lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro

-**Me parece que no podré ir a (cof cof)… tomar el té el próximo jueves…**-Sonrió Discord

Entonces ambos perdieron el conocimiento… ¿o habían muerto?

Sus amigos, no podían saberlo, solo podían mirar horrorizados la escena

Rarity, había perdido el conocimiento ya tres veces por la brutalidad de la batalla, por suerte solo duraban unos pocos segundos, al ver caer a Fluttershy y Discord, ya no se desmayó, simplemente, quedo con la mirada perdida, sin esperanza, como si esperara que ese monstruo llamado Barbas viniera y acabara con todo de una vez.

Solo quedaban en pie Luna, Cadence, Shinging Armor, el Capitan, Pinkie Pie (sin contar a su madre y hermanas) y Rarity… si es que en su estado se la podía contar

Barbas les miro y sonriendo les dijo

-**Me parece que aún no lo habéis entendido…esto no es solamente un mundo de miedo…esto es…vuestro apocalipsis **

**CONTINUARA**


	16. Capítulo 12: APOCALIPSIS Segunda parte

**Capítulo 12: APOCALIPSIS Segunda parte: BATTLE OF GODS**

La esperanza estaba perdiéndose poco a poco.

Zecora y quince soldados estaban muertos

Discord y Fluttershy podrían estarlo también, pero no lo sabían seguro, están demasiado lejos para comprobarlo.

Wass, Gilda y Rainbow estaban muy mal heridos, necesitaban atención de inmediata o morirían en cualquier momento

Rarity…estaba ilesa físicamente, pero su mente estaba destrozada, se había quedado quieta, como si de una estatua se tratara

Pinkie, no quería separase de su padre, que aún no despertaba, y la verdad es que los demás preferían que no interviniera, les preocupaba mucho su embarazo

Twilight, Applejack, nueve soldados y el resto de toda la población del mundo, estaban bajo la maldición mortal de Barbas, alimentándole, dándole poder…a costa de sus vidas.

No sabían cuántos inocentes no presentes en la batalla habrían muerto ya, no querían pensarlo, solo querían pensar en lo que tenían delante de sus hocicos.

Todos comprendieron las palabras de Barbas, era el fin, el fin del mundo, era el apocalipsis

-**Cadence… es la hora**- Dijo Luna

-**Está bien…**

**-¿De qué habláis?**- pregunto Shining Armor preocupado por la mirada que se le dibujada a Cadence

En ese momento Cadence le miro a los ojos y le beso

-**Siempre te amare….**

**-¿Cadence?**

**-Si muero… no renuncies al amor…**-le dijo entre lagrimas

-**Cariño ¿qué está pasando?**

**-Te amo Shining Armor…** **adiós**

En ese instante, ella y Luna se teletransportaron y volvieron a aparecer con todos los heridos y muertos para inmediatamente salir volando hacia donde Barbas les esperaba, no sin antes haber creado un escudo mágico a su alrededor que impedía a todos entrar… o salir

**-¿Cadence? ¡CADEEEEENCE!**

- **Cadence… ¿no te parece exagerado decirle eso?**- Le dijo Luna mientras observaba a un devastado Shining Armor

**-¿Te conto la tía Celestia la naturaleza de mi "Dimittam"?**

**-No… ¿por?**

**-Solo lo use la vez que lo domine… y casi la mato a ella y a mí misma en el proceso**

**-Ouch…**

**-Solo tendré una oportunidad… tarda un poco en liberarse, pero cuando la libere, se acabó… ¿hace mucho que no usas el tuyo?**

**-Lo libere hace un par de años al cincuenta por ciento, cuando Rarity fue poseída por la oscuridad y ataco a Ponyville…**

**-¿Estarás bien? Quiero decir…estabas agotada por el teletransporte de Shining Armor a Canterlot…**

**-No me importa reducir mi vida para esto…de todos modos no tengo intención de morir hoy y tú tampoco deberías tenerla, de momento, te daré tiempo que necesites para tu "Dimittam"**

**-Como quieras...por cierto Twilight…**

**-No, no estaba preparada ni psicológica ni físicamente**

**-Pues yo la conozco bien tía Luna…cuando despierte se enfadara mucho contigo por no enseñarle…**

**-¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú también podrías haberle contado… por lo que también se enfadara contigo**

**-…**

**-Sobreviviremos ambas Cadence, te lo prometo**- Dijo Luna al ver la triste expresión de su sobrina

Finalmente llegaron ante Barbas

**-¿Las princesitas por fin van a usar su as en la manga? Veamos que tenéis para mí**

**-Tenemos tu fin monstruo**- dijo Luna

Entonces ambas gritaron

**-¡Sacra Dimittam Creatores!**

Entonces ambas empezaron a brillar, la tierra empezó a temblar, Barbas no hizo nada, estaba seguro de sí mismo, además tenía curiosidad de ver con que le sorprendían

**-¡Arma Pulchra Nocte!**- Grito Luna

En ese momento la luz que envolvía a Luna se oscureció y como si fuera un manto de estrellas empezó a tomar la forma de su cuerpo para finalmente tras un estallido de luz, revelar a una Luna que portaba una armadura dorada con bordes plateados que le cubría todas las partes vulnerables de su cuerpo, además de un escudo y una guadaña cuya hoja no era de metal, era como si un pedazo de la noche fuera su hoja

Barbas le miro curioso y dijo

-**Bien… empec…**

Apenas dijo nada, Luna le lanzo su escudo y lo golpeo en la cara para cuando Barbas quiso darse cuenta, casi tenía la hoja de la guadaña en el cuello, la esquivo por los pelos y Luna recupero su escudo

Entonces empezó a lanzarle una lluvia de bolas de fuego pero Luna empezó a girar su escudo creando un poderoso tornado que destruyo las bolas y que fue directo hacia Barbas, pero con lo que Barbas no contaba es que Luna había lanzado su guadaña a modo de boomerang y que la estaba controlando con su magia para perseguirle

-**Que divertido**- Rio Barbas- **¿Y la otra no hace nada?**

**-Cuando lo haga desearas no haber existido**- Dijo rotunda Luna

La cosa no estaba funcionando, Luna se había dado cuenta, no tenía a Barbas contra las cuerdas, simplemente… estaba jugando al pilla pilla con sus ataques… pero entonces percibió un estallido de luz a sus espaldas y de pronto una enorme bola de fuego rosada paso a su lado, era Cadence

Portaba una armadura dorada con líneas y filos rosados, mucho más sencilla que la de Luna, de hecho no la protegía ni la mitad de lo que protegía la de Luna, pero era lógico, Luna comprendió en ese instante la naturaleza del "Dimattam" de Cadence, y entendía que necesitaba mucha velocidad y maniobrabilidad para llevarla a cabo, por eso su armadura era así…

La bola de fuego con Cadence en su interior se precipito contra Barbas al cual pillo desprevenido por estar jugando con Luna

**-¡Luceat Diligere Scintillae!**- Grito Cadence al mismo tiempo que se estrellaba contra Barbas…

En tierra Shining Armor miraba impotente la batalla, le pareció ver que su Cadence se envolvía en llamas y salía disparada contra Barbas, unos segundos después, observo una gran explosión, aun estando protegido con la barrera de Cadence, pudo notar los efectos devastadores de la misma, la casa de los padres de Pinkie Pie que hasta ahora estaba casi intacta, también noto los efectos devastadores de la explosión, solo quedaron los cimientos.

Entonces el escudo se desvaneció

Shining Armor corrió hacia donde había sido la explosión, aun a gran altura se había formado un gran cráter en el suelo.

Cuando llego vio como Luna y Cadence se precipitaban hacia el suelo, afortunadamente llego a tiempo y logro rescatarlas con su magia.

Luna estaba inconsciente, pero Cadence no respiraba

-**No... Amor mío, no me hagas esto….**

Shining Armor empezó a practicarle el boca a boca, fueron unos momentos tensos, a Shining Armor no hacía más que repetírsele en la mente todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, no concebía la vida sin ella, no hacía más que llorar, noto como alguien ponía su casco en su hombro, miro atrás…para descubrir que no era un casco

**-¿Qué? ¿Se murió o no?**- Dijo un intacto Barbas sonriendo

Shining Armor lleno de ira lanzo su más poderoso hechizo ofensivo a máxima potencia, solo para nada, ya que Barbas lo paro solo con una mano y sin esfuerzo

-**Shining…**

Cadence había recuperado el conocimiento

-**Cadence**- Shining Armor se agacho y la abrazo- **Si vamos a morir… hagámoslo juntos**

**-Perdóname amor…por fallar…**

**-No… perdóname por fallarte yo a ti, jure protegerte y he sido incapaz de ello…**- Le contesto mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a cubrir su rostro y a besar la frente de su esposa

-**Oooh… es tan conmovedor que me dan ganas de vomitar… ¡hora de morir!**

Barbas alzo su mano y creo una bola de fuego y cuando la lanzo, vio como esta rebotaba.

Luna se había abrazado a la pareja y creado con el poco poder que le quedaba una barrera

-**Solo retrasas lo inevitable**

**-Puede, pero si lo retraso dos minutos, son dos minutos que no nos has podido robar, maldito demonio**

**-JAJAJAJA ¿Demonio? Con el poder que he logrado ya no soy un demonio…soy… ¡EL DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO! JAJAJAJAJAJA**

En ese mismo instante, en la lejanía, una gran carcajada sonaba, era Discord, que había recuperado el sentido y seguía vivo a pesar de sus heridas, aunque todavía no era capaz de moverse…

-**Jajajajajaja enhorabuena idiota, acabas de firmar tu sentencia…Tienes gran poder, no lo dudo, pero te acabas de AUTOPROCLAMAR DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO y eso si que no te lo van a consentir…**- apenas dijo esto un fuerte temblor empezó a sacudir la tierra- **ya están aquiiiiiiiiiiii**- dijo burlonamente

Entonces del cielo, emergieron cinco grandes luces que rodearon a Barbas, luces que al tomar el suelo tomaron formas, todas envueltas en un aura dorada, de aspecto delicado, pero a la vez intimidante.

Luna no podía creerlo, eran ellos, tras dos mil quinientos años podía volver a verles…Ellos eran

ICTUS El Ancestro

DRACONEM El poderoso

MATERRIS Los trillizos

MINOTAURUM El sabio

TENEBRIS El oscuro

Ellos eran….LOS CREADORES

-**BARBAS demonio del miedo**- empezó a hablar Materris "Los Trillizos" , su tamaño era algo más grande que el de Twilight, el tenia aspecto de pony terrestre, de pony pegaso y de pony unicornio, esto era porque eran tres dioses en un mismo cuerpo, eran tres, pero a la vez eran uno y por ello, su "raza" cambiaba según la parte de Materris que llevara el control en ese momento, su pelaje y su crin eran blancos como la nieve y su Cutie Mark simplemente era su flanco emitiendo una luz- **has cometido tu ultima afrenta en este mundo**

**-Con dolor hemos visto como dañabas a nuestros hijos**- Dijo Ictus "El Ancestro", él era un grifo, su piel y plumaje eran negros, salvo en su rostro que era blanco con un ligero toque azul- **…y violando todos los acuerdos, normas y leyes que los dioses de la luz y de la oscuridad de todos los universos acordaron**

-**Sabemos que alegaras, que usabas el derecho de supervivencia**- Empezó a hablar Minotaurum "El Sabio", él era un minotauro, pero era cuatro veces más grande que un minotauro común, se decía que era el más sabio de todos los dioses, ya que, el dio a las criaturas del mundo el don de la escritura- **pero abusaste de él y lo sobrepasaste cuando atacaste a toda forma de vida de este mundo**

**- Por ello, nosotros los creadores de este mundo, te condenamos a la oscuridad eterna**- Dijo Tenebris "El Oscuro", este dios era difícil de describir, parecía una niebla de oscuridad redonda grande como una casa, con un ojo rojo en su centro y de tanto en tanto parecía asomar un tentáculo y una boca al hablar

-**Ríndete o probaras el fuego de nuestra ira**- Dijo Draconem "El Poderoso", él era un dragón y era grande como una montaña, de hecho era el más grande los dioses. Sus escamas eran de color rojo sangre, salvo las de su estómago, que era negro como el carbón y una de sus alas estando desplegada, podría cubrir todo Ponyville fácilmente…. ¡incluyendo a Sweet Apple Acres!

-**Luna... ¿qué está pasando quienes son ellos?**- Pregunto Shining Armor, el cual estaba creyendo ver visiones

-**Shining…**- le contesto Cadence con una sonrisa- **Estamos salvados, "Los Creadores" vinieron en nuestro auxilio**

Ante la respuesta de Cadence, Shining Armor quedo boquiabierto…los dioses que crearon toda la existencia de su mundo se alzaban majestuosos y amenazantes ante el… pero algo le inquietaba, Barbas estaba demasiado tranquilo

-**Bailemos**- Dijo Barbas finalmente

Entonces dio un salto y se puso a la altura del rostro de Draconem y le dio una patada, que lo tumbo en un instante.

Los Creadores, furiosos ante tal afrente empezaron su contra ataque.

Materris toma su forma de unicornio y empezó a lanzarle bolas de energía, que Barbas esquivaba con suma facilidad, pero entonces Tenebris con sus tentáculos lo agarro de una sus piernas y lo estampo contra el suelo, para elevarle de nuevo y volverlo a estampar hacia el otro lado, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda

**-¿Que se siente al recibir el mismo castigo que mi niño?**- Dijo Tenebris

Entonces Shining Armor, Luna, Cadence, Pinkie Pie y los demás miraron sorprendidos a Discord

-**¿Qué? ¡No me miréis así! ¡Nunca me preguntasteis quien era mi padre!**-contestó Discord- **¡Dale duro papi!**

**-¿Qué que se siente? Decepcionante**- Contesto Barbas

Entonces agarro Tenebris de uno de sus tentáculos con una descomunal fuerza, logro deshacerse de su agarre y tras girar sobre sí mismo un par de veces lo lanzo hacia Ictus que volaba en picada en su auxilio

Pero Barbas no tuvo tiempo en relajarse, Minotaurum le embistió por la espalda con sus cuernos, lo alzo y lo agarro de la cabeza y sus piernas, de tal modo que usando uno de sus afilados cuernos como punto de apoyo de la espalda de Barbas empezó a doblarle como si fuera una cerilla, pero a diferencia de esta, Barbas no solo se quebraba, si no que parecía no percibir dolor alguno

-**Gracias**- Dijo Barbas

-**Gracias ¿por qué? ¿Acaso osas burlarte de un dios? **

**-Por dejarme las manos libres**

Entonces Barbas movió su mano ante el rostro de Minotaurum e instantes después cayó al suelo, víctima de su maldición, el no gritaba, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero aun así, sus hermanos vieron como en su rostro se dibujaba una gran angustia y sufrimiento

Todos los mortales presentes estaban aterrados, ¿Qué clase horror podría aterrar a un dios? No lo sabían, ni querían saberlo, solo sabían que Barbas era a cada segundo más poderoso y que uno de "Los Creadores" estaba fuera del combate

En ese instante Draconem lo agarro con sus dos garras, y empezó a estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas para acabar exhalando un fuego más caliente que el propio Sol, no en vano, él fue quien le dio al Sol su fuego. Ese ataque también lastimaba sus garras, pero no le importaba siempre que pudiera vengar la deshonra sufrida por su hermano Minotaurum, luego ya tendría tiempo de sanar sus heridas.

Pero para sorpresa de los dioses, Barbas estaba ileso, provoco una explosión de luz negra que provoco que Draconem separara las garras de su cuerpo. Entonces Barbas se lanzó hacia su rostro y de un puñetazo directo al ojo, hizo que este explotara

Draconem quiso darle un par de zarpazos, pero solo logro lastimarse su propio morro y entonces Barbas también le hizo caer bajo su maldición

En ese instante Materris se abalanzo sobre el con su forma de pegaso y cambiando a su forma terrestre le dio unas poderosas patadas, patadas, que en su momento, moldearon las montañas del mundo

Barbas recibió la primera de ellas en su rostro cuando alzo de nuevo la vista vieron que por fin habían logrado herirlo aunque solo fuera un poco, estaba sangrando por la nariz.

Eso dio ánimos a los tres dioses que todavía estaban en combate, ya que si podía ser herido, significaba que podía ser derrotado

Barbas quiso contraatacar, pero para sorpresa de Barbas, Matterris le dejo ir… para encontrarse de golpe a Tenebris chocando contra el

**-¿Me echabas de menos? Como ves mi hermano Ictus también sabe jugar a lanzarme**

Entonces Tenebris lo envolvió con sus tentáculos como si de una araña y su presa se tratara, pero Barbas solo extendiendo sus brazos y piernas rompió los tentáculos de Tenebris que entonces fue pateado como si fuera un balón hacia abajo, estrellándose junto a Shining armor…

-**Ahora comprendo por qué mi hijo dice que odia los lunes**- Dijo dolorido Tenebris

-**Es…es sábado**- le contesto Shining Armor

-**Lo que sea…**

Tenebris alzo la vista, solo para ver como Materris e Ictus caían cerca de él….también habían caído bajo la maldición de Barbas

-**Eso no es bueno…**- Dijo Tenebris

Barbas bajo triunfal a tierra, había derrotado a "Los Creadores" ya no era un demonio, tampoco un dios, era un dios entre dioses

-**Creo que va siendo hora de acabar….dadme vuestro miedo y morid**

Barbas hizo palmeo una vez sus manos y todos los presentes cayeron bajo la maldición, estuvieran conscientes o no

Luna se enfrentó a su temor de una Equestrita sumida en la muerte y la destrucción por Nightmare Moon

El miedo de Cadence y el de Shining Armor, era el mismo, perder al ser amado

Discord veía con temor como Fluttershy le daba la espalda

Wass veía como su país caia en una guerra civil y que su familia era asesinada

Gilda veía como su familia y sus amigos renegaban de ella

Rainbow Dash, veía como tras un accidente quedaba tetrapléjica, conocía bien ese sufrimiento, su padre sufrió ese destino por un accidente cuando era pequeña, hasta que murió años más tarde, siempre le impacto ver como sufría cada vez que miraba hacia la ventana de reojo.

Rarity veía a un Spike controlado por la avaricia destruyéndolo todo y a todos, no es que tuviera miedo de Spike, es que sufría con la idea de que le pasara algo así de nuevo... ¿Amor? Ella le veía como otro hermanito...¿o tal vez no? Seguramente ni ella lo supiera

Marble y Cloudy veían como su familia se rompia

Lime veía como su difunto amado regresaba de entre los muertos para decirle que la odiaba y que era culpa suya su muerte

Igneus simplemente revivía todo lo que había visto y oído desde que Barbas le poseyo

Todos tenían miedo, pero sin duda quienes peor lo estaban pasando en ese momento fueron Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie temía que sus potrillos no nacieran bien y que alguien se los arrebatara de su lado (miedo que sin pretenderlo, le metió Celestia en el cuerpo) además de perder a Crazy Song

En cuanto a Fluttershy, la cual seguía viva, muchos podrían pensar, que el miedo de ella podría estar relacionado con los animales, con sus amigas o incluso con Discord …pero la verdad es que ella tenía un miedo que sabía que podría hacerse real en cualquier momento, algo que le arrebato a sus padres y sus hermanos, una hermana mayor que no recordaba por ser demasiado pequeña cuando murió y un hermano menor que murió al poco de nacer, algo que le arrebato a sus tíos y sus abuelos, algo que podría ocurrirle a ella en cualquier momento…

Barbas se relamía, había salido victorioso de una "batalla de dioses". ¡Que poder más increíble que estaba obteniendo! La energía que consumía del miedo de los cinco dioses era increíblemente poderosa, ¿para que conformarse a conquistar este mundo? Tenía poder de sobras para hacer frente a todo un ejército de dioses, pronto seria el dios supremo de todos los universos… pero entonces…escucho algo…era… un… ¿acordeón? No, solo un acordeón, también había más instrumentos y alguien cantando…

watch?v=yugldxpRDMo

Entonces en lejanía vio a un pony montando en una bicicleta de una sola rueda que corría hacia allí, cantando y tocando un montón de instrumentos a la vez… Era Crazy Song

-**Por lo visto hubo uno capaz de romper mi maldición por si solo…**- Dijo Barbas mientras veía como se acercaba- **Debe de haber perdido el juicio para venir aquí así**

Barbas le dejo acercarse, tenía curiosidad por ese sujeto…pero entonces se percato

**-¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible?**

Barbas se dio cuenta de que los Dioses, las portadoras de los elementos, las princesas, todos los que estaban allí…estaban despertando poco a poco, superando sus miedos, de algún modo, todo gracias a ese pony

**-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! ¿ME OYES? ¡MUERE!**

Barbas uso su poder y miles de estacas de piedra empezaron a emerger de la tierra y a perseguir a Crazy Song, el cual corría a toda velocidad en su peculiar bicicleta hacia donde estaba Pinkie

**-¡DESPIERTA PASTELITOOOO! **

Pinkie estaba encerrada en sus miedos, veía como de mil formas, perdía a sus potrillos, pero entonces, escucho como alguien la llamaba, cuando escucho esa voz, noto que todos sus miedos desaparecían y poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos

**-¿Crazy Song?**

Cuando Pinkie abrió por completo los ojos, vio que lo inevitable había ocurrido…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Nota del autor

* * *

¡Nos acercamos al final del arco!

Para ser sincero, me ha durado más del doble de lo que tenía pensado inicialmente, pero bueno, creo que las cosas hay que contarlas con su debido espacio y tiempo, por eso me salieron tantos capítulos…¡solo dos capítulos más!

Seguramente algunos pensareis que de donde saco lo de "Rarity poseída por la oscuridad atacando Ponyville" solo diré esto… ¡LEED LOS COMICS OFICIALES! De hecho en uno de esos comics podréis ver a Luna con su armadura y en la portada de otro (que aún no ha salido), ¡podemos ver a Cadence con la suya!

En cuanto a los nombres de los dioses y todo lo relacionado con ellos están en latín

Estas son las traducciones (todo by traductor de google, perdonad si hay alguna traducción incorrecta

Dimittam-Liberación

Sacra Dimittam Creatores-Sagrada liberación de los creadores

Arma Pulchra Nocte- Armadura de la hermosa noche

Luceat Diligere Scintillae- Love shine spark- Chispa brillante de amor… para este ataque me inspire en una habilidad del Shin Getter Robo: el Shin shine spark (algo distinto al que hace el getter robo G)

ICTUS- Grifo

DRACONEM - Dragón

MATERRIS - esta es la mezcla de tres palabras Magica, Terram y A'ris- Magia, tierra y aire

MINOTAURUM - Minotauro

TENEBRIS- Oscuridad

pd: Sigo con el modo turbo activado jejeje últimamente me sale a un capitulo por día XD

Pero supongo que a partir de este finde ya no podre escribir tan seguido, dado que empezare a trabajar


	17. Capítulo 13: APOCALIPSIS Tercera parte

**¡QUIETO PARAO!**

**¿HAS LEÍDO LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES? ¿SEGURO?**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES EL SEGUNDO QUE HE ESCRITO Y SUBIDO HOY (JODER, MENUDO MODO TURBO QUE TENGO ÚLTIMAMENTE, EN ESPECIAL HOY)**

**ASÍ**** QUE SI NO ESTAS SEGURO, ANTES REVISA LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES**

**Y AHORA...QUE DISFRUTES DEL CAPÍTULO... ¡Y HAZME REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: APOCALIPSIS tercera parte: Lagrimas**

_Acabo de abrir los ojos de una pesadilla para encontrarme que parte de ella se ha hecho real…_

_¿Recuerdas amor cuando nos conocimos?_

_Los Cake habían montado una barra en la plaza del pueblo, justo al lado de un escenario, yo llevaba una semana viviendo en Ponyville, al principio me costaba abrirme un poco, estaba falta de confianza en mí misma, aun así, había hecho un par de amigas: Fluttershy y Applejack; pero seguía estando triste por lo que paso en la granja._

_Entonces tú te me acercaste y me dijiste: _

"_**¡Hey!, ¿¡que pasa con esa cara tan larga!? ¡Aquí uno viene divertirse!"**_

_Te mire, no dije nada…me lanzaste un pastel a la cara, me quede de piedra, era lo que me faltaba, que se rieran de mi…_

"_**¡Veo que te gusta!... ¡Voy a probar yo!"**_

_Y entonces cogiste otro pastel y lo estrellaste en tu cara_

"_**¡ES PASTELICIOOOOOSO!"**_

_Reí, no pude evitarlo, me puse a reír, la nata en tu cara te hacia ver como un muñeco de nieve con barba_

"_**Bueno ya comimos pastel…y ¡veo que ya no tienes la cara tan larga! Mucho mejor, estas más bonita así"**_

_Bonita, me dijiste bonita, nadie que no fuera mi madre, mi padre o mis hermanas me lo había dicho jamás_

"_**¿Cómo te llamas rosita?"**_

"_**Pinkamena…Pinkamena Diane Pie…."**_

_Te conteste tímidamente_

"_**Demasiado largo para mi gusto, te llamare Pinkie Pie"**_

"_**No soy tu mascota para que me cambies el nombre"**_

_Te dije sonriendo_

"_**Pero… me gusta cómo suena, me recuerda a mis abuelitas ¿y tú "loquillo"? ¿Cómo te llamas"?**_

"_**Crazieus Jonathan Song"**_

"_**Pues tu nombre es cuatro letras más largo que el mío"**_

"_**Por eso me hago llamar Crazy Song"**_

_Me divertí mucho esa noche, charlamos, reímos, bebimos…pero a la mañana siguiente te tenías que marchar_

"_**No estés triste rosita"**_

"_**Eres uno de los primeros amigos que hago y ya te vas… no puedo evitar ponerme triste"**_

"_**¡No pasa nada tontita! ¡Ya verás cómo nos volvemos a ver pronto!"**_

"_**Tú no paras mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, no creo que tengas tiempo…"**_

"_**El tiempo se saca cuando hay voluntad de sacarlo"**_

"_**¿De verdad?"**_

"_**Sí… ¿qué te parece si hacemos esto? Te escribiré una carta y entonces tú me contestas y entonces tú me contestas, pero si no me contestas entonces no sabré si recibiste la carta y si no se si recibiste la carta no sabré si escribirte de nuevo… ¿qué pasaría si te escribo de nuevo y no recibes las carta otra vez?**_

"_**Jijiji y luego hay algunos que dicen que yo estoy loca"**_

"_**¿Qué te parece el trato?"**_

"_**Acepto…prometido que te contestare"**_

"_**Eso no es suficiente"**_

"_**¿No?**_

"_**No"**_

"_**¿Entonces?**_

"_**Haz…una Pinkie promesa… ¿Qué te parece?**_

"_**Vale, Pinkie prometido"**_

"_**Pinkie Prometido"**_

_Ah… mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse…_

_En tu primera carta había una lista_

"_**¿¡Cómo vas a escribirme si no sabes a donde escribir!? En la lista te he marcado el tiempo que tarda en llegar las cartas desde Ponyville, ¡así te será más sencillo saber cuándo enviármelas!"**_

_Jejeje, tenías razón._

_En mis cartas yo te contaba como poco a poco me hacía amiga de todo el mundo, en especial de Applejack y Fluttershy, pronto hice más amigas cercanas, como Rarity o Rainbow Dash, pero con esta me llevo mucho tiempo acabar de cuajar nuestra amistad y también como pasaba el día inventando números y canciones para hacer sonreír a todo el mundo_

_Tú me contabas como eran los lugares que visitabas, las canciones que componías, tus espectáculos, pero también me contaba anécdotas que me hacían reír, como esa vez que estuviste en la "Gran Gala Galopante" en la que el Príncipe Blueblood se sentó encima de un saco de pedorretas y se marchó llorando de la gala… he de admitir que en ese momento no le acabe de ver la gracia, pero después de como trato a Rarity, me rio mucho cada vez que alguien o algo me recuerda esa anécdota._

_Tras tres meses escribiéndonos me enviaste una carta algo enigmática_

"_**Ven a Trotinham el próximo martes, quiero darte algo"**_

_Realmente no sabía qué hacer, pero algo me decía en mi interior _

"_**¡VE ESTUPIDA! ¡NO TE LO PIENSES!"**_

_Así que ese martes fui a Trotinham, no me costó mucho dar con el lugar de tu espectáculo, era un teatro enorme_

"_**Disculpen grandullones…estoy buscando a Crazy Song, me podrían indicar dónde está su camerino"**_

"_**Podríamos…pero no lo haremos"**_

"_**Duh, eso no es muy cortes"**_

"_**Mira niña, estamos hartos de tratar con fans histéricas"**_

_¿Fan histérica? ¿Yo? ¿Qué querían decir?_

"_**Esto... perdone pero Crazy Song me invito a venir, mire tengo una carta"**_

"_**Y yo tengo un pañuelo de Celestia que me da acceso a todo el palacio de Canterlot"**_

"_**¿En serio?**_

"_**Uuuuufffff…..Lárgate niña"**_

_Estaba desanimada, pensaba que no podría verte…ya me marcaba cuando…_

"_**¡Pinkie! ¡Al fin apareces!"**_

_Me gire y para sorpresa de los dos enormes ponys que vigilaban la entrada viniste a buscarme_

"_**Ya creía que no vendrías rosita"**_

"_**¡Duh! ¡Pues Claro que he venido! ¿No me ves? oh no ¿Me volví invisible? ¿Me volví invisible y por eso no me ves? ….. ¡HAY! ¡A VER SI ME HE MUERTO SIN DARME CUENTA Y ME HE VUELTO UNA FANTASMA!**_

"_**Jajajajaja estás loca Pinkie"**_

"_**Mira quien habla"**_

"_**Escucha, ten este pase, podrás entrar donde quieras, luego hablamos, pero ahora disfruta"**_

"_**¿Es esto lo que me querías dar?"**_

"_**Noooope, lo que quiero darte, te lo daré después"**_

"_**Okie Dokie Lokie"**_

watch?v=yugldxpRDMo

_Mis lágrimas empiezan a asomar por los ojos… ¿usaste esta canción a cosa hecha verdad? ¿Sabías que reaccionaria a ella? Estoy convencida de que sí._

_Fue el día que la estrenaste, era y es genial y divertida, pero no estuve a gusto, ahora entendía que querían decir aquellos gorilas con "fans histéricas"… la sala estaba llena de ellas y eso me ponía nerviosa, no sabía por qué…_

_Cuando acabo el espectáculo, me dirigí a tu camerino, allí me esperabas tu_

"_**HA SIDO ULTRA SUPER DUPER GENIAAAAL"**_

"_**Me alegro que te gustara rosita"**_

"_**Solo por esto ya valió la pena venir"**_

"_**Espero que valga la pena para más…"**_

"_**¿Como?**_

"_**¡Na…nada! Cosas mías"**_

_Te notaba muy nervioso, ya había acabado el espectáculo, no deberías por qué estar nervioso_

"_**Pinkie ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que buscabas una canción que hiciera sonreír a todos?"**_

"_**Sip, pero no lo he conseguido, ni en canciones viejas ni en nuevas… y encima estoy bloqueada componiendo"**_

"_**Es que…escribí una canción…pensando en ti"**_

"_**¿En serio?"**_

"_**Si, cuando la acabe, me di cuenta que era el tipo de canción que buscabas"**_

"_**¿Me la cantas?"**_

"_**No"**_

_Eso me puso triste_

"_**No la canto, porque la escribí pensando en que la cantaras tu"**_

_Eso por algún motivo me puso feliz_

"_**Aquí tienes rosita, esta es la letra"**_

* * *

_**SMILE**_

_**[Pinkie Pie]**_

_My name is Pinkie Pie (__Hello!__)_

_And I am here to say (__How ya doin'?__)_

_I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day_

_It doesn't matter now (__What's up?__)_

_If you are sad or blue (__Howdy!__)_

_'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do_

_'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile_

_Yes I do_

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_

_Yes it does_

_'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

_I like to see you grin (__Awesome!__)_

_I love to see you beam (__Rock on!__)_

_The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (__Hoof bump!__)_

_But if you're kind of worried_

_And your face has made a frown_

_I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down_

_'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin_

_Yes I do_

_Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin_

_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin_

_And you fill me with good cheer_

_It's true some days are dark and lonely_

_And maybe you feel sad_

_But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad_

_There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile_

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

_I really am so happy_

_Your smile fills me with glee_

_I give a smile I get a smile_

_And that's so special to me_

_'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes I do_

_Tell me what more can I say_

_To make you see_

_That I do_

_It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes it always makes my day_

_Come on every pony smile, smile, smile_

_Full my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

_**[Coro y Pinkie Pie]**_

_Come on every pony smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

_**[Pinkie Pie]**_

_Yes the perfect gift for me (__**[Coro]**__ Come on every pony smile, smile, smile)_

_Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine)_

_To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of)_

_**[Coro y Pinkie Pie]**_

_Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile_

_**[Pinkie Pie]**_

_Come on and smile_

_Come on and smile_

* * *

_La releí cuatro veces, imaginándome como sonaría…no había dudas…_

"_**Es…es perfecta"**_

"_**Como tú"**_

"_**Jajaja, no digas tonte…"**_

_No acabe de hablar… me besaste_

_Era mi primer beso_

_No supe cómo reaccionar, entonces te separaste de mí y te mire… ¡Cielos! ¿¡Como un pony color crema puede ponerse tan rojo!?_

"_**Yo… lo siento… es solo que…"**_

_Esta vez no pudiste acabar de hablar tú, ya que esta vez era yo quien te besaba_

_Esa noche confesamos nuestros sentimientos y por primera vez desde que abandone la granja, era feliz_

"_**Bueno… se acabó el llamarte rosita"**_

"_**¿¡Eeeeeh!? ¿Por qué? **_

"_**Porque a partir de ahora te llamare pastelito… no en vano tu tercer nombre es "Pie" ¿no?"**_

"_**Vale, mientras me lo llames tú, está bien"**_

"_**Por supuesto… pastelito, mi dulce pastelito**_

_Sonreí y te volví a besar_

_El tiempo fue pasando, nos veíamos al menos una vez todas las semanas, me gustaba cuando acariciabas mi crin y me sigue gustando, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tus besos, tu loca crin…me gustaba y me sigue gustando todo de ti_

_El tiempo fue pasando y paso lo del retorno de Nightmare Moon, viniste corriendo desde Vanhoover…habías cancelado todos tus conciertos para los siguientes dos días_

_Estabas muy nervioso cuando te vi y cuando me viste me gritaste… es la única vez que lo has hecho, me disgustó_

"_**¿¡Pero no ves que podría haberte matado o algo peor!?"**_

"_**¡Pero no pasó nada! Mi nueva amiga, Twilight Sparkle, sabía lo que había que hacer, además ahora soy una portadora de los "Elementos de la Armonía"**_

"_**¡PUES RENUNCIA!"**_

"_**No creo que se pueda renunciar a esto…**_

"_**¡PUES LO HACES Y PUNTO!"**_

_Eso no me estaba gustando nada, una cosa es discutir y otra era que quisieras imponerme tu voluntad_

"_**No lo voy hacer te pongas como te pongas y si te vas a poner así….VETE Y NO VUELVAS"**_

_Me arrepentí en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mis labios, saben "Los Creadores" que así es…empecé a alejarme de ti_

"_**¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡LO ESTROPEASTE TODO!"**_

_Eso es lo que me decía a mí misma, mientras me alejaba del estanque de las afueras de Ponyville donde nos estábamos viendo esa noche_

_Entonces alce la vista, ahí estabas tú, con tu respiración alterada, saltaste sobre mi…y me pusiste de espaldas contra el césped, lo admito, me asustaste en ese momento mucho… entonces sentí algo en mejilla _

"_**¿Una gota? Pero si hasta pasado mañana no ha de llover" **_

_Entonces mire tu rostro, estabas llorando_

"_**¿¡Es que no ves…que casi muero de miedo, de miedo de que te pasara algo!?"**_

_No supe que decir_

"_**Te amo más que a mi vida Pinkie, si te pasara algo, yo perdería la alegría para siempre"**_

_Reí, intente no hacerlo, pero reí_

"_**¿Que?"**_

_Me dijiste preocupado y algo molesto_

"_**¡Es que…es….TAN CLICHÉ!"**_

_Nos quedamos callados…a los pocos segundos ambos estábamos riendo como locos, o sea, como normalmente hacíamos_

"_**Cielos, es cierto….CLICHÉ Y CURSI… si alguien pregunta, negare haberlo dicho alguna vez"**_

_Dijo todavía entre risas_

"_**Aun así me gusto que me lo dijeras"**_

_Nos tumbamos en el césped fresco mirando las estrellas, era el primer anochecer traído por la princesa Luna en mil años y en verdad se veía distinto que las noches de Celestia, pero ante todo… se veía hermoso_

_Gire mi cabeza y tú me estabas mirando, me acariciaste la crin, me besaste y yo te devolví el beso…_

_¡CIELOS! Jamás imagine que precisamente en esa noche, en ese sitio… ¡rayos! siento mi cabeza arder de recordarlo, fue la primera vez de muchas, pero la segunda más especial, aunque hasta hace pocos meses fue la más especial._

_En ese entonces pasamos por muchas cosas, buenas y malas, tu siempre venias corriendo cada vez que pasaba algo y no te quedabas tranquilo hasta que me veías sonreír al verte._

_Entonces llego el día en el que coronaron a Twilight, mejor dicho, la noche de ese día. Estábamos dando un paseo por barca en uno de los muchos parques de Canterlot…_

"_**Pastelito…tengo algo para ti"**_

"_**Miedo me das cuando dices eso"**_

"_**Mira"**_

"_**Eso es un Cupcake"**_

"_**Si, pero este, es un Cupcakes de la suerte, dentro hay una capsulita con un papel que te dirán que suerte vas a tener o darte una pista del futuro"**_

"_**¿En serio? Dame uno"**_

_Lo comí en un parpadeo y escupí la capsulita y lo abrí, no podía creer lo que estaba escrito_

"_**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**_

_Mire hacia arriba y vi a Crazy Song sosteniendo un brazalete de oro con joyas que simulaban nuestras Cutie Mark… era un brazalete de compromiso_

"_**¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

_Me emocione tanto que salte sobre ti y volqué la barca, cuando ambos emergimos no pudimos más que reír, nade hacia ti y te bese, rayos menudo sitio para tener un "momento especial" y no me refiero a la que me pidieras matrimonio, pero eso ya lo sabias ¿verdad?_

_Mis lágrimas ya llegan a la mitad de mi rostro_

_Desde ese día tuvimos muchos momentos especiales más (pero no solo de "ese tipo"), la noche en el que me embarazaste, cuando te dije que estaba embarazada (casi te ahogas con un cupcake en ese momento), cuando te dije que eran gemelos (esa vez casi te ahogas con un baso de leche), la muerte de la princesa Celestia, la fiesta en su funeral, el presentarte a mis amigas (aunque a Twilight no la conociste hasta hace un rato)_

_Ahora estoy ante ti, embarazada de gemelos, y te veo cayendo_

_¿Cómo poder hacerlo sin ti amor mío?_

_¿Qué les diré cuando me pregunten por su papa?_

_Estas cubierto de sangre, muchas estacas de piedra te han atravesado y no puedo hacer nada por ti, nadie puede, ni siquiera nuestros dioses que ya han caído en la batalla… entonces tu caes delante mío…._

**-(cof cof)** **No llores pastelito….**

-**C…Crazy Song…**-

_Casi no me sale la voz_

-**Ssssh… te he dicho siempre (cof, cof, cof) que estas más bonita sonriendo y estando alegre**

-**No podre estarlo sin ti….**

-**Podrás por esos dos (cof, cof, cof) loquillos que tienes dentro tuyo…aunque yo no este, podrás**

-**No… no digas eso…**

_Me besaste_

-**Pinkie….simplemente….sonrie…**.

_Has cerrado los ojos, ya no noto tu aliento, ya no te mueves, ya no respiras, esta vez, son mis lágrimas las que se derraman sobre tu mejilla mientras te abrazo por última vez_

**-Por favor…no me dejes…por favor….amor mío… no…nooooo….¡CRAZY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

**CONCLUIRA** (este arco argumental, no el fic)


	18. Capítulo 14: APOCALIPSIS Cuarta Parte

**Capítulo 14: APOCALIPSIS Cuarta parte: Canciones y lágrimas**

**-¿Qué pasa "pastelito"? ¿Se te perdió algo? Ah … que ese idiota se ha muerto**- Decía Barbas sonriendo macabramente, pero a Pinkie le daba igual, ella en ese momento simplemente no podía dejar de llorar abrazada a su ya fallecido prometido- **Sabes, esto me trae recuerdos, si, es como cuando mate al prometido de tu hermana… ah, es verdad, que tu no lo sabias…Tu hermana se iba a casar el año pasado pero tres días antes de la boda, el novio tuvo "un accidente" en la mina donde trabajaba… no podía permitir que aquellos que eran las fuentes de los miedos de quien estaba alimentándome se fueran…por supuesto tú eras una excepción, de algún modo, lograbas que los miedos de ese idiota se disiparan al verte sonreír…**

Barbas se acercó a Pinkie, la agarró del cuello y empezó a abofetearla mientras le decía

-**Sabes, dicen que hay gente que sin pretenderlo e inconscientemente, son capaces de ponerte nervioso…creía que eran tonterías, hasta que te conocí…me pones de los nervios, tus ganas de reír y sonreír me ponen enfermo**

Entonces la dejo caer al nuevo al suelo

-**Pero tranquila, no te matare…aun, primero matare a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este mundo absorbiendo sus miedos, pero dejando para el final a tus amigos y familia, por supuesto, los dioses no pueden morir, así que me darán su energía eternamente y luego iremos a mi mundo y contemplaras como lo destruyo completamente, como no tengo ninguna prisa, para ese entonces ya habrán nacido tus hijos… entonces los asesinare lenta y cruelmente ante tus ojos y ese momento, solo en ese preciso momento te "daré tu libertad"…y todo esto lo hare por la simple razón de que me pones nervioso**

Pinkie estaba allí, pero su mente no estaba, escuchaba las palabras de Barbas pero no las escuchaba, le dolía el rostro pero no le dolía… En ese instante era como un cadáver en vida y si alguien de su familia y amigos la viera en ese momento, pensarían que no era Pinkie Pie si no otra pony, ya que parecía que físicamente había envejecido treinta años...provocándole incluso la aparición entre su rosada crin algunos mechones blancos…

**-¿Te cuento algo divertido? Cuando se trata de dioses, espíritus o semidioses, no solo les absorbo la energía, también sus poderes… ¿Por qué te cuento esto? Porque quiero que sepas que jamás habrá esperanza para ti…ni para vosotras**

**-Mierda… nos ha detectado**

**-Y yo que pensaba que sería fácil acercarnos a él sin que se diera cuenta…**

Entonces hubo un pequeño haz de luz que tras disiparse, revelo a cuatro humanos, tres mujeres y un hombre

-**Barbas, ¿es que no aprendes? Ya te hemos pateado el trasero siete veces…**

**-Déjalo Paige, es un demonio y como tal, siempre que puede regresar a por más**

**-Leo, Paige, concentrémonos ahora en el problema… ¡y lancemos las opciones de una vez!**-dijo la que parecía la mayor de las mujeres

Entonces las tres mujeres lanzaron tres botes de cristal que al impactar en Barbas hizo que este entrara en llamas y tras unos segundos explotara

-**Barbas 0- Embrujadas 8… vámonos a casa estoy preocupada por Wyatt tiene fiebre…**

**-Un momento Pipper…**

**-¿Que sucede Phoebe?**

**-Algo no va bien…**

**-¿Y yo tengo algo que ver con ello?**

Entonces los cuatro humanos se giraron vieron a Barbas sonriente tras ellos…

-**Sabéis, creo que se está convirtiendo en un vicio esto de aparecer detrás de los demás cuando creen que me han ganado y hablarles… me encanta ver las caras que suelen poner**

**-¡E…esas eran nuestras pociones más fuertes! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?**

**-Sencillo Pipper…ya no soy un demonio…SOY UN DIOS DE DIOSES**

**-Si… claro, claro,… di eso mucho, a ver si van a venir los dioses de este mundo y te van venir a patear el trasero…**- le contesto Paige

-**Te refieres a dioses…. ¿cómo estos?**

Entonces Barbas con un ligero movimiento de muñeca ascendente elevo los cuerpos de "Los Creadores", para luego dejarles caer pesadamente

-**Si piensas que haber derrotado a esos seres nos va impresionar te equivocas amigo**- Dijo Phoebe segura de su misma

-**Impresionante…esto va a ser un problema**- Dijo Leo

**-¿Cómo?**- Dijeron las tres brujas

-**Esos cinco… son los dioses de este mundo, además detecto que las energías de los cinco están fluyendo hacia el…**

**-¿Y qué significa eso cariño?**-Pregunto Pipper preocupada

-**Significa que Barbas tiene el poder combinado de cinco dioses**- Sentencio Leo ante la mirada tan sorpresiva como aterrada de las brujas

-**No, mi querido Luz Blanca, Anciano, Avatar o lo que quiera que seas ahora, tengo el poder combinado de seis dioses, tres semidiosas y de millones de criaturas mágicas que pueblan este mundo**

Apenas dijo esto, dio una palmada al aire dejando que entre sus manos hubiera un vacío y luego soplo sus manos y en ese instante "Las Embrujadas" se vieron encerradas dentro de un orbe que empezó a rodar durante varios cientos de metros.

Cuando el orbe por fin se detuvo, Pipper se dispuso a agitar sus manos en dirección al orbe, pero Leo le paro en ese instante impidiéndole usar su poder, el cual era explosivo

**-¿Pero te has vuelto loco? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!**- Le recrimino su esposa

-**Yo haría caso a tu marido bruja**- dijo Barbas apareciendo flotando unos metros por encima de ellos- todo hechizo, poción, arma o ataque, sea mágico o mortal se devuelve contra el que lo usa…

**-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues que devuelva esto!** –Grito Phoebe mientras daba un puñetazo al orbe, para un instante después caer al suelo aturdida

**-…multiplicado por diez, eso le pasa por no dejar acabar de hablar a los demás**

**-Maldito…**-Dijo Phoebe

-**Pero tranquilas, para que veáis que no soy racista, os daré…el mismo trato que esa patética pony rosa….JAJAJAJAJA**

Las embrujadas veían con horror como finalmente Barbas les había derrotado, sin posibilidad de contraatacar a un enemigo que había aumentado de un modo casi inconcebible su poder…

**-¿Es miedo eso que percibo? MMMM… hacía tiempo que no saboreaba vuestro miedo, es delicioso…JAJAJAJAJAJA**

Mientras tanto, Pinkie había vuelto donde reposaba el cadáver de Crazy Song, no sabía quiénes eran esos humanos que parecía que habían venido a luchar contra Barbas, tampoco le importaba, solo quería estar junto a su prometido…se tumbó junto a él, mirando el cielo mientras juntaba su casco con el suyo…ya nada tenía sentido, sentía que había perdido la alegría para siempre…

En ese momento, noto algo en su vientre, eran patadas, patadas de sus potrillos, Pinkie reacciono llorando… ¿Qué futuro les esperaba a sus pequeños? Todo estaba acabado…

Sus potrillos volvieron a darle patadas

¿Acaso intentaban decirle algo?

Sus potrillos empezaron a usar sus dos patas traseras…Pinkie noto las cuatro dándole a la vez… aunque por un momento le parecieron seis, pensó que sería algo similar a lo que le pasaba a ella cuando le decían que parecía tener más patas de las que de verdad tenia…sonrió

En ese instante las últimas palabras de Crazy Song retumbaron en su cabeza como un cañonazo

_**-Pinkie….simplemente….sonríe**_

En ese momento, Pinkie lo comprendió todo, comprendió como Crazy Song se libró de la maldición y también, algo más.

En ese momento, se puso en pie y empezó a andar hacia Barbas

_**-My name is Pinkie Pie…**_

-Si ya sé cómo te llamas, ¿perdiste el juicio al fin?

_**-…and I am here to say, **_

_**I'm gonna make you smile,**_

_**And I will brighten up your day!**_

**-Esa pony… ¿está cantando?**

**-No sé de qué sorprendes Paige, estamos en otra dimensión, que este hablando no es raro…en esta dimensión por supuesto**

**-No, no me sorprende que hable Phoebe, me sorprende que este…cantando**

**-**_**It doesn't matter now, **_

_**If you are sad or blue. **_

_**Cuz cheering up my friends,**_

_**Is just what Pinkie's here to do!**_

**-Parece una canción alegre…pero…suena tan triste**- dijo Pipper

Y así era, la canción de Pinkie, en esta ocasión era casi como un susurro, como un lamento, Pinkie seguía avanzando hacia Barbas, pero lo hacía como si fuera un alma en pena…en ese instante, pasó cerca de donde estaban Luna, Cadence y Shining Armor

**-**_**Cause all I really need's a**_

_**smile, smile, smile,**_

_**-from these happy friends of mine!**_

Todos, sobretodo Barbas quedaron sorprendidos de lo que había ocurrido en ese momento… ¿acaso los tres ponys inconscientes…habían cantado junto a Pinkie Pie esa última línea?

_**-I like to see you grin! **_

_**I love to see you beam! **_

_**The corners of your mouth turned up,**_

_**Is always Pinkie's dream!**_

Ahora no tenían, dudas, los tres ponys que ahora ya estaban algo atrás de Pinkie, aunque inconscientes, también estaban cantando

-_**But if you're kind of worried,**_

_**And your face is made of frown.**_

_**I'll work your heart and do my best,**_

_**to turn that sad frown upside down!**_

Pinkie para ese momento estaba pasando junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Gilda, Wass, sus padres y sus hermanas, el Capítan y algunos soldados, los cuales en ese momento también empezaron a cantar dentro de su inconsciencia

**-Vale, no entiendo nada**- Dijo Phoebe

-**Yo tampoco sé que está pasando… pero Barbas parece poniéndose nervioso**-le contesto Paige

Era cierto, Barbas, había estado observando la escena y una vez más la habilidad de "ponerle nervioso" de Pinkie, le estaba…poniendo nervioso

-_**Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin!**_

_**Yes I do!**_

_**Busted out from ear to ear, let it begin**_

_**Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin!**_

_**And you fill me with good cheer!**_

Todos los ponys continuaban cantando, en ese momento Pinkie Pie pasó junto a "Los Creadores" y también empezaron a cantar

**-¡Cielos! ¿¡Paige lo estas notando!?**

**-Ssssi, Leo… ¡no lo puedo creer!**

**-Hola, brujas sin poderes de "luces blancas" por aquí, ¿¡qué está pasando!?**-Protesto Pipper

-**Esa pony…¡ESTA DRENANDO EL PODER DE BARBAS!**- Exclamo sorprendido Leo

-_**It's true, some days**_

_**are dark and lonely.**_

_**And maybe you feel sad.**_

_**But Pinkie will be there to**_

_**show you that it isn't that bad!**_

**-¿¡Esto es una broma!? ¿¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI!? ¡SE ACABO! ¡VOY A MATARTE AQUÍ Y AHORA!**- Grito Barbas al percatarse de que las palabras de Leo eran ciertas, no solo eso, al igual que con Crazy Song, sus víctimas parecían empezar a recobrar el sentido, incluso más rápidamente de lo que lo estaban recobrando cuando llego el alocado prometido de Pinkie Pie

En ese momento Barbas le lanzo una gran bola de fuego a Pinkie, pero a medida que esta se acercaba, se hacía más y más pequeña hasta que se extinguió justo delante de ella

_-__**There is one thing that makes me happy,**_

_**and makes my whole life worthwhile.**_

_**And that's when I talk to my**_

_**friends and get them to smile**_

En ese instante, en la lejanía, se empezó a escuchar un gran coro de voces, en esta ocasión, eran todos los habitantes de Baltimare que estando inconscientes se unían a la canción, canción que por otro lado, progresivamente, estaba recuperando el ritmo y alegría habitual

-_**Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam!**_

_**Yes I do!**_

_**Tell me what more can**_

_**I say to make you see.**_

_**That I do!**_

_-_**No quería llegar a esto todavía…pero ¡OS LO HABEIS BUSCADO!**- Grito Barbas irritado al ver como su poder aunque aún gigantesco, se estaba reduciendo lentamente pero a la vez cada vez más rápido, por eso, alzo sus dos manos y creo una descomunal bola de fuego que cubría todo el cielo

-**Chicas…esto se ve mal**- Dijo Paige

**-¡No! ¡Un ataque como ese no podrá detenerlo!**- Dijo alarmado Leo- **¡No lo hagas Barbas! ¡Reducirás el planeta a cenizas!**

**-¡Y ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO!**

Dicho esto, Barbas lanzo la descomunal bola de fuego contra Pinkie que continuaba con su triste mirada avanzando lentamente

-_**It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam!**_

_**Yes, it always makes my day!**_

Apenas Pinkie Pie y los demás acabaron de decir estas líneas, un enorme rayo azul emergió de su elemento de la armonía que tenía en el cuello, chocando y deteniendo la descomunal bola de fuego en el aire, pocos segundos después, luces procedentes del resto de los "Elementos de la Armonía" (a Applejack y Twilight se los colocaron como parte de los intentos de despertarlas) se fueron hacia el elemento de Pinkie para inmediatamente el rayo de Pinkie verse enormemente potenciado

_-__**Come on everypony, smile, smile smile!**_

_**Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!**_

_**All I really need's a smile, smile, smile**_

_**from these happy friends of mine!**_

**-¡NO VOY A SER DERROTADO POR UNA ESTUPIDA CANCION DE UNA PONY ROSA! ¡YO SOY BARBAS, DIOS DE DIOSES!**

Barbas lanzo una segunda descomunal bola de fuego que se fusiono con la anterior y esta vez parecía que por fin empezaba a hacer recular el rayo de Pinkie, aun así, ella continuo andando hacia delante, continuaba con su ritmo lento y triste, pero no retrocedía ni aminoraba la marcha...

**-**_**Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile!**_

_**Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!**_

_**All I really need's a smile, smile, smile**_

_**from these happy friends of mine!**_

Entonces, el rayo de Pinkie se vio enormemente fortalecido otra vez y ya no solo estaba arrastrando hacia atrás la bola de fuego si no que la estaba atravesando, todo fue, porque en ese momento, todos los habitantes del mundo se unieron a la canción, haciéndole los coros a Pinkie

_**[Pinkie Pie]**_

_**-Yes the perfect gift for me (**__**[Coro]**__** Come on every pony smile, smile, smile)**_

_**Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine)**_

_**To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of)**_

Barbas al ver como el rayo estaba a punto de destruir la bola de fuego, teletransportó a todos los presentes delante suyo, su intención era que ellos fueran los destruidos por el rayo, además de que al usar a los dioses y estos ser inmortales, le harían un escudo lo suficientemente poderoso como para reunir de nuevo fuerzas para contraatacar, también intento teletransportar a Pinkie al interior de un volcán, usando los poderes de teletransportacion de Discord, pero por algún incomprensible motivo no funcionaba

_**[Coro y Pinkie Pie]**_

_**Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile**_

_**[Pinkie Pie]**_

_**Come on and smile**_

_**Come on and…**_

watch?v=kvYp7_bMmj0 (nota del autor: ponganlo en el 2:18 y párenlo en el 3:25, la melodía que viene después rompe "el ambiente")

Pinkie cerró los ojos y guardo silencio en ese momento, de nuevo estaba empezando a sentir alegría en su lastimado corazón, alegría, alegría por haberle conocido a él, a Crazy Song

Una vez más empezó a recordar los momentos que vivieron juntos

Cuando se conocieron

El primer abrazo

El primer beso

El primer te quiero

La primera vez

Cuando quedo embarazada

Cuando supieron que eran gemelos

Y muchas más que por no ser los primeros no quería decir que fueran menos especiales para Pinkie

La felicidad que le producía esas memorias perdurarían por siempre y nunca se perderían como lágrimas en la lluvia…y es que Crazy Song no solo dejo atrás sus canciones o a ella, dejo tras él, la prueba viviente de su existencia en este mundo, los hijos de ambos, dos potrillos que ahora mismo crecían en el vientre de Pinkie, dos potrillos que en ese mismo momento pataleaban con fuerza su vientre como si intentaran animarla

De los ojos de Pinkie brotaban nuevamente lágrimas, pero esta vez, no eran de tristeza, ya no sentía más miedo en su interior y por eso esta vez, sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, felicidad por que al notar a sus potrillos en su vientre, sentía que Crazy Song no la había abandonado, sentía como si el siguiera a su lado y una vez más, volvieron a su mente las últimas palabras de su amado

_-__**Pinkie….simplemente….sonríe…**__._

Entonces, mientas su crin volvía a su forma habitual, ella empezó a abrir los ojos a la vez que simplemente sonreía…en ese momento, Pinkie acabo su canción

**-SMILE**

En ese momento, el rayo, que simplemente estaba saliendo del elemento de Pinkie Pie, empezó a emerger pero de todo su cuerpo, potenciando su rayo a tal extremo que rompió en pedazos la bola de fuego de Barbas, entonces, Barbas río

**-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡VAS A DESTRUIR A TU PROPIA FAMILIA Y AMIGOS!**

Pero para sorpresa de Barbas, cuando el rayo impacto en ellos, no les lastimo, al contrario, les curo todas las heridas, huesos y miembros amputados, la maldición fue removida completamente haciendo que todos incluidos los dioses despertaran, la prisión de "Las Embrujadas" y Leo fue destruida… pero sobretodo, sintieron felicidad, felicidad y alegría, como si todos los momentos hermosos de sus vidas se hubieran concentrado en un solo momento, todos rieron, todos sonrieron, todos recordaron los momentos especiales que habían vivido a lo largo de sus vidas

-Siempre os dije, que esta pony era la más imprevisible de todos mis hijos- Dijo Materris con orgullo mientras sonreía

Barbas vio cómo su poder había quedado radicalmente reducido, ahora era incluso menos poderoso que cuando se enfrentó a "Las Embrujadas" por primera vez, intento huir volando haciendo zigzag para esquivar el rayo, pero vio como el rayo le seguía, finalmente cayó al suelo, había agotado todo su poder, miro hacia atrás y vio como el rayo estaba a punto de darle caza

**-JejejejeejejejejejejejejejejejeejejejeeJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJA**

Barbas empezó a reír, ya que él, el demonio del miedo, autoproclamado dios de dioses, por primera vez en sus incontables milenios de existencia, tuvo…miedo

Entonces el rayo por fin le alcanzo

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGG!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOM**

Se produjo una enorme explosión que sacudió violentamente al mundo, seguido un haz de luz azul que viajo por todas las tierras, despertando definitivamente a todos los habitantes del mundo… Barbas había sido derrotado y todos los habitantes del mundo estaban sintiendo una gran e inexplicable alegría al despertar

Poco a poco, las mane 6 (menos Pinkie) Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Gilda, Wass, las hermanas y los padres de Pinkie, el Capitán y tres soldados más (los únicos que sobrevivieron a la maldición de Barbas) fueron envueltos por un aura mágica rosa y depositados en el suelo suavemente.

-**Gracias Cadence**- Dijo Rarity

-**N….no fui yo…-**

En ese momento miraron a "Las embrujadas", Rainbow estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ellas pensando que eran aliadas de Barbas, pero Twilight la detuvo

-**No…nosotras no fuimos…-**Dijo Phoebe

Entonces miraron hacia Pinkie, no la veían, donde estaba ella aun había una nueve de polvo

-**Mi niña…**- Dijo Igneus Rock, que por primera vez en años era él mismo.

En ese momento el, su esposa, hijas y el resto de los presentes (salvo Applejack, Fluttershy y Discord) corrieron hacia donde estaba Pinkie, temerosos de que pudiera estar herida.

Cuando estaban llegando un fuerte viento, que parecía emerger del lugar donde estaba Pinkie limpio la arena del aire y ante ellos… se alzaba una yegua tan alta como Twilight, su pelaje era rosa, su crin también rosa pero más oscuro e inflado como si fuera algodón de azúcar, tenía un largo cuerno, alas y una Cutie Mark de tres globos

-**Pin...Pinkie… ¿eres tú?**- Pregunto sorprendida Twilight

Apenas acabo Twilight de hablar vieron como "la forma alicornio" de Pinkie se deshacía como si de polvo se tratara y la Pinkie que todos conocían cayó al suelo desmayada

**-¡Pinkamena!**-Grito Igneus mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hija, entonces comenzó a llorar- **Perdóname mi niña, perdóname, perdonadme todas**- decía mientras abrazaba a sus hijas y su esposa que también habían corrido a su lado

-**No te tengo que perdonar nada….papi**- Dijo Pinkie recobrando el sentido, pero aun visiblemente agotada

-**Sí, yo… me deje llevar por mis miedos, por ser "chapado a la antigua", no comprendía tu Cutie Mark o que algún día te fueras de nuestro lado, eso eran mis mayores miedos y ese ser…**

-**Ya papi…tenías miedo por que estabas preocupado por mi…**-Dijo Pinkie acariciando el rostro de su "papi"- **y eso me hace feliz**

-**No lo entiendes mi niña, no solo fue a ti…Limestone… perdóname… te juro que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…**

**-¿De qué hablas padre?**- Pregunto Lime desconcertada

-**Emerald Seeker… él…no fue un accidente…ese ser…usando…mis cascos, oh por "Los Creadores", ¡el uso mis propios cascos! Saboteo los apuntalamientos del techo de la mina y cuando entro, uso un poco de su poder… para para…**

Lime se abrazó más fuertemente a su padre mientras lloraba

-**No fuiste tu padre, se…que jamás lo hubieras permitido de haber podido… como Pinkie no tengo nada que perdonar**

**-Cloudy… Marble…él antes…yo…**

Cloudy beso a su esposo impidiéndole hablar

-**Deberías escuchar mas a tus hijas querido… no fue tu culpa, no fuiste tú…fue esa cosa…**

Igneus empezó a llorar abrazando fuertemente a su familia como si fuera la última vez

-**Os amo… os amo tanto, doy gracias a los Creadores por tener una familia que realmente no merezco**

-**No digas eso papi… eres el mejor papi que hay en el mundo mundial…aunque seas un poco cabezota jijiji…**

-**Gracias Pinkamena….por cierto… después…nos tendrás que presentaras a ese prometido tuyo ¿no?**

La cara de Pinkie cambio en ese instante, era normal esa pregunta, todos ellos salvo los humanos, habían estado inconscientes cuando ocurrió…

-**Pinkamena….ocurre algo**- Pregunto Cloudy

Pinkie no era capaz de hablar, simplemente no era capaz de decir en voz alta lo ocurrido, así que simplemente señalo con su pata…Los dioses, Wass y Gilda (estos dos gracias a sus ojos de águila) fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

-**Oh no…¡C.S.!**

Wass salió volando a toda velocidad, tenía la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para salvarle, tenía una deuda de vida con él, además de ser su amigo, no podría permitir que el muriera estando presente…por eso se descorazono cuando vio que era tarde

Unos instantes después, volvió donde estaban los demás llevando con cuidado a Crazy Song entre sus garras

-**Oh… hija mía…..no, otra vez…no…**- dijo Igneus al ver el cadáver del pony y comprender lo sucedido

-**No lo entiendo, a él, le dejamos en Sweet Apple Acres**

-**Yo tampoco lo entiendo Rainbow, fue una petición de Pinkie además…**-dijo Rarity

-**Yo si lo entiendo…es amor**- comenzó a decir Cadence- **El amor puede llevar a alguien a lograr lo imposible… incluso si eso significa venir a pie desde cientos de kilómetros**

**-Así fue Cadence…**-Comenzó a hablar Pinkie, que continuaba tumbada en el suelo, mientras acariciaba a el rostro de Crazy Song, que ahora reposaba junto a el**-… el rompió la maldición por si solo**

**-¿COMO?**- Preguntaron Luna y Twilight sorprendidas

**-¿No recordáis nuestra primera aventura?… ¿cuándo nos enfrentamos a Nightmare Moon? En el bosque…**

**-…Reír**- Recordó Twilight

**-Sí, el reía por todo y sobretodo del miedo…eso fue lo que le hizo romper la maldición y el…logro romper la maldición sobre mi… a costa de su vida**

**-Una muerte digna del mayor de los héroes**- decía serenamente pero entre lágrimas Wass

-**Ahora… él no está... sé que habrán muchas cosas buenas en el futuro…sobre todo cuando nazcan nuestros pequeños…pero él no las vera…y eso me pone…muy triste**- Empezó a llorar amargamente Pinkie mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de su amado

Twilight también empezó a llorar, sentía que la muerte del prometido de su amiga era culpa suya, en ese instante, noto una pezuña en su espalda, se giró y vio a Rarity llorando

-**Twilight… querida…no solo él…también muchos soldados que vinieron en tu auxilio…y Zecora**

Eso fue un verdadero mazazo para Twilight, Zecora era una buena amiga y su muerte le afecto mucho

-**EJEM…seguimos aquí**-Escucharon decir a una poderosa voz

Cuando se giraron vieron a los creadores, todos se sorprendieron enormemente(salvo a Cadance, Luna, Shining Armor)…ya que, como estaban inconscientes no les vieron venir y cuando se despertaron entre el rayo, la transformación momentánea de Pinkie y el descubrimiento de la muerte de Crazy Song no habían reparado en ellos

-**Por los benditos "Creadores"….¡LOS CREADORES!**- Dijo Igneus al contemplarles, su boca se abrió tanto por la sorpresa que casi se le desencajaba…

-**Mis señores**- dijo finalmente Twilight- **Soy la Twilight Sparkle, princesa del Reino de Equestria, Emperatriz del Sol, Jefa del Estado, alumna y sucesora de la difunta Princesa Celestia y portadora de "La Magia" de los "Elementos de la Armonia", yo, humilde servidora vuestra, se presenta ante vosotros…dispuesta a recibir el castigo que queráis imponerme por no haber sabido proteger ni a mis súbditos, ni a Equestria, ni al mundo.**

**-Twilight Sparkle**- Dijo Draconem- **¿Te arrepientes de tus errores?**

**-Si**

**-Pues entonces tu castigo será…**- empezó a decir Tenebris-**…ninguno**

**-¿Que? Pero…**

**-Jovencita**- empezó a decir Minotaurum- **eres joven e inexperta, tienes mucho que aprender todavía**

**-No podemos castigar a alguien que hizo lo que pudo a pesar de no estar preparada**- Continuo Ictus

-**Hija mía, tu reinado no ha hecho más que comenzar, no podemos pretender que no te equivoques nunca, Celestia también se equivocó en muchas ocasiones, pero lo que tienes que hacer, es seguir su ejemplo, aprender de los errores y seguir adelante**- Dijo finalmente Materris

-**Gracias**- Dijo Twilight, pero tenía una pregunta dolorosa que hacer- **¿Cuantos?**

**-…..Cincuenta y tres millones cuatrocientos sesenta y siete mil doscientos ochenta y uno**- dijo Tenebris

Tras escuchar esa cifra, Twilight tuvo un ligero desvanecimiento

-**No deberías habérselo dicho hermano**- Dijo Materris

-**Ello lo hubiera descubierto igual**

**-Lo sé pero... no estoy seguro de que haya sido buena idea...**

-**Twilight querida, ¿qué es esa cifra?**-Pregunto preocupada Rarity**- Te has puesto muy mal al escucharla…**

**-Son...es…la cantidad de muertes provocadas por la maldición de Barbas, por la cantidad, seguramente en su mayoría sean ancianos, potrillos y enfermos de todas las edades**

Todos quedaron pálidos ¿en serio habían sobrevivido a semejante matanza?

-**Mi…mis padres…Sweetie…**-Intento preguntar Rarity

-**No queremos daros esas informaciones…no tiene sentido que las sepáis…**

**-Por favor…**se lo suplico-suplico Rarity

-**Está bien…**-cedió Materris, sabía que a Rarity cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, no descansaba hasta conseguirla y esa era una cualidad muy común en las mane 6**-…. al menos un familiar de cada uno de los presentes aquí, ha viajado al otro lado**

**-¡Oh no papa! Su corazón…le fallaba hace tiempo…**-empezó a llorar aún más fuerte Rarity

-**Tranquila Rar… veras como no es tu padre**

**-Y si no es mi padre es mi madre o mi hermana que es igual de malo Rainbow…**- le contesto entre lagrimas

-**Ouch…**- Dijo Rainbow Dash- **oh no** – Entonces se percató de algo y su rostro se empezó a llenar de lágrimas, se percató de que en su caso y descontando a los presentes, solo había un pony que pudiera ser considerado "familiar" para ella…Scootaloo

Todos estaban, devastados, a pesar del sufrimiento que vivieron y de la victoria, no pudieron proteger a quienes les importaban, padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas, hijos…

-**No lloréis hijos míos**- Dijo Materris- **Hoy haremos una excepción, por eso decíamos que no tenía sentido que supierais de esas informaciones…**

**-¿Que…que queréis decir?**- Dijo Shining Armor

-**Lo ocurrido hoy es algo, que no debería haber pasado nunca**- Dijo Minotaurum

**-¡Os dije hermanos que eran una mala idea esos acuerdos!**!- dijo Draconem visiblemente molesto mientras reducía su tamaño a uno similar al de Minotaurum **- Todo esto podríamos haberlo evitado de no haberlos firmado**

-**Hermano, esos acuerdos han sido beneficiosos para "Domi" y sus habitantes…**- comento Tenebris- **aunque reconozco que ralentizaron demasiado nuestra intervención… Y tu Ictus, ¿qué opinas?**

-**Opino que será mejor que discutamos sobre ello más tarde, ahora hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer**

Los cinco dioses formaron un círculo y pusieron sus ojos completamente en blanco, en ese instante, apareció una cuchilla entre ellos y los cinco alargaron sus patas/garras/tentáculos. Para sorpresa de todos, la cuchilla oscilo sobre las venas de las muñecas de los dioses y las corto para luego desaparecer y dejando a los Creadores sangrando abundantemente mientras pronunciaban algo que les pareció un cantico

-_**Lorem quinque parentem huius mundi**_

_**Iniquum ut effundant sanguinem nostrum de iis, qui hodie ex hoc saeculo**_

_**Habere vitam in secundo casu**_

_**Vividae filios nostros, vivet vita quod iniuste extorta**_

_**Et vivet Smaragdo Quaerere**_

_**Felix idemque vitam negata sors tribus diebus occurrebant**_

_**Hoc est bene velle et**_

Tras acabar de recitarlo la sangre que caía al suelo formo un pentáculo y tras formarse, este empezó a brillar emitiendo un poderoso haz de luz que llego hasta el cielo y millones de luces empezaron a salir de él para luego desaparecer, las heridas de "Los Creadores" sanaron como si nunca las hubieran tenido y por si fuera poco, para sorpresa de todos, varias luces fueron hacia el cuerpo de los soldados, hacia Zecora y hacia Crazy Song.

**-¿Que acaba de pasar?**- Pregunto Pinkie Pie al ver entrar una luz en el cadáver de su prometido

-**Pasa que te he dicho muchas veces que estas más bonitas sonriendo, pero tú insistes en llevarme la contraria**

El corazón de Pinkie dio un vuelco, miro hacia su prometido y ahí estaba con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado

**-¿Que? ¿Me echaste de menos pastelito?**

Pinkie se abalanzo sobre Crazy Song mientras lloraba como si no hubiera llorado nunca y le beso apasionadamente, tanto que sus padres y sus hermanas mucho más recatadas que ella, quedaron algo escandalizados, aunque en el fondo lo comprendían, no se presenciaba un milagro de ese calibre todos los días

**-¿Estas bien Limestone?**- Pregunto Cloudy, consciente que esa escena dañaría a su hija por el recuerdo de su difunto amado

-**Si madre, es solo que, estoy feliz por Pinkamena, feliz… pero con envidia, no lo niego…en este momento le hecho mucho de menos madre**- Dijo Lime mientras empezaba a llorar amargamente abrazada a su madre

-**Pues yo no veo por qué debas de tener envidia mi tesoro**

Lime palideció, no quería creer que había escuchado la voz que había escuchado, se giró poco a poco y lo vio

Era un unicornio grande y algo musculoso, con la crin verde esmeralda, su pelaje marrón y una Cutie Mark que representaba a una lupa sobre una esmeralda

-**Si esto es broma…por favor que acabe…porque es cruel**- dijo Lime al no poder creer lo que estaba viendo

Entonces el unicornio se acercó a ella, la cogió entre sus fuertes patas y la beso apasionadamente

**-¿Te parece esto una broma?**

Lime al igual que su hermana lloro de alegría al ver de vuelta a su amado y empezó a besarle entre lágrimas como si no hubiera mañana

-**Emerald… Emerald….te eché tanto de menos…**

-**Vale ya tesoro, que me gastas el nombre…yo también te añore**- Dijo Emerald Seeker intentando mantenerse como un "tipo duro" pero sin conseguirlo ya que a él también se le escapaban las lagrimas

Entonces Twilight y los demás miraron hacia donde estaba Zecora…y con algo de dificultad también se ponía de pie y corrieron hacia ella

**-¡Zecora!**-Gritaron al acercarse

-**Día de milagros parece hoy, más feliz de veros de nuevo estoy**

Twilight la abrazó afectuosamente mientras lágrimas, esta vez de alegría inundaban su rostro

**-Creía que nunca más podríamos hablar contigo…no te pude ayudar y eso me torturaba por dentro**- le decía Twilight

-**Amiga no te tortures más, ve con Applejack o su mente no se recuperara jamás**

**-¿Applejack?**

Entonces Twilight se dio cuenta, que desde que derrotaron a Barbas, Applejack no les había seguido y corrió hacia ella, la encontraron en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, junto a Discord y Fluttershy, ella no hacia más que llorar y Discord intentaba consolarla

**-¿Applejack que te pasa?**

No hubo respuesta

-**Dejadnos probar**- Dijo Leo mientras él y Paige usaban su magia de sanación sobre ella -**La cebra tiene razón, el daño está en su mente, nuestra magia de sanación no puede hacer nada… **

-**Odio cuando no puedo sanar con poderes de sanación, es muy frustrante-** se frustro Paige

-**Hay un modo de sanarla**- Dijo Materris llegando junto a su lado

-**Poderes de dioses, comprendo**- Dijo Phoebe

-**No, para sanarla debería entrar en su mente directamente y contener mi poder en una mente mortal… el daño sería peor ya que su mente no podría soportarlo**

**-¿Entonces?**-pregunto Twilight

-**Permitidme leerle la mente**

**-Creía que no podías entrar en su mente**

**-Sra. Phoebe….una cosa es entrar y otra es leer**- Materris entro en su forma unicornio y puso su cuerno en la frente de Applejack- **Ya veo, el sufrimiento que Barbas le ha infligido usando a su familia fue tan grande que ha quebrado su mente y aunque está libre de la maldición de Barbas, sigue teniendo espantosas visiones ya que ahora es su mente quien las recrea**

**-¿Y que podemos hacer?-** Pregunto Cadence

EL cuerno de Materris brillo una vez más y tras un fuerte destello, apareció ante ellos una potrilla

**-¿Pero…QUE? ¿¡Donde Estoy!? ¿Twilight? ¿Qué está pasando?**

**-¿Applebloom? Mi señor ¿qué está pasando?** – Pregunto Twilight confusa

-**Twilight, ¿por qué le llamas a este tipo raro "Mi señor"?**

**-¡Applebloom intenta ser más respetuosa! Él es…MATERRIS uno de los cinco "Creadores" y padre de todas las razas equinas**- le reprocho Twilight

-**Jajajajaja, buen chiste Twilight cuéntate otro**- En ese momento llegaron al lado de Materris los otro cuatro "Creadores" y cuanto Applebloom los vio comprendió que no estaban bromeando- **Esto... un gran olor digo jodor digooo honor…**

**-Jejeje**- sonrio Materris acercándose a la potrilla- **Pequeña Applebloom no temas, necesito que hagas algo**

-**Seee seee será un honor ayu ayu ayudarle**- contestaba todavía coaccionada Applebloom

-**No me ayudaras a mí, ayudaras a tu hermana **

**-¿Mi hermana?**- Entonces Applebloom observo que junto a Materris estaba Applejack en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida- **¡APPLEJACK! ¡HERMANA! ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? ¿POR QUE? ¿QUE HIZO PARA QUE LA CASTIGARAN?**

**-No pequeña, no fuimos nosotros, fue un malvado ser que ya ha sido derrotado, ella fue muy valiente al enfrentársele, por eso queremos recompensarla sanándola, pero mi poder es muy grande, si lo hiciera directamente podría causarle aún más daño…Por eso te necesito a ti…**

**-¿A… a mí? Yo no soy médico, ni siquiera tengo Cutie Mark…**

**-El daño de tu hermana es de origen mágico y mágica ha de ser la cura, yo me ocupare de la parte mágica, de eso no te preocupes, en cuanto a por qué has de ser tu…Te han usado principalmente a ti para dañarla, por eso solo tú puedes sanarla**

**-Me han usado… ¿a mí? Como es posible**

**-Con miedo pequeña, ese ser uso el miedo a que te pasara algo en su contra**

Applebloom dudo un momento, pero entonces miro a su hermana y con gran valentía dijo:

**-¿Que he de hacer?**

**-Entraras a su mente, simplemente deberás de buscarla, hablar con ella y consolarla**

-**Parece fácil**

**-No lo será, con mi hechizo su mente te parecerá un largo pasillo con puertas a ambos lados, tras cada puerta habrá una sala, y cada sala contiene un recuerdo, deberás buscar la sala en la que este ella presente además de la "Applejack del recuerdo"**

**-¿Como la hallare? Quiero decir, ella tendrá muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos…**

**-Hay tres tipos de puertas, unas corresponden a recuerdos malos, otras a buenos y el tercer tipo es la puerta que buscas, deberás prestar mucha atención, ya que esta podría ser una puerta de un recuerdo bueno o de uno malo, pero solo se diferenciara de estas de un detalle pequeño en la puerta. No es necesario que entres a todas las puertas, pero si recomendable que entres al menos en una de cada…eso te ayudara a evitarte sorpresas desagradables**

**-¿No me puede decir cuál es la puerta? ¿O cuales son las buenas o las malas?**

-**Sin arriesgarme a lastimarla no**

**-Entonces adelante**

-**Hay algo más, ten cuidado con los recuerdos, si algo te lastima en ellos, te lastimara de verdad y si mueres…morirás de verdad…y no podremos devolverte a la vida una segunda vez.**

**-Entonces ¿no soñé? ¿En verdad estuve con mama, con papa, con las abuelas, con los abuelos y con Appleroot?**

**-Así es pequeña…**

**-LO HARE, no perdamos más tiempo**

**-Mi señor, no es que no confié en usted pero… ¡ella es solo un potrilla! Envíeme a mí, yo metí a Applejack en este lio, yo lo hare**- Dijo Twilight

**-¡Envíeme a mi señor! ¡Applejack también es mi amiga y se cómo piensa! ¡Además ningún peligro puede resistírseme!**- Se ofreció Rainbow Dash

-**Rainbow Dash, Twillight Sparkle, es digna de admiración vuestra lealtad a vuestra amiga y el deseo de proteger a su hermana, pero esto es algo que solo ella podrá hacer**

-**Ten cuidado querida, Applejack no nos perdonaría si algo te pasara…otra vez**- Dijo Rarity consciente que Applebloom había acabado de resucitar

-**Lo tendré Rarity… quien sabe, a lo mejor logro mi Cutie Mark como exploradora de mentes**- dijo sonriendo Applebloom, tras unos segundos, se dirigió a Materris y dijo- **Estoy lista….señor**

Entonces Materris lanzo una bola de luz sobre Applebloom y esta cayo desmayada al suelo, para tras unos segundos después, emerger la bola de luz de su cuerpo e introducirse en el de Applejack

-**Bien…está dentro, solo queda esperar**- Dijo Materris

* * *

Dentro de la mente de Applejack

* * *

Applebloom abrió los ojos, le escocían, veía borroso y le dolía la cabeza. Tal como dijo Materris, estaba en un gran pasillo, el pasillo era el mismo que el de su casa, solo que infinitamente más largo… y bastante más tétrico.

-**Bien, será mejor que comencemos**

Applebloom miro las puertas a ambos lados de su pasillo, por suerte, en el lado izquierdo estaban todas las puertas de color rojo y en el derecho, estaban todas las de color verde

-**Bueno esto facilitara las cosas**-pensaba Applebloom- **empezare por esta de color verde, seguro que esta es la de los buenos recuerdos**

Applebloom pasó a través de la puerta y automáticamente se vio transportada a un lugar que conocía bien: Sweet Apple Acres

Entonces como si ella fuera un fantasma, fue atravesada por una potrilla que correteaba alegremente, era Applejack que en ese momento tenía nueve años

**-¡Mama! ¡Venga que se hace tarde! Papa tendrá hambre**

-**Ya voy hija…llevar a tus hermanitos es más pesado de lo que parece**

A Applebloom se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, justo detrás de su hermana venia su madre, con un vientre abultado, en ese recuerdo, ella estaba embarazada de ella y de Appleroot

Applebloom les siguió, no tenía recuerdos de la vida de sus padres, los que tenía eran los recientes recuerdos que consiguió al morir y reencontrarse con ellos.

Pronto llegaron a una zona donde su padre aseguraba unos manzanos en un carro, Applebloom sabía que eso solo se hacía cuando se tenía pensado trasplantarlos en un campo distinto.

**-¡Hola dulzuras!**- Empezó a gritar su padre alegre al divisarlas- ¿**Que os trae por aquí?**

**-¡Hola Papa! ¡Te trajimos el almuerzo!** – Gritaba alegremente Applejack mientras correteaba alrededor de su padre para volver corriendo donde su madre y acompañarla los últimos metros hasta llegar donde su padre

Cuando llegaron a la altura del carro…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Un enorme manzano empezó a precipitarse sobre Applejack y su madre, en eso momento Applebloom vio como todo se ralentizaba, ya que, era como Applejack lo recordaba

**-¡BERNA CUIDADO!**- Grito su padre mientras se lanzaba sobre ella para empujarla, paralelamente, ella lanzaba a Applejack todo lo lejos que pudo de tal modo que al caer quedo aturdida y perdió el conocimiento unos instantes poniéndose todo el recuerdo en negro

Poco después la imagen volvió, la pequeña Applejack había abierto de nuevo los ojos, estaba confusa, no sabía que había ocurrido, pero al alzar la vista, vio unos metros más adelante, como de entre las ramas del enorme manzano asomaba la pata de su padre y un charco de sangre

**-¿Papa?**- Pregunto temblorosa Applejack

Entonces miro a su izquierda, vio a su madre no se movía

**-¡Mama!**- Grito Applejack mientras corría a su lado- **¡Mama despierta! Papa se ha hecho hecho daño…**

Applejack la sacudió intentando animarla, su madre reacciono débilmente

**-¿A…..A….Apple Branch…..donde….esta…?**

**-¡Mama! ¡Papa no se mueve! ¡Tengo miedo!**

**-Co….corre a buscar a….ayu….da tes…oro….**-dicho esto, Berna se desmayo

**-¿¡Mama!? ¡Mama no te duermas! ¡Mama! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡MAMI!**

En ese momento Applejack noto algo cálido en su pezuña y cuando miro que era quedo horrorizada….una rama había atravesado el vientre de su madre y estaba sangrando mucho y la sangre había cubierto por completo su pezuña…tras unos segundos en lo que Applejack quedo petrificada, finalmente reacciono y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa gritando y llorando desconsoladamente

**-¡SOCORRROOOOOO! ¡SOCORRROOOOOO!**

Applebloom miraba impotente todo, había escuchado furtivamente como fue el accidente de labios de su hermana, pero de escucharlo a verlo…Quiso llorar y gritar de rabia, pero se aguantó las ganas recordándose a sí misma porque estaba allí y empezó a buscar la salida de la sala, la cual, apareció de nuevo tras perderse la "Applejack del recuerdo" en el horizonte…

Cuando Applebloom salió de la sala, noto que le dolía la pierna, tenía un gran arañazo en su pata, entonces recordó que Materris le había advertido sobre las heridas y una posible muerte…ella estaba cerca del árbol cuando cayó…

-**Pues vaya...**-Alzo la vista y miro las puertas rojas- **Supongo que serán esas las de los recuerdos buenos…**

Applebloom empezó a ver atentamente las puertas, tanto las puertas rojas como las verdes compartían el diseño, un grabado de un manzano con manzanas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de un problema…todos los diseños de las puertas eran ligeramente distintos. Todos tenían un manzano, todos tenían manzanas, todos tenían la misma cantidad de manzanas, pero la disposición de las manzanas variaba en cada puerta, por eso decidió jugársela y entrar esta vez en una habitación de puerta roja

Esta vez, se vio en el salón de su casa, a su lado estaba Applejack jugando con una pelota sin ganas, por su edad no debería haber pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente, además de que se la veía muy triste, pocos segundos después apareció la abuela Smith y se sentó en el sillón

-**Mi niña…ven aquí**-Applejack se sentó en la rodilla de su abuela, en ese recuerdo a la abuela Smith se la veía más rellena y con mucha más fuerza de lo que Applebloom había recordado nunca- **Mi niña, no estés triste, se me parte el alma verte así…**

-**Fue mi culpa abuela…fue mi culpa**- Dijo llorando Applejack

-**No mi niña**-Dijo la abuela Smith abrazándola tiernamente mientras besaba su mejilla- **fue un accidente, es triste, pero a veces, estas cosas pasan…**

**-Si hubiera corrido más….**

**-No hubiera cambiado nada mi manzanita…ven conmigo, antes de que vinieras de la escuela, vino alguien que quiere conocerte**

**-¿Conocerme… a mí?**

**-Sí mi niña, a ti…vamos arriba**

Applebloom vio cómo su abuela y Applejack subían las escaleras y las siguió, a medida que subía, empezó a escuchar una bella melodía procedente de una caja de música, una melodía que conocía muy bien.

watch?v=2lpA9JNgZXI

Cuando llegaron, vieron salir de una habitación a Big Mac, Applebloom se sorprendió verlo tan "pequeño" ya que estaba acostumbrada a verle mucho más grande y fuerte…aun así, él lucia mucho más grande y fuerte que un pony de su edad

**-¿Todo bien mi niño?**

**-Todo bien, estaba inquieta y le puse la caja de música de mama…parece que le calmo**

**-Muy bien mi niño…vamos adentro Applejack**

Tras entrar la abuela, Applejack, Big Mac y Applebloom la siguieron, entonces vieron una cuna, donde dormía plácidamente un bebe de pocos días, era de pelaje amarillo y crin roja…A Applebloom le pareció curioso verse a sí misma

**-¿Quien…..quien es abuela?**

**-Es tu hermanita mi niña, tu hermanita Applebloom**

**-¿Applebloom?...Entonces Appleroot también…**

Applejack no acabo la frase por que se percato que de los ojos de su abuela empezaron a brotar lagrimas

-**No….no mi niña, Appleroot acompaño a tus padres a "Las praderas de los Creadores"**

Applejack volvió a llorar desconsoladamente

-**Es mi culpa… mi culpa**

**-No mi niña, es gracias a ti**- dijo la abuela abrazándola dulcemente

**-¿Gracias a mí?**

La abuela deshizo el abrazo y empezó a limpiar con un pañuelo las lágrimas de su nieta y empezó a hablarle:

**-Si no hubiera sido por ti, hoy no tendríamos el milagro de tener a Applebloom con nosotros, tú la salvaste mi niña y eso hace que esté orgullosa de ti**

**-Pero…papa…mama…Appleroot**- Continuaba llorando la pequeña Applejack

-**Ellos también están orgullosos de ti mi niña, orgullosos y felices de que pudieras salvarla…acércate…**

La abuela se acercó a la cuna y cogió a la pequeña Applebloom en sus patas y se la acerco a Applejack para que la cogiera, pero ella ando hacia atrás asustada

-**No…me atrevo… ¿y si le hago daño?**

**-No se lo harás mi niña, ya lo veras, solo cógela con suavidad**

En ese momento, la abuela Smith soltó suavemente a la pequeña Applebloom en la pata de Applejack que empezó acunarla, a la vez que dejaba poco a poco de llorar…hasta que la pequeña se despertó, la miro a los ojos y empezó a mover sus patitas hacia el rostro de su hermana mientras sonreía

**-¿Ves? Hasta ella quiere que te animes**- le dijo su abuela

Applejack no dijo nada, simplemente continuo mirando los anaranjados ojos de su hermana, era una mirada cristalina, limpia, pura…Applejack beso la frente de la pequeña Applebloom y dijo

-**Prometo que siempre te protegeré…**

En ese momento, Big Mac, la abuela Smith, Applejack y la recién nacida Applebloom se fundieron en un tierno abrazo; la tragedia les había golpeado duramente, pero seguían siendo una familia, seguían siendo Apples.

Al fin, la puerta de la sala apareció y Applebloom salió, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, por supuesto, en aquel momento, ella era demasiado pequeña como para recordar algo así en la actualidad y le fascino ver como un recuerdo tan triste, era a la vez tan hermoso.

Applebloom empezó a trotar por el pasillo, en busca de algo que diferenciara las distintas puertas, pero en todas era el mismo patrón, el mismo árbol, las misma cantidad de manzanas, pero siempre colocadas de forma distinta…entonces creyó encontrar algo distinto en una puerta roja; en esa puerta, una de las manzanas estaba dibujada como si recién hubiera caído del manzano.

Pensó que no perdería nada por entrar y comprobar si era la puerta correcta…unos minutos después, Applebloom salió con la cara toda roja…

-**Hermana…eres….eres…¡ERES UNA CHOCHINA!¡SUCIA!¡PERVERTIDA! ¡POR TU CULPA NO VOY A PODER ENTRAR DE NUEVO AL GRANERO SIN PENSAR EN ESTO!**-grito una muy avergonzada Applebloom

Applebloom cogió aire y miro las puertas, se percató que más adelante, también había puertas con manzanas caídas…resignada, empezó a trotar de nuevo.

Troto durante mucho rato, ¿minutos? ¿horas? ¿dias?, no lo sabía, le parecía que el tiempo no corría en ese lugar, todas las puertas eran iguales, no encontraba diferencias más allá de las disposición de las manzanas y cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, vio algo que le llamo la atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Freno en seco y camino unos metros hacia atrás, la había encontrado…pero le daba muy mala espina… Materris le dijo que la diferencia seria pequeña. Pero esa puerta no era un poco diferente…era COMPLETAMENTE diferente, estaba en el lado derecho del pasillo junto con las otras puertas verdes, pero esta…era negra y el grabado del manzano, lucia marchito, sin hojas y con todas las manzanas pudriéndose en el suelo.

No lo pensó más y entro

Unos segundos después Applebloom se vio en el mismo lugar al que la llevo Materris al teletransportarla desde Sweet Apple Acres, alzo la vista y vio a su hermana y a Twilight frente a un humano

**-No Applejack, YO soy el miedo de verdad, aunque claro, una asesina como tu seguramente no tenga miedo**

**-¿Como?**

-**Vamos Applejack, sabes perfectamente que dejaste morir a tus padres y a tu hermano, podrías haber corrido más rápido en busca de ayuda pero no lo hiciste, tú eras la pequeña, la que recibía más atención, pero pronto eso acabaría, con la llegada de los gemelos; pobre Applejack, no solo tendría que competir con uno si no con dos para tener la atención de los demás…lástima que fallaras y la pequeña Applebloom sobreviviera**

**-¡Cállate!**

**-Applebloom, la dulce e inocente Applebloom, con el tiempo has aprendido a quererla ¿verdad?, pero sabes que vas a fallarle, al igual que fallaste a tus padres y a Appleroot cuando les dejaste morir**

**-¡Noooo!**

**-¡Déjala en paz!**- Grito Twilight abalanzándose sobre el humano, pero este con un movimiento de su brazo le lanzo una bola de energía que le impacto de lleno en el rostro, no muy poderosa pero lo suficiente para aturdirla

-**Applebloom, déjame mostrarte… tu mayor miedo**-

Apenas dijo esto, se abalanzo sobre Applebloom dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago

-**Sorpresa**- Dijo suavemente a la vez que sonreía de forma macabra

* * *

Fuera de la mente de Applejack

* * *

Los demás solo podían esperar, Twilight estaba haciendo muy buenas migas con Paige y Leo, sobretodo tras enterarse que en su mundo eran profesora y director respectivamente de un colegio de magia, algo que también le interesó mucho a Minotaurum; Pinkie presento apropiadamente a Crazy Song a su familia y Lime hizo lo propio con su prometido a su hermana; Rainbow Dash insistia en retar a una carrera a Materris e Ictus, pero estos rechazaban todas las peticiones…hasta que Rainbow les llamo cobardes, ahí entonces aceptaron y también se les unieron Wass y Gilda…lo que más rabia le dio a Rainbow no fue perder, fue que quedo la última; en cuanto a Rarity empezó a llevarse muy bien con Tenebris, con el cual hablaba sobre la belleza. Al principio, Rarity estaba coaccionada, no en vano era el dios de la oscuridad y su aspecto era para la modista, verdaderamente repulsivo, pero empezó a dejarlo de lado cuando Tenebris le dijo

-**Para poder apreciar la belleza, hay que conocer la fealdad, así como para poder apreciar el bien, hay que saberlo distinguir del mal**

**-Wow… eso es profundo**- Dijo impresionada Rarity

-**Hermosa Rarity, soy "El Creador" que doto de las criaturas del "Libre Albedrio" y también de "El sentido de la belleza", es normal que siendo esa mi obra, tenga pensamientos así…¿No crees?**

Por su lado Phoebe, Pipper, Draconem, Luna y Cadence conversaban sobre la historia y tradiciones de ambos mundos, quedando todos fascinados por las diferencias y similitudes entre ambos mundos, tanta confianza sintieron, que incluso hablaron de Nightmare Moon…

-**Esa fue… la peor etapa de mi vida**- Les decía Luna con gran tristeza tras acabar de contarles su historia

Entonces Phoebe puso cogió la pezuña de Luna entre sus manos afectuosamente y le dijo

-**Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees…yo también tuve…mi etapa oscura**

Entonces ella le conto sobre su tormentosa relación con el medio demonio Cole/Balthasor que la llevo a convertirse en la Reina del Inframundo

Luna se sentía bien hablando con ella, era la segunda vez que conocía a alguien que había pasado un tormento que aunque distinto, era similar al suyo y sentía que por primera vez hablaba con alguien que realmente entendía su sufrimiento, ya que nunca tuvo esas sensaciones al conversar con Rarity dado que ella no quería hablar nunca más del tema y no le culpaba por ello…

Por su parte, Zecora y Discord continuaban tratando de calmar a Fluttershy, la cual seguía muy alterada, mientras que, Shining Armor se dirigió a Baltimare junto a varios soldados para reforzar y reorganizar las fuerzas del orden público

Todos estaban tranquilos, estaban convencidos del éxito de Applebloom a pesar del riesgo, ya que Applebloom además de valiente era inteligente y sabría alejarse del peligro que pudiera encontrar en las memorias de su hermana… pero entonces…

**-¡NO PUEDE SER!**- Grito Tenebris

**-¡Materris hermano! ¡Se supone que esta pony estaba limpia!**- Dijo alarmado Draconem

-** Nunca has fallado así, ¿cómo es posible?-** pregunto Minotaurum

-**Se debió camuflar en sus recuerdos recientes…eso unido a que su poder no es de este mundo…lo siento hermanos, pero…falle…y temo por la joven Applebloom**

**-¡Maldición! ¡En estas circunstancias no podremos hacer nada por ella!**- Dijo Ictus claramente irritado

-**Mis señores**- Dijo Wass- **Nos estáis asustando, ¿qué ocurre?**

**-Malas noticias hijos míos….Acabamos de detectar una energía extraña procedente de la mente de Applejack….es Barbas**- dijo Materris

**-¿¡QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!?**- Se sobresaltaron todos

-**De… debemos…**.-Intento articular palabra Twilight

-**Se lo que vas a decir Twilight Sparkle y la respuesta es… no**- Dijo tajantemente Materris

**-¡Pero Applebloom está en peligro!**- Protesto Twilight

-**Si la saco a la fuerza ahora mismo podría matarla a ella y a su hermana…además de que Barbas huiría de nuevo y nos sería casi imposible atraparle si vuelve a su forma incorpórea**

**-¡No tendrá ninguna posibilidad!**- Dijo atemorizada Rainbow Dash

-**La tendrá, Barbas está fuertemente debilitado, fácilmente cualquiera de vosotros podría ganarle en un uno contra uno…aun así, no os niego que sigue siendo peligroso**

-**No lo entiendo señor**- dijo Paige- **¿cómo pudo pasársele cuando reviso a esta pony? ¿Por qué dice que no podrían atraparle en su forma incorpórea?**

-**Los dioses independientemente del universo, pueden saberlo todo de sus creaciones o de aquellos que nacieron bajo las normas del universo que han creado, pero Barbas no es creación nuestra y tampoco nació bajo las normas de este universo…por eso le resulto fácil ocultarse dentro de la mente de Applejack usando los recuerdos que ella tiene sobre lo ocurrido hoy y por eso es que también sería casi imposible atraparle en su forma incorpórea, simplemente, si oculta su energía, no le podríamos detectar**

**-¿Y cómo lo ha detectado ahora?**-Pregunto Leo

**-Por qué Barbas ha dejado de ocultarse y hemos podido sentir su presencia….ahora mismo probablemente este atacando a la pequeña Applebloom**

Apenas dijo esto, el cuerpo de Applebloom empezó a retorcerse como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, por eso en ese momento, Leo y Paige se lanzaron sobre ella y empezaron a usar sus magias de sanación

**-¿Y no pueden enviar a nadie más?**- Pregunto Pipper

-**No…seria arriesgado tanto para el segundo enviado como para Applejack y Applebloom…lo lamento, pero Applebloom…está sola contra ese monstruo**

* * *

Dentro de la mente de Applejack

* * *

Applebloom estaba dolorida, el aspecto de la sala había cambiado, ahora era negro, con un haz de luz en el centro donde estaba Applejack, que aun estando inconsciente, lloraba y gemía de terror, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar

De pronto empezó a sentir una especie de calidez que hizo que se encontrara mejor, pero, el hecho de que un recuerdo le atacara sin duda no era buena señal

-**Vaya…vaya…vaya… y yo que pensé que te había matado…**

**-¿Quién eres?**

**-El que va a matar a tu hermana**

**-¡NO SI LO IMPIDO!**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Con tu habilidad especial? Ah no espera… ¡QUE NO TIENES NINGUNA! Eres una inútil y lo sabes, más te valdría haberte muerto tú en vez del idiota de tu hermano geme…**

Hay pocas cosas que puedan enfadar a Applebloom de verdad

Puedes insultarla, humillarla y golpearla, que ella continuaría como siempre…pero insulta, humilla o lastima a alguien de su familia y entonces ella se llenara de ira y te molera a golpes, por eso, en ese momento se lanzó sobre Barbas y sorprendentemente, logro golpearle fuertemente en el rostro

-**Tsk, esa maldita pony rosa me ha debilitado tanto que incluso alguien tan patético como tú puede hacerme frente en este momento…aun así, admito que no lo haces mal, pero te falta algo…**

**-¿El qué?**-dijo Applebloom que empezaba a ganar confianza en sí misma tras golpear a Barbas mientras le lanzaba otro puñetazo

-**Experiencia**

Barbas esquivo el segundo puñetazo practicándole una llave que le disloco el hombro para luego cogerla de la crin y estampar su rostro contra el suelo varias veces con gran violencia…Applebloom era fuerte y valiente…pero aún era una potrilla, tenía miedo y empezó a llorar.

-**Por favor… no más….duele…tengo miedo…**.-dijo entre llantos

**-¿Te pensabas que esto era un juego? ¿Te piensas que eres la primera mocosa que torturo, violo o mato? Pues no idiota, pero no temas, no te voy a violar o matar….todavía**- Barbas dibujo una aterradora sonrisa mientras acariciaba viciosamente el flanco de Applebloom que se estremecía aterrada al notar la caricia- **os matare a ambas lentamente, profanare cada centímetro de vuestros cuerpos de la forma más dolorosa posible, me alimentare de vuestros miedos y cuando no pueda sacaros más energía os matare de la forma más horrible que se me ocurra… cuando os haya matado, solo tendré que tomar de nuevo la forma incorpórea y esperar el tiempo suficiente a acumular el suficiente poder para acabar con todos vosotros y volver a apalear a vuestros dioses….mmmmmm tu miedo es muy sabroso**

Applebloom estaba aterrada, ¿En qué lio se había metido? Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon eran malas, ¿pero él? Él se salía de todo lo imaginable para ella en cuanto a maldad

De pronto noto de nuevo esa calidez, el hombro y su rostro dejaron de dolerle…pero seguía teniendo miedo, entonces inconscientemente, empezó a canturrear la melodía de la cajita de música de madre, siempre que algo la asustaba de verdad lo hacía casi sin darse cuenta…

**-¡De eso nada! ¡No otra vez!**- Grito Barbas pegando a la pequeña con gran violencia, a pesar de todo Applebloom continuo canturreando, hasta que finalmente llego al final de la canción, pero Barbas seguía golpeándola fuertemente

**-¡DESPIERTA APPLEJACK!**- Grito entre llantos

Applejack no respondía, ahora la pequeña que estaba en el suelo recibía una lluvia de patadas en su pecho y estomago….varias costillas rompiéndose sonaban en la sala

-**Por favor….Gghhhhñññññ…hermana**

Applejack seguía sin responder, Applebloom empezó a vomitar sangre

**-¡PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ME PROTEGERIAAAAAAAAAS!**- Grito Applebloom desesperadamente en el momento en el que Barbas le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro que le partió la mandíbula y la dejo inconsciente

-**Bien… eso estuvo cerca…parece que el ataque de esa pony rosa selló buena parte de mis poderes y de mi fuerza**- dijo Barbas mientras intentaba invocar una bola de fuego, pero en vez de eso unos pequeños rayos eléctricos azules envolvieron todo su brazo y se lo inmovilizaron hasta que dejo de intentar invocar la bola de fuego- **Un poco más y me habrían sellado completamente…tardare mucho en recuperarme…suerte que a esta pony se le quebró la mente hasta el punto de seguir generando miedo por si sola…**

watch?v=2lpA9JNgZXI

**-¿De dónde viene esa música?**

Barbas entonces se percató de que en la sala se empezaban a proyectar recuerdos relacionados con una cajita de música, pero sobretodo y cada vez más frecuentemente, se repetía la misma imagen, tres ponys abrazados sosteniendo uno a un bebe pony.

Barbas no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, en ese instante noto una presencia tras él, se giró y vio a Applejack de pie, había recuperado el sentido, estaba llorando pero a la vez tenía una mirada que demostraba una gran ira

**-¿Como…como te atreves a hacerle daño… A MI HERMANA!?**- Grito mientras se lanzaba sobre Barbas, el cual comprendió que con su poder actual no podría hacer nada contra la pony granjera y menos aun dentro de su propia mente una vez había recuperado el sentido.

-**Discord tiene razón…...los lunes apestan**- Dijo un instante antes de recibir el primer puñetazo

* * *

Fuera de la mente de Applejack

* * *

Todos estaban fuertemente angustiados, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Paige y Leo, no acababan de sanar a Applebloom, y es que apenas la sanaban en su cuerpo aparecían nuevas heridas, tanto superficiales como internas, de no ser por la magia de ambos, ya haría rato que Applebloom habría muerto.

De pronto el cuerpo de Applejack empezó a brillar, sobre todo a través de su boca y ojos, entonces dos luces una blanca y una negra salieron de su cuerpo. La luz blanca impacto en Applebloom y la luz negra se estrelló unos pocos metros más adelante.

Todos miraron expectantes y Applejack al fin abrió los ojos…para ver como dos criaturas, a sus ojos similares a Barbas, estaban haciéndole algo con sus manos brillantes a su hermanita…antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar dio un fuerte puñetazo a Leo que era el que tenía más cerca y cuando se disponía ir a por Paige, Twilight la paralizo con su magia…

-**En serio, esto ya parece una costumbre…**- Dijo Twilight

-**Twilight déjame a mi hermana la están…**

-**Curando**

**-¿Como?**

**-Dije que con esa magia la están curando… ¿Leo se encuentra usted bien?**

**-….aaauch… **- se quejó Leo desde el suelo

-**Eso es un sí-** Rio Paige

**-Hey no te rías de mi esposo ¡y cúrale la herida del rostro! Capaz es de haberle roto algún hueso de la cara…**

**-Un segundo, esta valiente todavía tiene heridas internas que sanar… ¡iría más rápido si cierta pony no hubiera golpeado a mi cuñado!**

**-Esto…perdón**- Dijo avergonzada Applejack

-**Tranquilas, ya estoy aquí…no me he roto nada…creo**-Dijo Leo incorporándose y volviendo a sanar a Applebloom

Tras unos minutos Applebloom abrió los ojos

-**Buenas tardes dulzura**- le dijo Applejack sonriendo

Apenas acabo de hablar, Applebloom se abalanzo llena de lágrimas a abrazar a su hermana

**-¡No…vuelvas a hacerme algo así nunca!¡Tuve mucho miedo!**- Decia entre sollozos

-**No lo hare pequeña y gracias…. Ya me han contado lo que ocurrió dentro de mi coco…**

**-No tienes que agradecérmelo, soy una Apple y para los Apple…**

**-…la familia es lo primero, lo se dulzura, lo se….Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.**

Ambas hermanas estuvieron abrazadas por un largo rato, Applebloom le conto todo lo que le paso, su muerte, su reunión con sus padres, sus abuelos y abuelas (ya que la abuela Smith la "acompaño") y Appleroot…

-**Papa me dijo que…ni se te ocurra asomar el hocico por allí hasta que estés más vieja y arrugada que la abuela Smith…porque si no, te pondrá guindillas en el almuerzo…OTRA VEZ**

-**Ugggg….aún recuerdo la última vez, lo hizo porque jugando con sus herramientas le rompí una muy vieja que resulto que perteneció a su abuelo y le tenía mucho cariño a ese viejo trasto…**

-**Y una cosa más…mama también me dijo…que estaba muy orgullosa de los tres, que te dejes de tonterías en plan echarte la culpa por lo que paso…y que te centres en la granja y en conseguirte un buen marido**

**-Oh no… mi madre también no, demasiado tengo con la abuela Smith con la misma cantinela todos los días a todas horas, más aun desde que supo de la boda de Pinkie…**

Todos los presentes rieron…incluso Fluttershy que se encontraba ya mejor, todos menos uno

-**Es tan adorable que voy a vomitar…**

Todos se giraron, era un muy magullado y lastimado Barbas (lesiones por cortesía de Applejack) el cual era rodeado por pequeños rayos azules por todo su cuerpo (señal de que estaba intentando desbloquear sus poderes) además estaba tan lastimado que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, por eso, ya ninguno le tenía miedo…ya no… simplemente le ignoraron como llevaban haciendo desde el momento en el que salió del cuerpo de Applejack y continuaron escuchando el relato de Applebloom

**-¿Os pensáis que habéis ganado? ¡JA! Solo habéis conseguido ganar tiempo, ¡SOY INMORTAL! Y lo soy porque ¡ EL MIEDO SIEMPRE VUELVE! ¡JAJAJAJAA!**

-**Vaya, por contarte todo esto se me olvido una cosa**-dijo Applebloom, la cual se dirigió ante Barbas y paro justo en frente de él sosteniéndole la mirada

**-¿Te crees algo por sostenerme la mirada mocosa?**

Applebloom simplemente le ignoro le dio la espalda… para con sus dos patas traseras darle una fuerte coz doble "en su zona más sensible", tan fuerte, que a todos los machos y dioses presentes les dolió con solo verlo

**-¡Eso por haber lastimado a mi hermana, a mi abuela y a todos los demás!**- Dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa triunfal

**-¡YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Esta potra sí que es una Apple!**

**-Reíd….mientras podáis….**-dijo dolorido Barbas**-….algún día me vengare y cuando lo haga, os exterminare a todos…y si ya no estáis….exterminare a vuestros descendientes….**

Apenas Barbas dejo de hablar una pequeña bola de fuego apareció ante Leo, que al apagarse, dejo caer un pergamino, el cual estaba cerrado con un símbolo rojo y negro. Twilight reconoció el símbolo, significaba "equilibrio", o como lo llamaban algunas culturas orientales "ying y yang"

Leo abrió el pergamino y lo leyó, miro a Barbas y se le dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a leer

- _**Timor daemonium Barbas**_

Nos Omniversal cœtu numina, accepta notitia ut vos verax violaverunt omnes tractatus et pacta constat a nobis…

En este punto, a Barbas se le cambio la cara y empezó a protestar

**-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! **

_**-… Usura afflictis et quia de "iure ad salutem"**_

_**Quam ob rem, si haberi ordinamus quod in diem tertium eu scelerum conatus sum vobis obicitur.**_

**-¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASI! ¿¡ME OIS!? ¡YO SIEMPRE VUELVO! ¡Y CUANDO LO HAGA LO DE HOY OS PARECERA UN SIMPLE JUEGOS DE NIÑOS!**

- _**BENE PLACUIT CONTIONEM ASI**_

_**Sincere **_

_**Praeside Conventus bianual**_

_**NAYRU **_

Cuando Leo acabo de leer el pergamino este lo rompió y en donde lo rompió se formó una grieta en la realidad, a través de ella, se veía un lugar terrible, lleno de fuego y sangre, y el sonido que venía de allí eran gritos de seres padeciendo un gran tormento; de pronto, un ser verde, con una cabeza que parecía un pulpo se asomó a la grieta, hizo pasar sus tentáculos a través de la misma y atrapo a Barbas que intentaba resistirse.

**-¡Hey Cthu viejo amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!**- dijo Tenebris sorprendiendo a todos menos a los otros dioses

**-¿MMMM? Aaaah, ¡Tene! Hacia doscientos años que no te veía… ¿este es tu mundo?**- hablo el ser con una voz tan profunda como aterradora

-**Sí, pero este desgraciado ha estado tocando las narices por aquí…**

**-Ya veo…entonces…le daré…mi "tratamiento especial", quien molesta a mis amigos me molesta a mi…**

-**Tratamiento especial… ¿qué tratamiento especial?-** Pregunto Barbas bastante nervioso

-**PRonTo Lo SAbrAs**- Dijo "Cthu" con una voz aún más profunda y aterradora

**-¡Que lo disfrutes Barbas! Nos vemos Cthulhu**- dijo Tenebris con un alegre pero macabro tono

-**Hasta la próxima Tenebris**

Entonces Cthulhu empezó a arrastrar hacia la grieta a Barbas, el cual intentaba agarrarse donde podía para no ser arrastrado a su interior, de nada sirvió…pocos segundos después logro introducirle completamente y mientras se cerraba todos escucharon los horrorosos gritos que emitía Barbas al encontrarse con su destino mientras les amenazaba con volver una vez mas

**-¡AAAAAAAAARG! ¡AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaRGgg! ¡VOLVERE! ¡JURO QUE VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG!**

Entonces la grieta finalmente se cerró y desapareció.

**-… ¿Alguien que me explique qué diablos fue eso por favor?**- Dijo Rainbow Dash tras romper el incómodo silencio que se formó tras cerrarse la grieta

-**Es muy sencillo Rainbow Dash** -empezó a hablar Tenebris- **los dioses de la luz y de la oscuridad de muchos mundos adoptamos una serie de acuerdos y normas que todos los habitantes de esos mundos incluyendo los propios dioses han de respetar… y quien rompe esas normas ha de afrontar las consecuencias de ello…siendo enviado a un lugar terrible**

**-¿Te refieres al Tártaro?-** Pregunto Twilight

-**No Twilight, Tártaro es…el patio de recreo de una guardería comparado con a donde ha sido enviado Barbas**-dijo Tenebris ante el asombro de todos**- él fue enviado a Magna Inferno, al decimotercer anillo más exactamente…el cual es el peor de todos.**

Todos tragaron saliva, ¿un lugar aún más horrible que "El Tártaro"? Si no fuera porque aquello lo estaba contando un dios…no podrían creerlo.

-**Bueno…hijo… ¿podrías hacer los honores y llevarles de vuelta a Sweet Apple Acres?**- Dijo Tenebris

-**Si papi**- contesto Discord

**-¿¡PAPI!?**- gritaron sorprendidos todos los que estuvieron inconscientes (o muertos) en el momento el que Discord revelo que Tenebris era su padre…

-**No me gusta repetirme así que id y leed el capítulo doce...En fin… vamos allá…**

**-¡Un momento!**- Grito Shining Armor llegando desde Baltimare y colocándose junto a su esposa- Ya, ahora si…

**-¡Un momento!**- Esta vez fue Pinkie Pie la que gritó, entonces se dirigió a las "Embrujadas" y Leo- **Señoras Ensuciadas**

-**Embrujadas**- Dijo Pipper algo molesta-

-**Lo que sea…me gustaría que vinieran como invitadas a mi boda…**- dijo Pinkie Pie y antes de que pudieran contestarle se dirigió a los "Creadores"- **y por supuesto ustedes también están invitados mis señores.**

-**Es un gran honor que nos invites…pero no quisiéramos ser unos intrusos…- **Contesto Pipper

-**Noooope, nadie es un intruso en mi boda, aunque le haya conocido dos segundos antes**- Dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-**Te recomiendo que aceptes**- Le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa- **Es capaz de seguiros a vuestro mundo con tal de que aceptéis**

**-¿Que os parece?**- Pregunto Pipper a sus hermanas y esposo- **Con Wyatt con fiebre no creo que sea correcto…**

-**No te preocupes cariño, seguro que Wyatt, Chris y Melinda adoraran que le cuentes esta aventura cuando regresemos y sobretodo Melinda se enfadara si le dices que dijiste que no a una fiesta así…además de que están con tu padre y la niñera elfo de tanto en tanto les hecha un ojo por si hubiera algún problema mágico, estarán bien**

-**Estoy con Leo**- Dijo Phoebe

**-¿Una fiesta en otra dimensión con ponys, pegasos, unicornios, grifos y dioses? Esto no me lo pierdo**- Dijo Paige

**-Está bien… iremos**- Dijo Pipper

-**Nosotros también mi pequeña pony-** Dijo Materris- **bendeciremos personalmente tu enlace como agradecimiento por salvarnos**

**-Vivaaa**a-grito Pinkie Pie sacando su cañón para fiestas y disparándolo…lamentablemente se equivocó otra vez y en vez de los confetis metió la tarta en el cañón, la cual impacto en la cara de su prometido

-**Ops, perdón cariño**

Crazy Song se relamio todo el rostro quedándose limpio y dijo

**-¡Es PASTELICIOOOSOOOO! ¡OTRA VEZ!**

Y entonces Pinkie empezó a llenar su cañón de pasteles y dispararlos contra su prometido el cual disfrutaba de lo lindo

**-¿De…donde ha sacado el cañón y los pasteles?**- Pregunto Leo estando confuso

Todos los ponys (salvo Pinkie y Crazy Song que seguían a lo suyo) le contestaron a la vez:

-**No le busques lógica….Es Pinkie Pie**- Tras eso todos rieron

-**Bueno, pues aclarado todo… ¡Vamos que nos vamos!**- Grito Discord chasqueando sus garras y en apenas un suspiro estuvieron todos en Sweet Apple Acres… ¡LA QUE SE LIO FUE MONUMENTAL! Al ver a los mismísimos Creadores en Ponyville… ¡todo pony enloqueció!

El sacerdote se quitó las ropas y empezó a besar el suelo que pisaban mientras se golpeaba el pecho, se arrancaba los pocos pelos que le quedaban en su crin y gritaba:

**-¡No soy digno! ¡Nooo sooooy dignooooo!¡No soooooooy digno de estar ante vosotroooooos! ¡NOOO SOOY DIGNOOOOO!**

La alcaldesa estaba a punto de hiperventilar mientras daba órdenes a todo el mundo como si estuviera loca

-**Ese manzano tiene una mota de polvo ¡ARRANQUELO! Esa decoración no es lo suficientemente lujosa ¡QUEMENLA Y TRAINGAN LO MAS LUJOSO QUE EXISTA! Mi crin no esta los suficientemente gris…. ¡TRAINGANME UNA TONELADA DE TINTE! no mejor… ¡CORTENME LA CABEZAAAAAAAAA!**

Rectifico, no era como si estuviera loca, se había vuelto COMPLETAMENTE LOCA

Y en medio de todo el caos, estaban la abuela Smith que se estaba partiendo de risa al ver el caos que se estaba formando (y Discord también lo disfrutaba dicho sea de paso), Scootaloo que estaba alucinando y fue a pedirles un autógrafo a los dioses, Lyra que empezó atosigar a preguntas a Leo y a las Embrujadas y Spike que miraba nervioso a Draconem

**-¿Le…le digo algo?... ¿o mejor no se lo digo?… que nervios…**- Decía para sí mismo el joven dragón al ver al padre de su raza.

Tras un par de minutos de caos, Draconem perdió la paciencia y grito

**-¡SIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!**

El grito fue tan potente, que toda la tierra tembló y todos quedaron quietos y callados.

En ese momento tomo la palabra Materris

-**Hijos míos, ya está bien todo tal y como está, por favor, trátennos como a unos invitados más.**

-**Pero antes permitidme hacer algo**- Dijo Tenebris mientras emergían de él dos tentáculos y los chocó fuertemente tres veces y al chocar la tercera vez, todos los vestidos y decorados se restauraron…

**-¡Oh mi señor! ¡Gracias! ¡No sabe cuánto trabajo me ha ahorrado**!- Le agradeció Rarity a Tenebris

-**Querida, sería una lástima que prendas y decorados tan hermosos se quedaran sin poder cumplir el propósito de su existencia, así que no hace falta que me lo agradezcas…Ah sí…casi lo olvido**

Tenebris volvió a chocar sus tentáculos y esta vez, las Embrujadas, Leo, la familia de Pinkie y el prometido de Lime se vieron envueltos en una luz que al disiparse, mostro como Tenebris les había puesto unos elegantes trajes y vestidos

**-¡Son DIVIIIIIIIIINOOOOOS!**- Dijo Rarity al observarlos

-**Solo seguí el mismo "estilo" de tus fabulosos diseños hermosa Rarity**

-**Un dios…. acaba de decir…. que mis diseños son fabulosos**- Dijo Rarity mientras se desmayaba tan inmensamente feliz que si muriera en ese momento no le importaría

-**Bien… hecho esto comencemos con la ceremonia… sacerdote Faith Courrier… si no es molestia, oficiare yo la ceremonia**- Anuncio Draconem

-**E…e… es un gran honor para mí poder ser testigo de una ceremonia oficiada por uno de los cre… cree…Creadores…**- Contesto el sacerdote tan nervioso como emocionado

Tras unos instantes todos se sentaron para ver algo histórico, un dios oficiando la boda de una pareja mortal, no sabían que habían hecho Pinkie y su prometido para recibir tan gran honor, pero sin duda debería haber sido algo muy grande como para que "Los Creadores" se involucraran

-**Antes de comenzar**- Dijo Draconem- **Limestone Pie y Emerald Seeker, por favor permaneced junto Crazieus Jonathan Song y Pinkamena Diane Pie**

**Ante la petición, la pareja obedeció extrañada y se colocaron junto a Pinkie y Crazy Song**

**-Bien…Tu ¿amas a Pinkie Pie?**- Dijo Draconem señalando a Crazy Song

**-...Eeeeh sí**

**-Tú, ¿amas a Crazy Song?**

**-¡Sip!**

-**Tú, ¿amas a Emerald Seeker?**

**-S…si**

**-Tú, ¿amas a Limestone Pie?**

**-…estoo…sí, por supuesto**

**-Pues como uno de los creadores yo declaro a ambas parejas unidas en matrimonio…..y ahora…¡A COMER!**

Reacción general: (pensad en ellos como si fueran los demás personajes del fic)

watch?v=oEjVpgLkeFg

-**Amor…**.- Dijo Lime

-¿**Si, mi tesoro?-** Contesto Emerald

-**Creo que nos acabamos de casar…**

**-Eso parece…**

**-Pastelito… ¿te lo pareció a ti también?-**Hablo Crazy song

-**Sip… y además no hay dudas de que….esta**

**-fue**- continuo Crazy Song

**-¡LA MEJOR DOBLE BODA DE TODAS!**- Gritaron ambos llenos de júbilo mientras felicitaban también a la hermana de Pinkie y al ahora su marido que poco a poco se contagiaron del júbilo al ver que aquello que la maldad de Barbas les negó, por fin se cumplía

Todos los presentes gritaron de júbilo ante la que probablemente la boda más imprevisible de la historia…pero siendo Pinkie Pie la que se casaba, sin duda esperar una boda imprevisible era lo único previsible; sus padres, ante el feliz momento lloraron de la emoción, más aun el padre de Pinkie, que ahora veía con orgullo y emoción como sus pequeñas eran ya unas yeguas hechas y derechas.

-**Hermano…..tienes un don increíble para arruinar momentos memorables** **y solemnes**- Dijo Minotaurum que todavía estaba haciendo su facepalm

**-¡Siempre dije que las ceremonias que creaste eran demasiado largas y aburridas!** –Le contesto Draconem- **Además, este capítulo ya se está pasando de largo…**

**-No tienes remedio…**- le contesto Minotaurum

-**THE PARTY IS STARTED!-** Gritaron Pinkie Pie y Crazy Song

watch?v=hFx7aIihbeY

Todo Ponyville se volcó en la celebración, fue una fiesta memorable, en la que además se dieron algunas conversaciones y situaciones interesantes…

* * *

-**Mis señores…antes de que se vayan yo…**

-**Twilight Sparkle**- empezó a hablar Minotaurum- **comprendo que tienes muchas preguntas…pero muchas de ellas no nos corresponde a nosotros responderlas, aun así llegara el día en el que nos volveremos a ver y ese día pondremos fin a muchas de esas dudas…pero ahora mismo, no estas lista para ello**

-**Entiendo…**- Dijo Twilight algo decepcionada

-**Aun así te regalare los oídos con una respuesta… y creo saber que me vas a preguntar…**

Twilight tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Materris, por ejemplo, saber si Celestia de algún modo estaba recibiendo sus cartas, pero dejo a un lado sus sentimientos y finalmente pregunto algo que hacía rato que la tenia de cabeza

-**Me contaron, sobre el origen de Barbas, su nacimiento, las circunstancias…pero hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿Como es posible que no se "autodestruyera" al haber asesinado a alguien siendo incorpóreo? Por lo que me contaron, una parte de la consciencia de la víctima se debió fusionar con él y volverle inestable…**

**-¿Has hablado con las brujas humanas sobre sus enfrentamientos con Barbas?**

-**Sí, un poco…**

**-¿Y que te dijeron?**

**-Que les sorprendió lo violento que se había vuelto Barbas, él siempre había sido malvado y cruel, pero nunca empleaba la violencia o sus poderes del modo en el que los empleo en nuestro mundo, él fue siempre fue más…"sutil" por llamarlo de algún modo…un momento… ¿Me está diciendo que eso tiene relación con lo que le he preguntado?**

-**Así es Twilight, el motivo por el que este tipo de demonios se vuelven inestables, es porque EL MIEDO que sienten a través de la consciencia de sus víctimas, se apodera de ellos y acaban destruyéndose a sí mismos, pero Barbas es un demonio del miedo, él no puede sentir miedo tan fácilmente, por eso en vez de autodestruirse casi automaticamente, lo que fue afectarle a sus emociones, de tal modo que enloqueció…**

**-Entonces Barbas es algo así, como la excepción que confirma la norma**

**-No exactamente, Barbas estaba sufriendo el mismo proceso de autodestrucción que otros demonios en su situación, solo que, normalmente a los demás demonios les pasa casi de inmediato y no les da tiempo para reaccionar, pero para Barbas, por su condición de demonio del miedo, este proceso de autodestrucción estaba muy ralentizado.**

-**Realmente, tengo mucho que aprender…Si me disculpa voy a ir a conversar un rato con mis amigas…**

-**Sobre eso, permíteme un consejo…No descuides a tus amigas**

**-Estese tranquilo por eso, nunca las he descuidado y nunca las descuidare…**

**-Aun no te has dado cuenta…**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Ya lo entenderás Twilight…más pronto de lo que crees lo entenderás**

* * *

-**Discord…¡ven y dale un abracito a papi!**- Decía Tenebris mientras arrastraba a Discord con sus tentáculos

-**¡Noooooooo! ¡Papi déjalo ya! ¡YA NO TENGO MIL AÑOS!**

Aun así, Tenebris logro arrastrar a Discord a su lado y empezó a darle ¿abrazos? y ¿arrumacos?, el caso es que Discord estaba muy avergonzado…

-¡**Señor papi de Discord! ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?**- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-**Claro "Señora de Song", te contestare lo que quieras**

-**Si usted es el papi de Discord ¿quién es la mami?**

**-Ummmm….seria….interesante conocer a tu madre Discord…-**Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-**Yo también estoy curiosa, por saber sobre esa diosa**- afirmo Zecora

-**Oooh… soy yo**- Dijo Tenebris

**-¿Eeeh? ¿¡Usted es su papi…y también su mami!?**

-**Sí**

**-No lo entiendo**- Dijo Pinkie

-**Mmmmm… entonces….usted…. ¿es como con los caracoles? ¿Tiene dos sexos?**

**-Sí, solo que…..digamos que mis tentáculos sirven para algo más que agarrar cosas…. No sé si me explico**

En ese momento Fluttershy, Zecora y Pinkie, al comprender lo que quiso decir Tenebris se pusieron súper ruborizadas…pero ni la mitad de lo que estaba Discord, pero su pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar…

**-¡Si queréis os muestro fotos de mi niño de cuando le cambiaba los pañales!**

**-¡PAPI POR FAVOOOOOR!**- Lloraba suplicando que parara de avergonzarlo de esa forma

**-¡Hey!¡ Un momento! ¡Eso significa que Discord nos mintió! No es un Espiritu del Caos… es ¡UN DIOS DEL CAOS!**- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-**Espíritu, dios, qué más da…de todos modos a diferencia de mi papi y mis tíos yo no soy completamente inmortal**- dijo Discord

**-¡Lo que debería hacer es venir más a menudo a visitarme!**

**-Vale, te prometo que lo hare… pero por favor, ¡no les muestres más fotos embarazosas de mí!**

-**No puedo mostrarles más…las acaban de ver todas**

Discord se giró y vio a Fluttershy, Zecora y Pinkie pasando la última página de un gran álbum de fotos…todas ellas "embarazosas" para Discord

**-¡Hey Discord! ¡Está en la que sales con un pañal rosa es adooooooooooooooooooraaaaaaaableeeeee!**- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras Zecora y Fluttershy soltaban lagrimas intentando contenerse la risa

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Por qué no les retas a una carrera!?-** preguntaba emocionada Scootaloo

-**Luego tal vez, ahora solo quiero comer y dormir una buena siesta**

**-¿No será que tienes miedo a perder… otra vez?**- Pregunto Gilda siendo puntillosa

**-¡Rainbow Dash nunca perderá contigo!-** se le encaro Scootalo

-**Pues antes hicimos una carrera, éramos unos cuantos y…. ¡quedo la última!**

**-¡Eso es mentira!**

**-No Scoot es verdad…**- Dijo Rainobow

**-¿¡QUEEEEE!?**

**-¡Es verdad porque me pillaron con la guardia baja! ¡Admito que les subestime!**

**-Ah... ¿¡así que crees que puedes ganarnos!?**- dijo Ictus

-**Solo hay un modo de comprobarlo**- Sonrió Materris

Así que una vez más, Rainbow Dash, Ictus, Materris, Gilda y Wass hicieron una carrera, pero esta vez Rainbow quedo tercera y Gilda la ultima

**-¡ZAS EN TODO EL PICO!**- Sonrió Rainbow Dash

-**Supongo que eso fue el Sonic Rainboom del que me hablabas cuando nos conocimos ¿no?**

**-¡El mismo único e inimitable Sonic Rainboom de la genial y única Rainbow Dash! ¡O sea YO! ¡OOH YEEAAH NENA!**

**-¡Eso fue genial!**- Salto Scoot- **¡pero lástima que no ganaras! ¡Seguro que hicieron trampa!**

**-Scoot, son dioses, no se puede ganar a dioses así como así… ¡pero tal vez algún día lo logre!... ¿Por cierto quien gano?**

-**Pues…llegaron los dos a la vez, **- dijo Applebloom**- así que no se quien gano, les pregunte a ellos, pero solo me dijeron: ¿y qué más da?**

-**Uffff… ¡voy a tener que entrenar mucho para ganarles!**

**-¿En serio crees que podrás ganar a un dios?** –Pregunto Wass incrédulo

**-Si no lo intento seguro que nunca lo sabré**

**-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Jajaja!**- Rio Ictus

-**Perdone Señor Materris quisiera preguntarle algo**- Pregunto Sweetie Bell que estaba junto a Scootalo y Applebloom- **Podría decirnos como…**

-**No pequeñas, no puedo decíroslo…las Cutie mark son un asunto serio que debéis conseguir vosotras mismas… ¿o no recordáis lo que le pasó a Applebloom cuando tomo aquella poción de casa de Zecora?**

**-¿Co… como lo supiste?** –Pregunto Applebloom avergonzada

-**Soy uno de los Creadores, ¡yo sé todo sobre mis hijos!**

**-¿¡Incluso nuestras Cutie Mark!?¿Como son?**

-**Incluso eso y buen intento Scoot**

**-Porras**

-**No temáis, lograreis algún día vuestras Cutie Mark, solo debéis tener paciencia y continuar trabajando duro…**

**-¿Usted cree?**

**-¡Por supuesto!**

Las tres potrillas salieron corriendo dando saltos de alegría y que un dios les garantizara que algún día lo lograrían les trajo mucha felicidad

Entonces llego Pinkie

**-¿¡Se lo están pasando bien por aquí!?**

**-Por supuesto Pinkie Pie, es una gran fiesta**- dijo Ictus

**-¡Me alegro! Por cierto Wassy tengo curiosidad por una cosa… ¿Por qué algunos grifos tienen nombres que parecen de un idioma distinto? Es que una vez conocí a un cocinero llamado Gustave le Grand y si no fuera porque sé que es un grifo, ¡pensaría por el nombre que es otra cosa!**

-**Eso tiene fácil explicación amiga mía, veras, la fundación de mi reino fue al igual que el vuestro, el resultado de la unión de las tribus de grifos, pero por suerte, a diferencia vuestra, no hizo falta que los líderes de las tribus quedaran encerrados en una cueva hasta casi morir congelados…**

**En aquel entonces habían dos tribus, los Wasserhahn (de los cuales tomo el nombre con orgullo) y los Griffon, cada tribu con su propio idioma, y eso junto con otros problemas como el dominio del territorio, hacía que no nos lleváramos muy bien, pero un día, ocurrió algo maravilloso, durante una reunión anual que durante tres días mantenían los reyes de ambas tribus para intentar consolidar la paz, la princesa de los Griffon, Gilda La Belle, se enamoró del príncipe de los Wasserhahn, Mächtiges Brüllen a primera vista. Al primer día lo conoció, al segundo lo enamoro y al tercero…pidieron a sus respectivos padres su bendición para poderse unir en matrimonio; por supuesto a ambos reyes esto les pillo totalmente desprevenidos, pero viendo que a pesar del poco tiempo, en los ojos de ambos solo se podía ver amor verdadero, decidieron darles sus bendiciones, ya que no solo era cuestión de dar la oportunidad de ser feliz a la joven pareja, si no que pensaron que sería bueno para ambas tribus unirse**

-**Vaya, eso sí que es correr… ¿les fue bien?- **Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-**Sí, muy bien, pero también tuvieron que lidiar con muchos obstáculos y oposiciones por parte de gente de ambas tribus, pero lo que importa es que el amor triunfó, nuestra patria se volvió prospera, construyeron el palacio de "Le nid de la famille" que desde entonces es donde vivimos los miembros de la familia real y ambos tuvieron una vida larga, tan feliz y tan llena de amor, que unos minutos después de fallecer el ya anciano Rey Mächtiges, la reina Gilda La belle tras despedirse de sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos, se recostó junto a su fallecido marido y simplemente murió con una gran sonrisa su rostro…Esos reyes eran mis antepasados y siempre les pongo como ejemplo del amor verdadero**

**-¡Wow! Esa fue una gran historia Wass**- Dijo Crazy Song

**-Claro que lo es, jejeje y también es el motivo por lo que en mi patria tenemos dos idiomas, para temas oficiales, usuamos el idioma de los Wasserhahn y para temas religiosos el de los Griffon, para el dia a día, depende de cada familia, pero todos los grifos hablamos a la perfección ambos idiomas…por cierto Crazy Song, ven un momento que quiero comentarte algo**- Crazy Song se acercó y entonces el rey de los grifos le dijo en voz baja- **¿Sabes que el idioma de los Griffon es llamado por mi gente como "el idioma del amor"? Dicen que a la princesa Gilda Le Belle solo le hicieron falta unas pocas palabras amables para enamorar perdidamente al príncipe Mächtiges… ¡y eso que él no entendía nada de ese idioma! Además te digo por experiencia propia que realmente funciona….si quieres te chivo unas cuantas palabras hermosas en ese idioma…¡ya verás cómo Pinkie se derrite en tus patas!**

**-Pinkie ya se derrite en mis patas… y yo en las suyas dicho sea de paso…**

**- Tú prueba a decirle esto susurrándole al oído…**

Entonces Wass le contó a Crazy Song unas cuantas palabras en el idioma Griffon, y tras practicar un poco la pronunciación Crazy Song se acercó a su esposa y le susurro esas palabras al oído, apenas se apartó, Pinkie Pie se ruborizo mucho y tartamudeando solo llego a decir

-**C…ca…cariño….n….no se qué….has dicho…pe…pero….me…has hecho derretirme…por fi…no lo hagas más…re..re reserva esas cosas…para después…y… y… ¡A LA PORRA! **

Pinkie cogió de la corbata a su marido y se lo llevo corriendo al granero más alejado de la fiesta que encontró, ante la sonrisa pícara de Wass y de su esposa

-**Siempre haces lo mismo en las bodas…-**dijo Goldie

**-¿Y por qué no? ¡Que disfruten que son jóvenes!**

**-Nosotros también somos jóvenes… o acaso dices que ya no te lo parezco**

Wass se acercó al oído de su esposa y susurro

**-****Oh mon petite cherry, vous serez toujours le plus beau**

**-Tramposo-** Dijo Goldie, la cual agarro del pelaje a su esposo y mirándole ferozmente a sus ojos- **TU, YO, AHORA**

Entonces ambos salieron volando hacia un estanque cercano que vieron al elevarse para buscar un lugar donde dar rienda suelta a su pasión sin que les molestaran y como todo Ponyville estaba en la boda, de seguro que nadie les molestaría

-**Por "El Ancestro"**- dijo Gilda mientras veía como sus padres de alejaban- ¡**Ya están otra vez!...Ni con el mismo "Ancestro" presente se contienen…es vergonzoso**

-**El amor nunca es vergonzoso hija mía**-Le dijo Ictus- **Algún día lo conocerás también y entonces lo comprenderás**

-**Si usted lo dice mi señor**- refunfuño Gilda no muy convencida de lo que el dios le decía.

Entonces alguien choco con ella, no fue un choque fuerte, de hecho fue suave, pero aun siendo suave, la envió al suelo

-**Pero que…. TEN MAS CUIDADO IMBE…-**Gilda se quedó muda, ante ella había un semental rojo enorme

-**Oh, le pido disculpas, estaba buscando a mi hermana y me despiste**- Dijo el semental mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-**Que….queda disculpado**-le contesto Gilda ligeramente ruborizada

Entonces el semental se marchó y al poco llego Applejack

**-¡Hey dulzura! ¿¡Que tal lo pasas en la fiesta!?**

-**Si….muy bien…-** dijo Gilda sin apartar la vista en la dirección hacia donde fue el semental

-**Uuuuuuy, que yo sé que es lo que pasa cuando alguien pone esa carita…**-Dijo Applejack con un tono travieso- **¡Tú has conocido un semental que te ha gustado!**

**-¿¡Que!? ¡NO! Es solo que me llamo la atención porque era rojo y muy grande… y fuerte… y con unos preciosos ojos verdes que parecían que llegaban hasta mi alma…**

**-¡No me digas que te quedaste pillada por mi hermano!**- Rio Applejack

**-¿T t…..tu he hermano?-** pregunto nerviosa Gilda

-**Por mí no hay ningún problema…eso sí, te recomiendo que des el primer paso, él es fuerte, trabajador y confiable, pero también muy tímido y si esperas a que él de el primer paso, se te pudrirán las manzanas en el cesto…Por cierto, se llama Big Machintosh y por si teniasn dudas, te digo que está soltero y sin compromisos **– Le dijo Applejack guiñándole el ojo- **aunque no se por cuánto tiempo, ya hay varias yeguas interesadas en él y no son malas yeguas tampoco**

**-C..creo que dijo que te estaba buscando**-Dijo Gilda intentando cambiar de tema

**-¡Oh! pues vamos a buscarle… juntas**

**-¿Qué? no espera**

Pero no sirvió de nada que la princesa de los grifos protestara, Applejack ya la estaba arrastrando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en busca de su hermano, en el camino se cruzaron con Marble

-**Perdona, ¿eres Applejack verdad?**

**-Sí y tú eres Marble la hermana de Pinkie si no me equivoco…estarás muy contenta por la doble boda ¿eh?**

**-Jejeje, si, la verdad es que no esperaba al levantarme esta mañana pasar todo lo que pasamos y que acabara así… fue un día de lo más…Pinkamena Style**

-**JAJAJAJA, completamente de acuerdo…ah sí, ¿querías preguntarme algo no?**

Marble se ruborizo un poco y le pregunto…

**-¿Sabes si…tu hermano tiene alguna pony especial?**

Gilda empezó a lanzar una mirada asesina a Marble, mientras que Applejack reia para sus adentros y pensaba

-**Vaya con mister eyup…**

* * *

-**Hola pequeño**- Dijo Draconem

-**Ho..um… hola se…señor… es … un ho… honor co…cono…**.- Contesto nervioso Spike

-**Veo que tienes grandes dudas que te atormentan, compártelas conmigo, te ayudare a sofocar varias de ellas, pero probablemente no podré contestarte a todo….**

-**Yo… ¿que soy? Es decir, soy un dragón, pero, cuando fui con otros dragones en la gran migración… yo… yo no quiero ser así, quiero ser más como un pony… pero tampoco quiero ser un pony…no sé si me explico…**

-**Dime… ¿son todos los grifos iguales? ¿O todos los ponys?**

**-Mmmmm…supongo que no**

**-Pues si todos los grifos y todos los ponys no son iguales… ¿por qué deberían serlo los dragones?**

-**Pero todos los dragones que he conocido…**

**-Tú lo has dicho, "los que has conocido", no niego que muchos son así, pero también hay muchos que no son así…**

**-Entonces, ¿hay dragones que son más como yo?**

**-Parecidos si, iguales no, eres el único que ha sido criado por ponys…lo cual no es malo y no te hace menos dragón por ello, aunque sí que hay una cosa que me molesta de ti**

**-¿El… el que?**

**-¡Que seas tan malditamente inseguro! Que hayas sido criado por ponys no quiere decir que no puedas poseer el orgullo de los dragones**

**-Sss….sigo siendo un bebe…además tengo miedo de crecer…la avaricia…**

**-¿Te piensas que la avaricia es el único modo de crecer para un dragón? Pues no, hay otros modos, ¿cuáles son?, eso deberás descubrirlo tú, cuando lo hagas y lo asimiles, tu cuerpo se ajustara a tu edad real y a como desees ser en realidad**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí, además te daré un consejo…**-Draconem acerco su cabeza a la de Spike y empezó a susurrarle**-….a las hembras como Rarity les gusta que los machos sean, no solo caballerosos, galantes y atentos, si no que además sean fuertes y seguros de si mismos, para poderse sentir seguras en sus garras**

**-Yoo… ella…. ¿Usted…lo aprobaría?**

-**Si dentro de unos años, cuando seas adulto, logras conquistar su corazón, de forma legítima, es decir sin algún tipo de engaño o magia de por medio, te aseguro que bendeciré esa unión, pero conquistarla es algo que deberás de hacer tu.**

-**Gracias**- Contesto Spike más animado- **Quisiera preguntarle sobre el origen de mi huevo si no hay inconveniente…**

-**No te voy a contestar a eso Spike, puedo aconsejarte y hablarte sobre tu raza por tus circunstancias especiales, pero no puedo revelarte cosas así como así, sería injusto para las criaturas que también tienen hambre de conocimientos sobre sus orígenes**

**-Comprendo**- Dijo resignado Spike- **¡Gracias de todos modos! ¡Le prometo que me convertiré en un dragón del que usted estará orgulloso!**

**-Estoy deseando ver en qué clase de dragón te conviertes Spike… esperare ese momento con ganas**- le dijo Draconem al ahora ilusionado bebe Dragon

* * *

-**Y así fue como el Crystal Empire fue salvado de las garras del malvado King Sombra**- Concluyo su relato Cadence ante la atenta mirada de las Embrujadas, Luna, Shining Armor, Leo, Materris, Minotaurum y un pony terrestre blanco con una crin gris (si es que el poco cabello que le quedaba se le podía llamar crin) era el sacerdote Faith Courrier

-**Vaya, ese tipo debería ser muy peligroso**- Dijo Paige

-**Lo era, por suerte, ya no volverá a molestarnos…espero**- Contesto Luna

**-Muy interesante sin duda….. ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahí está otra vez!**- Dijo Pipper

- **¡HUMANOS! ¡DIGANME! ¿¡Cuantos dedos tienen en total!? ¿Es cierto que también tienen en los pies? ¿¡Pueden estirarlos cuanto les plazca!? ¿¡Cuantos pueden entrar uno de vuestros orificios!? ¡AAAAAAAAUCH!**- En ese momento, un bolso golpeo a Lyra en la cabeza dejándola algo aturdida, era Bon-Bon

-**Les pido disculpas por el alboroto ocasionado por mi novia**- dijo algo avergonzada

**-¡Indecente!, ¿¡cómo osas plantar tu inmoral rostro ante "Los Creadores" y decir tan alegremente que eres una pecadora!? deberías avergonzarte**-grito el sacerdote ante la sorpresa de todos

**-¡Hey! ¡Nadie insulta a mi Bon-bon y sale indemne! ¡Y me da igual que seas sacerdote y que estén los Creadores delante!**- Grito Lyra recuperando la conciencia en el mismo momento que escucho que Bon-Bon era insultada y siendo frenada por esta para que no le hiciera una cara nueva al sacerdote

**-¿¡Como osas usar ese tono conmigo invertida!? Mis señores, les pido disculpas, me encargare personalmente de que estas cochinas inmorales sean echadas de aquí de inmedia…**

El sacerdote no acabo de hablar, Materris le había abofeteado

-**Pe…pero mi señor… que he…**

**-Tenías razón, no eres digno de estar ante nosotros…y lo eres por indecente e inmoral**-Dijo Materris

-**No… comprendo…**

**-En nuestras enseñanzas, siempre hablamos de amor, amistad, armonía, paz, tolerancia… tú has hablado aquí de odio, desprecio, intolerancia, ignorancia, soberbia…**

**-Pero ellas son…**

-**Dos buenas yeguas que se aman, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quién crees que eres tú para juzgarlas por amar? Ni yo, ni mis hermanos juzgamos a nadie por eso…**-Le interrumpió Materris con un tono autoritario

**-¿Y qué será lo próximo?**-Grito escandalizado el sacerdote- **¿Que aprobéis una unión entre ponys y changelings?**

-**Si llega a darse esa unión, siempre que sea real y sincera, tendrá nuestra bendición…además de que no creamos ningún impedimento biológico que impidiera a las distintas razas racionales de Domi engendrar mestizos…**

**-¡Im…..IMPOSTORES!**- Empezó a gritar el sacerdote que no creía que todas sus convicciones fueran repudiadas por los Creadores- **¡Hijos míos! ¡Estos son unos impostores! ¡Insultan las sagradas escrituras con mentiras!**

**-Nosotros no dijimos en las escrituras, que se deba odiar a aquellos que amen de forma distinta a la heterosexual y ya que estamos, tampoco nos molesta que una de las novias de hoy quedara embarazada antes del enlace**

**-¿¡Que una de las novias esta que!? ¡Esa es la prueba definitiva! ¡Impostores!**

Materris estaba ya muy harto de semejante sujeto, así que hizo algo para darle una lección.

Abandono su forma unicornio (en la que permanecía desde que ayudo a Applebloom a entrar en la mente de su hermana), tomando su forma terrestre y se dirigió a una montaña deshabitada y yerma cercana a la que llego en pocos segundos, entonces, empezó esculpir en ella con sus poderosas patas

Unos minutos después regreso a Sweet Apple Acres

**-¿Qué te parece Faith Courrier?**

**-Yo…**

**-Dime ¿qué te parece quedar inmortalizado así?**

**-Mi señor no sabe cuánto…**

**-Solo te perdonare si cambias de actitud y para que no lo olvides, solo tendrás que mirar a esa montaña…**

Faith Courrier miro la montaña de nuevo y no podía más que sentir vergüenza, vergüenza de sí mismo, de su soberbia y de su ignorancia…Materris, había esculpido su rostro en la montaña y bajo el, una palabra: INDIGNO

-**Si con el tiempo me demuestras, que de verdad has cambiado y te has arrepentido, me encargare personalmente que esta montaña deje de avergonzarte…pero hasta entonces, creo que ya sabes por donde comenzar…**

Faith Courrier se dirigió a Lyra y Bon-Bon y tras arrodillarse ante ellas dijo

-**Señoritas Lira y Bon-Bon….yo…por favor, perdonen a este pecador que pecó de soberbia e ignorancia…les pido por favor me perdonen**- suplico entre lágrimas un completamente derrotado Faith Courrier

Lyra y Bon-Bon se miraron a los ojos y finalmente Lyra dijo

-**Le perdonamos, pero que no se vuelva a repetir**

**-No volverá a ocurrir se lo aseguro señorita Lyra…**

**-Bien…Perdone mi señor**- Dijo Lyra**-….gracias**

-**Nada hay que agradecerme jovencita, aun así, si insistís en agradecérmelo, la mejor forma es que continuéis viviendo vuestras vidas tal y como las estáis viviendo: Siendo vosotras mismas y amándoos sinceramente…**

**-¡Eso está hecho jefe!**

**-¡Lyra! ¡Que es uno de los Creadores! ¡Habla con más respeto!**-le reprocho su novia

-**Ups…Perdón…Disculpe, si no es molestia… quisiera preguntarle algo… ¿Aprobaría que Lyra y yo nos casáramos?**

**-¿¡Ly….LYRA QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?-** Pregunto tan ruborizada como sorprendida Bon-Bon

-**Ah sí, se me olvidaba ese paso….Bon-Bon… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**-¡LYRA!**

**-¿SI O NO?**

**-Yo…¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!**- Exclamo Bon-Bon con lágrimas de felicidad mientras empezaba a besar a la que en ese momento se convertía en su prometida con gran dulzura

**-¿Y qué te parece casarnos ahora?**- Pregunto Lyra

**-¿Aaaaa...ahora?**

**-¿Por qué no? ¡Toda nuestra familia y amigos están aquí!**

**-Pero el banquete… no quisiera abusar, me sabe mal por Pinkie y…**

**-¡De eso nada tontita! ¡Hay comida, bebida, música y juegos suficientes para cien bodas! ¡Considéralo nuestro regalo de bodas!**- Dijo Pinkie apareciendo de la nada junto a ellas con la crin mas alborotada de lo normal, llena de paja y guiñándoles el ojo

**-¿Ves? ¡Todo arreglado!**

-**Aun no te he contestado…**- dijo Materris seriamente

-**Oh no…**- se entristecieron Lyra y Bon-bon al notar el tono del dios

**-…..Seréis unas novias esplendidas**- Le contesto con una sonrisa Materris

Las dos yeguas respiraron aliviadas, a casi todo Ponyville no les importaba su condición sexual, pero siempre había algún imbécil dispuesto a insultarlas públicamente, que los Creadores dieran su bendición públicamente a la relación y a su matrimonio sin duda serviría para callar bocas

-**Ejem**- Dijo Minotaurum- **Permitidme a mi ser quien oficie esta ceremonia, la primera boda entre seres del mismo sexo de este mundo, merece ser oficiada por uno de nosotros con una gran solemnidad y….**

**-Tú, ¿amas a Lyra? y tú ¿amas a Bon-Bon?**

**-Si**

**-Si**

**-Pues yo Draconem como uno de los Creadores os declaro unidas en matrimonio**

**-¡DRACONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!-**Grito con los brazos en alto y los puños cerrados Minotaurum al ver que Draconem no solo se le había adelantado, si no que había matado toda la solemnidad de un enlace…otra vez

**-¡QUE CONTINUE LA FIESTA! ¡TRIPLE BODA! ¡YUHUUUU!-** Grito Pinkie

* * *

La fiesta duro hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, las Embrujadas y Leo fueron los primeros en marcharse para regresar a su mundo, no sin antes invitar a las mane 6 a visitarlas alguna vez… En el momento en el que "orbitaban" (la técnica de teletransporte de los Luces Blanca) hacia su mundo, Lyra salto sobre ellos arrastrando a Bon-Bon con ella

**-¿¡Pero se puede saber que intentabas Lyra!?-** Pregunto la que ahora era su esposa

**-¡Es obvio! ¡Intentar que nos llevaran a su mundo!**

**-¡No se te perdió nada allí y a mi menos! ¿¡Para que querías ir eh!? **

**-Luna de miel**

**-…Vale, te admito que hubiera sido una luna de miel interesante**- Sonrió Bon-bon

Finalmente llegó el momento en el que los Creadores se disponían a marcharse

-**Mis señores, quisiera pediros disculpas en nombre de la Princesa Luna…no sé dónde se ha metido, pero estoy seguro que no quería ofenderos con su ausencia**- Dijo Twilight intentando disculpar a la Emperatriz de la Noche, la cual hacía rato que estaba desaparecida y eso empezaba a preocupar a Twilight

-**No hay nada que disculpar Twilight Sparkle**- Dijo Materris el cual se acercó a ella y le empezó a susurrar de modo que nadie más que ella le escuchara- **Ah y no te preocupes por Luna, ella también se merecía un poco de…"intimidad"**

**-….oh…comprendo… ¿Le conozco?**

-**No puedo decírtelo, no solo por las normas que nos auto-impusimos de limitar nuestras intervenciones en el mundo, sino porque, es ella quien te lo deberá decir cuando lo considere oportuno**

Unos minutos después, llego Luna y tras despedirse de todos, los dioses volvieron a los cielos, no sin antes aconsejarle a Pinkie Pie que "comprara más ropa para recién nacidos" para extrañeza de todos

-**Al final fue una boda, mejor dicho fueron unas bodas memorables ¿eh Twilight?...Twilight ¿estás bien?**- Pregunto Luna al ver que no le contestaba

-**Tú y yo vamos a tener una seria charla cuando lleguemos al castillo**- le contestó

Luna lo comprendió en ese momento, Cadence tenía razón….Twilight estaba enfadada…Y MUCHO.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

En una fortaleza oculta en el interior de una montaña…alguien observa el paisaje desde una ventana, se percata de que alguien entra y le pregunta

**-¿Y bien? **

**-Maestro, no sabemos nada de quien pudo enviar esa bomba…**

**-Parece que a las princesas no les falta enemigos… ¿algo más?**

**-Maestro, lo de los "Creadores"… está poniendo nervioso a muchos de nuestros hermanos**

**-No tiene por qué…es obvio que fue un montaje…**

**-¿Un montaje?**

**-¡Por supuesto! Piensa en lo que paso y piensa en las escrituras, por su eterno amor, ¡incluso "bendijeron" una boda entre sucias invertidas!**

**-¡Ti…tiene razón maestro! ¿Cómo no lo pude ver antes? ¡Los Creadores jamás habrían bendecido semejante blasfemia! Pero ¿y lo del demonio del miedo de otro mundo del que nos informaron nuestros infiltrados en la guardia de Baltimare? Hubo muertos… yo incluido…y por lo que me dijeron fue usted mismo quien certifico mi muerte…**

**-Un conjuro de ilusión mi buen discípulo, nos guste o no, las alicornios son muy poderosas y son perfectamente capaces de hacer un conjuro así…**

**-No lo entiendo Maestro… ¿por qué?**

**-¿No es obvio? **

**-Vos sois el Maestro y yo un simple discípulo Maestro…Para vos es mucho más sencillo detectar estas cosas obvias que para mí…**

**-Me alegra ver que eres tan modesto…es sencillo, saben que algo "se cuece" y no somos solo nosotros, necesitan tener su posición fortalecida de cara a lo que se les viene encima y sobretodo, engañada a la población para que sigan creyendo que tienen el favor de "Los Creadores" y estén de su lado…**

**-Malditas usurpadoras… ¡Tenemos que encontrar como desenmascararlas!**

**-Es inútil mi querido discípulo, tienen dos mil quinientos años de experiencia ocultando sus rastros, cualquier rastro que puedan dejar para desenmascararlas es destruido ipso-facto, al igual que los posibles testigos…**

**-¿Entonces qué haremos?**

**-Continuar con el plan por supuesto…**

* * *

En otro lugar, bajo tierra, en una gran sala, dos siniestros personajes entablan una conversación

-**Mi señora…traigo información**

**-Déjame adivinar, nadie sabe nada sobre la bomba…**

**-Mucho me temo que así es mi señora…**

**-Tsk…parece que hay una tercera fuerza en contra de las princesas…tendremos que obrar con cuidado…**

En ese momento entra alguien más a la sala

-**Mi señora…vengo a reportarle de los progresos de…**

**-¡Silencio imbécil! ¡No ves que no estamos solos!**

-**Oh… mis perdones mi señora**

Entonces la señora lanza un poderoso rayo contra el primero de sus siervos reduciéndole a cenizas, dejando al que acabó de entrar y su señora a solas

-**Habla**

**-Como decía, venía a reportarle sobre los progresos del entrenamiento**

**-¿Cómo se adapta?**

**-Increíblemente bien mi señora, ojala todos a los que entreno fueran tan disciplinados y capaces**

**-¿Estará todo listo para cuando llegue el momento?**

**-Sí mi señora…le juro por mi honor que para antes de que empiece la tercera fase de su plan a finales de año, estará todo listo…**

* * *

En una mansión, en lo alto de una montaña…

-**Excelencia…lamento informarle de que la bomba falló**

**-No importa, ahora tendrán que o declarar la guerra o afrontar a las consecuencias…y estoy convencido de que, lo que ocurrirá es lo segundo**

**-¿Consecuencias excelencia? ¿Qué consecuencias?**

-**REVOLUCIÓN**

**-Pero lo de los "Creadores"…**

**-¿Tu les has visto?**

**-No…**

**-Yo tampoco, así que no me creo nada, seguro que es un truco patético de las princesas usando su magia**

**-Y si estalla una revolución excelencia… ¿qué haremos?**

**-No te preocupes, haremos que sea "nuestra" revolución, la avivaremos, la guiaremos y finalmente…**

**-¡Usted subirá al trono! ¡Es un plan brillante su excelencia!**

**-No será tan sencillo como lo pintas, pero sí, esa es la idea…**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

* * *

¡POR FIN ACABE ESTE CAPITULO Y ESTE ARCO ARGUMENTAL!

Sé que ha sido mucha tralla pero tanto el arco, como este capítulo, ¡me ha durado mucho más de lo que pensaba inicialmente!

Seguramente ahora mismo tendréis muchas dudas, pero antes de contestaros algunas (que creo que tendréis) os dejo las traducciones… y creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero el idioma de los Griffon es francés, os recomiendo que lo leáis, encontrareis cosas interesantes…

Palabras divinas

Oración de los creadores

Nosotros, los cinco padres de este mundo,

Derramamos nuestra sangre para que aquellos que abandonaron este mundo de forma injusta el día de hoy

Tengan una segunda oportunidad

Vivid hijos nuestros, vivid las vidas que injustamente os arrebataron

Y vive también Emerald Seeker

Vive y cumple el feliz destino que te fue negado a tres días de cumplirse

Esta es nuestra voluntad y así se haga

Traducción de la carta que recibió Leo

Barbas demonio del miedo

Nosotros la Asamblea Omniversal de Divinidades, hemos recibido información veraz de que habéis violado todos los tratados y acuerdos firmados por nos, usando y abusando para ello de "el derecho a la supervivencia".

Por estos motivos, decretamos que seas recluido en el decimotercer anillo hasta el día en el que se te juzgara por los crímenes de los que se te acusa.

ASI FUE DECIDIDO POR LA ASAMBLEA Y ASI SE HARA

Atentamente,

Presidenta semestral de la asamblea

NAYRU

Domi-Hogar, por la serie, sabemos que el reino se llama Equestria…pero ¿cómo se llama el mundo? Usando latín decidí llamarlo Domi, que tal como indico significa hogar

Magna Inferno- Gran infierno

Idiomas grifo

Mächtiges Brüllen-Rugido poderoso

Le Belle- La bella

Le nid de la famillie- El nido familiar

Griffon-Grifo

Oh mon petite cherry, vous serez toujours le plus beau -Oh mi pequeña cereza, tu siempre serás las más hermosa

Otros

Berna- Variedad de naranjas, (y el nombre de una ciudad de Suiza) si los tíos de Applejack son "Orange" significa que uno de sus padres también lo era, creo que le pegaba más a su madre ser una Orange

Bueno, tras esto seguro que tendréis muchas preguntas…voy a contestar las que creo que mas importantes sin spoilearos lo que vendrá después

**-¿Este fic va a ser crossover?**

NO

He hecho un poco de crossover, fijaros que salvo Barbas, la intervención de las Embrujadas y Leo es casi testimonial, pero repito, no va a ser un fic plenamente crossover, la temática general es y seguirá siendo no crossover

**-¿Porque con "Embrujadas"?**

La cosa es simple, al inicio no tenía intención de hacer un crossover en este arco, estaba creando a un OC al que no llegue a poner nombre para ser el villano de este arco argumental, pero llego un momento en que me percate que salvo su exagerada violencia, mi OC era una copia de BARBAS demonio del miedo de la serie "Embrujadas" (Hechiceras en latino américa y Charmed en su título original), así que no me parecía justo que si el personaje era obra de otro, llevarme yo el crédito por ponerle un nombre distinto, así que le deje como Barbas (que además es mi villano favorito de esa serie) y aproveche para hacer un pequeño Crossover…

**-¿No ha sido un poco bestia este arco? Dioses, demonios, otras dimensiones… ¿No crees que pegaba más para más adelante y que era mejor centrarse en cosas como "Los Puros" y "Los Changeling"?**

NO, El enemigo tenía que ser una amenaza real, implacable, inmediata, imprevisible y virtualmente invencible hasta para los propios dioses.

Los changeling y "Los Puros" son amenazas a futuro…

¿El motivo? Solo diré que tiene que ver mucho con el desarrollo que tengo pensado para Twilight y las distintas relaciones que tiene con sus amigas… y no me refiero solo a las mane 6

**-¿Por qué Barbas VS Pinkie Pie?**

En MLP siempre me pareció que el enfrentarse al miedo estaba muy desaprovechado, eso es algo que comprendí volviendo a ver la serie hace un mes y de hecho pensé que la serie podría profundizar fácilmente mucho más en el tema que solo "dedicarle una canción" como hicieron en la serie… ¿Y quien es la que derrota al miedo en el segundo capítulo de la serie? PINKIE PIE, por eso me pareció la ideal para derrotar a Barbas

En la serie, este tema da para un capitulo doble fácilmente sin salirse del lore establecido, aunque en honor a la verdad con Discord y Sombra también lo tocaron un poco, pero fue casi anecdótico

**-¿Y lo de Pinkie alicornio?**

Materris me mandara a hacerle compañía a Barbas en el Magna Inferno si os lo digo…solo diré que no, no habrán ALICORNIOS EVERYWHERE… ¿o tal vez si?

**-¡MONSTRUO! ¿¡COMO LE HICISTE ESO A APPLEBLOOM!?**

Hey, hey, hey, alto ahí, que yo no le hice nada, fue Barbas… y si la puse en esa situación, es porque Applejack tenía que enfrentar a sus miedos para poder continuar y sacarse esa losa que era el echarse la culpa de lo ocurrido con sus padres y Applerrot y la única que podía ayudarla con eso era Applebloom

**-¿Qué fue lo que vio Applebloom en esa sala de la que salió tan colorada?**

Lo siento caballero (o señorita), se ha equivocado, el Clop está al fondo a la derecha, no aquí…

**-¿Habrá mas crossover en el futuro?**

Seguramente, pero no esperéis mucho más que un cameo…

**-¿Volverá Barbas?**

Me remito a mi respuesta anterior

**-¿Y las cartas? Añoro el que la trama avance a través de las cartas para la princesa Celestia, sus diarios y los flashbacks…**

Eso volverá a partir del próximo capítulo, no lo hice así en esta saga por… bueno, ya vistes que Twilight se pasó K.O. un montón de capítulos…pensé que lo mejor para narrar este arco era prescindir de la carta hasta que acabara…¡además de que no pensé que me fuera a ocupar tanto el arco!

**-No me acaban de cuadrar las fechas del embarazo de Pinkie…**

Los embarazos de los ponys duran once meses

**-Te habrás quedado a gusto, este capítulo es la hostia de largo comparado con los anteriores…**

Pues sí, la verdad es que soy malo calculando la extensión de los capítulos, los dos anteriores me salieron mucho más cortos de lo que imagine y este me ha salido casi el doble de largo de lo que tenia pensado…

Bueno, eso es todo, solo decir que

EMBRUJADAS Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CONSTANCE

¡Y que espero que os haya gustado!

Espero vuestras review

¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	19. Capítulo 15: Princesas enfadadas

**Capítulo 15: Princesas enfadadas**

_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_En principio, esta carta era para relatarle lo maravillosa que fue la boda de Pinkie Pie…pero en vez de eso, le escribo para decirle que estoy terriblemente disgustada y decepcionada con mi hermano, con Cadence, con Luna… y con usted_

_¿Por qué me confiaron el destino del reino y en gran medida el del mundo si no confían en mí?_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

-**Me parece que tienes mucho que explicar Luna…**

-**Tranquilízate Twilight, no montes una escena en la sala del trono, vayamos a mi cuarto o al tuyo y hablemos como las dos yeguas adultas que somos…**

**-¿Yegua adulta? Habla por ti, porque a mi está visto que me tratáis como si tuviera tres años… pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a tu cuarto que es el que está más cerca, quiero dejar las cosas claras de inmediato**

Las dos princesas fueron al cuarto de Luna y cuando llegaron Luna hizo dos hechizos, uno para bloquear la puerta y que nadie les interrumpiera y otro para que nadie que no estuviera en el cuarto pudiera escuchar la conversación.

-**Ya está Twilight y ahora será mejor que nos sentemos y mientras tomamos un té para calmarnos…**

-**¡AL TARTARO CON EL TÉ! ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO LUNA!?**-grito Twilight enfurecida

-**Twilight cálmate, déjame explicarte…**

**-¿Explicarme? ¿Explicarme como ME OCULTAS INFORMACION VITAL para el destino de Equestria y del mundo? ¡Ayer tuve que mentir al rey de una nación amiga para no quedar como una idiota!** –Twilight cogió aire y empezó a imitar la voz de Wass - mis servicios de inteligencia me han alertado de que hay un importante movimiento de tropas changeling, se están apostando en la frontera con mi patria y con la de Equestria- Twilight cambio a su propia voz con tono sarcástico- Sabia de los movimientos cerca de nuestra frontera…ah no espera… ¡QUE NO LO SABIA HASTA ESE MOMENTO!

**-Lo se Twilight, pero…**

**-¿Pero? No es solo que podría haber quedado yo como una idiota, es todo el ejército y Equestria entera los que hubieran quedado como idiotas **

**-Twilight, tranquilízate por favor, entiendo que estés enfadada, pero créeme que te lo ocultamos por tu bien…y el de Equestria**

**-¿Ocultamos?- **En ese momento Luna se mordió la lengua, se había percatado de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo**- No se me ocurre mucha gente que pudiera ocultarme algo así… ¿he de deducir que Cadence y mi hermano también lo sabían?**

**-Twilight…**

**-¿LO SABIAN?- **pregunto Twilight con un gran grito lleno de ira

-**Lo sabían…**- Luna observó como el rostro de Twilight era más fácil de leer que un libro para potrillos de cinco años…estaba ya no solo furiosa, sino que además contrariada por una traición- **Pero por favor Twilight, te pido que me escuches, nosotros solo hicimos lo que creímos lo mejor para ti, créeme odiamos mentirte, pero en este momento era necesario, no estabas preparada**

**-No estaba preparada…. ¿y entonces por qué me disteis la Jefatura del Estado?**

Luna se percató que a pesar de sus intentos, lo único que estaba logrando era empeorar la situación y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que ella también estaba empezando a perder la paciencia…

-**Dime Luna, ¿algún secreto más que me hayas estado ocultando deliberadamente? No sé, ¿algo en plan "armaduras, armas y técnicas de combate de origen divino" o lo que me está pasando con los ojos tal vez?**

**-¿Tus ojos?**- pregunto extrañada Luna- **¿Que le ocurren a tus ojos?**

**-Bah, olvídalo**

**-¡No Twilight! ¡Es importante!**

**-¿Importante? IMPORTANTE es saber defender el reino que VOSOTRAS habéis puesto sobre mi espalda**

-**Twilight por favor, créeme, está más relacionado con la protección del reino de lo que crees, ¿qué es lo que sucede con tus ojos?**

**Twilight guardo silencio durante unos segundos, pensando si realmente contarle a Luna, finalmente empezó a narrarle lo que le ****ocurría**

**-A veces…tengo la sensación de que se lo que piensan o necesitan los demás mirándoles a los ojos, no es que les lea la mente, es como "si me lo dijeran sus ojos"**

**-¿Es posible que sea eso**?- pensó Luna en voz alta**-…. ¿cuánto hace que te percataste de ello?**

**-Me percaté ayer, cuando estábamos en Sweet Apple Acres hablando de lo que estaba pasando con Pinkie, antes de que todo casi se fuera al Tártaro…**

**-¿Lo notaste en mas ocasiones?**

**-Creo que sí, me percate por que me di cuenta de una frase que repetia mucho "lo veo en tus ojos"... Pero...¿que tiene que ver esto con la protección del reino?**

-**Físicamente estas casi lista, psicológicamente no estoy segura…**-Pensó Luna en voz alta pero casi susurrando

**-¿Perdona?**

**-Twilight, te prometo que te voy a contar todo, pero solo te pido, por nuestra amistad y por la memoria de mi hermana, que me dejes hablar y que no grites, ni te enfades con los demás…**

**-No puedo prometértelo, pero te prometo intentarlo**-Dijo Twilght aun sin estar convencida- **Muy bien comienza...**

**-Empezare por lo de tus ojos, Twilight, a eso se le llama "Peritia Tantum", es una habilidad única e intransferible de cada una de las alicornios que han recibido un don creado por los creadores. El mío, es el de entrar en los sueños, el de Cadence es que con su voz puede calmar a la más feroz bestia en cuestión de segundos y el tuyo…son tus ojos.**

**-¿Cuál era el de la Princesa Celestia?**

**-El de mi hermana era similar al tuyo, solo que por el olfato…**

**-¿El olfato?**

**-Si mientes, estas triste, estas alegre, etc… cualquier emoción que sintamos crea un olor imperceptible para todos…salvo para mi hermana, por lo que me cuentas tu "Peritia Tantum" es básicamente lo mismo, pero a través de la vista**

**-¿Y esto me lo ocultaste por…?-**Pregunto Twilight que volvía enfurecerse

**-¡No podía Twilight! ¡Descubrir la "Peritia Tantum" es casi como descubrir nuestras Cutie Mark! Era algo que tenías que hacer por ti misma, pero a diferencia de las Cutie Mark, ¡no podías saber nada del Peritia Tantum! Los Creadores nos advirtieron a mi hermana y a mí, que si les revelábamos eso a nuestros sucesores antes de que lo descubrieran por si mismos… ¡jamás podrían descubrir el Peritia Tantum!**

**-¿¡Y por qué diablos harían eso!?**

**-No lo sé, tal vez por el mismo motivo por el que si alguna de nosotras morimos sin haber pasado nuestros dones, estos se perderán para siempre**

**-Touche… ¿y lo de las técnicas de combate que me conto mi hermano que usasteis contra Barbas?**

**-Esas técnicas son imposibles de dominar si no has dominado la "Peritia Tantum", no por que tengan que ver con el dominio de ellas, es una cuestión de madurez física, psicológica y mágica… dominar la "Peritia Tantum" implica que tu cuerpo y tu magia se han adaptado completamente a tu transformación, y para dominar el "Dimittam" necesitas que la adaptación sea total y por lo tanto hayas adquirido la madurez psicológica necesaria…Ahora lo que importa es que entrenes tu "Peritia Tantum" para que alcances tu madurez física y magia cuanto antes**

-**Bien por esta parte os perdono a ambas, al tener un buen motivo para ello…Pero sigo muy enfadada… ¿Qué hay acerca de los distintos mundos y universos? Y no me digas que no sabes nada de ello porque no lo creo, son dos antecedentes ya…el espejo y el hechizo de las Embrujadas…**

-**Si Twilight, sabemos más de lo que dijimos, pero no puedo contártelo…todavía y tampoco puedo contarte el por qué no puedo contártelo, es…algo relacionado con "Los Creadores"… piensa en ello como en algo al estilo de la "Peritia Tantum"**

-**Ya veo… ¿Y lo de las informaciones sobre el imperio Changeling? ¿Y lo de los puros? Sobre estos últimos no quede como una idiota ante Wass gracias a mi hermano…**

Luna trago saliva, ahora era cuando se arrepentía de haberle prometido a Twilight contárselo todo. Twilight parecía más calmada y dispuesta a perdonarla, pero eso acabaría en cuanto acabara de hablar, ya que, Twilight volvería a enfurecerse

-**Twilight…yo…nosotros…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Seguimos las órdenes que nos dio mi hermana una hora antes de morir…**

**-Espera ¿QUE? ¿Que Celestia os ordeno qué?**

Luna cogió aire y empezó a hablar calmadamente para intentar no enfadar aún más a Twilight, aunque sabía que no lo lograría con lo que tenía que decirle a continuación

-**Ella tenía un buen motivo Twilight y es…que no estabas, ni estas lista psicológicamente para ejercer la Jefatura del Estado como deberías**

Twilight estuvo en los primeros segundos confusa…para pasar a estar muy enfadada

-¿**Que no estoy psicológicamente lista para ejercer la jefatura del Estado? ¿¡ES UNA BROMA!? ¿¡ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!?**

-**Twilight, cálmate te lo ruego**

**-¡TE RECUERDO QUE FUISTEIS VOSOTRAS QUIENES INSISTEIS EN DARME ESE PUESTO! ¡YO NO LO QUERIA!**

-**No había nadie más Twilight… la cosa estaba entre tu… o perder el don de mi hermana…**

**-¡EL DON ES UNA COSA Y LA JEFATURA DEL ESTADO ES OTRA!**

-**Twilight, no es solo que el trabajo político se dé sobre todo por el día, ¡hay otra razón por la que yo lo rechace! Tristemente, todavía hay muchos que ven a Nightmare Moon al mirarme, si yo hubiera ejercido la jefatura del estado, ¡no hubieran tardado en aparecer rumores diciendo que en realidad asesine a mi hermana! ¡Y lo peor es que poco a poco más gente se los creería y eso podría desestabilizar el reino! Y Cadence tampoco podía porque aunque ella nació y se crio en Equestria, es la jefa del estado de una nación extranjera y muchos lo podrían ver como un intento de "invasión" por parte del Crystal Empire…Solo podías ser tu Twilight…por eso, además de por tu gran habilidad mágica y tu gran sentido de la responsabilidad, fue que mi hermana te concedió "El don", para que nadie pudiera discutirte como su legitima sucesora y Jefa del Estado**

-**Pero aun así, según vosotras no estaba lista… ¿COMO PRETENDEIS QUE GOBIERNE ASI? ¿¡EH!?**

Luna miro hacia la ventana, era ya el atardecer…

-**Twilight… ¿continuemos después la conversación de acuerdo? Fíjate en la hora, debemos mover el Sol y la Luna….**

**-¡QUE SE ESPEREN!**- Grito Twilight- **¡HASTA QUE NO ACLAREMOS LAS COSAS AQUÍ NO HAREMOS NADA!**

**-¡TWILIGHT!**- Le contesto Luna con tono serio y autoritario- ¡**Nuestras diferencias no tienen que influir en nuestras labores! ¡ES NUESTRA OBLIGACION!**

**-¿¡AHORA ME HABLAS DE OBLIGACION!? ¡TU OBLIGACION ERA INFORMARME DE TODAS ESTAS COSAS! **

**-¡LO HUBIERA HECHO DE CREER QUE ESTABAS LISTA PERO NO LO ESTABAS Y SIGUES SIN ESTARLO! ADEMAS ¿TE PIENSAS QUE LEVANTAR LA LUNA, ENTRAR EN SUEÑOS Y FIRMAR CUATRO PAPELES SON TODAS MIS FUNCIONES? ¡PUES ESTAS EQUIVOCADA!**-Grito Luna que definitivamente había empezado a perder la paciencia

-**OOOOOOH ¡GENIAL! ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE TIENES MAS FUNCIONES QUE NO CONOZCO! ¿¡QUE MÁS ESTAS HACIENDO LUNA ADEMAS DE DESAPARECER CUANDO SE TE NECESITA!?**

**-¿PERDONA?**

**-¿¡TE PIENSAS QUE HE OLVIDADO LO DE LA BODA DE MI HERMANO!?**- Twilight empezó imitar la voz de Luna en forma burlona**- ¿Me he perdido algo?**

-**Twilight**- intentó Luna hablar normalmente para intentar calmarse y de paso calmar a Twilight- **Créeme que tuve un motivo de peso para no estar ese día…**

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuál? ¿Irte de flirteo con ese noviete tuyo?**

Luna que estaba a un par de metros de Twilight salto hacia ella con la intención de abofetearla, pero se paró en el último momento lográndose autocontrolarse

-**Te pido… que no… le metas en esto, esto es… entre tú y yo y nadie más**

**-No Luna, esto es entre Tu, Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, Equestria y yo… y eso es algo que no pareces comprender con tu actitud irresponsable, PERO NO, luego la inmadura psicológicamente soy yo…**

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Luna, la cual finalmente estallo

-¿**Actitud irresponsable? ¿¡TU ME HABLAS DE ACTITUD IRRESPOSNABLE!? ¿¡Y QUE DIABLOS FUE LO DE LA GRANJA DE LOS PADRES DE PINKIE EH!? **

**-¿¡Y QUE PRETENDIAS QUE HICIERA!? ¿MATAR AL PADRE DE PINKIE?**

**-Si no hubiera habido otra opción…..SI**

**-¿¡COMO PUEDES HABLAR ASI DE ALGUIEN CON EL QUE HACE POCAS HORAS HAS COMPARTIDO MESA!? ¡ADEMAS SI HABIA OTRA OPCION! ¡LOS ELEMENTOS!**

**-¡LOS ELEMENTOS LLEGARON TARDE! ¡ESO ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDES! ¡SI HUBIERAS HECHO LO NECESARIO, SOLAMENTE HUBIERAMOS TENIDO UN MUERTO EN VEZ DE HABER ESTADO A PUNTO DE TENER MAS DE CINCUENTA Y TRES MILLONES DE MUERTOS!**

Twilight dio una bofetada a Luna, esas últimas palabras le habían dolido como si le arrancaran la piel a tiras… ¿Cómo podía Luna responsabilizarle de algo que se salió de control incluso para los propios Creadores? Aun así, se arrepintió al instante de ese acto, Luna era su amiga, la quería como una hermana, además de que era la hermana de Celestia a la cual quería como una madre

-**Luna…yo…lo siento, tienes... tienes razón, será mejor que intentemos calmarnos y...**

Esta vez fue Luna la que abofeteo a Twiight con tanta fuerza que salió despedida hacia la pared, Twilight no opuso resistencia, pensó que estando a mano ahora ella también empezaría a calmarse…se equivocó. Apenas tuvo esos pensamientos vio como los ojos de Luna se volvían verdes, su iris roja y una especie de llama azul brotaba del rabillo de sus ojos; en ese momento Luna lanzo dos hechizos mientras su cuerno desprendía un brillo oscuro, aprisionando e inmovilizando a Twilight con su cuerpo en forma de X y con cristales negros en su cuerno. Luna entonces invoco un florete y apoyo la punta sobre la nuez del cuello de Twilight

-**Lu… Lun..aaaa**- Gimió Twilight atemorizada

Entonces los ojos de Luna volvieron a la normalidad y libero a Twilight cayendo esta pesadamente sobre el suelo y el florete desapareció, no sin antes hacerle un minúsculo corte en el costado del cuello por el que empezó a fluir un pequeño hilo de sangre, afortunadamente nada grave.

Twilight estaba aterrada, vio como Luna se acercaba poco a poco y entonces esta lanzo sobre ella, cerró los ojos y…sintió como Luna la abrazaba empezaba a llorar.

-**Twilight… ¿Sentiste el miedo? ¿Sentiste el dolor? ¿Sentiste la angustia? Ese miedo, ese dolor, esa angustia es con lo que tengo que vivir todas y cada una de mis noches…Cadence también padece todo eso… pero nosotras somos afortunadas, nos tenemos las unas a las otras, además, Cadence tiene a tu hermano que es un buen esposo que la ama e idolatra, yo…le tengo a él y tú tienes a tus maravillosas amigas, mi hermana no fue tan afortunada, esto es algo con lo que tuvo que vivir mi hermana SOLA durante mil años… ese es el "Verdadero peso del poder". Twilight, si no vamos racionalizando ese peso, te aplastara y destruirá y lo peor es que si tu caes, caerá Equestria entera y probablemente todo el mundo. Sé que dije cosas horribles… Te pido perdón. Sé que atacarte así fue…Oh que los Creadores me perdonen, pero necesito que comprendas…Twilight, todo esto es por tu bien…**

Twilight le dio una patada con sus dos patas traseras deshaciendo el abrazo y empujando a la "Emperatriz de la noche" distanciándola a la otra punta de la habitación

-**No…te vuelvas a acercar a mí… ¡MONSTRUO!**

Esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Luna, había perdido a la que, sin contar a su hermana, fue su primera amiga tras su regreso

Mientras Twilight abandonaba la habitación, esta escucho a Luna romper a llorar mientras se lamentaba en voz alta

**-Oh hermana, ¿¡que he hecho!? Lo he arruinado todo**

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

_No lo entiendo princesa Celestia, si, ya sé que el "Verdadero Peso del poder" es algo que puede destruir a cualquiera, pero si creyó que no podría manejarlo… ¿Por qué me hicieron Jefa del Estado?_

_Me siento tan dolida, no solo animadamente, también físicamente, antes tuve una pelea con Luna y cuando digo una pelea, me refiero a que llegamos a los cascos…Fue horrible, pero lo peor es que cuando intentaba disculparme con ella, ME TORTURÓ, literalmente, fueron solo unos segundos, pero ME TORTURÓ y da igual como lo llame Luna, lo que hizo fue TORTURARME y no creo que pueda perdonarla nunca._

_Ahora mientras escribo estas líneas, en algún lugar del mundo, al menos dos fuerzas, conspiran contra Equestria… ¡UNA GUERRA está a punto de estallar ante mi hocico y casi no me entero de ello!_

_No os comprendo, ni a Luna, ni a Cadence, ni a Shining Armor… ni a usted_

_Su dolida estudiante_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight miro la carta y noto como esta se estaba mojando, estaba llorando, no entendía nada, ¿para protegerla decía Luna? Entonces ¿POR QUE LA TORTURÓ? ¿Tan poco confían en ella como gobernante? no peor, ¿Tan poco confían en ella como amiga y hermana?

Mientras guardaba una copia y el original en un cajón para que al día siguiente Spike lo "enviara", escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Antes de ir a abrir, uso una modificación que se le ocurrió en ese momento de un conjuro avanzado de transfiguración de objetos, normalmente, este conjuro hacia invisible para todos salvo para el usuario, el objeto que recibía el hechizo, pero, con la modificación de Twilight era justo lo contrario, el objeto en recibirlo continuaba visible para todos menos para el que lo lanzaba y Twilight lo usó para ver quien estaba tras la puerta …era la última pony del mundo con la que quería hablar en ese momento: Luna

**-Twilight, ábreme la puerta, sé que estás ahí y sé que estas despierta, estoy sintiendo tu magia. Por cierto, curiosa forma de aplicar ese hechizo de transfiguración de objetos, seguro que a las secciones de inteligencia del ejército les resultara muy interesante**

-**Déjame Luna, estoy cansada…**-Dijo Twilight

Pero en ese momento Luna se teletransportó ante ella

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Luna? ¿Torturarme otra vez?**- Pregunto Twilight con un tono muy triste intentando ser sarcástica

**-…..Sí, si tú quieres**

**-…**

**-Mañana al anochecer, ven conmigo, ¿quieres que te contemos todo? ¿Quieres saber todo lo que hago? Muy bien, así será, de todos modos te prometí contártelo todo…**

**-¿Que pretendes Luna?**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, voy a torturarte para que despiertes del mundo de fantasía y arcoíris en el que vives todavía, pero no del modo en el que lo hice antes, ese fue un gran error del que te pido me perdones…aunque sé que ahora mismo no lo harás…**

**-… ¿Y por qué debería ir? No confías en mí y tras lo de antes, ya no confió en ti…y menos si dices que vas a torturarme**

**-Puede que haya usado una mala palabra para expresarme, mi hermana, siempre tuvo mejor don de palabra y dotes de convicción… Probare diciéndotelo así: Ven conmigo al anochecer si quieres saber la verdad, pero te advierto, si lo haces….voy a destruir tu mundo para siempre…**

**-Eso suena peor…**

Ambas princesas no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco

**-¡Oh, lo que sea! Tu ven conmigo mañana al anochecer…te aseguro que lo que veras, te va a cambiar la vida…y créeme, no será agradable**

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo! Comenzamos con un nuevo arco al que yo llamo "CONSECUENCIAS" y es que unos hechos tan graves como lo ocurrido con Barbas, no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana y mucho menos acaban sin tener consecuencias...

Espero que os haya gustado y que me hagáis reviews!

¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!


	20. Capítulo 16: Antes del anochecer

**Capítulo 16: Antes del anochecer**

Twilight no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, lo sucedido con Barbas, los secretos y mentiras de Luna, Shinning Armor y Cadence, que Luna le dijera esas cosas horribles, que ella abofeteara a Luna, que esta respondiera torturándola, que la citara al anochecer….pero la cosa que más le reconcomía por dentro sin duda era:

_-__**No…te vuelvas a acercar a mí… ¡MONSTRUO!**_

Era una sensación extraña, por un lado se arrepentía de corazón de haberle dicho esas palabras tan duras a la hermana de su maestra, sobretodo porque sabía que Luna era especialmente sensible a esa clase de insultos por lo que sucedió en el pasado cuando fue Nightmare Moon; pero por el otro no se arrepentía para nada ,¿cómo llamarías a una pony en la que depositas toda tu confianza y cariño, que asegura que te quiere como a una hermana y resulta que te miente, te oculta cosas y es capaz de torturarte?

-**No entiendo nada, no entiendo a mi hermano, no entiendo a Cadence, no entiendo a Celestia… y a la que menos entiendo es a ti Luna…**-Pensó en voz alta con una voz triste

Finalmente se levantó, faltaban quince minutos escasos para levantar el Sol, tiempo de sobras para una ducha fría rápida. Twilight adoraba los baños calientes y relajantes, pero también sabia apreciar las bondades de una buena ducha fría, si bien, con un buen baño caliente, se relajaba, con una ducha fría se espabilaba rápidamente además de que le ayudaba a aclararle las ideas… y realmente necesitaba ambas cosas.

Tras asearse, levantó el Sol y bajó a desayunar.

-**Oh vaya…**

Mientras bajaba las escaleras al salón donde solía desayunar, recordó que precisamente hoy tendría invitados en el desayuno: Sus padres, los reyes de Dienestern y su hija, Pinkie pie, su esposo y la familia de ambos (incluyendo a Lime y su flamante esposo Emerald Seeker), el resto de sus amigas, las CmC, Lyra y Bon-Bon (a las cuales invitó a pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones del palacio y a desayunar como improvisado regalo de bodas)…..y por supuesto Shining Armor, Cadence y Luna estarían allí.

Todo ese ajetreo de gente era lo último que necesitaba precisamente en esa mañana…Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en el salón.

-**Qué extraño…de Pinkie, Crazy Song, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Limestone y Emerald Seeker lo podría entender… mejor que no piense en los motivos de esos seis jejeje**- pensaba Twilight- **¿pero y el resto?**

Caminó por el salón y miro por la ventana, hacia una mañana esplendida, el calor del Sol en contraste con la frescura que aún conservaba su blanco pelaje por la ducha, le hacía sentir especialmente bien.

-**Sienta bien tras una ducha matutina ¿verdad?**

A Twilight no le hizo falta voltearse, reconoció la voz de su hermano al instante, el cual se paró a su lado, ambos observaban Canterlot y como poco a poco despertaba, pero sin mirarse en ningún momento

-**Je, parece que fue ayer, cuando eras una potrilla cuya cabeza a duras penas me llegaba a la rodilla y ahora casi que es al revés**

**-¿Qué quieres Shining Armor?**- Le preguntó Twilight con un tono muy triste

**-¿Acaso no puedo pasar un tiempo con mi hermanita favorita?**

**-¿Luna te contó lo que pasó anoche verdad?**

**-Bufffff-** resoplo Shining Armor- **Siempre te he dicho que a veces vas demasiado directa al grano hermanita**

**-Hermano….**

**-¿Si Twilight?**

**-Déjame sola, te lo pido por favor**

**-No lo haré…**

**-Shining Armor… te lo pido como hermana, déjame sola con mis pensamientos… la próxima vez te lo diré como Jefa del Estado… si es que en verdad eso significa algo para vosotros**

**-Luna tenía razón, estas muy dolida…Esta bien hermana, me iré, pero antes déjame decirte algo… Cadence, Luna y yo, te queremos con locura Twilight, sé que ahora no lo ves, pero en su momento, entenderás que lo que hicimos fue lo correcto para ti y para Equestria**

**-¿Torturarme fue por mi bien y el de Equestria?**

**-Aunque me tomes por loco…Sí**

**-Es oficial, te tomo por loco…ya has dicho lo que querías decir, ahora vete por favor**

**-Está bien, hasta luego Twily**- Shining Armor empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, Twilight giro la cabeza y vio como poco a poco su hermano se marchaba, si este hubiera girado la cabeza, Twilight le hubiera visto llorar por segunda vez en su vida…solo que esta vez, no era "Orgullo liquido"; sin darse la vuelta y sin parar, Shining Armor empezó a hablar de nuevo- **Twilight…no estas preparada, pero…creo que el menor de los males es que vayas con Luna al anochecer… y que los Creadores nos perdonen si no eres capaz de superar lo que te espera…porque yo, no me lo podría perdonar…al igual que no me perdono el haberte decepcionado por muy necesario que fuera…**

Twilight en ese momento quiso llamar a su hermano, correr hacia él y abrazarlo y llorar hasta que no le quedaran lagrimas ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan orgullosa? No, mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan mezquina? Su hermano solo le pedía hablar. Ella siempre se apoyaba en él cuando estaba triste o se sentía sola, pero en esta ocasión era el quien le pedía ese apoyo, probablemente para intentar disculparse con ella y darle las explicaciones de aquello que no comprendía, el por qué actuaron los tres así…pero era tarde, su HMMAPS ya se había marchado…

-**No HMMAPS…soy yo quien no se perdona haberte decepcionado a ti**- Dijo Twilight mientras arrancaba a llorar por un buen rato.

A Twilight esto le hizo perder el poco apetito que tenía, así que decidió ir al jardín de palacio, para ver si paseando por él, se calmaba y relajaba un poco, allí estaba Cadence sentada en un banco junto a varios pájaros que se posaban en una de sus patas y en su corona, a la sombra de una estatua de su difunta tía…

-**Hola Twily…hermosa mañana, gran trabajo**- Le sonrió con una mirada triste

-**Hola Cadence…y gracias…**

-**Sé que no te gusta ir con rodeos…así que intentare ir al grano…Twily, lo sentimos, lo sentimos de veras, pero de verdad creímos y seguimos creyendo que era lo mejor**

**-¿Te contó Luna que me torturó?**

**-…Sin duda mi tía Luna sabe cómo meter la pata con la "iniciación"**

**-¿Iniciación? ¿Iniciación a qué?**- Pregunto Twilight sorprendida

-**Y yo hablando de como mi tía Luna mete la pata…soy todo un caso**- Se lamentó Cadence- **Solo puedo decirte, que las respuestas las tendrás al anochecer y que todo, incluso eso que te hizo mi tía Luna, fue por tu bien y el de Equestria…**

Twilight en vez de más relajada, estaba cada vez más confusa…Luna la torturó… ¿por su propio bien? ¿Por el bien de Equestria? ¿Qué clase de locura se había apoderado de aquellos a los que ama para que piensen así? Además, ¿a qué se refería Cadence con lo de "iniciación"? ¿Iniciación a qué?

-**No os entiendo**- empezó a llorar de nuevo Twilight- **Os quiero a todos con toda mi alma, pero no os entiendo, vuestros engaños y secretos, que no confiéis en mi como Jefa del Estado, no, peor, como vuestra amiga** **y hermana… no lo entiendo**

-**Twilight…siempre hemos confiado y tenido una fe ciega en ti**- Dijo Cadence- **Pero no estabas lista, aun no lo estas, la muerte de mi tía Celestia, vino demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido… Los alicornios, no podemos calcular con exactitud cuánto tiempo de vida nos queda… Twilight, yo misma, podría haber agotado mi esperanza de vida y morir en unas horas y no saberlo hasta ese mismo momento…**

**-¿¡Pe…pero que estás diciendo Cadence!?**- Pregunto Twilight alarmada

-**Mi tía Luna te hizo una explicación superficial de los Dimittam, ya que te hablo de cómo conseguirlos…pero no de los contras de usarlos…**

**-¿Los…contras?**

**-Nuestro esperanza de vida Twilight, el mero hecho invocar un Dimittam hace reducir nuestra esperanza de vida ¿Cuánto? Imposible de saberlo con exactitud, depende de cada Dimittam y del tiempo que lo usemos…Solo la vez que lo dominamos se nos concede la gracia de no tener consecuencias para nuestra esperanza de vida**

**-¿Pe…pero tú y Luna lo lo….u….usasteis so…lo un mo…mo…mento verdad?**- Pregunto Twilight asustada

-**Si pero…Luna uso técnicas muy poderosas y mi Dimittam… es energía pura en sí, de hecho…la tía Celestia me prohibió usarlo a no ser que no hubieran inocentes cerca en la medida de lo posible y que estuviera ante algo que amenazara toda la creación…y bueno, Barbas la amenazaba…lo que intento decir, es que…mi Dimittam al ser una liberación explosiva de energía pura… reduce mucho más drásticamente mi esperanza de vida**

**-¿Cuánto te queda?**- Preguntó Twilight atemorizada por la posible respuesta

-**Ya te dije que no se puede saber con exactitud…**

**-Lo cual es lo mismo que decir que existe algún tipo de referencia o medio que permite saberlo con inexactitud… ¿verdad? **

**-¿No se te escapa una eh?...La tía Celestia hizo un buen trabajo enseñándote…**-Cadence calló unos segundos, tras coger aire y suspirar continuo hablando- **Mi tía Celestia, me enseño un conjuro que muestra con un margen de trescientos años de error (ciento cincuenta arriba, ciento cincuenta abajo) el tiempo de vida que nos queda…obviamente, para el resto de mortales, este hechizo no vale de nada…pero para nosotras las alicornios, pues nos puede dar una referencia. No… me he atrevido a usarlo, Twilight… **

**-Yo…no lo hagas, ¿vale?, no quiero que te angusties así por mi curiosidad o mis dudas**

**-Lo voy a hacer de todos modos Twilight, aunque tengo miedo del resultado, lo voy a hacer…por que debes empezar a comprender "el verdadero peso del poder"**

Dicho esto Cadence hizo brillar su cuerno con una gran luz rosada, instantes después, la luz empezó a flotar ante Cadence y se introdujo dentro de ella con fuerza

**-¡Cadence!-** Grito Twilight asustada

**-No…te preocupes…el hechizo no daña, solo "acalora"…ahora mismo, está leyendo mis células para saber cuánta esperanza de vida me queda**

Apenas dijo esto la luz emergió de su pecho y empezó a tomar forma de números…que cuando se formaron completamente, hundieron por completo a Twilight

**-…La mitad…tu esperanza de vida…se ha reducido a casi la mitad…**

Y así era, si bien Cadence se convirtió muy joven en alicornio, eran solo quince años de diferencia con Twilight desde que esta se convirtió en alicornio…pero el marcador mostraba que a Cadence le quedaban mil quinientos noventa y tres años de vida, que con el margen de error de trescientos años quería decir que como poco le quedaban mil cuatrocientos cuarenta y tres años; y como mucho mil setecientos cuarenta y tres años

-**Lo siento Cadence… lo siento… es mi culpa…Luna tiene razón… si no hubiera dudado tanto… es…**

**-Es maravilloso…**

**-¿Cadence? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**-Es maravilloso Twilight… mira… debajo del marcador**- Dijo Cadence mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a cubrir su rostro

Twilight miro justo debajo del marcador y vio un segundo marcador más pequeño, este marcaba varios signos de interrogación

**-¿Que….significa esto Cadence?**

**-Significa…que….que…¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!¡KIIIAAAAAAAAA!**-Grito de alegría Cadence mientras se abrazaba a Twilight que ante la sorpresiva noticia también empezó a llorar de alegría mientras abrazaba a su cuñada

**-¡Oh…cielos eso es maravilloso Cadence! ¿¡De cuanto crees que estas!? Seguro que llevas varios días sospechándolo ¿verdad que si?**

-**No…no lo sospechaba, de hecho…bueno tu hermano y yo lo hemos intentado por un tiempo y la última prueba negativa, fue hace tres días así que solo pude haberme quedado embarazada…anoche**-Cadence al decir esto último se ruborizó mucho, pero a Twilight no le importó, tendría un sobrinito o sobrinita y eso la hacía muy feliz

-**Por cierto, ¿qué significa los signos de interrogación?**- Preguntó Twilight mientras los marcadores se deshacían como si fueran humo de tabaco

-**Pues creo que, como él bebe aún se está formando, aún no está claro cuál va a ser su esperanza de vida… y personalmente, prefiero no saberla**

Cadence deshizo entonces el abrazo y miro a los ojos a Twilight mientras la acariciaba suavemente el rostro

-**Twilight… no le digas nada aun a Shining Armor ni a nadie… quiero decirlo yo, vale**

**-¡Por descontado!-** Dijo Twilight con una gran sonrisa

-**Algo más Twilight….ahora más que nunca, ve con Luna al anochecer**

La cara de Twilight se le cambio completamente, había olvidado por completo todo, ¿por qué le vuelve a recordar algo tan desagradable cuando estaban celebrando la feliz noticia?

-**Twilight… si no lo haces por mí…hazlo por tu sobrina por favor…**

**-Está bien…sigo sin entenderos, pero lo haré… ah y creo que es muy pronto para decir que será yegua ¿no crees?**

**-Bueno, eso es una pelea que tengo con tu hermano, él quiere un semental y yo una yegua…pero en el fondo a ambos nos da igual, solo queremos que él bebe nazca sano, porque el amor y la felicidad, se la proporcionaremos nosotros**- dijo Cadence acariciando emocionada por primera vez su vientre ante la sonrisa de Twilight, la cual aunque continuaba enfadada, pero ante la feliz noticia, se calmó y serenó bastante

-**Twilight… sobre mi tia Luna**- empezó a decir Cadence sacando de nuevo el tema- **anoche…la lastimaste mucho, tus palabras le hicieron mucho daño, no por el insulto en sí, si no por que fuiste tú, la primera que no era de la familia que la recibía como a una más, entiendo que te sentiste traicionada por ella y que lo que te hizo no ayudó y te hizo perder el control…Pero la heriste mucho más de lo que crees…por favor, antes de partir, intenta hacer las paces con ella…**

**-Cadence…tú lo has dicho, me sentí traicionada, humillada y además, torturada por alguien a la que quiero como una hermana…No sé a qué te refieres con "iniciación", no sé a qué te refieres a que era por mi bien. Y no lo sé, porque no me explicáis nada…Y aunque hablemos de otra cosa, tú insistes en cambiarme a ese tema…**

-**Te insisto porque es necesario y mi obligación, ya tendremos mucho tiempo después para alegrarnos y por cierto, no te lo estamos explicando por qué no es el momento, el momento, a mi pesar será al anochecer**

**-¿A tu pesar?**

**-No quiero perderte Twilight…Cuando te vayas esta noche, te iras siendo Twilight Sparkle, la yegua que cuando fue potrilla fue cuidada por mí, la yegua que es también hermana de mi esposo y a la que amo como si fuera la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve…pero no sé qué o quién serás cuando vuelvas y eso me aterra**

**-Si tan horrible es ¿por qué insistís en que vaya?**

**-Twily… ¿qué sentiste al ver mi esperanza de vida?**

Twilight se quedó pálida por la pregunta, aun así, cogió aire intentando calmarse y contestó a su cuñada

-**Yo…me sentí mal, la mitad de tu esperanza de vida, se ha perdido, si solo hubiera sido más fuerte, más decidida…es algo que me pesa y me pesara como una losa, hasta el fin de mis días, lo se…**

**-Eso que sientes Twilight, es parte del "Verdadero peso del poder"…y es una piedrecita comparado a lo que te espera**

**-Ahora es cuando de verdad me estas asustando…**

**-Lo se Twilight, no creo que estés preparada, pero… dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor es que lo afrentes…sé que sabes perfectamente que una guerra podría estallar en cualquier momento y te necesitamos verdaderamente consciente del "verdadero peso del poder",** **además ahora que has descubierto lo que te ocultábamos, no creo que podamos seguir haciéndolo más…**

**-Creo que entiendo el objetivo, el método… creo que también, queríais depositar gradualmente esa dura carga que es "el verdadero peso del poder"…pero sigo sin entender, ni lo de la tortura ni que puede ser tan horrible…**

**-¿Qué que puede ser tan horrible? Demasiadas cosas Twilight, demasiadas cosas…Sera mejor que vayas a la sala del trono, ahí te esperan los demás, les dijimos que estabas indispuesta por el cansancio acumulado por lo ocurrido sumado a tus labores con el Sol y la Luna….**

**-¿La Luna?**

**-Twilight… ¿tu levantaste anoche la Luna verdad?-**Preguntó Cadence arqueando una ceja y con expresión seria

**-Oh…oh…**

**-¡TWILIGHT! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO LO HICIERAS! ¡SABIAS QUE MI TIA LUNA ESTABA AGOTADA POR EL HECHIZO QUE USO CON SHINING ARMOR!**-Gritó Cadence escandalizada

-**Yo…con el enfado…lo olvide…y…tampoco recuerdo…haber ocultado el Sol…**

**-¿¡EL SOL!?¿¡QUE MI TIA TAMBIEN OCULTÓ EL SOL!?-** continúo gritando cada vez más furiosa Cadence- **¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS PARA MI TIA LUNA PARA CON SU ESPERANZA DE VIDA!**

Twilight, se hundió, era cierto que lo sabía…pero lo había olvidado por completo debido a su enfado

**-¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE DESPUES DE USAR EL DIMITTAM LAS CONSECUENCIAS SON AUN PEORES! ¡POR TU CULPA MI TIA HABRA PERDIDO MUCHA DE SU ESPERANZA DE VIDA!- **

Y entonces Cadence en un arrebato de ira dio una fuerte bofetada a Twilight

-**Oh…yo…Twily cariño…lo…lo siento, me…me deje llevar…lo siento…no quise decir eso, no...No quise golpearte, por favor…perdóname cielo…**

-**No,…..está bien, no tengo…que perdonarte nada….por qué…lo peor de todo…es que tienes toda la razón**-empezó a llorar Twilight antes de salir corriendo

**-¡Twilight por favor espera! ¡Regresa!**- La llamo Cadence entre lágrimas y sin éxito

Twilight corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, lloro por un buen rato, tumbada en la cama apretando su rostro contra la almohada, finalmente se calmó y se tumbó boca arriba mirando al techo y pensando en lo ocurrido con Cadence…Antes, con Shining Armor se sintió mezquina, después con Cadence se sintió una estúpida irresponsable, nunca había dejado de lado sus responsabilidades, ¿cómo pudo permitir que su enfado le controlara de tal modo que las dejara de lado? Eso no es lo que le enseño Celestia…

-**El "verdadero peso del poder" ¿eh?...creo que empiezo a entender a que se refieren con eso…**

**-**_**Nada en la vida es fácil y en la vida de una princesa y de una jefa de estado menos**- _Recordó Twilight las palabras de su padre

-**No te imaginas cuánta razón tienes papa…**

-**_Pero recuerda, a veces una pequeña chispa puede marcar la diferencia y ¡lograr lo imposible!_**

**-Pues esta pequeña chispa, no está logrando ni lo más básico…soy un fracaso…**

Entonces picaron a la puerta

-**Querida, somos nosotras, ¿po****demos pasar?**

Twilight usó su magia y dejó pasar a sus amigas, entonces, cerro de nuevo y uso el mismo conjuro que usó Luna la pasada noche para que nadie de fuera pudiera escucharles hablar

-**Dulzura… ¿qué te pasa?**- Dijo la pony granjera al notar la gran tristeza de su amiga, la cual continuaba tumbada en la cama

-**Soy estúpida Applejack…muy estúpida…**- se lamentó Twilight

-**No lo eres dulzura y te prometo que quien lo diga, se llevara un buen golpe de mi parte**

**-Pues lo digo yo misma Applejack, soy muy estúpida…AUCH**- gimió Twilight al recibir un golpe en el hombro por parte de Applejack

-**Te lo había prometido**- Le guiñó el ojo Applejack

-**Tonta**-le sonrió Twilight

Tenerlas a todas ahí, era lo que realmente necesitaba Twilight, solo esa pequeña broma de Applejack ya le había hecho sentir mejor

-**Querida, no nos tengas en ascuas… ¿Qué pasó? Y no me digas que fue por agotamiento porque te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que no fue eso…**

**-¡Uy, yo sé, yo sé! Tengo la corazonada de que fue…**

Fluttershy tapo la boca a Pinkie y le dijo

-**Tiene que ser ella quien lo diga Pinkie…..si no…te importa….y si ella…quiere**

**-MMM….vale, tienes razón…**

**-Os lo contare…pero, tenéis que guardar secreto de todo lo que os contare… ¿de acuerdo? Pensad en que esto…probablemente se considere secreto de Estado**

-**Woowow Twily, ¿estas segura de compartir algo tan gordo con nosotras?- **Pregunto Rainbow Dash

Twilight le miro a los ojos y dijo

-**Tengo fe y confianza absoluta en vosotras…**

Todas callaron y una a una prometieron guardar el secreto.

Twilight les narró todo lo acontecido desde el atardecer del día anterior hasta ese momento, pero omitiendo algunas cosas: Lo que dijo Luna sobre el padre de Pinkie, una posible guerra que podría estallar en cualquier momento, el embarazo de Cadence y el llamar a lo que le hizo Luna como "iniciación", en lugar de eso, se refirió a ello como "Luna pretendía explicarme algo". Decidió omitir estos detalles para que no asustar ni "sobrecargar" a sus amigas con sus problemas

-**Ufffff…Dulzura, la verdad es que tal y como lo cuentas es como si estuvieran locos y a la vez no lo estuvieran**

**-Querida, debió de ser horrible**-Dijo Rarity

-**No…entiendo como Luna te hizo eso, si quería hacerte entender algo, hay mejores formas….y menos violentas**-añadió Fluttershy

-**Cuando hagáis las paces tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta ¿okis?**- sugirió Pinkie Pie

-**Pinkie, no creo que sea tan sencillo esta vez**- Dijo Applejack

-**Twilight…Luna metió la pata hasta el fondo y más adentro, pero tú también la has metido reaccionando de esa manera con Luna, Shining Armor y Cadence**- Dijo Rainbow Dash ante sorpresa de todos

**-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?**- Pregunto Consternada Rarity

-**Vosotras no habéis pasado por la iniciación, no sabéis lo que es, ni lo que significa, ni su objetivo…yo sí.**- Revelo Rainbow Dash dejando en shock a Twilight y confusas a las demás.

-**Iniciación… ¿qué iniciación dulzura?**

-**Lo que le hizo Luna a Twilight es un ritual de iniciación…**

**-Rainbow tu… ¿pero cuando?**-Pregunto todavía shockeada Twilight

**-¿Recordáis cuando hace seis meses me fui a unos cursos de la academia de los Wonderbolts?**

**-¡Uy sí! ¡Fue muy muy muy triste porque nos dijiste que no te escribiéramos por tres meses!**- Dijo Pinkie

-**Querida, lo dijo por qué parte de del curso implicaba estar incomunicada, supongo que serían ejercicios de supervivencia…**

**-Sí Rarity…pero no eran ejercicios…era supervivencia pura y dura, lo primero de todo, fue el mismo ritual de iniciación que a Twilight y dicho sea de paso, a mí también me lo hizo Luna...**

**-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ****dulzur****a?**

**-Para hacerme hacerme comprender parte del "verdadero peso del poder" y de la responsabilidad que implica**

**-No…no…lo entiendo**- Dijo Fluttershy

-**Es simple, pero no te lo puedo explicar, además, este ritual es una tradición para TODOS los militares y los Wonderbolts técnicamente también es un cuerpo militar, así que tuve que pasar por él**

**-¿Militar?**- Pensó en voz alta Twilight

-**Jo, ya me habéis hecho hablar más de la cuenta**-se lamentó Rainbow Dash- **Twily, no puedo darte detalles de lo que veras cuando vayas con Luna por un juramento que hice pero…que sepas que cuando regreses tienes mi apoyo incondicional**

**-¡PARA ESOS CASCOS AHÍ!**- Protesto Applejack- **¿¡En serio estas diciendo que vaya!?**

**-Sí, Luna, Cadence y Shining Armor tienen razón, es por su bien y el de Equestria**

**-No entiendo como algo…tan violento puede ser bueno**- Dijo Fluttershy

-**Twily, chicas…os lo diré así: Cuanto más brilla Equestria, más largas son sus sombras**

Todas quedaron calladas ante las palabras de Rainbow Dash, ninguna entendía que quería decir, salvo Twilight que si lo entendió y quedo pensativa

**-¿Cuáles son las sombras de Equestria?**- Preguntó Finalmente

-**No te lo puedo decir Twily… por el juramento, solo te diré que seguramente vayas a esos tres sitios esta noche**

**-¿Tres sitios?**- Pensó Twilight en voz alta otra vez

**-¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG! ¡OTRA VEZ HABLE DE MÁS! Mira Twilight, lo que vas a ver, oír y aprender es MUY DURO Y TERRIBLE…yo estuve una semana en cada uno de esos sitios…las tres primeras semanas en total…**

**-Dulzura…estuviste tres meses fuera… ¿qué paso después?…**

**-Después…-** Rainbow Dash cogió aire y soltó un secreto muy personal-… **por los traumas que padecí estuve ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico hasta que se cumplieron los tres meses**

**-¿¡QUE!?**- Preguntaron todas al unísono mientras Pinkie se abrazaba a ella llorando y con su crin lisa

-**Vale Pinkie vale… ya estoy bien, de hecho ya casi no tengo que tomar medicación y rara vez tengo pesadillas, los doctores me dijeron que psicológicamente era muy fuerte y que por eso podría prescindir pronto de la medicación y que no me quedarían más secuelas que alguna pesadilla ocasional por lo que viví en esos sitios,…eso sí, cada tres meses tengo que ir a revisiones médicas secretas en la academia Wonderbolt, "por si acaso" y esto lo he dicho queriendo, así que entended que lo que os cuento es tan secreto como lo que os ha dicho Twilight**

**-¿Que…..que viste para que te afectara tanto?**- Pregunto Fluttershy con miedo a la respuesta

-**Lo que vera Twilight esta noche**

**-Ok…pues lo siento dulzura, pero tras decirnos esto, me convences aún más de que Twilight NO debería ir**

**-No podría estar más de acuerdo querida**

**-¡Yo…tampoco quiero que vayas Twily! ¡Sería muy triste hacerte una fiesta en hospital de cocos-locos!**

**-Yo tampoco quiero que vayas Twilight….pero sé que debes ir**

**-¡FLUTTERSHY!**- Gritaron Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity

-**Veo que lo comprendes Fluttershy…**- dijo Rainbow Dash

-**Sí…no es muy distintos a las decisiones que he de tomar por el bien de mis animalitos**

**-Em…no, parece que no lo entendiste Fluttershy**

**-No Rainbow, tú no lo entiendes…muchas veces, he de tomar decisiones muy duras y tristes…**

**-Vamos querida, ¿qué tan duras o tristes pueden ser esas decisiones? ¿Escoger si van a cenar lechuga o zanahoria?**- Dijo Rarity pensando no en burlarse de su amiga, si no en que comprendiera que esas cosas no eran de importancia…nada la preparaba para lo que Fluttershy reveló

-**Hace dos días,… maté al ****Sr. Quicky**

Todas quedaron en Shock…. ¿Fluttershy confesando que, ya no solo que había lastimado, si no que HABIA MATADO a un animal? Era demasiado surrealista como para ser real

-**Fluttershy… esas bromas no se hacen ¿eh?**- Dijo Pinkie

Fluttershy comenzó a llorar y les relato lo que pasó…

**-El pobre Sr. Quicky…era un conejo marrón como la leche con chocolate, era muy alegre, juguetón, y uno de los mejores amigos de Ángel, pero…de la noche a la mañana se puso muy enfermó, llamé al veterinario e intentó sanarle, pero….pero me dijo que no había nada que hacer, que su enfermedad lo mataría con un dolor muy grande y que duraría aun varios días. Pedí ayuda a Zecora, pero…pero ella me dijo lo mismo que el veterinario. No es la primera vez que me pasa algo así y sabia…lo que tenía que hacer. ODIO esa parte de mi trabajo, los animalitos, son mi vida, moriría por ellos, pero…pero…el sufría tanto, lloraba y chillaba de dolor a todas horas…le…le puse un veneno que me preparó Zecora, en el agua, con él a los cinco minutos se durmió y a los diez…murió, pero lo hizo sin dolor, sin sufrir más, fue…una "muerte dulce". Ni Ángel, ni yo nos separamos de él en ningún momento y Ángel solo lo hizo cuando el Sr. Quicky dejó de respirar para intentar consolarme…siempre intento no llegar a este extremo, pero…hay veces que para mostrar un poco de** **bondad…implica que hay que liberar a un dulce animalito de su sufrimiento…para siempre**

Fluttershy se tiró al suelo llorando desconsolada, Rarity empezó a acariciar su crin para calmarla, pero ella también lloraba, sabía lo importante que eran los animales para Fluttershy y saber que se había tenido que enfrentar situaciones tan duras y ver como la habían afectado, le rompía el alma

-**Sí…Fluttershy…sí lo entendiste…**- Dijo Rainbow Dash con la cabeza baja- **Twilight…como amiga, evitaría a toda costa que fueras a esos tres lugares que parecen sacados del mismo Tártaro…pero eres la Jefa del Estado, no es cuestión de lo que quieres o no hacer, es cuestión de lo que DEBES hacer y lo que DEBES conocer…y si algún día volvemos a tener problemas, como los que ocasionó Barbas…te necesitaremos consciente del "verdadero peso del poder"… Te daré un consejo ¿Sabes por qué me recupere tan rápido?**

**-…No Rainbow y cada vez estoy más aterrada con la posibilidad de ir con Luna al anochecer…**-contesto Twilight con un tono de voz que hacía ver que estaba atemorizada…

-**Por qué no pensaba en todo lo negativo que había allí, pensaba, en todo lo positivo que había aquí, en todo lo que protegíamos (ah mierda, otra vez hablo de más…al cuerno), familia, amigos, mascotas, nuestras vidas Twilight, cada día era como si estuviéramos en el mismo Tártaro, y permanecíamos allí para que Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo puedan seguir jugando mientras buscan sus Cutie Mark, para que Rarity pueda seguir confeccionando sus vestidos, para que Pinkie pueda seguir haciendo fiestas, para que Applejack pueda continuar junto a su familia y sus manzanas, para que Fluttershy pueda seguir cuidando de sus animales, para que tu sigas haciéndonos sentir orgullosas de llamarte amiga…incluso para que un idiota como Blueblood pueda seguir siendo un presumido pretencioso**- Rieron todas ligeramente al decir Rainbow esto ultimo- **Ese también es tu deber y obligación Twilight…y lo sabes.**

Rainbow abrazó dulcemente a Twilight la cual empezó a llorar de nuevo, su amiga tenía razón, seguía teniendo mucho miedo, pero no podía negar que Rainbow Dash tenía razón.

-**Tengo mucho miedo Rainbow**- Dijo entre lágrimas Twilight

-**No estás sola Twily, nunca lo estarás…**- le contesto Rainbow mientras las demás se unían a un abrazo grupal que reconfortó a Twilight

-**Gracias chicas…**

Pasado un rato, Twilight dejo a sus amigas que irían a dar un paseo por Canterlot en compañía de las hermanas de Pinkie, Lyra y Bon-bon y se dirigió a la sala del trono, allí encontró a Wass

-**Buenos días Twilight**

**-Buenos días Wass**

**-Te esperaba para decirte que mi esposa y yo nos marchamos ya, no me pareció correcto marcharme sin despedirme antes amiga mía.**

**-Oh, eso es muy cortes de tu parte Wass, me alegro de haberos tenido aquí y os deseo un feliz viaje**

**-…..Has empezado a notarlo ¿verdad? "El verdadero peso del poder", has empezado a sentirlo, se ve en tu rostro…**

**-¿Acaso alguien habló contigo?**

**-No, eso es un asunto de Equestria y no me concierne, además de ser un asunto personal tuyo Twilight**

**-¿Tú también sientes esta angustia? ¿Este miedo? ¿Esta impotencia?**

**-Todos los que intentamos gobernar responsablemente y de cara a hacer lo mejor para nuestros súbditos sentimos todo eso y más Twilight**

**-¿Cómo no te vuelves loco?**

**-Ven, asómate a la ventana… ¿Que ves?**- Dijo Wass acercándose a una ventana, acto seguido fue Twilight quien se acercó

-**Veo el cielo, la tierra, Canterlot…**

**-¿Y qué más?**

**-No sé qué quieres que vea Wass**

**-Mira en el jardín que esta hacia el este…**

**-Está muy lejos, no lo veo bien**

**-AH, perdona, olvide que no tenéis ojos de águila…**

**-No hay problema**- Twilight uso su magia y de la nada aparecieron unos prismáticos- **Si ahora lo veo…ah, son Scootalo, Swetie Bell y Applebloom jugando con un balón…**

**-Bien… ¿y que más ves?**

**-Pues juegan, ríen, se divierten, ¿están…felices? ¿Eso es lo que quería que viera?**

-**Así es Twilight, están felices porque Celestia hizo un gran trabajo guiando a vuestra nación, ahora te toca a ti y ver a tus súbditos felices, es lo que te dará fuerzas para continuar adelante y lo que te hará pensar que "valió la pena"**

Twilight continuo observando pensativa a las CmC, comprendió que lo que Wass le estaba diciendo era en esencia, prácticamente lo mismo que lo que le decía Rainbow Dash pero con otras palabras.

-**Gracias Wass….**- Dijo finalmente**-…sin duda tu nación tiene suerte de tenerte como rey…**

**-Ojala todos pensaran lo mismo**- contesto con tristeza

**-¿Sucedió algo?**-Pregunto preocupada Twilight al ver la expresión del rey de los grifos

-**He recibido informes que apuntan a que ni "Los Puros" ni "Los Changeling" son responsables del atentado que sufrimos…y tu hermano me ha dicho que sus los informes que han elaborado los servicios de inteligencia de Equestria dicen exactamente lo mismo…**

-**Si no fueron ellos ¿Quiénes fueron?**

**-Solo hay una posibilidad Twilight y me aterra por lo que significa…Que fue mi propia gente quienes atentaron contra nosotros, mejor dicho, contra mí y mi familia…**

**-Por los Creadores, ¿¡pero no me dijiste que vuestra muerte podría ocasionar una guerra civil!?**

**-Sí, y me temo que alguien está moviendo los hilos para provocarla… independientemente de que hubiéramos sobrevivido o no**

**-Es horrible… ¿cómo puede alguien siquiera…**

**-Twilight, este y todos los mundos tienen su lado horrible, tu solo has conocido la cara amable de Domi, ahora que eres la Jefa del Estado de Equestria, vas a conocer su lado oscuro…Pero eres de la clase de ser que por muy mal que vengan las cosas siempre sale adelante…por eso te pido que cuides de mi hija**

**-Espera ****¿¡****que!?**

-**No me atrevo a llevarla conmigo de vuelta a Dienestern, a ella le hemos dicho que se puede quedar aquí una temporada para acabar de rehacer su amistad con Rainbow Dash y de paso entrenarse de nuevo que estaba algo descuidada en ese aspecto últimamente…Ella aceptó sin dudar y es una suerte, si sospechara algo vendría con nosotros aunque tuviera que ir a pata y si viene no sé si podre protegerla…**

**-¿Tan…mala es la situación?**

**-Me temo que sí Twilight y las masacres de "Los puros" no ayudan precisamente…Hablando de ellos, permíteme un consejo, no te fíes de aquellos que te digan "confié en mí", suelen ser los menos confiables…**

-**Comprendo…pero ¿Y Goldie?**

**-Ella vendrá conmigo…a mi pesar, yo quería que se quedara, pero no sabes el carácter que tiene, solo por sugerírselo me molió a golpes…**-entonces, Wass saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Twilight- **Ten esto Twilight**

**-¿Que es este sobre?**

**-Es una carta para Feder, en caso de que nos ocurra lo peor entrégasela…**

**-¡NO HABLES ASI WASS! ¡Tienes que mantenerte optimista pensando en que podrás reconducir la situación!**

**-Me mantengo optimista Twilight…pero también precavido y realista, mi hija representa al futuro de mi patria, por eso he de protegerla…y en "Le nid de la famillie" no puedo. Por eso te pido que lo hagas por mi…lo cual es curioso ya que tenéis la misma edad**- Intentó sonreír Wass

-**Lo hare Wass, pero ya verás como todo sale bien…**

**-Que el "Ancestro" y los demás Creadores te escuchen Twilight, ojala que en verdad te escuchen…**

Una hora después Wass y Goldie, tras despedirse de Pinkie, Crazy Song y sus padres, Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Gilda, partieron de vuelta a Dienestern con tres regimientos de soldados grifos que vinieron expresamente para escoltarles a ellos, a los heridos por el atentado y al cuerpo sin vida de Flügeln Schutz que fue despedido por la guardia de Canterlot con todos los honores.

Mientras se perdía en el horizonte el carruaje que transportaba a los reyes de Dienestern, Gilda empezó a llorar

-**Gilda... ¿estás bien?**- Le pregunto Rainbow Dash al percatarse de la tristeza de la grifo

-**R.D. no lo sé… creo que todo está bien pero… ¿Por qué no hago más que tener la sensación de que no les volveré a ver?**

**-Pffff, menuda chorrada sensiblera Gilda, ¡no te pega!**

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Y según tu que me pega? **

**-Que hagamos una carrera hasta la Cafetería de Joe, que es además donde nos esperan las demás... ¡hasta luego Twily!, ¡nos vemos allí Pinkie!**- Dicho esto Rainbow Dash salió disparada en dirección a la Cafetería de Joe

**-¡HEY! ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO TRAMPOSA! ¡YO NO SE DONDE ESTA ESA CAFETERÍA!**- Gritó Gilda saliendo tras ella

Después de la comida (en la que Twilight no fue capaz de mirar a la cara a Cadence, Shining Armor y Luna avergonzada por su propia actitud), poco a poco todos se fueron marchando a sus casas, bueno, no todos, Pinkie, Crazy Song, Limestone y Emerald Seeker se fueron hacia sus respectivas lunas de miel en un crucero de lujo por un par de semanas (fue el regalo de boda de Twilight para ambas parejas) así que partieron hacia Manehattan donde cogerían el buque.

-**Y cuando vuelva no quiero tenerte que hacer una fiesta en un hospital de cocos-locos ¿¡eh!?**

Fue lo último que le dijo Pinkie antes de que el tren partiera hacia Manehattan.

Cadence y Shining Armor anunciaron que se quedarían unos días más, para apoyar a Twilight.

En cuanto a los padres de Twilight, ellos notaron que a su hija le pasaba algo, pero cuando le preguntaron, solo obtuvieron como respuesta: "Es solo que asuntos de gobierno son muy agobiantes pero nada más"

Finalmente empezó a llegar el anochecer traído por Luna, Twilight había cenado ligero en su habitación y tomado un café bien cargado para mantenerse despierta, estaba ante los aposentos de Luna, pensó antes de acudir en escribirle una carta a Celestia, pero, estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que podría pasar esa noche como para escribir siquiera una palabra, y esto era porque sabía que si cruzaba esa puerta, le esperaría una experiencia dolorosa y traumática, pero su hermano, Cadence, Rainbow Dash y la propia Luna, le insistieron en la misma idea: Era por su bien y por el de Equestria

Twilight se armó de valor y cruzo la puerta…Ella aun no lo sabía, pero en ese momento, su mundo, en el que vivía desde que era potrilla, murió para siempre

* * *

Y hasta aquí, ¡otro capítulo!

Seguramente ya os habréis dado cuenta, pero este arco argumental es una transición a la "vuelta a la normalidad" si es que eso es posible por el reto que le espera a Twilight y tras lo ocurrido con Barbas y con Luna, de momento os anuncio que con el próximo capítulo comienza "un arco argumental dentro del arco argumental"

Este "arco dentro del arco" serán cuatro capítulos… y ¡tranquilos! Aunque en este capítulo no ha habido carta para la princesa, en los próximos si lo habrá…y no solamente cartas…

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y espero vuestras review!

Pd: si veis algún error de algún tipo no dudéis en indicármelo


	21. Capítulo 17: Anochecer Primera Parte

**Capítulo 17: Anochecer: La biblioteca de los libros prohibidos Primera parte**

_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_No puedo más que decirle cuanto lo siento, soy una necia y una ignorante, he hecho sufrir a Cadence, a Shining Armor y en especial a Luna por mi estupidez. Todo lo que han hecho por mi sin yo saberlo, es demasiado para ser nombrado y en vez de agradecerles una vez lo descubrí les desprecie e insulté, incluso llame a Luna "Monstruo"…el único "monstruo" que hay en Canterlot soy yo._

_Fruto del enfado causado por mi ignorancia, hice que Luna ocultara el Sol y la Luna ayer, a pesar de que habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que hizo un hechizo para teletranspotar a Shining Armor a Canterlot (en otra ocasión le hablare de ello) y después de usar su Dimittam (también le hablare de ello en otra ocasión, aunque seguramente usted ya estará enterada de ello por medio de los Creadores) todavía estaba muy débil y esto provocó que su esperanza de vida se redujera…a Cadence también se le ha reducido a la mitad por verse obligada a usar su Dimittam, que ambas hayan tenido que renunciar a parte de sus vidas por mi incompetencia, es algo que no me perdonare jamás._

_No importa cuánto escriba, nada que escriba podrá expresar el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza que siento de mi misma y tampoco me ayudara a que los horrores que he vivido a lo largo de la última noche se borren de mi memoria…_

_Rainbow Dash me dijo ayer: Cuanto más brilla Equestria, más largas son sus sombras_

_Tiene razón, pero creo que la frase debió acabar así: "más largas y oscuras son sus sombras"_

Twilight dejo de escribir, ahora venía la parte donde tendría que narrarle a la Princesa todo lo que ha acontecido desde el momento en el que entró a la habitación de Luna al inicio de la pasada Noche, lo que hablaron antes de partir y el primer lugar que visitaron…todavía le impactaba muchísimo el saber que un lugar que para ella hubiera sido un paraíso fuera tan terrorífico…solo de recordarlo tuvo ganas de vomitar y fue al W.C. con esa intención…pero no había comido nada desde anoche…todo lo que podría vomitar ya lo vomito cuando visito esos lugares, estaba mareada y metió su cabeza en la ducha…bendito sea el que inventó las duchas de agua fría, eso la espabilo un poco y aprovecho para lavarse la cara. Tras hacerlo y secarse se miró al espejo, no se reconocía a sí misma, ya le había costado adaptarse a su nueva imagen, pero ya se veía con naturalidad frente a los espejos, pero tras esa noche, en esa mañana, no se reconocía, ante ella, en el reflejo del espejo, veía a una yegua cuyo pelaje parecía apagado, con los ojos tan rojos de tanto llorar que parecían inyectados en sangre, con ojeras tan negras como el carbón e incluso parecía que en una noche había perdido mucho peso…Cualquiera que la viera en ese estado se asustaría pensando que la misma extraña enfermedad que se llevó a la Princesa Celestia había regresado para llevarse ahora a su sucesora. Afortunadamente no era el caso… ¿o era desafortunadamente? Twilight sentía que había perdido las ganas de vivir, ¿cómo era posible que cosas tan terribles estuvieran al acecho tan cerca de todos? Miro por la ventana y vio entrar a un grupo de turistas, todos eran pegasos, así que supuso que vendrían de Cloudsdale o Las Pegasus, todos reían felices y maravillados de contemplar los jardines y el palacio que seguramente solo habían visto por fotografías en algún libro o en algún folleto de viajes, ¿por televisión? Ese invento era relativamente reciente y no estaba muy extendido, de hecho en palacio no había ni uno solo, más que nada porque ni ella, ni Luna, le acababan de ver la gracia a dicho aparato, tal vez más adelante hicieran cosas interesantes con él, pero ahora mismo no le prestaba atención…Irónicamente, pensar en dicho aparato hizo que casi dejara de pensar en lo que vivió la noche anterior y lo hubiera logrado aunque fuera solo por un segundo si no hubiera escuchado las risas de tres yeguas jóvenes al contemplar a un grupo de apuestos soldados…Todo eso casi le parecía repulsivo, obsceno, irritante…toda la alegría de Equestria, todos sus valores de paz, amistad y armonía…¿eran verdad? ¿O era solo una máscara para ocultar su lado más oscuro? ¿De verdad valía la pena que algunos tuvieran que soportar aquellos horrores para que los demás pudieran vivir de forma tan banal sus vidas?

Entonces escuchó un llanto y se le erizó el pelaje, poco a poco se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, estaba asustada…. ¿Acaso le había seguido desde aquel horrible lugar hasta la entrada de su propia habitación? No, eso era imposible…. ¿o tal vez no? Un silencio sepulcral pareció dominar el palacio hasta el punto de escuchar su propio corazón a pesar del llanto

watch?v=xIFrNQSKzk4

Finalmente empezó a abrir lentamente la puerta y la vio justo en frente, era una potrilla de unos cinco años lloraba desconsolada, acurrucada junto a uno de los pilares…Gracias a los Creadores, sus miedos fueron infundados…

-**Pequeña ¿qué haces aquí?**- Le preguntó al acercarse

La pequeña potrilla al verla se asustó, era una Pegaso de color canela y crin del mismo color aunque más oscura y sin Cutie Mark, quiso salir volando por el pasillo pero lo más que consiguió es caer al suelo…era normal, todavía era muy pequeña para poder volar, se giró y miró a Twilight asustada, entonces noto que se había raspado la rodilla y empezó a llorar de nuevo

-**No temas pequeña, ven conmigo te curare esa herida… ¿Te gusta el chocolate?**

-**Sí….-** dijo tímidamente la pequeña

**-¿Cómo lo prefieres?, ¿en tableta o en taza?**

-**Nunca…lo he probado en taza…**

**-Pues entonces pediré que te traigan una taza de chocolate calentito ¿vale?**

Twilight llevo a la pequeña a su habitación, no sin antes avisar a un guardia de que buscaran a los padres de la pequeña, era obvio que en algún momento se había separado de ellos y se había perdido; también les dijo que descartaran al último grupo de turistas, desde la entrada hasta su habitación había un buen trecho y cuando encontró a la pequeña el último grupo no habían hecho más que entrar al palacio y por supuesto también les pidió un par de tazas de chocolate, algunas pastas y un botiquín para curarle esa herida; todo eso podría haberlo hecho todo cualquier pony del castillo a una orden suya, pero algo le decía, que tenía que hacerlo ella.

-**Ves ¡ya está curado! ¿A que ya no te duele?-** Dijo Twilight

**-…Me duele todavía…-**Dijo la pequeña con los ojos llorosos y todavía temerosa de la para ella desconocida

Twilight entonces dio un beso muy dulce a la rodilla de la pequeña

**-Ese es un beso mágico, ya verás cómo deja de dolerte…**

**-Ya no me duele tanto….**-Dijo la pequeña medio sonriendo

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y tras abrirla Twilight con su magia apareció una sirvienta arrastrando un carrito, en él había muchas pastas y una jarra con chocolate caliente

Tras retirarse la sirvienta, Twilight se acercó a la pequeña con una de las tazas de chocolate y se la ofreció, pero la pequeña aun desconfiaba de ella

**-Mi mami me dice que no acepte cosas de extraños…**

**-Tu mami es muy lista y tienes que hacerle caso, pero yo no soy una extraña…**

**-Si lo eres, no te conozco…**

**-MMM… ¡anda! ¡Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso! ¡Tú también eres una extraña para mí! Ay ay, ¡que vamos a hacer! ¡Ah! ¡YA se! ¿¡Vamos a jugar a adivinar los nombres vale!?**

**-…**

**- … ¡ya se! Te llamas… te llamas… ¡Pookey Smookes!**

**-No…**

**-MMM… ¿Queen Meani?**

**-No- **empezó a sonreír la pequeña

**-¡Black Snooti!**

**-¡HAHAHA! ¡NO!-** Empezó a reír la pequeña

**-¡Jo! ¡Así no hay manera! Dame una pista…**

**-Me llamo Candy Chocolat**

**-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es una pista!**- Dijo Twilight

La pequeña rio nuevamente, Twilight le acerco de nuevo el chocolate y esta vez lo cogió y empezó a sorberlo…

**-¡Ay! Quema…**

**-Tienes que tomarlo poco a poco**

La pequeña probó otra vez y esta vez con los labios llenos de chocolate sonrió y dijo:

**-Está muy rico**

**-Me alegro que te guste… por cierto, tienes que adivinar mi nombre todavía…**

**-….Blanquita**

**-Nop**

**-…no sé, no se me ocurre otro nombre**

**-Haremos esto, si quieres, me puedes llamar Blanquita, ¿vale?**

**-¡VALE!**

"Blanquita" y Candy jugaron un rato, esto lo hizo mucho bien a Twilight ya que por unos momentos estaba olvidando por completo los horrores que vivió la noche anterior y rememoró los juegos que compartió con Cadence cuando era una potrilla, pero a los pocos minutos, la pequeña parecía agotada…

**-Blanquita…tengo sueño**

**-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche? Échate una siesta si quieres…-** Dijo Twilight mientras la acostaba en su cama

-**Anoche no dormí…hacia mucho frio en la calle**- le contestó la pequeña para inmediatamente quedarse dormida

Twilight quedo paralizada, ¿la pequeña acababa de confesarle…que paso la noche en la calle? ¿Con lo peligroso que es? Y ahora recalcando aún más el "peligroso" tras conocer aquellos tres lugares…

Inmediatamente salió de la habitación y llamó a su guardia y le pidió que ampliara el radio de búsqueda de los padres de la pequeña a todo Canterlot y que si seguían sin resultados lo ampliaran a toda Equestria si era necesario.

Tras dar esas órdenes, Twilight regresó a su cuarto, se quedó observando a la pequeña que le llamaba "Blanquita", ella había conseguido que volviera a sonreír y que olvidara la que sin duda fue la peor noche de su vida…y recordó lo que dijo Rainbow Dash

_-__**…No pensaba en todo lo negativo que había allí, pensaba, en todo lo positivo que había aquí, en todo lo que protegíamos, familia, amigos, mascotas, nuestras vidas Twilight, cada día era como si estuviéramos en el mismo Tártaro, y permanecíamos allí para que Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo puedan seguir jugando mientras buscan sus Cutie Mark…**_

Rainbow Dash una vez más, tenía razón, se estaba enfocando en lo negativo y olvidando lo positivo, aquellos lugares tan abominables no existían porque si, tenían una razón para su existencia y era proteger a los inocentes, inocentes como las Cutie Mark Crusaders o la pequeña Candy Chocolat

Twilight se giró y vio la carta a su mentora…decidió que era hora de continuar escribiendo…aunque eso implicara rememorar la noche anterior... solo el recordarlo la aterraba

-**Mami…Blanquita trajo más chocolate…-** Dijo la pequeña hablando en sueños

Twilight volvió a mirar a Candy Chocolat y sonrió sacando así, fuerzas para afrentar sus memorias y temores.

Entonces continúo su carta

_Pero comprendo que la existencia de esos tres lugares, son un mal necesario para el bien de Equestria._

_Pero será mejor que le narre todo desde el principio._

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

**-Veo que al final sí que viniste**- Dijo la Emperatriz de la Noche al ver a Twilight.

Luna tenía mal aspecto, realmente aparentaba haber envejecido en cuestión de horas, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, su pelaje azul lo disimilaba, pero también tenía muchas ojeras y su crin estaba algo desarreglada.

-**Así es Luna….-** le contestó Twilight

Ambas se miraron varios minutos sin decir nada, era un silencio incómodo y tenso

-**Luna yo…**

**-Twilight yo…**

Dijeron ambas princesas a la vez volviendo a cortarse y reproducirse un silencio incomodo

**-Lo siento Luna…-** Dijo finalmente Twilight

-**No Twilight…yo soy quien debe sentirlo-**Le contesto Luna- **te dije cosas horribles, fui una insensible al hablar como lo hice sobre el padre de Pinkie y te eche en cara cosas que incluso lo mismos Creadores reconocieron que no eran culpa tuya, estabas en tu derecho por abofetearme en ese momento, me lo merecí…**

-**No Luna…te respondí con violencia y esa no es la respuesta que debería haberte dado, como dijiste, somos dos yeguas adultas y yo me comporte como una potrilla…**

**-Pero lo que luego te hice…**

**-La "iniciación"**

**-¿Sabes de ella?**- Pregunto Luna sorprendida

-**No mucho, solo sé que es un ritual de iniciación, que es un tipo de tradición militar y… que le hiciste lo mismo a Rainbow Dash…**

**-Vaya…y que más te dijo Rainbow Dash**

**-Fueron ella y Cadence y no me dijeron mucho, la poca información que me dieron fue de pura casualidad y sin darse cuenta, Cadence porque consideraba que no debía decírmelo y Rainbow Dash por un juramento que hizo, al cual se ha mantenido fiel a pesar de que se le escapo algo de información…Lo que me dijeron y lo que he supuesto, básicamente es que me llevaras a tres sitios que parecen sacados del mismo Tártaro, esos tres sitios son lugares terribles y que deben estar muy vigilados para proteger a Equestria de algo, que podría arrebatarnos todo. En cuanto a los vigilantes, seguramente se vayan rotando cada poco tiempo debido al fuerte estrés que sufren, obligando a algunos a ser ingresados en un hospital psiquiátrico para poder curar sus heridas mentales…**

**-Vaya, o alguien hablo de mas, o tú has supuesto mucho…**

**-Es un poco de ambas cosas Luna…pero por favor, no te enfades con Cadence y Rainbow…**

**-No estoy enfadada con ellas, de hecho creo que a lo mejor ha venido bien que sucediera así…te veo mucho más mentalizada y abierta a escuchar que ayer**

**-Si…pero antes de partir Luna, necesito saberlo, ¿cuál es el significado y el objetivo de eso que llamáis "iniciación"?**

**-Twilight… ¿qué sentiste cuando te hice aquello?**

**-¿Que como me sentí? Traicionada, humillada, torturada…**

**-¿Y qué más?**

**-…tenía miedo, estaba angustiada, no sabía que pasaba o lo que estaba por pasar, estaba impotente...**

**-Esas sensaciones Twilight, ¿las has vuelto a sentir a lo largo del día?**

**-Sí….**

**-¿Y en qué circunstancias fueron cuando sentiste esos sentimientos?**

**-En varios momentos, principalmente cuando me percaté de que tú fuiste la que ocultaste el Sol y sacaste la Luna ayer, reduciendo tu esperanza de vida bastante por los efectos del Dimittam y cuando supe que a Cadence se le ha reducido la esperanza de vida a la mitad… **

**-Espera… ¿¡QUE!?**

**-Por lo visto la Princesa Celestia creo un hechizo que permite saber la esperanza de vida, es bastante inexacto dado que tiene un margen de error de trescientos años pero para alicornios…sirve como referencia…**

**-Oh Cadence…**

**-Yo me culpo por ello…es mi culpa, tenías razón Luna…todo fue por mi culpa-** Empezó a llorar Twilight

-**No digas eso Twilight**- Dijo Luna - **Cadence tomó una decisión muy valiente usando el Dimittam y la tomo porque es consciente del "Verdadero peso del poder"…En cuanto a tus sentimientos, básicamente, es una parte de "el verdadero peso del poder" lo que has sentido, ese es el sentido de la iniciación y su objetivo…Pero yo lo arruine, se supone que debía hacértelo un día que estuvieras serena y tranquila y ocultando mi identidad hasta el momento de liberarte, pero cuando…me abofeteaste, sentí pánico, pánico de que pudieras convertirte en alguien que huye de ese peso en vez de soportarlo y reaccione haciéndote la iniciación en un intento para hacerte reaccionar….Perdóname Twilight…lo arruine…y comprendo que ya no confíes en mi…**

**-No te voy a mentir Luna…confió en ti, pero creo que me costara volver a confiar como antes, me lastimaste no solo físicamente, también me rompiste el corazón… aunque ahora empiezo a comprender tus motivos, pero yo también te lastime a ti…insultándote de ese modo**- Dijo Twilight con un rostro que mostraba lo avergonzada que estaba

-**No te culpes más Twilight, todo fue por mi error, sé que de haberlo hecho de otro modo y en otro momento no hubieras reaccionado así…Yo por mi parte lo considero todo olvidado**

**-Yo también….**

Twilight y Luna se fundieron en un cálido abrazo mientras ambas derramaban algunas lágrimas…

-**Twilight…estas lista**

**-No sé si lo estaré Luna…pero le plantare cara sea lo que sea que me vayas a mostrar**

**-No Twilight, digo…que creo que estas lista, empiezo a ver que, la que en verdad no estaba preparada para mostrarte era yo…aun así he de preguntártelo, es tu ultima oportunidad para echarte atrás… ¿Estas lista para enfrentar "el verdadero peso del poder "y los secretos y responsabilidades que ello implica?**

**-Estoy lista-** Contestó con decisión Twilight

**-Pues empecemos**

Tras esto, el cuerno de Luna empezó a brillar y ambas se teletransportaron a un desierto, que al ser de noche, era extremadamente frio

**-Lu…Luna… ¿dónde estamos? Ha...hace mucho frio… ¡ATCHIS!**

**- Estamos a trescientos kilómetros de Appleloosa, en medio del desierto….sígueme Twilight**

Luna y Twilight caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía en su día un oasis, pero que en la actualidad estaba seco y las pocas plantas que se veían muertas, junto al oasis, había una enorme roca.

**-Hemos llegado**- anunció Luna

**-Llegado… ¿a dónde?**

**-Twilight, antes de entrar he de advertirte algo… NO TOQUES NADA a no ser que te diga yo que es seguro, NO TE SEPARES DE MI bajo ninguna circunstancia independientemente de lo que veas u oigas… Y NO USES MAGIA NI AUNQUE TU VIDA DEPENDA DE ELLO salvo aquellos conjuros que yo te diga**

**-Está bien…pero... ¿acabas de decir entrar?**

El cuerno de Luna se volvió a iluminar y lanzo una chispa contra la roca, la cual al recibir la chispa revelo una entrada que daba a una escalera que bajaba bajo tierra

-**Sígueme, no ilumines tu cuerno…podría ser peligroso que lo hiciéramos las dos, lo hare yo, ya que soy quien te debe de guiar**

Dicho esto Luna y Twilight empezaron a bajar las escaleras y la puerta se cerró de golpe asustando a Twilight

-**Shhhhh, silencio Twilight, hasta que no lleguemos a la recepción no sabemos que nos podríamos encontrar…**

**-De...de acuerdo**

Bajaron durante varios minutos hasta que al fin, llegaron a una sala oscura con una única puerta frente a la escalera, ambas se acercaron y Luna llamó tres veces, unos segundos después la voz profunda de un semental de mediana edad empezó a escucharse a través de la puerta

**-¿Quién va?**

**-La Princesa Luna y la Princesa Twilight Sparkle**

**-Mostrádmela…**

De la puerta emergió una pequeña bandeja con dos pequeñas agujas

**-Twilight…haz lo que yo **

Luna cogió una de las agujas y se le pincho hasta el fondo en una de sus patas, al sacarla, la aguja estaba completamente impregnada en sangre y la dejó cuidadosamente en la bandeja

**-Adelante Twilight…**

Twilight ODIABA las agujas, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa, así que hizo lo mismo que Luna, pero no sin pasar un mal rato, cuando acabó al igual que Luna, deposito la aguja llena de sangre en la bandeja y acto seguido esta volvió de donde vino

**-Esperad un segundo**- dijo la voz

Un par de minutos después la voz volvió

**-Disculpad el retraso altezas…**

Entonces la puerta se elevó dejando una apertura por la que pasaron Luna y Twilight, al pasar esta, la puerta volvió a su posición dejándose caer pesadamente

**-¿Cuales son vuestras intenciones viniendo a este lugar?-** Twilight giro a su derecha y vio al pony unicornio del que procedía la voz, si bien su voz era de un pony de mediana edad, este aparentaba ser mucho más anciano, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, un bigote tan blanco como su crin, su pelaje era naranja, pero ya fuera por la edad o por estar bajo tierra mucho tiempo este parecía gris y sin vida, en cuanto a su Cutie mark eran una espada y un báculo cruzados frente a una puerta

-**Mi intención es acabar con la formación de Twilight Sparkle, la cual es la nueva jefa del Estado y por lo tanto ha de conocer todos los secretos que el Estado guarda…**

**-Esperen un segundo-**contestó el unicornio

El unicornio se acercó a una mesa que había no muy lejos de la entrada, concretamente a la derecha de por donde entró y vio que en ella había un pequeño laboratorio químico donde descansaban unas probetas con las agujas de antes en su interior (por lo que Twilight dedujo que lo de las agujas era algún tipo de método de identificación a través de la sangre) y un escritorio donde el que les abrió, empezó a escribir una nota. Twilight se empezó a fijar más en donde habían entrado, era una especie de anden de tren, pero más pequeño y las vías (que en vez de en el suelo estaban en el techo) se perdían en la oscuridad de un largo túnel. Unos segundos después y para su sorpresa, el unicornio quemó la nota escupiendo fuego azul y haciendo que la llama empezara a viajar al interior del túnel

-**Un...un momento, ¡esa magia es draconica!**- Dijo asombrada Twilight, si bien Celestia enviaba cartas a Spike, esta usaba una pequeña lámpara que contenía una llama del fuego de Spike, que al quemar pergaminos con ella, hacía que teletransportaran rápidamente al propietario del fuego, en este caso, Spike, pero lo que hizo el unicornio era distinto, era exactamente mismo método que usaba Spike para comunicarse con Celestia y en teoría solo los dragones podían usar ese tipo de magia

**-¿Acaso pensabas que la magia de los dragones no se puede adaptar a la de otras razas?**- Dijo el unicornio- **Que verde que estas… ¿en serio crees que es buena idea haberla traído Luna?**

**-Creo que sí, además, si la he traído es precisamente para que deje de estar verde…**

Twilight, no dijo nada, pero en el fondo la ofendían un poco las palabras de Luna

-**BRRRRRAAAAAUUGGGH**- Eructó el unicornio un pergamino, este tenía el sello de las princesas, pero en vez de rojo como era habitual, este era negro. El unicornio leyó el pergamino y anunció**-…vendrán en su busca…AHORA**

Apenas acabó de hablar, llegó a toda velocidad un vagón de tren que paró bruscamente al llegar. Era algo extraño, dado que no tenía locomotora y colgaba de los raíles del techo. Unos instantes después abrió una de sus puertas y aparecieron tres ponys, dos terrestres y un unicornio, uno de los terrestres y uno de los unicornios portaban las armaduras típicas de la guardia real, pero estas lucían terriblemente abolladas y desgastadas, el que parecía el superior de ambos, lucía una armadura similar a la que portaba su hermano cuando aún era Capitán de la Guardia Real, pero al igual que los otros dos, esta también lucia abollada y desgastada, de hecho lucia incluso peor que las otras, ya que en algunos trozos de la armadura le faltaban pedazos

**-¿Que mierdas estáis haciendo aquí?**- Preguntó con gran despreció el que parecía ostentar el rango de Capitán

**-¡Oiga un respeto!-**Le regañó Twilight- **¡Ella es la Princesa Luna y yo soy la Princesa Twilight Sparkle!**

**-Me importa una mierda**

**-¿Qué?**- Contesto shockeada Twilight

**-¿Sabes lo que sois vosotras? PROBLEMAS, eso es lo que sois y cuando hay problemas tengo que enterrar a varios de mis soldados…si es que queda algo de ellos para enterrar…**

**-Tan dulce y cortés como siempre Capitán Shadow Guardian**- Dijo sarcásticamente Luna

-**Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta lidiar con problemas ajenos a los que tengo aquí, menos aun si ellos podrían implicar para mis soldados la muerte…o algo peor…Y siempre que alguna alicornio viene aquí, mueren soldados.**

Twilight tenía los ojos como platos y se estaba asustando nuevamente, ¿Qué era ese lugar como para que endureciera a alguien a ese extremo? Se fijó de nuevo en el Capitan, era de pelaje oscuro (pero sin llegar a negro) y crin gris, tenía una cicatriz que le recorría el rostro en diagonal desde la parte derecha de su frente a una de sus mejillas, pasando esta por entre los ojos. Al igual que quien les recibió, su voz indicaba una edad, pero su aspecto físico otra, su voz era la de alguien que estaba entrando en la mediana edad, pero su físico le hacía parecer aún más viejo que el anterior. En cuanto a su Cutie Mark, no pudo verla, estaba tapada por su armadura.

**-Twilight tiene que aprender lo que hay aquí, por eso la he traído**

**-Buffff, genial, encima me tocara hacer de canguro…**

**-No Shadow Guardian, yo me encargare de todo, usted continúe con sus quehaceres normalmente, le prometo que no supondremos ningún problema para usted o sus soldados…**

**-… ¿En serio te crees lo que acabas de prometer?**

**-…Me creo la intención de que así sea…-** Dijo Luna de un modo que alarmó a Twilight

**-Entonces vamos de una vez, tengo que cosas que hacer y un par de soldados que enterrar…Hasta luego Door Proctor** –Dijo el capitán dirigiéndose al unicornio naranja

**-Nos vemos Capitán**

Entonces entraron al vagón, era más pequeño por dentro que por fuera, pero pronto comprendió que era porque algo más de la mitad del vagón estaba siendo ocupada por la máquina que lo hacía funcionar, entonces tras una chispa del soldado unicornio, el vagón salió a gran velocidad.

Twilight estaba algo angustiada y eso no pasó desapercibido para Luna

**-Twilight… ¿estás bien?**

**-Desde hace rato me siento angustiada, pero tengo la sensación de que no es solo por lo que he visto y oído hasta hace un momento…**

**-Tu sensación no está errada Twilight, en este lugar hay mucha energía mágica oscura, yo ya estoy acostumbrada, pero a ti te costara un rato adaptarte…**

**-¿Qué es este lugar Luna? Aun no me has dicho nada…**

**-Este lugar…es una biblioteca**

**-Luna ¿Te estas quedando conmigo? Fíjate en esos soldados y en lo que dijeron, este lugar parece cualquier cosa menos una biblioteca…además de que salvo un par de libros en la mesa de Door Proctor no he visto ningún libro**

**-Los libros están aún más abajo-** En ese momento se hizo algo de luz verdosa y vieron que estaban en una enorme bóveda- **Twilight mira abajo…**

Twilight miro y lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta, era un enorme cementerio.

**-¿Pe…pero qué?**

**-Esas tumbas son de soldados que valientemente lucharon y murieron en este lugar…**

**-Pero... ¿¡y sus familias!? ¿No pueden entregar sus cuerpos para que les den sepultura?**

**-No… y hay un buen motivo para ello…oh, fíjate Twilight, mira justo debajo nuestro**

Twilight miró todo lo que le permitía mirar desde la ventana hacia abajo y vio…como un pony con su carne en estado de putrefacción salía de su tumba, inmediatamente, un grupo de tres soldados corrieron hacia él y empezaron a luchar con él. Twilght no puedo ver como acabó la pelea, habían entrado de nuevo en un túnel

**-¿Zo…zo…zombieees?-**Dijo asustada Twilight al ver algo que se suponía que no existía

-**Y cosas peores Twilight, por eso no podemos entregar los cuerpos…**

**-¿¡Qué clase de biblioteca es esta!?**

**-Es…la biblioteca de libros prohibidos**

**-¿Libros prohibidos?... ¿Te refieres a magia negra? ¡Pero si de eso hay en la biblioteca del palacio de Canterlot! Bajo estricta vigilancia, pero ahí están**

-**Esos libros son muy peligrosos no lo dudo, pero…los que permanecen aquí, están…a otro nivel, además, no es solo magia negra lo que encontraras aquí, también hay libros con instrucciones horripilantes y otros con ideas peligrosas…**

**-¿Ideas peligrosas? Estas hablando de ¿Censura? Equestria tiene libertad de expresión, ¿¡cómo puedes hablar de censura tan a la ligera!?**

**-Cuando veas algunos de esos libros lo entenderás…**

Apenas dejo de hablar Luna el vagón se paró, estaban en un nuevo andén, era también el final de la línea de railes. Cuando Twilight bajó vio algo que en circunstancias normales, le haría saltar de alegría, libros, miles, de libros, era una biblioteca tan gigantesca que fácilmente triplicaría la de Canterlot y la del Crystal Empire combinadas…

**-Bueno Capitán Shadow Guardian, aquí nos separamos…**-dijo Luna

-**Diez minutos**

**-¿Perdón?**- preguntó Luna

-**He apostado a que como mucho tardareis diez minutos antes de estar pidiendo ayuda…no me miréis así, ¡soy de los que he apostado más tiempo! Uno aposto a que la novata –**dijo esto último mirando a Twilight- **ni siquiera se atrevería a entrar al pasillo de las "ideas peligrosas"**

-**Pues dígale a ese soldado que va a perder su apuesta**- dijo Twilight molesta- **y eso también va por usted**

-**Ya veremos**- Dijo Shadow Guardian- Adiós…- **Dicho esto el Capitán se marchó**

-**Bien Twilight, como ves la biblioteca está dividida en tres pasillos bastante anchos, el de más de la derecha es el de las "ideas peligrosas", el de la izquierda es de las "instrucciones abominables" y el del centro es el de la "magia hija puta"**

**-¿Comoooo?**- Se sorprendió Twilight al escuchar semejante palabra en boca de Luna

**-A…a mí no me mires**- Dijo Luna algo apenada por la situación- **no soy yo quien puso nombres a estos pasillos, fueron los primeros soldados que defendieron este lugar hace más de mil años… Y créeme, se merece el nombre… Entremos primero al de las ideas.**

Twilight siguió a Luna y caminaron por el pasillo, a primera vista, los títulos de los libros no parecían nada del otro mundo: Ordenación jurídica ideal para el Estado, Propuesta de reforma de las leyes sobre asuntos mágicos, etc…

Eso le llamaba mucho la atención, ya que libros como esos había cientos, incluso en la biblioteca de Ponyville había algunos similares.

Tras caminar un par de minutos llegaron a lo que parecía el centro del pasillo, allí había una mesa.

-**Twilight espera aquí…voy a buscarte algunos libros para que les des un vistazo…pase lo que pase, no te muevas.**

Luna se alejó dejando a Twilight sola, había un silencio sepulcral que se rompió con un grito aterrador de un semental en la lejanía, Twilight quiso salir corriendo en auxilio del que gritaba, pero decidió obedecer a Luna y esperarla…ya le había quedado claro que ese lugar era especialmente peligroso y Luna no le habría dejado sola a no ser que esa área fuera segura, aunque le costó horrores quedarse en el sitio sin hacer nada por auxiliar al que gritó…

Unos minutos después (que se le hicieron eternos) Luna apareció llevando varios libros, entre ellos, Ordenación jurídica ideal para el Estado y Propuesta de reforma de las leyes sobre asuntos mágicos; lo cual, la alegró, porque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que ideas contenían tan peligrosas.

-**Twilight, estos libros, contienen ideas muy peligrosas, léelos, pero no te dejes influenciar por ellos, los que escribieron estos libros eran ponys con un gran don de palabra y podían convencer hasta al más escéptico y sabio de que tirarse a un cráter de un volcán en erupción es una gran idea…no tenemos toda la noche así que te aconsejo que uses el conjuro de lectura rápida**

Twilight odiaba ese conjuro, ella disfrutaba leyendo un libro a su ritmo, pasando las hojas poco a poco con su casco, si bien muchas veces usaba su magia, eso lo hacía cuando necesitaba buscar algo con urgencia o cuando estudiaba, le encantaba sentir el tacto del papel rozando con su casco a la espera de descubrir qué maravilla le contaría el libro en la página siguiente, por eso odiaba ese hechizo, ya que mataba toda esa "magia" que sentía al leerlos…Pero Luna tenía razón, todo ese material de lectura normalmente le llevaría horas en leerlo y no tenían tanto tiempo.

Así que empezó con los dos libros que le llamaron la atención, con su cuerno, lanzo un rayo a ambos libros y al instante un pequeño haz de luz surgió de ellos directo a su frente, unos segundos después ambas luces se extinguieron, Twilight "había leído" ambos libros

**-¿¡Pe…pero que son estas ideas tan repugnantes!?**

**-Te lo dije Twilight**

**-¿Que los asesinatos cometidos por unicornios sean legales siempre que no se mate a otro unicornio? ¿Qué ante la ley solo se tenga en cuenta las palabras de los unicornios aunque los demás tengan montañas de pruebas en su contra? ¿Legalización de la esclavitud? ¿Que los unicornios que no sean "sangre pura" sean "ajusticiados"? ¡Es…es horrible!**

-**Por si te interesa, ambos libros son "material escolar" para los hijos de "Los puros"**

A Twilight se le cayó el alma al suelo, ¿enseñaban esas cosas a potrillos y potrillas?

-**Hay más Twilight…**

Luna le fue pasando algunos libros más, todos con ideas horribles: Legalización del canibalismo, propuesta para la amputación de cuernos y alas de todos los que no sean alicornios, derrocamiento y ejecución de las princesas para instaurar un régimen militar…de esta última habían movimientos políticos similares y legales en Equestria, pero mientras estos buscaban sus objetivos por medios de actos pacíficos, proponiendo un sistema que aunque con tutela inicial de los militares estaría basado en la democracia y que una vez estuviera instaurado, los militares dejaran de tutelar al estado para dedicarse únicamente a su defensa, (a falta de princesas a Twilight no le parecía un mal sistema, siempre que se hiciera tal cual pregonaban claro), el sistema que proponía el libro era directamente una dictadura ejercida por los militares eternamente y un genocidio contra aquellos que no pensaran como ellos…entre otras muchas ideas a cada cual más horrible y descabellada

**-¿Comprendes por qué no podemos dejar que estas ideas se extiendan Twilght?**

-**No, ¡son tan horribles que nadie se las tomaría en serio!**

**-Como te dije, los que los escribieron tienden a tener un gran don de palabra, ¿por qué crees que "Los puros" a pesar de los más de mil años desde que se fundaron siguen existiendo y siendo una amenaza? Pues por esto mismo, por eso, hemos de vigilar todo lo que se publica…Otro ejemplo… ¡imagina que se forma un grupo de caníbales! ¡Muchos más ponys de lo que crees podrían pensar que es una buena idea! Y aunque ahora mismo no ocurre, mi hermana me contó, que cuando se escribió este libro, Equestria pasaba por una grave hambruna…**

**-Pero que alguien haga algo así es…**

**-Lamentablemente, en tiempos de hambruna es fácil perder la razón si no te llevas algo a la boca muy seguido y créeme cuando te digo que se de lo que hablo, cuando era pequeña, mi hermana y yo tuvimos que pasar por un par de hambrunas…si alguien lee este libro en esa épocas…podría acabar "probando"…**

**-Yo…lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar malos momentos…**

**-Lo se Twilight, pero el mero hecho de estar aquí me hace recordar malos momentos… Comprende esto, muchas de estas ideas nacieron en épocas de penurias, guerras y hambrunas principalmente… y si nacieron en esas épocas, sencillamente podrían extenderse en ese entonces.**

**-Creo que empiezo a comprender lo que me intentas decir…Pero tengo otra pregunta… Esta censura… ¿funciona también en los periódicos?**

-**Sí y no Twilight, son los propios periódicos quienes se autocensuran, en la facultad de periodismo, se refieren a ello, como "ejercicio de responsabilidad"…**

**-¿Qué es lo que censuran por "responsabilidad"?**

-**Principalmente elementos escabrosos, ya es duro para muchos leer sobre un asesinato, ¡imagina lo que sería leer la descripción de cómo se cometió el crimen con pelos y señales!**

**-Ugg…no quiero imaginarlo**

**-Por suerte los periodistas de Equestria son muy responsables y cuidadosos con lo que publican y evitan las noticias que pudieran provocar pánico o un efecto llamada**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Pues poner un ejemplo, otro caso del que mi hermana me habló, hace unos años, hubo una serie de asesinatos en Canterlot, si se hubiera informado de ellos a la población "tal cual" hubieran ocurrido dos cosas: La primera es la paranoia y la segunda es un efecto llamada. Con la primera, nuestros súbditos podrían caer en un estado de miedo constante y empezar a pensar que cualquiera que camine detrás de ellos es el asesino…y tomarse la justicia por su mano. Con la segunda, podría ocurrir algo similar con el libro de antes, algunos ponys podrían pensar que es una buena idea y empezar a imitar al asesino, con lo cual, además de aumentar las víctimas, aumentaría el trabajo de los guardas encargados de investigar y les resultaría muy difícil dar con los asesinos…principalmente con el original**

**-Entonces… ¿simplemente no dicen nada en casos de asesinatos en serie?**

**-No, lo que hacen es hablar de "problemas o incidentes". Siguiendo con el mismo ejemplo, hace un tiempo ojee un periódico de entonces y había un titular que decía, "aumentan incidentes violentos los sábado noche" y en la noticia hablaba de ponys lastimados…pero sin dar ninguna clase de detalle**

**-Pero…yo recuerdo haber leído sobre las capturas de asesinos seriales**

**-Es la única vez que se rompe la norma de hablar de "problemas", cuando se atrapa al criminal, se hace público con sus crímenes, es una forma de amedrentar a los que pudieran tener ideas similares**

**-Comprendo…**

**-Twilight…vamos al siguiente pasillo…el de las "instrucciones abominables"…pero antes espera que deje estos libros en su sitio**

Tras colocar Luna esos libros en su lugar, ella y Twlilight salieron del pasillo, pero, apenas salieron se encontraron con Shadow Guardian, el cual no parecía muy contento, normal si tenemos en cuenta que tenía vendado su ojo derecho con un pañuelo impregnado en sangre

-**Mira que lo dije maldita sea…**

**-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le ocurrió en el ojo?**- Pregunto Twilight preocupada por el capitán y comprendiendo que probablemente fue de él, el grito que escuchó antes

**-¡VOSOTRAS ES LO QUE ME HA OCURRIDO!, eso es lo que pasa**

**-Oiga que nosotras no hemos hecho nada**-Dijo Twilight

**-Estáis aquí y sois dos… ¿te parece poco?**

**-Creía que ese pasillo tenía una protección especial…-**dijo Luna

-**Y la tiene, pero vuestra magia está poniendo a los libros "nerviosos"**

**-¡Pero si solo hemos usado un pequeño hechizo de lectura!**- protestó Twilight

-**Pero tenéis "restos mágicos" muy potentes emanando de vuestros malditos cuernos y eso pone "nerviosos" a los libros**

**-¿¡Y…los guardias unicornio!?**- Preguntó Twilight

-**Ellos no tienen ni la mitad de restos mágicos que generáis las alicornios y ni la milésima parte de potencia…ellos no afectan a los libros, además, por precaución tienen prohibida su entrada esa zona y solo pueden hacerlo bajo circunstancias especiales estando yo presente y acompañándoles… Así que…TU, ya sabes que hacer**-gritó Shadow Guardian a un guardia unicornio**-… y vosotras no os resistáis…**

**-Oh estrellas…**

**-¿Que ocurre Luna?**

**-Twilight, prepárate…esto va a doler…Y MUCHO**

Apenas Luna acabó de hablar el guardia unicornio les lanzo dos bolas de energía directamente a sus cabezas

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!**- Gritaron de dolor ambas princesas al impactar las dos bolas de energía en ellas

Unos segundos después las bolas se separaron de sus cabezas y se introdujeron en urnas de cristal…

**-Twilight despierta**

Twilight estaba inconsciente, le ardía la cabeza, le dolía y estaba mareada a la vez, vomito por ello

**-¡Twilight!**

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio a Luna frente a ella, pero…

**-¿Luna? ¡TU CUERNO!**

-**Tranquilízate Twilight…**

**-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡No tienes tu cuerno!**- En ese momento, Twilight tuvo un mal presentimiento y paso su casco por su cabeza para descubrir que ella había perdido también su cuerno- **¡Mi… mi cuerno!**

**-Calma Twilight, es solo una medida de seguridad**

**-Mi…cuerno... Mi cuerno…no podré hacer más magia… mi cuerno…oh Celestia… no voy a poder levantar el Sol….**

-**Sera mejor que me traigan una bolsa, está hiperventilando…**

Unos instantes después, Twilight tuvo una bolsa en su rostro y poco a poco empezó a recuperarse de la impresión…

**-¿¡Por… POR QUE HICIERON ESO!?**-Dijo entre gemidos de dolor Twilight

**-¿Que por qué? ¡PARA PROTEGERNOS A TODOS!**

**-Tranquilízate Twilight, cuando acabemos nos devolverán el cuerno…**

**-¿De verdad?**- Dijo Twilight mirando a Luna con ojos de cachorrito

**-¿En serio esta cría es la sucesora de Celestia?-** Dijo Shadow Guardian al ver la reacción de Twilight

**-Shadow Guardian, le consiento mucho por su invaluable trabajo aquí… pero no se pase**- Dijo Luna enfadándose con el Capitán

-**Bah, hagan lo que quieran, solo no me pongan nerviosos a libros…no quiero que otro libro se me coma el otro ojo…Ah y por cierto, conserváis una astilla del cuerno con el que podréis hacer el hechizo de lectura rápida…**

Mientras el Shadow Guardian se marchaba, Twilight se percató por primera vez de que el este se refería a los vivos como algo vivo, peligroso…y carnívoro…solo de pensarlo. Twilight trago saliva pensando en la que se le vendría encima en un rato.

-**Vamos Twilight…es turno del pasillo de las "instrucciones abominables"**- le dijo la Emperatriz de la Luna

Unos instantes después, entraron en las estanterías…y solo con los títulos empezó a comprender que se le llamara "instrucciones abominables" a los libros de esa sección: Como torturar sin matar, Cocinando a Ponys, Grifos y otros amigos, 1000 maneras de morir y que parezca un accidente, Como pegar a tu esposa sin que se note, Violación paso a paso… y así un numero casi infinito de títulos…

Twilight rezaba a los Creadores que Luna no le hiciera leer semejantes monstruosidades…

-**Twilight… no voy a obligarte a leer**

**-¡BIEN!-** pensó Twilight

**-…más que dos libros…**

**-¡Maldita sea!**-se lamentó para sus adentros la Emperatriz del Sol

**-… son todos demasiado aberrantes, no puedo simplemente escoger…así que….escógelos tú al azar…escojas lo que escojas será horrible…**

**-Luna, con esos títulos, me doy cuenta de que son horribles…no hay necesidad de que lea…**

**-Si hay necesidad, debes ser consciente de la crueldad que puede emerger en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento en el reino y para ello, has de leer al menos dos…**

En ese momento llegaron al centro del pasillo y al igual que el anterior había una mesa en el centro

-**Escoge Twilight…te recomiendo no mirar los títulos para escoger, si lo haces no escogerás nunca nada…**

En eso se equivocó Luna, y es que a Twilight se le ilumino el rostro de ver dos libros amarillos y de aspecto relativamente nuevo en comparación con la mayoría de los demás y es que esos libros claramente habían llegado ahí por error… ¿Que de malo podría tener unos libros titulados "Como disfrutar de un dulce" y "Como disfrutar de un dulce Volumen 2: En la cocina"?

Twilight sonrió y cogió ambos libros….algo que asusto a Luna…

**-Twilight…que tengas dos libros de este pasillo en los cascos y tú estés sonriendo me asusta…**

-**Oh Tranquila Luna, he encontrado dos libros para leer y que probablemente estén aquí por error…**

-**Nada está aquí por error Twilight… ¿de verdad crees que es un error? Compruébalo leyéndolos…**

Twilight lanzo con una sonrisa el hechizo para leer rápido ambos libros y…tras acabar vomito de nuevo, aun con su blanco pelaje era visible que palideció y empezó a caer pesadamente al suelo como si le hubieran arrancado el alma

**-¡Twilight!**- Grito Luna alarmada al ver a Twilight desmoronarse

**-¿C...cómo pueden?… ¿cómo pueden?**

**-Lo se Twilight…sin leerlo sé que es horrible…**

**-No es solo eso Luna…el primero habla de….de como…violar a potrillas y potrillos…de violarles de múltiples maneras a cada cual más cruel y dolorosa, de diferentes edades…INCLUSO BEBES**

Luna abrazo a Twilight consolándola mientras esta continuo hablando…

**-El….el segundo…es un recetario…¡PARA COMERSELOS UNA VEZ SE HAYAN CANSADO DE VIOLARLES! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!-** Lloro traumatizada Twilight- **Ambos libros….¡tienen FOTOS! ¡FOTOS REALES!**

**-No hace falta decir… el por qué estos libros están aquí…**-Dijo Luna con un tono triste sin dejar de abrazar a Twilight para consolarla

-**Nos dijeron que se mudó…nos dijeron que se mudó…¡Y ESTÁ EN AMBOS LIBROS!**

**-¿Twilght de que hablas?**- Preguntó Luna preocupada por las palabras de Twilight

**-¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?**- Apareció de pronto Shadow Guardian acompañado de varios guardias- **Ah, es la cría llorando…que sorpresa**- dijo sarcásticamente

-**Shadow…cállate**-Le dijo Luna lanzándole una mirada asesina

**-¡Nos dijeron que se mudó! ¡NOS DIJERON QUE CANDLE LIGHT SE MUDÓ!**

**-¿¡Pero que mierdas!? ¿Cómo…-**se sorprendió el capitán

**-¡TENIA SOLO SIETE AÑOS!¡SIETE AÑOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!**- Gritó y lloró Twilight de una forma desgarradora

-**Soldado**- Dijo Luna señalando al mismo soldado que les arrebató los cuernos- **Esa magia que usaste es muy avanzada…así que supongo que sabes algún conjuro de sueño…**

**-Así es alteza…**- Le contesto el soldado

**-Úselo con ella rápido… que duerma al menos una hora…necesita descansar…**

Mientras el soldado preparaba su cuerno para lanzar el hechizo, el capitán Shadow Guardian se acercó y ojeo los libros…en ese instante el soldado lanzó el hechizo y mientras Twilight perdía el conocimiento, le pareció oír gritar de rabia y dolor al capitán

**-¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTA PUTA MIERDA!? ¿¡QUE ES ESTA PUTA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?**

Lo último que vio Twilight antes de desmayarse por completo fue a Shadow Guardian… ¿llorando?

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Una nota, dije que este arco dentro del arco serian cuatro capítulos….pues ¡mi mala capacidad para medir lo que me duraran los capítulos ataca de nuevo!

La segunda parte de este capítulo la tengo por la mitad, en principio era todo un único capítulo…pero es que me estaba saliendo muy largo (superaba las diez mil palabras) y aun me queda un buen cacho por escribir sobre "La biblioteca de los libros prohibidos"…vamos que me hubiera salido tan o más largo que el cap en el que se derrotó a Barbas (calculo que el próximo cap tendrá al menos siete mil palabras…pero repito soy malísimo calculando estas cosas)

Así que en principio este arco dentro del arco serán cinco capítulos (aunque no descarto que finalmente sean cuatro...)

¡Y ahora una curiosidad! He leído una de las novelas oficiales de mlp: Twilight Sparkle and the crystal hearth spell…. Como historia es bastante malilla… Cualquiera de los comics oficiales le da mil vueltas, pero tiene un detalle interesante…. ¡EL ORIGEN DE CADENCE!

Antes de que vayáis corriendo a comprarlo (espero que no sea tarde y aun estéis leyendo) os aviso de que a duras penas es un párrafo y lo cuenta todo muy por encima…

Solo os diré que revela que Cadence de nacimiento fue….PEGASO

No sé cuánto se puede considerar como canon a esta novela (si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que es CORTISIMA), pero una cosa yo tengo clara, canon o no, no tengo intención de cambiar lo que he escrito… (Recordad que establecí en el prólogo que Cadence nació como pony terrestre)

Pd: Hay una pregunta muy obvia sobre los libros de esta biblioteca que más de uno habréis pensado… solo os digo que será contestada en el próximo capítulo


	22. Capítulo 18: Anochecer Segunda Parte

**Capítulo 18: Anochecer: La biblioteca de los libros prohibidos Segunda parte**

* * *

**-1 hora después-**

* * *

Twilight despertó en una cama muy dura y fría, poco a poco se sentó pesadamente en la cama…mientras abría los ojos, rezaba porque todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla…pero al ver el lugar donde estaba y que no tenía su cuerno supo que no lo era…

**-Candle…oh Candle…**-empezó a llorar de nuevo

Entonces se percató que junto a su cama había otra, en él estaba Shadow Guardian, inconsciente…o al menos eso aparentaba…

**-¿De que la conocías?**- Preguntó de pronto Shadow Guardian mientras se sentaba en la cama donde había estado tumbado- **A Candle Light… ¿de que la conocías?**

**-Ella…era mi amiga, la única que tuve en aquel entonces sin contar a Cadence y mi hermano… ¿De que la conocías tú?**

**-Era mi hermana…**

**-Yo…lo siento**

**-Era mi única familia, nuestros padres nos abandonaron cuando ella tenía dos años…**

**-Lo siento…tanto…**

**-Ahora lo recuerdo… ¿Twily verdad?**

**-¿EH?**

**-Ella hablaba mucho de ti, te tenía mucho cariño…**

**-Y yo a ella**- Dijo Twilight entre amargas lágrimas- **Ambas éramos alumnas de la princesa Celestia y estudiábamos más que nadie, pero cuando lo hacíamos juntas, además era divertido…la última vez que la vi fue en el show del payaso Secret Play…Unos días después, la princesa Celestia nos dijo que ella había dejado los estudios por que se tuvo que mudar…yo me puse muy triste pensando en que se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse…**

**-Celestia hizo bien, erais solo potrillas de siete años…que lastima que no me hubiera asignado a NearEnd**

**-¿Como?**

**-El malnacido de Secret Play, está cumpliendo cadena perpetua allí…**

**-¿Secret Play? ¿En NearEnd? ¿Pero por qué?**

**-…Él es el autor de esos libros aberrantes**

Twilight se quedó de piedra, Secret Play era un payaso muy conocido y muy popular entre potrillas y potrillos en aquel entonces…y ella misma estuvo jugando con él aquel día en el que vio por última vez a su amiga… En ese momento un sudor frio recorrió todo su cuerpo con una aterradora pregunta… ¿a cuántos potrillos y potrillas le habría hecho lo mismo que a su amiga?

-**Ten…**

Twilight alzó la vista y vio como Shadow Guardian le ofrecía una petaca…

-**Tenía entendido que los militares teníais prohibido beber mientras estuvierais de servicio…**

**-Has visto las mierdas que guardamos aquí…aunque te falta la gorda, ya te haces una idea de cómo es este sitio, yo permito echar algún que otro trago, eso sí, no permito borracheras…toma un buen trago, lo necesitas, pero te advierto que es licor casero y algo fuerte…**

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, Twilight dio un buen trago

**-COF COF COF… ¿algo fuerte solo?**

**-¿Estas acostumbrada a beber?**

**-La verdad es que no suelo beber mucho…**

**-Entonces para ti es bastante fuerte…espero que no te emborraches con esto...**

Twilight sonrió…pero volvió a llorar desconsolada…

**-No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza… ¡las fotos! Las fotos de Candle… ¡y de otros!**

**-Yo tampoco puedo…y no podre nunca, pero por respeto a su memoria, no dejare que me afecte, no más de lo que ya me ha afectado….deberías hacer lo mismo…**

**-¿Y como lo hago? ¿Shadow Guardian como lo hago?**

**-Sabes hubo una Pegaso con crin arcoíris por aquí durante unos días…que se mantenía más entera que los demás, cuando le pregunté su secreto me dijo…**

**-No pensaba en lo negativo de aquí, pensaba en lo positivo que había en casa…**

**-¿La conoces?**

**-¿Tu no lees mucho los periódicos verdad?**

**-¿Tú ves algún vendedor de periódicos por aquí?**

**-Punto para ti… La pegaso que decías es Rainbow Dash, es amiga mía y ambas somos portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía…**

-**Ah, me suena haber leído algo de eso…sois las que devolvieron a la Princesa Luna a su verdadera forma, por curiosidad cuales son vuestros elementos**

**-El de Rainbow Dash es el de la lealtad y el mío la magia**

**-Buffff, con razón estaban los libros tan nerviosos cuando la pegaso andaba cerca de ellos y por eso están tan nerviosos hoy…**

**-¿Acaso están vivos esos libros?**

**-No exactamente…pero tampoco son "inanimados"…En fin, como veo que ya conoces la frase te diré lo siguiente…APLICALO**

**-Eso sucedió en Canterlot…donde nací, donde vivo…**

**-Aplícalo igualmente…aunque solo sea por respeto a la memoria de mi hermana**

Twilight dejó de llorar y empezó a sobreponerse al dolor, pero eso no la detendría de hacer algunas preguntas más y es que tanto ese lugar como el capitán pusieron a su mente lógica a trabajar…

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que existen esos libros? Si hubiera podido reaccionar en ese momento, lo primero que hubiera hecho es destruirlo**

-**Para empezar yo no sabía que mi hermana aparecía en los libros de ese hijo de puta…al igual que tú, si hubiera podido reaccionar lo habría destruido en ese momento, pero ahora que estoy más calmado, no lo voy a hacer…**

-**No lo entiendo…puedo comprender que los libros de magia negra estén en este lugar, pero no comprendo el por qué también lo están los de "ideas" y los de "instrucciones"…**

**-Oí que antes que princesa fuiste bibliotecaria, ¿cierto?**

**-Sí, una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, debo añadir…**

**-Por tus cascos pasaron cientos de libros ¿verdad?**

**-Sí… pero no entiendo por dónde vas**

**-¿No te has encontrado nunca algún libro que no debería estar ahí, o que has recibido libros que normalmente nunca tendrías en la biblioteca?**

**-Sí, algunas veces… una vez recibí unos libros de nigromancia que estaban destinados la sección de magia negra de la Biblioteca del palacio de Canterlot…**

**-Pues con estos libros ocurre algo similar, si se encuentra uno, hay que averiguar si se trata de uno nuevo o de una reedición de uno antiguo, por ello hemos de conservar al menos uno, para comprobarlo y en caso de ser una "novedad" o una reedición buscar y capturar a los culpables por "Delitos contra la Armonía e Incitación al odio y la violencia". Además piensa que muchos podría adquirir estos libros por error o accidente como te pasó a ti en la biblioteca, ¿Son culpables de poseer material ilegal? No, por suerte, normalmente estos suelen avisar a las autoridades y entregar el libro…Los que se suelen quedar los libros, normalmente son criminales y les son incautados los libros al detenerlos**

**-Dijiste que conserváis una copia de cada… ¿y las demás?**

**-Destruidas**

**-¿Y los de magia negra? Quiero decir, entiendo lo de conservar una copia, pero si son tan peligrosos, ¿no es mejor destruirlos de una buena vez?**

**-¿Sabes cuál es el principal requisito para que esos libros de magia negra acaben aquí?**

**-No, ¿cuál es?**

**-No poder ser destruidos, los que pueden ser destruidos lo son, pero si no pueden destruirse…no pueden dejarse en una biblioteca como la del palacio de Canterlot precisamente…**

**-Siempre hay un modo…Tal vez con los elementos de la armonía…**

**-Descartado por la propia Celestia en su momento**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**-Esos libros no están vivos, pero tienen dentro cosas que si lo están… o lo estuvieron…Son muy astutos y les encanta jugar con la mente de quienes entran al pasillo, eso sin contar las trampas mortales que suelen poner …esa área tiene merecido haber recibido el nombre de "pasillo de la Magia hija puta", por eso Celestia temía que pudierais perder vuestras mentes, vuestras vidas o vuestras almas…o peor veros corrompidas y de paso corromper los elementos, lo cual sería catastrófico para Equestria y el mundo. Sencillamente, no podía correr ese riesgo y yo apoyo su decisión**

**-¿Y el conjuro con el que Cadence expulso a los Changeling?**

**-Ese conjuro es defensivo, no ofensivo, básicamente fue como una barrera móvil que empujo a todos los Changeling fuera de Canterlot, o eso es lo que me dijo Cadence la última vez que estuvo aquí junto al idiota presumido de Shining Armor…**

**-¡Hey! ¡Que es mi hermano!**

**-…Necesito leer periódicos más a menudo…**

Twilight se levantó y se dirigió a la única puerta de la habitación donde estaban

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-A acabar de una vez…tengo dos sitios más que visitar esta noche**

**-Fiiiiuuuuu, Luna juega muy duro si te va a llevar a los dos lugares que creo después de haber estado aquí en una misma noche**

**-Yo misma le insistí que no debería haber más secretos, así que ella solo está haciendo lo que le pedí**

**-Entonces vámonos…**

**-Espera tu… ¿vienes?**

**-Por supuesto, primero porque tengo que hacer la ronda y segundo, porque siempre que hay un visitante he de entrar con él y dos guardias**

Dicho esto ambos salieron de la habitación para salir a la misma entrada de los pasillos

**-¡Twilight!-** Exclamó Luna al verla- **¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Sí, ya pasó Luna…es doloroso lo que vi, pero ya he podido sobreponerme**

**-Twilight esa no fue una reacción normal ¿¡que sucedió!? Me dejaste muy confusa**-Preguntó Luna preocupada

**-Una de las víctimas que aparecía en ambos libros…fue una amiga de infancia**

**-¡Oh Twilight! Lo siento, ¡no tenía ni idea!**

**-Ya estoy mejor pero, no quiero hablar más de ello…**

**-Te entiendo Twilight…Capitán Shadow Guardian, ¿y a usted que le paso? ¡No es propio de usted reaccionar así!**

**-Vi a mi hermana pequeña en esos libros y tampoco quiero hablar más de ello…**

Todos se quedaron de piedra, ahora comprendían la reacción de ambos.

**-Luna continuemos**- Dijo Twilight

**-¿Estas segura? Puedes descansar un poco más si quieres…**

**-Cuanto antes acabemos antes podré centrarme en superarlo…**

Finalmente Twilight, Luna, Shadow Guardian y dos soldados más (una pegaso y un pony terrestre) entraron al pasillo de la "Magia hija puta".

Para sorpresa de Twilight, no había ni un solo libro en la estantería y tras andar unos metros se encontraron con una escalera. Poco a poco fueron bajando y a medida que bajaban la sensación de angustia en el interior de Twilight crecía cada vez más.

watch?v=AlDivIaiuMU

Era un lugar oscuro y asfixiante, tanto que las antorchas que portaban casi no parecían dar luz…tanto, cada célula de Twilight parecía gritarle aterrada: ¡VETE!

Aun así Twilight continuo bajando la escalera, miro atrás, no veía la salida, volvió a mirar adelante… ¡UN MOMENTO! Alguien… ¿la estaba mirando siniestramente a su derecha? No imposible, a ambos lados, solo hay paredes negras de fría roca… entonces recordó, como el capitán le advirtió de que este lugar juega con la mente de quienes entran en él.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron al final de las escaleras.

**-Mierda…-** Dijo Shadow Guardian

**-Esto no me gusta capitán**- exclamó el pony terrestre

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** Pregunto asustada Twilight

**-La sala ha cambiado, hace un rato no era así… eran varios pasillos, pero ahora…es más como un laberinto.**- Dijo la pegaso

-**Si valoráis vuestras vidas, no os separéis de mi**- Dijo Shadow Guardian- **Luna, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Vas hacerle leer algún libro? Porque en esta situación es lo que os recomendaría si quisiera que sufrierais un destino terrible…**

-**No va a leer ningún libro…va a hablar con dos…**

**-Un momento… ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿No estarás pensando en…**

**-Sí**

**-Luna por lo más sagrado, esos dos están a varios niveles por encima de cualquier otro libro de este lugar abandonado por los Creadores**

**-Lo sé, por eso debe enfrentarlos…si les enfrenta con éxito (y tengo fe ciega en que tendrá éxito) estará capacitada para enfrentar las dos próximas paradas de nuestro viaje y con toda probabilidad cualquier amenaza que se cierna sobre Equestria y el mundo**

**-Desde luego sabes cómo jugar fuerte…**- contestó Shadow Guardian

-**Capitán, según me dijo usted, no hay libros "vivos" aquí…**-Dijo Twilight algo confundida por la conversación de la que acababa de ser testigo

-**Bueno…esos dos son la excepción, y también son la excepción en otra cosa, son el único libro del que tenemos dos ejemplares…**

**-Si la sala ha cambiado…. ¿cómo encontraremos esos…libros?**- Preguntó Twilight

-**Ellos permanecen siempre en el mismo sitio, solo hemos de ir en línea recta…Soldado, necesitamos cobertura aérea**- Dijo Shadow Guardian dirigiéndose a la pegaso

Dicho esto, la pegaso se elevó y unos instantes después volvió a bajar

-**Capitán…es inútil no veo absolutamente nada**

**-Lo imaginaba…entremos por el pasillo del centro**

Poco a poco y en absoluto silencio entraron a un tétrico pasillo, por la oscuridad imperante en el lugar, a pesar de ser un laberinto, el pasillo central era completamente recto y eso le daba muy mala espina a Twilight…casi parecía que los libros quisieran que entraran…

Caminaron durante varios motivos, Twilight escucho varias risitas macabras, ruidos irreconocibles y horrorosos, y algunas veces escuchó decir "vais a morir" como si fuera un susurro, para intentar calmar sus nervios empezó a hablar

-**Pensaba que esto era un pasillo como los demás…**

**-Originalmente lo era, pero la cantidad de libros y su poder hizo que hace seiscientos años se reformara y se construyera esta sala, por tradición se le continuo llamando "Pasillo" no en vano, la entrada lo sigue siendo… y ahora que he contestado tu duda, te pido silencio, he de tener los oídos alerta para detectar cualquier amenaza…**

Twilight volvió a callar comprendiendo lo que el capitán le había dicho. No mucho después llegaron a lo que parecía un claro junto a la pared, y vieron como todos los pasillos llegaban al mismo lugar.

La angustia en esta zona era enorme, como si toda la maldad y oscuridad del mundo estuviera concentrada en el lugar. Entonces les vio, dentro de unas vitrinas, dos libros idénticos, parecían estar hechos de piel, y en donde debería estar sus títulos parecía haber unos rostros de aspecto terrible, a Twilight se le erizo el pelaje al parecerle que esos rostros sonreían…pero nada como cuando ambos rostros abrieron los ojos y la boca dejando ver una fila de afilados colmillos

-**Capitán Shadow Guardian, tiene buen aspecto, me gusta su cambio de look-** Dijo burlonamente el que estaba a la izquierda

-**Tendría que darme las gracias por su nuevo look, por cierto sin duda…su ojo fue…delicioso**- se relamía el segundo

Shadow Guardian no dijo nada, solo les miraba indiferente

-**Luna, ya no hay vuelta atrás…haced lo que tengáis que hacer y marchémonos…**-Dijo entonces

-**Twilight…tengo el desagrado de presentarte a NECRONOMICON EX MORTIS, el libro de los muertos**

-**Vaya, ¡si tenemos a una novata!**- dijo el de la derecha

-**Me pido violarla primero…-**Dijo el de la izquierda

-**No tenemos eso…**

**-¿Acaso lo has necesitado alguna vez para ello?**

**-No, pero es más divertido, lo digo porque lo probé en mi mundo de origen, una vez incluso usé raíces y ramas, que buenos tiempos…además, me quedé con las ganas de violar a esa pegaso de crin arcoíris…**

-**Cuando salgamos de aquí me gustaría probarlo y cuando matemos a todos me gustaría ir a tu mundo…hay unos sujetos interesantes por lo que me contaste**

**-Para ello necesitaremos la ayuda de "él"**

Twilight estaba horrorizada por la conversación que mantenían ambos libros alegremente.

**-¡SILENCIO!**- Grito Luna- **Twilight…debes de hablar con ellos**

**-¿S….sobre qué?**

**-Cómo has escuchado, el de la derecha viene de otro mundo, de un mundo humano, pero no creo que venga del mismo mundo que el de las "embrujadas"…intenta averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre ese mundo y sobre el viajero con el que llegó a nuestro mundo, ya que de él no sabemos casi nada y hay algo mas Twilight…algo que me repugna tener que hacer, algo por lo que me odiare todos los días de mi vida y por lo que me odiaras para siempre**

**-¿E… el que…?**

**-Dejarte sola…**

Dicho esto, Luna lanzó una poción al suelo, la cual emitió un poderoso estallido de luz que duro un segundo, antes de desaparecer junto a Luna y los soldados Twilight pudo escuchar a Luna diciéndole:

**-Lo siento Twilight….buena suerte**

Y así fue como Twilight quedó sola junto a su antorcha en el lugar más profundo, oscuro y peligroso de la biblioteca

**-Jejejejejejejeje, chica lista, una poción de teletransporte**-Dijo el de derecha

**-¿Que se siente al ser abandonada por aquellos en los que confías?**- Preguntó el de la izquierda

-**Bien-** contestó tranquilo Twilight

**-JUJUJUJU ¡que rápido perdió el juicio! Normalmente lleva un rato**- Rio el de la derecha

-**Me siento bien, porque sé que Luna no me habría dejado aquí si no confiara plenamente en mí**

**-¿En serio te crees esa estupidez?**-Dijo el de la izquierda

**-Bueno… ¿que tenéis que contarme?**

**-Pues si quieres te puedo contar cosas interesantes**- Entonces el de la izquierda cambio su voz…una voz que a Twilight le quebró el alma de oír de nuevo, era la voz de Candle Light- **¡TWILY!¡ AYUDAME! ¡ME HACEN DAÑO! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME OBLIGAN A HACER COSAS! ¡SOCORROOOO!**

**-Bastardos**- Dijo Twilight mientras una lagrima empezó a recorrer su rostro nuevamente

**-Podemos salvarla, podemos resucitarla, a ella y a todas las victimas de ese payaso, solo tienes que abrir estas vitrinas…**-dijo el de la derecha

**-¡POR FAVOR TWILY AYUDAME!**- continúo hablando el de la izquierda

Twilight se le quebraba cada vez más el alma al escuchar la voz de su amiga llorando y suplicando, poco a poco, se fue acercando a las vitrinas y acercando el casco para abrirlas, entonces…

**-… ¿De verdad pensabais que iba a liberaros?**- Dijo Twilight bajando el casco ante sorpresa de los dos Necronomicon- **¿De verdad me creéis tan estúpida como para caer en un truco tan bajo?**

**-¿Acaso piensas que no tenemos poder para hacerlo?**- Dijo el de la izquierda recuperando su voz

-**Pienso que tenéis poder de sobras para hacerlo, pero también pienso que si os libero no cumpliréis vuestra palabra y que de hacerlo…a saber cómo la traeréis, sois muy capaces de traerla de vuelta como zombie o algo peor…**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- Rio el de la derecha- **Desde luego más lista que "El elegido" de mi mundo eres**

-**Pues no sé cómo será ese "elegido", pero tan tonto no será si te derrotó a ti y a tu aliado**

**-¿Cómo?**- Dijo sorprendido el de la derecha

-**Es obvio, no creo que llegaras aquí por propia voluntad, Luna me hablo sobre un "viajero" que llegó contigo… Apuesto lo que quieras que os derrotaron a ambos y para deshaceros de vosotros os lanzaron a otra dimensión…no les puedo culpar, seguramente no sabían a donde os lanzaban o no tuvieron otra elección…o ambas cosas**

Twilight pronto supo que había acertado de lleno, ya que la expresión del libro de la derecha se volvió de pura furia y empezó a echar fuego por la boca, ennegreciendo el cristal durante unos segundos, hasta que el propio libro lo limpio. El hecho que donde estaba encerrado el libro no se quemara, hizo deducir a Twilight que estaban encerrados bajo un poderoso hechizo, probablemente recién fortalecido, ya que uno de los libros dio a entender que estuvo fuera de su "prisión" y atacó a Shadow Guardian.

**-¿Te crees muy lista? ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre la maldad! Nosotros podemos potenciar cualquier ápice de maldad…como cuando potencie la de Sunset Shimmer**

**-¿Que hicisteis qué?**

**-Oh que tiempos, logre escapar de este lugar y fui creando desastre tas desastre mientras recuperaba mis poderes, entonces me oculté en la sección de magia negra de Canterlot… ¿Por cierto, eso de allí es Magia negra avanzada? ¿En serio? Que ridículo…Un día llegó una pony con ansias de conocimiento… y de poder, yo solo le di, el empujoncito final, pero le hubiera dado más si Celestia no hubiera aparecido en ese momento**

**-Maldito…**

**-Tranquilo hermano, "él" está recuperando sus poderes y cuando los recupere completamente…vendrá a por mí…Cuando vea que somos dos se excitara tanto que se correrá**

**-Bien, con esto es suficiente, me marcho**- Dijo Twilight, dando por concluida la misión que le encomendó Luna, ya que había obtenido información importante y preocupante.

**-¡TWILY! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES! ¡NOOOOOO!**- Grito el Necronomicon de la izquierda usando de nuevo la voz de Candle Light

**-….Adiós**- dijo Twilight haciendo un esfuerzo sobre equino para ignorar la voz de su amiga

**-¡NO CREAS QUE TE IRAS TAN FACIL!**- Gritó el de la derecha

Entonces Twilight se percató de que todas las entradas a los pasillos estaban cerradas menos la central y este ya no era un pasillo recto, sin esperar más, se adentró en él.

Pronto vio que se había metido en un lugar de pesadilla, había gritos de dolor y angustia por todos lados y el lugar el cual antes solo olía a humedad, ahora olía a muerte. Entonces Twilight resbaló al pisar algo húmedo y cuando vio que era, resulto ser un charco de sangre, Twilight se levantó y continuo corriendo, sabía que ese charco o era una ilusión… o de no serlo ya era tarde para su propietario por la cantidad que había.

Durante su travesía, dando vueltas y vueltas, esquivo toda clase de trampas mortales, desde libros con afilados colmillos que se le lanzaban encima hasta afilados tentáculos que emergían del suelo por sorpresa.

Fue un infierno que no parecía tener fin, Twilight no hacía más que pensar en aquellos en los que amaba para no perder la cordura, pero la magia oscura del lugar "contraataco" mostrando en su mente cientos de masacres, torturas y violaciones contra toda clase de razas, Ponys, grifos, minotauros…incluso humanos… y entonces cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza por fin la vio… la salida.

Corrió a gran velocidad hacia ella pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera, escucho una voz

**-¡Socorro! ¡Twilight! ¡Shadow Guardian! ¡Alguien por favor!**

Twilight estaba subiendo los primeros escalones de la escalera y se paró en seco…no podía ignorar esa voz…era la voz de Luna

**-…Maldita sea**

watch?v=xIFrNQSKzk4

Twilight salió corriendo hacia donde procedía la voz, entrando de nuevo en el laberinto, sabía que lo más probable es que fuera una trampa…pero ¿y si no lo era? No podría vivir con la conciencia tranquila si abandonaba a Luna a su suerte… ¿La poción de teletransporte? Perfectamente esta podría haber fallado en algo o que la propia magia oscura del lugar la bloqueara dejando a Luna y los demás perdidos… ¿y separados? Eso explicaría por qué solo escuchaba la voz de Luna

Finalmente llegó al lugar, y vio a Luna de espaldas a ella cabizbaja frente a al cadáver de una pony, era la soldado pegaso.

-**Oh no…Rápido Luna tenemos que marcharnos de aquí…tenemos que…**- Entonces Twilight se percató de algo, Luna…tenía su cuerno**-…Tú…tú no eres Luna**

Entonces el ser se giró mostrando un rostro calavérico equino de cuyas cuencas oculares vacías salían lágrimas de sangre y de cuya boca salían docenas de tentáculos llenos de espinos cada vez más grandes y largos, emitiendo un chirrido tan aterrador como ensordecedor

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**- Gritó Twilight horrorizada al ver la escena

Twilight empezó a correr todo lo que pudo, sin mirar atrás, no le hacía falta, sabía que la criatura la perseguía y sus tentáculos pasaban casi rozándola.

Por fin logró encontrar la salida y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero la criatura venía detrás de ella. Subió a toda velocidad y finalmente vislumbro la entrada del pasillo

**-¡TWILIHGT!**- Dijo Luna con una visible cara de alivio

**-¡CUIDADO! ¡QUE VIENE!** –intentó advertirles a todos

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final del pasillo tropezó y cayó, estaba tan exhausta que no podía ponerse en pie y entonces vio como los tentáculos de la criatura se abalanzaban sobre ella, no había posibilidad de escape, Twilight cerró los ojos…

**-Ya te dije Luna, que no te creyeras esa promesa que hiciste…**

Twilight abrió los ojos y vio a Shadow Guardian atravesado por varios tentáculos, se había interpuesto entre ella y la criatura.

Entonces con un movimiento de su pata izquierda, aplastó los tenáculos y con otro de su pata derecha en el que estaba sujeto con correas una afilada cuchilla los cortó, se lanzó sobre la criatura y usando sus dos cascos delanteros, le partió la cabeza en pedazos. La criatura se transformó en una densa niebla negra que poco a poco fue volviendo a la sala de donde procedía

**-¡SHADOW GUARDIAN!**- Gritó Twilight mientras corría a su lado para socorrerle

**-¿Qué haces? Ngggg ¡Déjame y vete!**- Dijo dolorido Shadow Guardian

**-¡YO NO DEJARE NUNCA A NADIE ATRÁS!**- Gritó Twilight mientras cargaba con él y llegaba un soldado para ayudarla, era la pegaso, algo que hizo suspirar Twilight aliviada por saber que fue una ilusión

Corrieron a la salida del pasillo con la intención de llevarlo a la enfermería pero…al pasar ella y el pegaso, algo impidió pasar a Shadow Guardian

**-Oh…no**- Dijo la pegaso

-**Bueno…tenía que pasar alguna vez**- Dijo Shadow Guardian

-**Lo lamento capitán**- dijo Luna mientras su rostro se llenaba de tristeza

**-¿Qué está ocurriendo?**- Preguntó Twilight…aunque en el fondo intuía la respuesta, se negaba a aceptarla

-**Twilight, el conjuro que dota al pasillo de "protección especial" impide que todo lo contaminado por la magia negra de ese lugar salga…**- Dijo Luna

-**Oh no… ¡Shadow Guardian! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?**- Empezó a llorar Twilight al comprender el significado de las palabras de Luna

**-…No podría mirar de nuevo a mi hermana a la cara si permitía que le pasara algo a su mejor amiga…Además sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que llegara el día en el que me reencontraría con ella en la Pradera de los Creadores**

-**Capitán**- Empezó a hablar Luna- **¿Quiere que yo…**

-**No, podría ser peligroso para ti…**

**-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por ti?**- Preguntó apesadumbrada Twilight

**-¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? Pues hay una cosa que puedes hacer…HAZ QUE TU MALDITA VIDA VALGA LA PENA**

**-Le prometo que lo haré**- Dijo Twilight entre lágrimas

-**Capitán**- Dijo un soldado unicornio- **Lo hemos traído**

El unicornio trajo varios vasos de chupito y le entrego uno a cada uno de los presentes sirviendo un licor de una botella blanca…pero al capitán le sirvió uno de una botella negra

-**Bueno hermanos y hermanas, hasta aquí llegué, ¡diez años en este maldito lugar! Me voy satisfecho por el deber cumplido y sabiendo que he roto el record de permanencia en este asqueroso lugar ¡A VER QUIEN TIENE HUEVOS A SUPERARME! por cierto aquí tienes lo tuyo- Dijo lanzando a un soldado una pequeña bolsa con varios bits- que no se diga que me fui sin pagar mis deudas, una apuesta es una apuesta al fin y al cabo…y yo la perdí. Jejeje, quedaos los bits que sobren, a mí no me hacen falta ya…Ah ¡y no os olvidéis de hacer lo que hablamos! Si funciona, debe ser considerado norma para los funerales…**

**¡Os deseo buena suerte a todos! Recordad porque estamos aquí y que si estamos aquí, es porque somos considerados los mejores entre los mejores. Bueno…me llegó el momento de beber el "néctar de la muerte", siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo sabia, ya se me hacía aburrido beber el "néctar de la vida"**

**Yeguas y sementales…ha sido un honor servir con ustedes**- Shadow Guardian alzó su vaso de chupito y gritó- **¡POR LAS PRINCESAS!**

**-¡POR LAS PRINCESAS!**- Le respondieron los demás

**-¡SALUD Y EQUESTRIA!**- Grito de nuevo Shadow Guardian

**-¡SALUD Y EQUESTRIA!-** le respondieron de nuevo los demás soldados

Entonces todos tomaron el contenido de sus copas y Twilight les imito, era un licor curioso, no era muy fuerte y tenía un sabor amargo pero con un toque dulzón y picante

-**No está mal de sabor…Twily…Ahora sé que lo harás bien…buena suerte y no te rindas**- Dijo Shadow Guardian, un instante antes de desplomarse al suelo…había muerto.

-**Adiós Shadow Guardian, espero que puedas ser feliz con Candle Light allá arriba…y gracias por salvarme la vida**- Dijo Twilight mirando triste al recién fallecido

-**Princesas…les rogamos no miren, vamos a cumplir la última voluntad del capitán**- Dijo uno de los soldados

**-¿Que van a hacer?-** Preguntó Luna

**-Algo que no nos gusta y a lo que el capitán se ofreció voluntario para cuando este día llegara…vamos a decapitarle y a partir su cabeza en dos**

**-¿Que? ¿¡COMO PUEDEN HACER ESO!? ¡LES PROHIBO QUE LO HAGAN! ¡LES PROHIBO QUE ULTRAJEN SU CADAVER! ¡EL DEBE DE SER ENTERRADO CON TODOS LOS HONORES!**

**-Princesa, le ruego no nos lo ponga más difícil**- Dijo el soldado, entonces Twilight se percató de que este lloraba- **Aquí todos le estimábamos y respetábamos, a todos nos salvó el trasero al menos un par de veces…pero esta es su última voluntad…**

**-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué?-** Dijo Twilight

-**Para evitar que se convierta en zombie o algo peor, además de que el proceso en el Capitán había comenzado, ¿no le extraño que pudiera hablar sin dificultad por el dolor?… sabemos que el punto débil de estas criaturas es la cabeza pero, nunca se ha intentado dejar la cabeza destruida de antemano, más que nada porque nadie quería mancillar el cuerpo del difunto y tampoco hubo nadie que expresara su voluntad de que hicieran esto con su cuerpo una vez fallecido…**

**-Entonces… ¿si esto funciona podréis devolver los cuerpos a los familiares?**- Preguntó Twilight

-**No, seguiría siendo muy arriesgado, pero… salvaríamos muchas vidas de soldados alteza…un soldado que enterramos hace una semana era mi hermano y murió por una mordedura de Zombie…y antes tuve que enfrentarme a él en forma de zombie**- Twilight recordó entonces la batalla entre algunos soldados y un zombie de la que fue testigo, al poco de llegar- **Si la teoría del capitán funciona, significa que muertes como la de mi hermano se podrán evitar en gran medida…**

-**Comprendo… entonces…a mi pesar, os doy mi autorización**

**-En realidad, solo las estaba distrayendo, ya hemos llevado a cabo la última voluntad del Capitán**

Twilight y Luna se percataron entonces, que el soldado les había hecho ponerse de espaldas al cadáver sin que ellas se percataran de ello, miraron atrás, y vieron como una bolsa negra era introducida en un ataúd por un unicornio, y junto a él un charco de sangre que otro soldado estaba empezando a limpiar…

**-Lo lamento altezas, pero hay cosas que es mejor no ver… y usted Princesa Twilight ya ha visto demasiado…**

-**Y más que va a ver…-** Dijo Luna**- Nuestra próxima parada es NearEnd y la siguiente…ya te puedes imaginar cual es**

**-Por los Creadores, usted es una sádica….ups…. estoó, perdone alteza, no era mi intención ofenderla**

-**Tranquilo, lo creas o no yo también tengo dudas, pero es Twilight la que insistió…y pienso llegar hasta el final.**

**-Y por supuesto yo también tengo intención de llegar hasta el final**- Dijo Twilight decidida

Tras unos minutos, Twilight, Luna, los soldados y Door Proctor se reunieron en el cementerio y dieron la última despedida a Shadow Guardian donde Twilight anuncio que le concedía a título póstumo "La estrella de Equestria", la condecoración más importante a la que podía acceder un soldado equestre.

Finalmente, les fueron devueltos sus cuernos con el enorme dolor que eso suponía otra vez…

-**Maldita sea**- se quejó Twilight**- Discord no me hizo ningún daño la vez que me quito el cuerno**

**-Disculpe alteza…pero yo no soy Discord y no tengo ni la décima parte de su poder…**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, no era un reproche, solo era un comentario…**

Tras despedirse de todos los solados y nombrar a una nuevo capitana (era la pegaso que les acompañó, su nombre era Soul Hurricane) escogida por el propio Shadow Guardian en una carta con instrucciones para el día de su muerte, Twilight y Luna partieron hacia la salida junto a Door Proctor y un guardia unicornio, el cual era el que piloteaba el vagón

-**Así que NearEnd… ¿eh?**- Dijo Twilight- **No sé por qué tanto misterio, he visitado ese lugar un par de veces acompañando a la Princesa Celestia y en una ocasión lleve de vuelta a Cerbero que se había escapado…**

**-Hay una área de ese lugar que no conoces Twilight…**

**-¿Porque algo me dice que esa área va a ser tan terrible como "El pasillo de la magia hija puta"?**

**-Pues no…lo es mas**

**-¿Y que haremos allí?**

**-Conocerás a siete reclusos…**

**-¿Por qué debería conocerlos? Si están en esa área tan terrible deben de ser auténticos monstruos…**

**-Lo son, pero Twilight, has conocido la OBRA de los monstruos, ahora, has de conocer A LOS MONSTRUOS**

En ese instante, el vagón paró y tras despedirse del soldado y de Door Proctor empezaron a dirigirse a la superficie, tras unos minutos llegaron a la salida, la puerta se abrió y salieron.

**-¡Al fin! Aire fresco….A….A…..¡ATCHUS!**-Estornudó Twilight cuando empezó a notar de nuevo el frio nocturno del desierto

-**Twilight…yo, necesito pedirte perdón por lo de antes…**

Twilight tapó la boca a Luna y le dijo

-**No hay nada que perdonar, esta vez, he comprendido tus intenciones y que no había malicia en ellas…**

**-Gracias Twilight…. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber de este lugar antes de partir a NearEnd?**

**-Pues…hay un concepto que no entendí de uno de los libros de "Los Puros"…**

**-¿Cuál es?-** preguntó Luna mientras preparaba su cuerno para el hechizo de teletransporte

**-¿Qué significa "Derecho de pernada"?**

Entonces con tras fogonazo de luz emitido por el cuerno de Luna, ambas princesas desaparecieron del desierto

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

_El primer lugar que visité, fue "La biblioteca de los libros prohibidos", fue terrible, pero sin duda para mí, la peor parte fue cuando estuve en "El pasillo de las instrucciones abominables", de todos los libros abominables de esa área, fui a coger precisamente los libros que escribió Secret Play…imagino que ya se imaginara por que fue esta parte la peor para mí, ya que estoy convencida de que usted sabía que Candle Light fue fotografiada y expuesta en aquellas abominaciones en forma de libros…Oh Candle, cuanto la eché siempre de menos, cuanto me dolió que se fuera sin despedirse…ahora lo sé, sé por qué no pudo despedirse y descubrirlo de este modo fue horroroso. Seguramente fue algo con lo que usted no contaba, usted probablemente pensó en ocultarme la verdad para siempre…A pesar de todo, creo que usted obró correctamente, no me ha hecho ningún bien ya no solo descubrirlo, si no, ver y leer todo lo que le hicieron…Lo que más me duele, es que el hermano de Candle Light, el Capitán Shadow Guardian falleció protegiéndome mientras escapaba de "El pasillo de la magia hija puta", no pude hacer nada por él. Por favor Princesa Celestia, ayude a Shadow Guardian a reencontrarse con Candle Light y cuide de ellos, se merecen disfrutar aunque sea solo un poco de felicidad tras una vida llena de dolor y sufrimientos._

_El siguiente lugar que visité junto a Luna fue NearEnd…_

Twilight dejó de escribir en ese momento, necesitaba un descanso, se giró y vio a la pequeña Candy Chocolat durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciarle dulcemente la crin, al hacerlo, la pequeña aun dormida empezó a sonreír en sueños. Twilight sabía muy bien que la empujó a quererla cuidar y proteger de ese modo, la pequeña era igualita que su difunta amiga de la infancia (con la diferencia de que Candle Light era una unicornio y Candy Chocolat una pegaso).

De nuevo empezaron a caer lágrimas de su rostro al recordar a su amiga, como estudiaban juntas, como jugaban, como hablaban de sus sueños, de cómo hacer que la Princesa Celestia estuviera orgullosa de ambas por sus esfuerzos… y entonces esas horribles imágenes volvieron a su mente, cada vez que lo hacían, Twilight sentía que moría algo dentro de ella

**-Blanquita… ¿estas triste? **

Twilight se percató entonces, que sin pretenderlo, sus lágrimas habían despertado a la pequeña

**-No estés triste Blanquita…**- dijo la pequeña con ojos llorosos, mientras abrazaba a Twilight**-… mi mami dice, que cuando alguien está triste lo mejor darle un abrazo…**

**-Te lo dije antes, tu mami es muy lista**- Dijo Twilight sonriendo mientras secaba sus lágrimas

Ese pequeño e inocente gesto de la pequeña, hizo que Twilight olvidara nuevamente esos horribles recuerdos…

**-¿Te apetece salir a jugar al jardín?**

**-¡Siiii! ¡Me gustan mucho los jardines! ¡Son muy bonitos! ¡Hay muchas flores! **

-**Pues en este jardín también hay estatuas y setos con los que se puede jugar al escondite.**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-** Dijo la pequeña emocionada mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación

Twilight con una sonrisa la siguió y se recordó nuevamente por que debía soportar "el verdadero peso del poder", peso que ahora mismo la estaba aplastando y asfixiando, pero que, al observar a la pequeña, sentía como recuperaba las fuerzas.

**-He de hacerlo por inocentes como ella**

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

¡Y aquí la segunda parte del capítulo!

Como veis esta vez tardé poco

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Espero vuestras review y hasta el próximo capitulo!

pd:

KEFKA1994, no es que hubiera "recortado" el capítulo, es que partí el capitulo en dos, el contenido es exactamente el mismo que tenia pensado desde el principio y sin "recortes".


	23. Capitulo 19: Medianoche

**ANTES DE COMENZAR**

**Fanfiction ha puteado todos los enlaces de youtube impidiendo copiarlos…Por eso os propongo lo siguiente, yo copiare el CODIGO de youtube cuando haya vídeos para acceder a ellos debéis escribir dicho código TAL CUAL y respetando las mayúsculas en EL BUSCADOR DE YOUTUBE, el primer resultado es el vídeo en cuestión. Intenté poniendo el nombre del vídeo, pero en ocasiones salen varios resultados y no siempre el primero es el escogido. Perdonad las molestias **

**Y ahora espero que disfrutéis del capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Medianoche: Los siete monstruos de NearEnd**

Twilight y Candy Chocolat, no habían hecho más que salir de la habitación cuando se encontraron con Spike

**-Twilight ya he encontrado y ordenado los documentos que me pediste… ¿Quién es esa potrilla?- **Dijo el pequeño dragón al percatarse de la pequeña, la cual al verle, se escondió asustada detrás de Twilight

Twilight miró a Spike con cara de "Luego te lo explico todo", algo que Spike comprendió a la primera, y es que a pesar del cambio en el cuerpo de Twilight, sus expresiones corporales continuaban siendo las mismas y Spike al haber sido criado junto a ella y por ella conocía todas sus expresiones

-**Candy Chocolat, te presento a Spike**- dijo finalmente Twilight

-**Tengo miedo… me va a comer…-**dijo asustada la pequeña

**-¡HEY! ¡QUE YO NO COMO PONYS!-** dijo indignado Spike al ver que los típicos tópicos sobre dragones iban por delante cuando alguien le conocía…OTRA VEZ

**-Tranquila Candy, Spike es un dragón bueno…**

**-¿Estas segura?**

**-Tan segura, como que es mi hermanito…**

**-¿Tu hermanito?**

**-Bueno, yo era un poco mayor que tu cuando el nació y desde entonces nos criamos juntos, así que es como mi hermanito… ¿Spike por qué no vienes con nosotras? Te mereces un descanso**

**-¿¡Un descanso!? ¡GENIAL! ¿A dónde vais?**

**-Vamos a jugar al Jardín-** Dijo la pequeña empezando a perderle el miedo a Spike

**-¡PUES ME APUNTO!**

Entonces los tres pusieron rumbo al jardín donde los guardias miraban curiosos como su princesa jugaba como si se tratara de una potrilla con aquella pequeña. No mucho después llegaron Luna, Shining Armor y Cadence; por eso Twilight se alejó dejando a Candy al cuidado de Spike.

**-Twilight, hemos oído algo de que estabas cuidando a una potrilla…**-Dijo Cadence

**-Dejadme que os explique**- Tras esto, Twilight les contó sobre la potrilla y sus sospechas de que pasó la noche en la calle…

-**Twilight**- empezó a hablar Cadence- **Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero… ella no es Candle Light y no me digas que no tiene nada que ver por qué la recuerdo perfectamente y salvo el tipo de pony, es igualita a ella**

**-Hubiera hecho lo mismo si no hubiera tenido ese aspecto, pero admito que su aspecto hizo que lo hiciera con aun más ganas…**

**-Hermana, me preocupas, estas usando a la pequeña para evadir el dolor en vez de hacerle frente para superarlo, además, te estas encariñando demasiado con ella, ¿has pensado en lo que pasara cuando encuentren a sus padres?**

**-¡Yo no la estoy usando!**- Contestó indignada Twilight a su hermano**- En cuanto a lo del cariño, es una potrilla muy dulce, inocente y vulnerable… es imposible no encariñarse con ella, pero cuando aparezcan sus padres, ¡la dejare ir sin problemas! ¿La añorare? Seguro que sí, pero estaré tranquila sabiendo que está en la seguridad de su hogar y no en la calle…**

-**Tranquila Twilight**- intentó calmarla Luna- **Sabes que tu hermanó si te dice esto es por tu bien…**

**-Lo sé, pero estáis equivocados…Además, gracias a ella estoy pudiendo hacer frente al dolor…**

**-Twilight… ¿estas segura de que es la mejor manera de enfrentar al dolor?- **Preguntó preocupada Cadence

-**Ya me visteis como estaba cuando llegue esta mañana… comparad como estaba entonces a como estoy ahora**

**-Twily, es obvio que estas mejor, pero tememos que solo sea una ilusión y que cuando ella se vaya te desmorones de nuevo…Si eso ocurre, seguramente sea peor que al principio**- le dijo Cadence

-**De verdad, entiendo vuestra preocupación, pero creo que os equivocáis en el cómo creéis que lo estoy enfocando…**

**-¿Y como lo estas enfocando Twilight?**-Preguntó Luna

-**Todo… lo que he vivido la pasada noche me atormentara de por vida, pero he encontrado el modo de sobreponerme a ello, no dejando que me afecte más…y fue gracias a Rainbow Dash, a Wass y a Shadow Guardian… Gracias a Rainbow y Wass, comprendí que he de hacerlo por los inocentes, inocentes como las Cutie Mark Crusaders o Candy, inocentes como mis amigas…para que puedan seguir viviendo y sonriendo… De Shadow Guardian aprendí que no he de dejar que el dolor me afecté aunque solo sea por respeto a aquellos inocentes que no pudieron salvados y para poder proteger a aquellos que aún pueden ser salvados. Yo ya vine con todo eso asimilado, pero, estaba tan hundida que casi había perdido las ganas de vivir, pero la sonrisa de esa pequeña, lo vulnerable y sensible que es… me hizo recordarlo todo y cuando se vaya, solo tendré que recordar su sonrisa o ver la de cualquier otro potrillo o potrilla para saber que he continuar adelante.**

Shining Armor, Cadence y Luna se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar la explicación de Twilight

-**Wow…realmente…lo estas enfocando bien**- Dijo Cadence

-**Bueno, al menos no parece que vayas mal-** añadió Luna

-**Hermana…no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, estaba muy preocupado por ti-** Dijo Shining Armor

-**Todavía no estoy bien HMMAPS y no será cosa de unas horas, independientemente de que este aquí Candy o no… pero creo que es un primer paso.**

**-Es un excelente primer paso Twilight**- dijo Luna

**-¿Queréis conocerla?-** Preguntó Twilight

**-Me encantaría**- Dijo Cadence

Entonces, los cuatro miembros de la familia real, volvieron a donde esta Spyke jugando al pilla pilla con Candy

**-¡Blanquita! ¡Spike no me pilla! Jajaajaja**

**-¿Blanquita?-** Preguntó Luna riéndose un poco

-**Bueno, la dejé llamarme así, parece que le gusta. Candy, ven aquí, voy a presentarte a unos ponys muy especiales.**

Candy obedeció y fue junto a Twilight, pero ocultándose entre sus patas tímidamente

-**Ella es Luna, la hermana de mi maestra y una gran amiga**

**-Un placer jovencita**

**-Ella es Cadence, cuando yo era pequeñita era mi canguro y es sobrina de Luna**

**-Me alegra conocerte pequeña**- Dijo Cadence con un brillo en los ojos que extrañó a Shining Armor, pero no a Twilight, ya que ella era conocedora de la sorpresa que Cadence le tenía preparada a su hermano

-**Y él es Shining Armor, mi hermano mayor, que además es un fuerte y valiente soldado**

**-Es un honor conocerte pequeña** **dama**

-**Ho…hola, soy…Candy Chocolat**- La pequeña se quedó mirando fijamente a Shining Armor, salió de entre las patas de Twilight, se acercó a él y preguntó- **¿Eres un príncipe?**

**-Jejeje**- sonrió Shining Armor- **Sí, lo soy**

**-… ¿Quieres…ser mi novio?**- dijo la pequeña sonrojándose y dejado a Shining de piedra mientras que Luna, Twilight y Cadence no podían evitar reír por lo bajini, intentando por todos los medios que la pequeña no les escuchara para no herir sus sentimientos

**-Estoooooo…lo lamento pequeña dama, pero yo ya tengo una princesa a la que le pertenece mi corazón**- Dijo Shining Armor con cara de circunstancia pero contestando como si de un príncipe de cuento de hadas se tratara.

**-Joooo**- dijo la pequeña decepcionada

**-¡Pero si quieres podemos ser amigos!**

**-¡Vale!-** Volvió a sonreír la pequeña- **¡Vamos a jugar!**

**-Oh lo lamento**- Dijo Cadence**- Pero tenemos que trabajar…te prometemos que esta tarde jugaremos un poco ¿de acuerdo?**

Pero al ver Cadence que la pequeña volvía a decepcionarse, se le acercó y le susurró al oído de tal modo que los demás no pudieran escucharla

-**Cuando venga esta tarde te enseñare el "saludo secreto" que tenemos "Blanquita" y yo, pero no se lo digas a nadie salvo a Blanquita…ya que…es "secreto"**

**-¡SIII!-** grito alegremente mientras volvía a jugar con Spike

-**Serás una buena madre Cadence**- Dijo Twilight en voz baja mientras se sentaba junto a su cuñada

-**Shhhhhhhh, que aún no he hablado con Shining, quiero hacerlo dentro de dos días…**

**-¿Para que esperar tanto?**

**-Antes quiero que esté más tranquilo, ambos estuvimos muy nerviosos por lo de anoche…Twilight…lo de la bofetada, yo…**

**-Olvídalo Cadence, fui una inmadura y una irresponsable…me lo merecí**

**-Twilight, te respondí con violencia… eso no es lo que debería haber hecho una yegua adulta y menos una que va a ser madre…**

**-Las grandes mentes se equivocan igual Cadence…**-le respondió Twilight sonriendo y recordando que ella misma dijo algo similar a Luna- **Por mi parte está todo olvidado**

**-Entonces ¿me perdonas?**

**-Te perdono, pero ya te dije que no había nada que perdonar**

**-Gracias…Ahora si me disculpas, tu hermano y yo hemos de arreglar papeleo…Uggg, burocracia, no sabes la manía que le tengo a la burocracia…**

**-Me lo puedo imaginar…jejeje**

Tras esto, Luna se fue a descansar, mientras que Cadence y Shining Armor se marcharon a sus obligaciones reales y Twilight continuo jugando con Spike y Candy.

Tras un rato, Twilight se sintió de nuevo con fuerzas para continuar escribiendo la carta a la Princesa Celestia…pero no quería dejar a Candy sola, pero tampoco quería que ella estuviera presente mientras escribía, no quería que la viera sufrir…por eso tuvo una idea, se alejó del jardín por un momento y gritó

**-¡DISCORD! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡Tengo un trabajo para ti!**

**-Hola princesa**- Dijo Discord apareciendo de golpe ante ella- **¿Que trabajo tienes para mí?**

**-Antes de decirte que es, te diré lo que podrás hacer gracias a este trabajo…**

**-O sea, que vas a pedirme algo que no me va a gustar y quieres ofrecerme algo a cambio para que acepte**-Dijo Discord

-**Pueeeees….sí**

**-¿Y qué quieres proponerme?**

**-¿Ves este jardín? Pues SOLO POR HOY, podrás crear todo el caos que quieras en él**

Discord al oír eso se puso de rodillas ante Twilight, cruzó sus dos garras como si estuviera rezando, miró a los ojos de Twilight con lágrimas de emoción y dijo

-**Te quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooo**

-**Pero antes unas pequeñas normas: La primera es que nada de ese caos puede salir del jardín o afectar a algo o alguien fuera de él, la segunda es que cuando acabes el trabajo deberá quedar todo IGUAL que estaba….y la tercera es el trabajo en si….**

**-¿Y cuál es?**

**-Ves a esa potrilla que juega con Spike…**

**-Déjame adivinar… me toca hacer de canguro y he de hacer que se divierta ¿no?**

**-Sí**

**-No sabía que tuvieras una hija…**

**-¿Eh? ¡NO! Ya te lo explicare luego…Tu solo vigílala y hazla divertirse…**

**-Genial… el dios del caos rebajado a hacer de niñera y payaso…**

**-¿Sabes que dicen que los potrillos y potrillas se divierten mucho con un buen y divertido Caos?**-dijo Twilight

**-¿Sabes que eres muy manipuladora? En fin, ¡vamos al lio!**

**-Un segundo que hable con ella…**-Twilight se acercó a la pequeña y le dijo**- Candy, he de marcharme a hacer una cosa y Spike también tiene que hacer sus quehaceres.**

**-¿Que? Nooooooo-** Dijo triste la pequeña- **Por fi, no me dejes sola**

**-Tranquila no te dejare sola, te dejare con un amigo muy muy divertido**

**-¿De verdad?**

**- Sí, de ver…**

**-¿¡QUIEN QUIERE DISFRUTAR DE UNA TORMENTA DE CAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOS!?-**Gritó Discord a pleno pulmón emergiendo subitamente de la tierra

-**…dad...Discord mira lo que has hecho ¡la asustaste!-** Dijo mientras la pequeña se escondía detrás de ella

**-¿Me tienes miedo pequeña?**

**-S…sssss…sí**

**-Oh vaya, yo que quería compartir contigo esta nube de algodón de azúcar…bueno me voy a tomar la lluvia…**

**-¿La lluvia?-** Preguntó la pequeña confundida

Entonces Discord se tumbó sobre el césped con la boca abierta y de la nube de algodón de azúcar empezó a caer una lluvia de batido de chocolate

**-¿Seguro que no quieres? Tú te lo pierdes si es así…**

Candy miro a Twilight, tenía miedo de ir, pero era ¡UNA LLUVIA DE BATIDO DE CHOCOLATE! ¡EL SUEÑO DE TODO POTRILLO Y POTRILLA (y Pinkie Pie) HECHO REALIDAD!, por eso miraba a Twilight esperando su aprobación

-**Ya te lo ha dicho Discord…tú te lo pierdes si no vas…eso sí, no comas demasiado, no vaya a sentarte mal luego la tripita**- le sonrió Twilight

-**Espera, ¡yo también quiero!-** Gritó Candy

**-¡Oh genial! Por cierto, me llamo Discord**

**-Y…yo Candy Chocolat**

Twilight se fue alejando poco a poco sin decirle nada a la pequeña, ¿para qué angustiarla diciéndole que se va si se lo estaba pasando tan bien? Lo más seguro es que para cuando notara su ausencia, ya se hubiera acostumbrado a Discord.

Tras unos minutos regresó a su cuarto, y tras coger aire y soltarlo poco a poco para calmarse, tal y como le había enseñado Cadence… ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho a lo largo de la noche? Había perdido la cuenta de ello. Una vez calmada retomó la escritura de la carta a la princesa Celestia:

_El siguiente lugar que visité junto a Luna fue NearEnd, al principio me relajó el saber que iría a un lugar conocido por muy terrible que fuera, pero cuando Luna me advirtió de que iríamos a un área secreta de NearEnd y que esta era peor aún que el "pasillo de la Magia hija puta" y que tendría que entrevistarme con los siete monstruos que ahí están encerrados…sinceramente volví a ponerme bastante nerviosa pensando en los horrores que encontraría, pero una vez más, la realidad superó a la ficción…_

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Twilight avanzaba con verdadero enfado e indignación hacia la entrada de NearEnd, Luna le había explicado el significado de "derecho de pernada"

-**Serán cerdos, pervertidos, egoístas, desconsiderados…**

**-Cálmate Twilight…**

**-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Luna?**- Protestó Twilight- **Algo como la primera vez es muy importante para una yegua y si esta desea guardarla para su futuro esposo está en su derecho… ¿con que derecho dicen ellos que han de ser los unicornios nobles quienes tengan esa primera vez?**

**-Con ninguno Twilight, pero te necesito concentrada aquí, ¡así que cálmate!**

Twilight cogió aire y le expulso con la pose que le enseño Cadence varias veces hasta que al final se calmó.

**-Bien vamos a ello**- dijo finalmente

Twilight miró al frente, ante ella se alzaba imponente la montaña que albergaba NearEnd, la cárcel que además era la mismísima puerta del Tartaro y no era un simple dicho, en realidad NearEnd estaba esculpida en una gigantesca puerta de piedra negra que daba acceso al Tártaro, el lugar a donde eran encerradas las almas de aquellos seres que en su vida vivieron como villanos y siendo ese lugar, el único punto de unión conocido entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

Cada vez que Twilight presenciaba tan sobrecogedor espectáculo siempre le venía la misma pregunta a la mente: ¿Cómo pudo escapar Cerbero de semejante lugar? Y siempre recordaba la respuesta que le dio el Alcaide al poco de regresarlo al Tártaro…Ese no era Cerbero, era un cachorro de Cerbero que fue sacado por su propio padre para que los guardias le trataran de una enfermedad (el único motivo por el que Cerbero se movía de la puerta era para atender a sus cachorros y como su guarida estaba pegada a la puerta, realmente nunca dejaba de vigilarla) en cuanto se recuperó y por un despiste del veterinario escapó, el verdadero Cerbero aguardaba detrás de la puerta…y aun recordaba con estupor la primera vez que vio a "Cerbero padre" la primera vez que vino como princesa: Era tan grande como el palacio de Canterlot y su aspecto era tan fiero, que daba pánico de estar ante su presencia…por eso Twilight daba gracias a los Creadores de estar observándolo desde una ventana en NearEnd y no detrás de la puerta que era la prisión.

Una vez llegaron a la entrada fueron recibidas por el Alcaide Boss Jailer, un unicornio que estaba entrando en la tercera edad con pelaje amarillo chillón y crin blanca cuya Cutie Mark era un escudo que tenía en su interior dibujado los barrotes de una celda

-**Princesas, es un placer tenerlas aquí de nuevo-** Dijo el Alcaide- **¿A que debemos este honor?**

**-THE END- **contestó Luna

-**¿Perdone Princesa Luna?**

**-Vamos a THE END**

El Alcaide se puso visiblemente nervioso y los demás guardias también, eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para Twilight

**-¿Es…está segura?**- Dijo el Alcaide

-**Ese es el motivo de nuestra visita así que…si**

**-Les pido que esperen aquí un momento…he de hacer unos preparativos…**

Dicho esto el Alcaide marchó al interior de la gigantesca prisión y unos minutos después vino con unos anillos para los cuernos.

-**Debo de pedirles que se pongan esto**

**-¿Para qué sirve?- **Preguntó Twilight al detectar una fuerte energía mágica proveniente de esos anillos, de hecho detectaba una combinación de hechizos muy poderosa y varios hechizos que no lograba identificar

-**Es por su propia seguridad alteza**

**-Twilight, yo te contaré conforme nos vayamos acercando**…

Twilight y Luna tras ponerse esos anillos, empezaron a seguir al Alcaide por el interior de la prisión, hasta que llegaron al lateral izquierdo de la puerta, donde solo había la fría roca gris.

-**Les pido retrocedan por favor**- Dijo el Alcaide, el cual tras decir esto clavó su cuerno en la pared de roca…bueno eso era lo que aparentaba, Twilight a medida que se acercaban a la pared pudo detectar un hechizo ilusorio muy fuerte en el muro, por lo que dedujo que habría una puerta oculta de un funcionamiento similar a la puerta de la sala donde la Princesa Celestia guardó los "Elementos de la Armonía" antes de que fueran robados por Discord… y así fue, tras introducir el Alcaide su cuerno, en el muro empezaron a brillar varias runas de un color rojo intenso y finalmente el muro se abrió en dos y empezó a emerger de él, una fuerte ola de calor acompañado con un fuerte viento seguido de una gran llamarada, pero por suerte, todos los soldados presentes eran unicornios y estos hicieron una barrera que protegió a todos de la llamarada.

Cuando la llamarada se extinguió, Twilight miro hacia delante, solo había un ascensor ante ella, el cual estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, obviamente, estaba protegido por un hechizo también.

**-Mis señoras**- Dijo el Alcaide- **No sé qué asuntos os llevan a visitar tan horrible lugar, pero me siento en la obligación de pedirles que reconsideren su postura…**

**-Sr. Alcaide Boss Jailer, le agradezco su preocupación, pero se trata de un asunto de Estado lo que nos trae aquí, por lo tanto nos vemos en la obligación de ir a THE END**

**-¿Asunto de estado?**- Entonces el Alcaide miro a Twilight y se percató de la pequeña marca que le había dejado "la iniciación" en el cuello**- Oh…ya veo, la iniciación…**

**-Así es**- Dijo Luna**- Si me disculpa, tenemos algo de prisa, venimos de "la biblioteca" y aun hemos de ir a un lugar más…**

**-¡POR LOS CREADORES PRINCESA LUNA! ¿¡Van a ir a los tres lugares más peligrosos ya no solo de toda Equestria, si no con toda seguridad de TODO EL MUNDO, en una sola noche!?**- Dijo tan sorprendido como asustado el Alcaide…algo que se contagió a los guardias presentes.-**Se lo ruego Princesa Luna, ¡no haga pasar por tanto sufrimiento a la joven princesa Twilight Sparkle! ¡Dosifiquelo! Además, según me contó su difunta hermana en una carta que me envió el mismo día en el que nos dejó, ¡su intención era que Twilight tomara contacto con estos lugares a partir de los seis meses de su reinado y dosificándolos a uno cada tres meses!**

**-Lo sé, pero es voluntad de Twilight haber venido de una buena vez… y hemos de respetar su decisión…**

**-¿Seguro que es lo que quiere hacer Princesa Twilight Sparkle?**

**-Sí, así es…**-Contestó Twilight

-**Que los Creadores la protejan…**-dijo resignado el Alcaide

En ese momento Twilight, Luna y tres soldados más (todos unicornios, todos con el mismo anillo para el cuerno y todos visiblemente nerviosos por no decir muertos de miedo) se introdujeron en el ascensor y acto seguido este empezó a bajar a gran velocidad

-**Bueno Twilight, será mejor que te cuente a donde vamos y el porqué de los anillos**- Empezó a explicar Luna**- Al lugar al que vamos es extremadamente peligroso, solo se puede acceder a esa área por medio de estos anillos, ya que permiten caminar por un camino fantasma.**

**-¿Camino fantasma?**

-**Bueno, se le llama así tradicionalmente por que antes era solo un camino, pero actualmente es más como una plataforma…el caso es que ese "camino" es invisible e intangible para aquellos que no lleven el anillo…ese es uno de los muchos motivos por los que solo se permite el acceso a esta área a unicornios…**

**-¿He suponer que esas celdas están suspendidas en el aire? Porque si no es así, no entendería el motivo de que el suelo sea así…**

**-No te equivocas Twilight…pero hay más cosas que debes saber de este lugar…**

**-Twilight…estamos entrando al área conocida como THE END…que está situada en el mismísimo Tartaro**

**-Jajajajaja, muy buena broma Luna...Porque es una broma… ¿verdad?**

**- …**

Luna no dijo nada, por lo que Twilight automáticamente comprendió que no se trataba de una broma y tragó saliva

**-¿Como de dentro vamos a estar?-**Preguntó asustada Twilight más aun cuando empezó a vislumbrarse por el suelo un brillo que le esperaba abajo…era el brillo del fuego

-**Twilight estamos a punto de llegar, NO TE ASUSTES y no te separes de mi…estamos llegando a la "Laguna Estix"**

**-¿La laguna Estix? ¿¡ESA LAGUNA ESTIX!? ¿LA LAGUNA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE HECHA DE MAGMA INCANDESCENTE Y QUE ES LA BARRERA FINAL ENTRE EL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS Y EL DE LOS MUERTOS? ¿LA LAGUNA QUE ES EL PRIMERO DE LOS TORMENTOS DEL TARTARO?**

**-Esa misma…**

**-Por favor Luna…dime que las celdas no están suspendidas encima de la Laguna…**

**-Lo están… pero cálmate Twilight, mientras tengas el anillo no has de temer a nada, serás inmune al calor, al fuego, a los gases tóxicos y a otras amenazas…**

**-¿Y si falla el anillo?**

**-Pues….**

**- ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO!**

**-¡No van a fallar Twilight! Te lo prometo**

Twilight empezó a calmarse un poco, pero seguía muy nerviosa…

**-¿Y si caemos a la Laguna?**

**-Pues… el anillo no lo soportaría, morirías y quedarías atrapada en el Tártaro para siempre…**-En ese momento Luna se percató que solo empeoro la histeria de Twilight por eso añadió rápidamente- **PERO NO VA A PASAR ESO TWILIGHT, tu solamente sigue por el "Camino Fantasma", cuando lo veas, a tus ojos parecerá un camino de hielo, y al tacto estará frio…además te recuerdo que tenemos alas**

Unos instantes después, el ascensor se paró y Twilight vio y escuchó….algo terrorífico

El ascensor se paró en medio del lago en una plataforma circular que parecía de hielo, de esta partían 6 caminos y vislumbraba al final de cada una de ellas una celda…pero lo peor vino sin duda al mirar abajo

nalZOUOVBGU

Cientos de criaturas, de todas las razas "nadaban" presas del pánico y del dolor en el magma incandescente de la Laguna Estix…Eran las almas los condenados al Tártaro por sus vidas de crímenes y malas acciones. Era como estar dentro de una auténtica pesadilla y ahora comprendía por que los guardias estaban tan nerviosos, solo esa visión, podría volver loco a cualquiera…pero pronto descubrió algo más…a veces, del techo de la bóveda que estaba cubierto con una capa de nubes negras, caía una nueva alma a la laguna...una de ellas, el alma de un joven pony cayo justo delante de Twilight, pero al ser una alma y el suelo solo poderse pisar por medio de los anillos mágicos que les entrego el Alcaide, esta cayo al magma sin remedio…empezando así su tormento eterno…y Twilight sabía que eso solo era el principio, ya que, de tanto en tanto, de entre el magma aparecía una esquelética garra envuelta en llamas que empujaba a cuantos atrapara hasta el fondo de la Laguna, o lo que es lo mismo, a las profundidades del Tartaro, donde el dolor y el sufrimiento, era tan inmenso, que estar en el magma incandescente era un regalo en comparación.

Ante tan terribles imágenes Twilight colapsó por unos momentos

**-¡Twilight!**-Corrió Luna a su lado

-**Es…es…es…una pesadilla…**

**-Es el Tártaro Twilight…no podía ser otra cosa que una auténtica pesadilla…será mejor que nos apuremos, mucho rato aquí, nos podría hacer enloquecer…**

**-¿Qui…quienes son con los que he de hablar?**

**-¿Conoces el concepto de "pecado capital"?**

**-Sssss…si…**

**-Estos siete reclusos…son la máxima expresión de cada uno de los siete pecados capitales, sus crímenes son tan graves y atroces, que la condena a Cadena perpetúa no es suficiente para ellos, ellos son condenados en vida al Tártaro, y aquí permanecerán por toda la eternidad, porque, cuando mueran, sus almas irán a parar ahí abajo…**

**-¿C…como no mueren nada más entrar?**

**-Tienen unos grilletes especiales…similares a los anillos que llevamos**

**-Jeee…jeeee…jejejejejee….**

**-Oh no…¡TWILIGHT!**-Exclamó Luna asustada al percatarse que Twilight permanecía con la mirada perdida y riendo por nada

-**Jeeeejejejejejejejejeeeeeejejejeje**

**-¡TWILIGHT REACCIONA**!- Grito Luna mientras daba una fuerte bofetada a Twilight

-**¿Eh? ¿Don…dónde estoy?...oh no….este lugar….**- Reacciono Twilight

**-¡TWILIGHT!**

**-Lu…Luna…**

**-Estabas perdiendo el juicio…**

**-¿No…no puedes hacer algo con el ruido? Lo…los…gritos…**

**-No puedo Twilight, si lo hiciera, no oirías lo que tienen que decir los reclusos…Empecemos Twilight, como dijiste antes, cuanto antes acabemos, antes podrás centrarte en recuperarte…**-Luna usó su cuerno e hizo aparecer de la nada una carpeta en la que podía leerse en rojo TOP SECRET, de la cual saco un documento y se lo entregó a Twilight- **Lee esto, es la ficha del primer recluso, este recluso es la máxima expresión de la PEREZA**

* * *

_**PEREZA**_

* * *

_Nombre: Solely Sloth_

_Descripción_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Raza: Pony Tipo: Pegaso _

_Crin: azul con franjas naranjas _

_Pelaje: verde oscuro_

_Color de ojos: Castaño_

_Cutie Mark: una figura de un pegaso durmiendo sobre una nube_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de enero de 962 D.A._

_Fecha de arresto: 3 de Octubre de 987 D.A._

_Código de juicio: 1112-1512/987-6_

_Cargos: Negligencia y omisión de auxilio reiterada con consecuencia de muerte para treinta víctimas y sesenta heridos de diversa consideración en la fecha de 2 de Octubre de 987 D.A._

_Descripción de los hechos: En la fecha de 2 de Octubre de 987 D.A. hubo una fuerte explosión en el área de fabricación de las nubes de tormenta en la F.C.C. ("Factoría del Control del Clima"), en Cloudsdale causando muchos muertos y heridos de diversa consideración, tras la investigación, la recopilación de datos a través de testigos y el análisis de las diferentes pruebas, se concluyó que el pony que responde al nombre de Solely Sloth, responsable de seguridad y mantenimiento del área hizo una dejadez importante de sus funciones durante meses, usando su importante posición de influencia en la directiva de la F.C.C. para poder cortar de raíz cualquier posible queja de los otros operarios del área fuera verbal o escrita. También que, una vez ocurrió el siniestro, se negó a socorrer a muchos de los heridos, alegando que "no era su problema y que era la hora de su siesta" y según las pruebas así hizo. Las autopsias revelan que si Solely Sloth hubiera socorrido a los heridos, la mortalidad, las secuelas físicas y psicológicas y los daños materiales ocasionados por el siniestro (los cuales ascendieron a más de quince millones de bits), podrían haberse reducido casi a la mitad._

_Veredicto: CULPABLE_

_Condena: Cadena perpetúa_

_Otras consideraciones: Debido a la gravedad de los crímenes y el nulo arrepentimiento del procesado, se determina que el mismo, deba de cumplir condena en la Prisión de NearEnd en el área conocida como THE END_

_Fecha de ingreso en NearEnd: 18 de Diciembre de 987 D.A._

_Anexo: Tres directivos de la F.C.C. fueron juzgados y condenados a penas de diez años de prisión por ignorar las advertencias sobre la conducta negligente de Solely Sloth, aunque, a diferencia de este, estos hicieron frente a su responsabilidad en lo sucedido e intentaron socorrer en la medida de lo posible a los heridos, se estima que de no ser por la intervención de estos, la mortalidad hubiera rozado la totalidad de los afectados. Por esto y debido a que dieron buena parte de sus fortunas para ayudar económicamente a los supervivientes y a los familiares de los fallecidos se facilitó que con fecha de 18 de Junio de 992 D.A, les fuera otorgado el perdón real por parte de su alteza la Princesa Celestia. Actualmente los tres ex-directivos, ya en libertad, han creado con lo que les quedó de sus fortunas un instituto de investigación especializado en la creación de nuevos tratamientos y técnicas para el tratamiento de heridas eléctricas, haciendo especial hincapié en técnicas de tratamiento de emergencia._

_Anexo II: Existen indicios de que Solely Sloth, sería responsable de la muerte de su padre, el Sr. Hard Worker, el cual era dependiente por enfermedad derivada de su vejez. Dentro de estos indicios, podría deducirse que murió debido a los malos o nulos cuidados por parte de su hijo. Debido a que el Sr. Hard Worker fue incinerado no se han podido recopilar pruebas para poder acusar a Solely Sloth formalmente._

* * *

Twilight quedó pasmada por lo que leía, ponys incompetentes los hay en todos lados, pero…negar el auxilio a los heridos por un accidente para irse a dormir la siesta, por no hablar de lo del padre del recluso…era simplemente vomitivo.

**-Vamos Twilight**- Dijo Luna

Poco a poco Twilight y Luna se adentraron en una de las plataformas, dejando atrás a los tres unicornios que custodiaban el ascensor para que nadie pudiera usarlo para escapar… ¿o era más bien que tenían tanto miedo que no se atrevían a alejarse de la salida? Tras unos segundos llegaron frente a una celda. Ahí se encontraba un pegaso durmiendo en una especie de catre, que concordaba con la descripción de la ficha y con las dos alas sujetadas entre sí con grilletes para que no pudiera volar. La celda era como una jaula para pájaros con una peculiaridad, el suelo era una trampilla, seguramente, un tipo de trampa para evitar que intentaran escapar y probablemente, el intento acabaría con la trampilla abierta enviando al preso a una muerte espantosa y al Tártaro

-**Levantase, pues, es la realeza quien está aquí para hablar con usted- **Ordenó Luna

-**No me apetece…-**dijo el preso- **Puedo veros y hablaros desde aquí perfectamente, dicho sea de paso, se agradece ver algo más agradable…**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**-Preguntó Twilight

**-¿Hacer? Yo no hice nada…fui condenado injustamente, no hice nada princesa Twilight…**

-**Ese precisamente es el problema… ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-Los guardias nos informaron de que Celestia murió y que teníamos una nueva Jefa de Estado**

**-Ya veo….Como decía, ese es el problema, hubo heridos y muertos…y tú te fuiste a dormir una siesta…**

**-No era mi problema…**

**-¿Como que no? Hubo heridos y muertos por TU negligencia, además de que eras el responsable de la seguridad de aquellos que murieron y fueron heridos-** le reprochó Twilight indignada

-**Lo siento princesa, pero para mí, la siesta es sagrada, lo demás me da igual, ya puede estar ardiendo toda Equestria, si es mi hora de la siesta, me voy a dormir y punto, de hecho es ahora mi hora de dormir así que adiós…**

Dicho esto, Solely Sloth se giró y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir de nuevo

-¿**Pero como puedes…**- Intentó reprocharle de nuevo, pero fue cortada por el propio recluso

**-¡Eres más pesada que mi propio padre cuando estaba a mi cargo!**- entonces empezó a imitar burlonamente la voz de su padre**- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Cámbiame el pañal! ¡No me has bañado por tres semanas, límpiame!... ¡Menudos pelmas!**

Esto indignó tanto a Twilight que uso su magia e hizo teletransportarse el catre fuera de la celda y lo tiro a la laguna.

**-¡SERAS ZORRA!**

**-¿Quieres dormir? ¡Duerme ahora!**

**-Twilight…**-dijo Luna suavemente

**-¿¡QUE!?... OH, perdona Luna, no era mi intención gritarte…pero…**

**-Tranquila, no voy a juzgarte por lo que has hecho, de hecho, me parece bien…Vamos a ver al siguiente recluso**

Dicho esto, ambas princesas se marcharon hacia el siguiente recluso, no sin antes Twilight mirar atrás y ver como…el preso se había puesto a dormir en el suelo de la celda como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**_ENVIDIA_**

* * *

_Nombre: Evangeline L'unique_

_Descripción_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Raza: Grifo_

_Plumas: Blancas con dos franjas negras que van desde los ojos hasta la nuez formando un dibujo parecido a un corazón_

_Pelaje: color crema_

_Color de ojos: Amarillo_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de abril de 938 D.A._

_Fecha de arresto: 13 de abril de 979 D.A._

_Código de juicio: 1001-1401/980-2_

_Cargos: Asesinato y tortura de quince grifos, siete ponys y tres minotauros, (siendo todas las victimas jóvenes de sexo femenino), llevados por un mismo móvil, la envidia._

_Descripción de los hechos: Evangeline L'unique, de profesión modelo profesional, al llegar a la edad de cuarenta años, empezó a experimentar la llamada "crisis de los cuarenta", esto añadido al hecho que en su profesión cada vez era menos solicitada por su edad y que los modistas preferían modelos jóvenes a modelos maduras hizo que empezara experimentar una fuerte envidia por toda aquella modelo que empezara a destacar en su mismo ámbito laboral. Por ello en la fecha del 12 de abril de 979 D.A. y con la excusa de darles una charla en la que compartiría su experiencia a varias jóvenes promesas del modelaje, drogó a las veinticinco asistentes a su charla mediante las bebidas que les sirvió. A medida que despertaban, las sometió a varias clases de tortura, siendo la más habitual la desfiguración del rostro mediante piezas de metal calentadas al rojo vivo, el despellejamiento, el desplumamiento y la amputación de los cuernos. _

_Tras dos días sin noticias de las jóvenes, sus familias dieron la voz de alarma y al tener todas en común, que dijeron a sus familias que irían a una charla en casa de Evangeline L'unique, un grupo de investigadores se personaron en la casa de la susodicha, la cual estaba situada en territorio equestre cerca de la frontera con Dienestern. Durante la entrevista en la que Evangeline L'unique negaba incluso haber dado dicha charla, escucharon un grito de auxilio procedente del sótano. Tras bajar a investigar fueron golpeados por la espalda por Evangeline L'unique que se dio a la fuga en dirección a la frontera, pero gracias a la colaboración entre las guardias fronterizas de ambos reinos, fue detenida y entregada a los guardias equestres._

_La minotauro superviviente que dio el grito de auxilio, falleció debido a sus heridas horas después en el hospital, no sin antes relatarles a los guardias el horror que había vivido. Para cuando dio el grito de auxilio, todas las demás jóvenes ya habían fallecido._

_Veredicto: CULPABLE_

_Condena: Cadena perpetúa_

_Otras consideraciones: Debido a la gravedad de los crímenes y el nulo arrepentimiento de la procesada, se determina que la misma, deba de cumplir condena en la Prisión de NearEnd en el área conocida como THE END_

_Fecha de ingreso en NearEnd: 19 de Enero de 980 D.A._

_Anexo: Tras cumplir su cincuenta aniversario, la reclusa perdió contacto parcial con la realidad y piensa que sigue teniendo veinte años y que la celda es una suite de un hotel de lujo. Aun así, sigue distinguiendo entre el bien y el mal y recuerda perfectamente sus actos, de los cuales a día de hoy (2 de Mayo de 989 D.A) en el que se redacta este anexo, sigue sin arrepentirse._

* * *

Twilight estaba ya ante la celda donde estaba encerrada una grifo, ya entrada en la tercera edad, su descripción la hacían ver alguien hermosa, pero, la edad y los años en tan terrible lugar, la marchitaron hasta ser poco menos que la sombra de lo que fue. La reclusa al verlas se levantó y les hizo una reverencia

-**Princesa Celestia… es un honor que venga a visitarme a mi suite, debo de decir que su cambio de Look le favorece, ya le tocaba un cambio**

**-Eeeeem gracias…supongo**-Dijo Twilight consciente que hablaba con alguien que había perdido el contacto con la realidad- **Me han dicho que hiciste algo horrible…**

**-¿Oh? Ah no alteza usted se equivoca-** dijo con una sonrisa**- yo solo….elimine a aquellas que querían quitarme lo que es mío**

**-¿Lo que es suyo?**

**-¡LA FAMA! ¡EL GLAMOUR! ¡TODO! Pero no pudieron, dado que… ¡yo soy la más hermosa!...Aunque usted también es hermosa no lo dudo jejeje…demasiado hermosa…y joven…para siempre...**-en ese momento su rostro cambió y se lanzó violentamente hacia la entrada de la celda, sacando sus garras a través de los barrotes obligando a Twilight y a Luna, a dar un paso atrás que casi desequilibra a Twilight - **¡PUTA! ¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAARGGGG! ¡NO PODRAS! ¡YO SOY LA MAS HERMOSA! ¡YOOOO!¡ NADIE MAS QUE YO ME OYES! ¡NADIEEEE! ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGG!**

-**Luna… ¿ella no debería estar en un hospital psiquiátrico?-** Preguntó Twilight

-**No en su caso Twilight, la locura le vino muchos años después de cometer sus crímenes y no fue este lugar lo que la enloqueció, fue el simple hecho de cumplir edad, además de que, psiquiátricamente, su caso no es "hospitalizable" ya que, salvo lo de que cree que tiene veinte años y que está en un hotel, sigue perfectamente cuerda…y también está el factor de que al igual que ella, la mayoría de los reclusos de esta área, son demasiado peligrosos como para estar en un hospital. Continuemos Twilight aún quedan cinco presos más que debes de conocer**

* * *

**_AVARICIA_**

* * *

_Nombre: Big Life_

_Descripción_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Raza: Pony Tipo: Unicornio_

_Crin: Verde_

_Pelaje: Azul grisáceo_

_Color de ojos: Gris_

_Cutie Mark: Una hamaca junto a una mesita con una copa_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de Octubre de 973 D.A._

_Fecha de arresto: 29 de Junio de 1003 D.A._

_Código de juicio: 2907-0208/1000-2_

_Cargos: Estafas, falsedad documental, coacciones, agresiones y negligencias reiteradas con resultados de muerte para doscientas treinta y cinco víctimas, cuatrocientos quince heridos de distinta consideración y más de mil afectados por desalojos, acumulados en diferentes sucesos de la misma índole._

_Descripción de los hechos: Big Life era un empresario que llevaba una empresa constructora llamada BIG , estafó a todos sus socios y colaboradores engañándoles para quedarse con parte del dinero destinado para la construcción de edificios, comprando materiales de muy baja calidad y creando falsificaciones de varios documentos para hacer creer a sus socios y colaboradores que compraba materiales de alta calidad con su consecuente repercusión en el precio. Unos años más tardes, algunos edificios que construyó BIG , se vinieron abajo causando la muerte de muchos inocentes. Los primeros en denunciar a Big Life mas tarde afirmaron haber sufrido amenazas y agresiones por el propio Big Life en persona y no cesaron hasta que las denuncias se masificaron entre todos los que fueron sus clientes. El total de víctimas mortales ascendió a doscientos treinta y cinco víctimas, el de heridos a cuatrocientos quince heridos de diversa consideración y a más de mil damnificados que se vieron obligados a abandonar sus hogares al contrastarse que todos los edificios de BIG tenían un riesgo cierto de derrumbe inminente debido a la baja calidad de los materiales usados. Estos hechos ocurrieron en Manehattan y Baltimare, no hay datos de sucesos similares en otras poblaciones._

_Veredicto: CULPABLE_

_Condena: Cadena perpetúa_

_Otras consideraciones: Debido a la gravedad de los crímenes, el nulo arrepentimiento del procesado y su reiteración en los mismos delitos a lo largo del tiempo, se determina que el mismo, deba de cumplir condena en la Prisión de NearEnd en el área conocida como THE END_

_Fecha de ingreso en NearEnd: 30 de Junio de 1003 D.A._

_Anexo: Si bien fue condenado el 2 de Agosto de 1000 D.A. debido a un recurso de su abogado, no fue encarcelado. Dicho recurso fue finalmente desestimado el 28 de Junio de 1003 D.A. procediendo a su arresto al día siguiente y al posterior se procedió a su encarcelamiento._

_Anexo II: Se tiene constancia de un incidente sucedido el 28 de Junio de 1003 D.A. en el que Big Life, hizo Bulling inmobiliario, y agredió físicamente a la Srta. Rarity, portadora del "Elemento de la Armonía de la Generosidad" y propietaria del "Carrousel Boutique", en donde como parte del bulling inmobiliario, Big Life destrozó materiales de trabajo y productos (principalmente vestidos y trajes de gala) que allí se encontraban. Este incidente no fue denunciado debido a la intervención de su alteza la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, la cual puso contra las cuerdas a Big Life obligándole a vender el local a la Srta. Rarity por 1 Bit, abonarle a esta 1000 bits en concepto de compensación por los daños sufridos en el local "Carrousel Boutique" y sus productos y a abandonar Ponyville (localidad donde sucedieron los hechos) para siempre o ser arrestado. Se tiene constancia del completo desconocimiento de su alteza la Princesa Twilight Sparkle de los antecedentes delictivos de Big Life._

_Anexo III: Tras su detención y registro de su hogar se encontraron pruebas que demostraban que Big Life asesinó a su padre el Life con un potente veneno, el más que posible móvil fue la herencia que le dejaría su padre al morir. Big Life está a la espera de juicio por este delito._

_Anexo IV: Tras su detención se ha procedido a la incautación de todas sus cuentas, posesiones y bienes, los cuales serán subastados. Con lo obtenido se procederá a devolver el dinero de las víctimas que compraron dichas viviendas y en la medida de lo posible darles una compensación económica._

* * *

-**No puede ser…**-Dijo Twilight increíblemente sorprendida al acabar de leer el documento

-**A mí también me sorprendió mucho cuando me enteré…como imaginaras este es el recluso más reciente de este lugar…ya hemos llegado**

Efectivamente, ahí estaba, Big Life, el mismo pony que atacó a su amiga y que era responsable de crímenes tan atroces. Habían pasado cinco días solamente desde aquel incidente, pero Big Life se veía físicamente muy afectado, había perdido mucho peso y tenía ojeras de no haber dormido en días

**-¡Us…USTED!**- Gritó al ver a Twilight- **¡TU…ES TU CULPA!**

**-¿Mia?**

**-¡Si! ¡Tú moviste los hilos para que me condenaran! ¡Tú enviaste guardias a vigilarme! ¡Tú misma me lo dijiste!**

**-Para empezar, la justicia en Equestria es completamente independiente del resto de poderes del Estado; para continuar yo no cometí esos crímenes, los cometiste tu-** Dijo Twilight indignada- **y para finalizar…mentí sobre los soldados, nunca di tal orden, lo hice para que te lo pensaras dos veces antes de volver a delinquir…claro que entonces pensaba que era tu primer delito, si hubiera sabido antes de tus antecedentes te hubiera traído yo misma a este lugar**

**-¡MIENTES!**

**-No miento, y he de preguntarte… ¿Por qué? Según me contó Rarity tu padre fue un buen pony y por la rapidez con la que pagaste los mil bits se nota que no andabas falto de dinero…lo cual me sorprendió mucho, ¿quién en su sano juicio va con mil bits por la calle?**

**-Mi padre era un imbécil, se conformaba solo con "lo justo para llevar una vida tranquila" ¿¡para que lograr solo lo justo cuando puedes tener mucho más!? Estoy aquí por ambicioso…**

-**Estas aquí por avaricioso y por ser el responsable del sufrimiento y muerte de cientos…**

**-Yo no tengo culpa de que esos idiotas no sepan distinguir un huevo de una castaña**

**-Eso se llama estafa**

**-¿Estafa? Estafa es que el estado se quede con MI dinero, ¡ESO SI ES UNA ESTAFA!**

**-El Estado se queda con el dinero pero solo para repartirlo entre los afectados a los que estafaste**

**-¿¡QUE LO ESTAIS DEVOLVIENDO!?**

**-Según este informe que acabo de leer, sí. Además estamos vendiendo todas tus posesiones y bienes**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**- Gritó Big Life furioso- **¡ESO ES MIO! ¡MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!**

**-Desde el momento en el que fuiste condenado y tu recurso desestimado… no tienes nada.**- Dijo Seriamente Twilight**- Vámonos Luna, vayamos a conocer al siguiente recluso…**

**-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ PUTA! ¡SACAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-** Gritó desesperadamente Big Life mientras Twilight se alejaba

**-Twilight… ¿estás bien?**

**-…No Luna, acabo de ignorar a alguien suplicándome por su vida, y hace un rato hice algo cruel con un pony cuyo único alivio era su catre… no, no estoy bien…y los gritos de los condenados y el ver caer las almas a la Laguna Estix… no ayudan**

**-Lo se Twilight, resiste, ya queda menos, vas muy bien…**

**-No sé cuánto más poder aguantar sin perder el juicio Luna…**

**-Créeme que te comprendo Twilight, a mí también me afecta mucho este lugar y eso que no es la primera vez que vengo…será mejor que no nos entretengamos…**

* * *

**_SOBERBIA_**

* * *

_Nombre: Haughty Heart_

_Descripción_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Raza: Pony Tipo: Terrestre_

_Crin: Violeta con franjas grises_

_Pelaje: gris_

_Color de ojos: Violeta_

_Cutie Mark: Un corazón que está aplastando a varios ponys_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de Febrero de 941 D.A._

_Fecha de arresto: 25 de Mayo de 965 D.A_

_Código de juicio: 3108-0509/965-1_

_Cargos: Posesión de libros ilegales, delitos contra la armonía, incitación al odio y la violencia, abusos de autoridad, intento de magnicidio contra su alteza la Princesa Celestia, conspiración para dar un golpe de Estado, torturas y asesinatos de gran crueldad con la intención de "limpiar Equestria de sus enemigos". Muchas de sus víctimas fueron civiles de todas las edades. Ha sido imposible calcular cuantas fueron sus víctimas, pero se estima que superan ampliamente las trescientas._

_Descripción de los hechos: Tras la "Guerra de las sombras" (963-965), la Capitana Haughty Heart se hizo cargo de la seguridad en Canterlot, pero rápidamente demostró una gran desconfianza contra todos. Por ello empezó una campaña de terror en busca de "los enemigos de Equestria", provocando la detención de cientos seres de todas las razas y edades, los cuales tuvieron que sufrir terribles torturas antes de ser asesinados por Haughty Heart. Muchos de los soldados a su cargo acabaron cometiendo suicidio por los crímenes que les obligó a hacer manipulados por el miedo y otros que la enfrentaron acabaron muertos con terribles torturas, es por ello que logro mantener durante bastante tiempo sus actividades a espaldas de su alteza la Princesa Celestia. Con el tiempo, Haughty Heart se volvió más ambiciosa y soberbia, empezando a considerar a su alteza la Princesa Celestia, no apta para gobernar y proteger Equestria, por ello, cometió un intento de magnicidio contra su alteza como primer paso de un golpe de estado con el que pretendía asumir ella el poder. Tras su detención todos los soldados a sus órdenes pudieron superar el miedo que le tenían y relatar con horror y vergüenza de no haber hecho nada, todos los crímenes cometidos Haughty Heart desde que asumió la tarea de proteger Canterlot. Tras el registro de su hogar se encontraron varios libros prohibidos especializados en tortura y se le atribuye la autoría del libro "Como torturar sin matar"_

_Veredicto: CULPABLE_

_Condena: Cadena perpetúa_

_Otras consideraciones: Debido a la gravedad de los crímenes, el nulo arrepentimiento de la procesada y la reiteración de los delitos en el tiempo, se determina que la misma, deba de cumplir condena en la Prisión de NearEnd en el área conocida como THE END_

_Fecha de ingreso en NearEnd: 7 de Septiembre de 965 D.A._

_Anexo: Todos los libros ilegales incautados fueron destruidos, salvo "Como torturar sin matar" el cual pasó a formar parte de la colección de la "Biblioteca de libros prohibidos" en la sección conocida como "Pasillo de las instrucciones abominables"_

_Anexo II: La prensa de la época la bautizó como "El monstruo de Canterlot" _

_Anexo III: El intento de magnicidio y el intento de golpe de estado fueron ocultados a la población para evitar que cundiera el pánico y que otros posibles conspiradores y magnicidas en potencia decidieran intentarlo ellos mismos inspirados por Haughty Heart_

* * *

-**Así que tú eres la famosa Twilght Sparkle**- Dijo una anciana pony desde el interior de su celda**- Se ve en tu rostro que….eres tan patética como Celestia**

Esto pilló por completo desprevenida a Twilight, ya que no esperaba que lo primero que escuchara de la reclusa fueran insultos contra su mentora

**-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a la princesa a la que juraste proteger?-** Dijo Twilight indignándose de nuevo

**-No te equivoques mocosa, yo jure proteger Equestria y eso es lo que hice**

**-¿¡Asesinando a inocentes!? ¿¡Eso es proteger Equestria para ti!?**

**-¿Inocentes? Pues la mayoría confesó su traición a la patria**

**-¡Por supuesto que confesaron! ¡Te dijeron lo que querías oír para que acabaras con su sufrimiento!**

**-Eso es una tontería tan grande como Equestria, sin duda eres digna alumna de una inútil como Celestia**

**-¡No se lo repetiré, no vuelva insultar a mi mentora en mi presencia!-** Exclamó Twilight llena de ira

**-¿¡O si no que!? ¿Me lanzaras a la Laguna Estix? No tienes los suficientes ovarios para hacerlo, al igual que Celestia que me encerró aquí en vez de lanzarme al magma**

-**No lo hizo porque Equestria no tiene pena capital desde los tiempos de "El consejo de los tres"… además de que hubiera sido un asesinato, no justicia**

**-Bla, bla, bla, hablas igual que esa idiota. Si yo hubiera gobernado, hubiera llevado la gloria a todos y cada uno de los rincones de Equestria**

**-¿Acaso piensas que eres mejor que Celestia?**

**-¿Pensarlo? No,… ¡LO SE!, soy mejor que ella, que tú y que esa zorra que está a tu lado que no debería estar viviendo… ¿Qué pasara el día que vuelva a ser Nightmare Moon? Por cosas como esa, digo que soy y seré siempre mejor que Celestia y por lo tanto no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice…fue por el bien de Equestria**

Luna estaba dejando que Twilight hablara todo el rato, ya que era ella quien tenía que superar estos horrores y por el momento se mantuvo impasible, pero las últimas palabras de Haughty Heart la afectaron y Twilight se percató de ello…

**-Pues te diré algo-** dijo Twilight- **Celestia se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios, el pueblo lloró amargamente su perdida y a petición de ella misma, hicieron una gran fiesta en su despedida…en cambio a ti nadie te llorara, cuando mueras iras a lo más profundo del Tártaro y solo serás recordada como "El monstruo de Canterlot" y con el tiempo, caerás en el olvido…como buenamente te mereces.**

Haughty Heart calló, quiso contestar a Twilight con una nueva retahíla de insultos…pero simplemente calló mientras Twilight y Luna se alejaban rumbo a la siguiente celda, si Twilight hubiera mirado atrás, la hubiera visto a Haughty Heart derramar una lagrima por primera vez en su vida… pero no era una lagrima de arrepentimiento, su soberbia se lo impedía , era una lagrima de tristeza porque mientras ella se pudría en el Tártaro, siendo repudiada, ignorada y con el tiempo olvidada, Celestia era amada, llorada y seria recordada por siempre …era algo incomprensible para ella, ya que, ella era mucho mejor que Celestia…¿verdad?

* * *

**_GULA_**

* * *

_Nombre: Dokimastí__̱__s Apagor__é__v__̱__etai_

_Descripción_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Raza: Minotauro_

_Cuernos: Arco redondeado con la punta hacia delante. Las puntas son de color negro_

_Pelaje: Gris_

_Color de ojos: Rojos_

_Fecha de nacimiento: Desconocida (debido a la guerra en Lpatrida contra los Diamond Dogs y su posterior conquista por parte del Imperio Changeling, no se ha podido obtener dicha información dado que el recluso no ha facilitado este dato)_

_Fecha de arresto: 3 de Enero de 985 D.A._

_Código de juicio: 1602-2002/985-4_

_Cargos: Maltrato infantil con resultado de muerte, asesinato y canibalismo. Las pruebas indican que hubo ocho víctimas que fueron asesinadas y devoradas y cinco que murieron por inanición. No se descarta que la cifra real pudiera ser superior._

_Descripción de los hechos: Dokimastí__̱__s Apagorév__̱__etai (a partir de ahora Doki, para acortar) era el encargado de un orfanato situado en las afueras de Vanhoover. Según el testimonio de los pequeños y pequeñas del orfanato y las pruebas recogidas, Doki les daba muy poco de comer y este se comía prácticamente toda la comida, un día, por un problema burocrático recibió tarde el dinero de la subvención estatal y no tenía dinero para comprar comida, así que mató a un pequeño grifo y se lo comió y preparó la comida de los pequeños con "las sobras" de la víctima. Los pequeños quedaron horrorizados al ver que Doki les ordenaba que comieran los platos preparados con los restos de la víctima, todos se negaron a comer, pero la situación empeoró cuando Doki decidió que la "carne" formaría parte del menú diario, aunque en realidad eran "las sobras" de las partes que a él no le gustaban, por ello, asesinaba a uno de los pequeños todas las semanas, debido a esto, muchos pequeños murieron por inanición al negarse a comer. Esto disparó las alarmas de los servicios sociales ante la anormal tasa de mortalidad, tras una inspección, se descubrió el horrible secreto de Doki el cual fue apresado inmediatamente_

_Veredicto: CULPABLE_

_Condena: Cadena perpetúa_

_Otras consideraciones: Debido a la gravedad de los crímenes, el nulo arrepentimiento del procesado y la reiteración en el tiempo de los crímenes, se determina que el mismo, deba de cumplir condena en la Prisión de NearEnd en el área conocida como THE END_

_Fecha de ingreso en NearEnd: 21 de Febrero de 985 D.A._

_Anexo: Aunque no hay pruebas de ello, no se descarta que Doki raptara, asesinara y devorara a varios pequeños de Vanhoover y otras poblaciones cercanas, debido a que hubo un incremento drástico de desapariciones infantiles en la ciudad que han quedado sin resolver por aquel entonces._

* * *

**-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan espantoso!?-** Preguntó Twilight al minotauro que estaba en la celda

**-¿Cuál es el problema?**

**-¿Perdona?**

**-¿Acaso los grifos no son omnívoros? ¿Acaso los ponys en cierta manera también lo sois?**

**-¡Los ponys no comemos carne! **

**-Consumís leche y usáis huevos para vuestros pasteles**

**-Lo de los huevos es directamente mentira, deberías saber que se pueden preparar muchos pasteles sin necesidad de usar huevo, ese es un tópico falso sobre los de mi raza y en cuanto a la leche, si consumimos leche…pero esta es comprada a las vacas, no es robada ni extraída con violencia y todos lo vemos como algo tan natural como la leche materna**

**-Lo que tú digas…Es una pérdida de tiempo que hables conmigo, no me vas a convencer de nada, esos pequeños estaban deliciosos, lo único que haría si pudiera salir de aquí es comer una buena sopa hecha con los…**

**-¡CALLATE!**- Grito Twilight al empezar a sentir nauseas de imaginárselo- **Vámonos Luna antes de que me enferme por escucharle**

Twilight y Luna se empezaron a encaminar a la siguiente celda, pero justo cuando estaban ya en su plataforma, Luna paró y dijo

-**Twilight, te recomiendo que descanses un poco**

**-Luna, ya descansare cuando haya acabado, quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes…**

**-Insisto, deberías descansar para hacer frente a los dos últimos…son los peores con diferencia y en concreto el próximo…te afectara mucho.**

**-¿A qué te refieres Luna?... ¿No será…**

**-Sí…**

-**Dame su expediente…**

**-Twilight…**

**-¡DAME SU EXPEDIENTE!**

**-Está bien…pero tienes que prometer autocontrolarte al máximo**

-**Lo prometo, ahora dámelo…**

Y entonces Luna entrego el expediente del sexto recluso a Twilight

* * *

**_LUJURIA_**

* * *

_Nombre: Sweet Devourer, más conocido por su nombre artístico: Secret Play_

_Descripción_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Raza: Pony Tipo: Unicornio_

_Crin: No tiene, su cola es blanca_

_Pelaje: rosa_

_Color de ojos: Verdes_

_Cutie Mark: un rostro con nariz de payaso saboreando unos dulces_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de Mayo de 937 D.A._

_Fecha de arresto: 6 de Noviembre de 991 D.A._

_Código de juicio: 2901-0502/992-3_

_Cargos: Violacion, tortura, asesinato de al menos cincuenta y dos potrillos y potrillas (no se descarta que hubieran más víctimas y de otras razas) de distintas edades (incluyendo bebes), canibalismo, necrofilia, crímenes contra la armonía e incitación al odio y la violencia_

_Descripción de los hechos: Sweet Devourer, alias "Secret Play" aprovechando su profesión de payaso profesional engalanada a sus víctimas que en plena confianza con el entonces famoso payaso le seguían tras este decirles que les enseñaría a jugar su juego secreto. Una vez separados de sus padres, dormía a los pequeños con un pañuelo con cloroformo y los llevaba a su casa ambulante. Una vez allí, abandonaba el pueblo y cuando estaba seguro de que nadie pudiera escucharle, despertaba a sus víctimas y procedía a violarles de formas tan espantosas y crueles que muchos potrillos y potrillas morían durante la violación. Los que tuvieran la desgracia de sobrevivir, morían en medio de terribles torturas y una vez fallecidos Sweet Devourer/Secret Play procedía a volverles a violar. Con el tiempo el Sweet Devourer/Secret Play desarrollo curiosidad por el canibalismo y empezó a practicarlo. Se tiene constancia de que violo cadáveres ya cocinados. Fue descubierto cuando por pura casualidad un grupo de soldados que patrullaba a las afueras de Fillydelphia, pasó cerca de su casa ambulante y de pronto empezaron a escuchar gritos y ruidos de pelea. Al ingresar al interior de la casa ambulante, se encontraron con Sweet Devourer/Secret Play herido en el suelo tras recibir una paliza de una pegaso adolescente de dieciséis años de edad, a la que había intentando violar, la cual estaba herida en su ojo derecho, por lo que inmediatamente procedieron a detener y socorrer a ambos hasta comprobar sus versiones de los hechos (la adolescente alegaba autodefensa por un intento de violación y Sweet Devourer/Secret Play alegaba agresión contra su persona por parte de una ladrona). Tras un registro de la casa se encontraron pruebas de sus crímenes así como dos libros escritos por él mismo en el que se dan instrucciones detalladas para violar, asesinar y cocinar a sus víctimas, siendo ilustradas con fotografías reales de sus crímenes. Tras estos descubrimientos la pegaso adolescente fue liberada inmediatamente habiendo pasado solo diez minutos desde su detención._

_Veredicto: CULPABLE_

_Condena: Cadena perpetúa_

_Otras consideraciones: Debido a la gravedad de los crímenes, el nulo arrepentimiento del procesado y la reiteración de los delitos en el tiempo, se determina que el mismo, deba de cumplir condena en la Prisión de NearEnd en el área conocida como THE END_

_Fecha de ingreso en NearEnd: 7 de febrero de 992 D.A._

_Anexo: Los dos libros cuya autoría pertenecen a Sweet Devourer/Secret Play fueron trasladados a la "Biblioteca de los libros prohibidos" concretamente al área conocida como "Pasillo de las instrucciones abominables", estos libros tienen como título: "Como disfrutar de un dulce" y "Como disfrutar de un dulce Volumen II: En la cocina"_

_Anexo II: No se descarta que Sweet Devourer/Secret Play pudiera tener un cómplice, ya que si bien, quien aparece cometiendo esos actos es sin duda Sweet Devourer/Secret Play, no hay pruebas de que usara su magia para hacer las fotos. De hecho la exactitud con la que se tomaron las fotografías, hace pensar que tuvo efectivamente un cómplice que fue el que tomo las imágenes._

_Anexo III: La adolescente a la que intentaba forzar, perdió parte de la visión de su ojo derecho quedando este estrab__ístico. Afortunadamente, no hubo que lamentar mayores lesiones gracias a la valentía que mostró la joven al enfrentarse a su agresor._

_Anexo IV: Ante la posibilidad de que hubiera un cómplice, fue recomendado a la joven que se acogiera al programa de protección de testigos. Una vez aceptó, cambio su nombre de Ditzy Doo a Derpy Hooves (habiendo escogido ella misma este nombre) y se mudó a Ponyville junto a su madre (su padre falleció por causas naturales dos años antes) y su hija de un año (fruto de una relación anterior)_

_Anexo V: En la actualidad (15 de Marzo de 999 D.A.) Derpy Hooves vive plácidamente como madre soltera de dos potrillas unicornio Dinky Hooves y Sparkle Hooves. Si bien el estrabismo provocado por las heridas ocasionadas por la pelea con Sweet Devourer/Secret Play persiste, habiéndole provocado problemas para encontrar trabajo y en su rutina diaria, siempre se las arregla para mantener a sus hijas. La pensión que el Estado le pasa como testigo protegido, es desde el primer día, ingresado a una cuenta a nombre de sus hijas de la cual no toca ni un solo bit. No se sabe quién es el padre o padres de las potrillas. Su madre falleció por causas naturales el 27 de agosto de 996 D.A._

* * *

-**Derpy….amiga mía, tú también…**-Dijo Twilight mientras empezaba a llorar tras descubrir el terrible pasado de la alegre cartera de Ponyville

-**Alégrate por ella…**-Intentó consolarla Luna- **Salvo por lo del ojo, salió ilesa y gracias a ella pudieron detenerle y salvar vete a saber cuántas vidas.**

**-Lo se… y su dedicación, lo trabajadora, lo alegre y amable que es, siempre me hizo sentir orgullosa de considerarla una amiga-** Dijo Twilight intentando sonreír- **Ojala pudiera pasar más tiempo con ella, pero su dedicación a sus hijas es total y eso rara vez le deja tiempo para el ocio…**

**-No la conozco, pero sin duda, por lo que me cuentas y por lo que dice el informe, debe de ser una muy buena madre** - Comentó Luna

-**Lo es, adora a sus pequeñas, a veces he pensado que es algo sobreprotectora, pero ahora que se por lo que tuvo que pasar…lo comprendo perfectamente.**

Unos segundos después, llegaron a la celda

-**Bien, esta es la celda**

Ante Twilight estaba un pony anciano, al menos en apariencia bastante más que la abuela Smith (que ya es decir).

-**Hola…altezas-** Dijo educadamente el pony al percatarse de la presencia de las princesas- ¿**A que debe este anciano el honor?**

Twilight al verle no pudo contenerse y le lanzó una potente bola de energía que le golpeo violentamente

-**Agggggg**- dijo dolorido el anciano**- ¿Por qué? Princesa… ¿Que he hecho?**

**-¿Que que has hecho? ¿¡QUE QUE HAS HECHO!?**- Gritó Twilight dominada por completo por su dolor- **¡TU… MATASTE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!**

**-¡Twilight! ¡Contrólate!-** intentó Luna calmarla sin éxito

**-¿En serio?...y ¿¡llegue a jugar a mi juego secreto con usted!? No, para que pregunto, solo se me escapó aquel dulce gris con crin rubia…una verdadera pena, aunque era un poco vieja para mi gusto, se veía tan…deliciosa**

Twilight lanzó una segunda bola de energía, esta vez, con el impacto se escucharon romperse varios huesos, probablemente, costillas.

**-¡BASTA TWILIGHT! ¡VAS A MATARLE!**

**-¡ME DA IGUAAAAL!**- Gritó Twilight de forma desgarradora mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas

**-¡TWILIGHT SI LE MATAS ÉL GANA! ¡TE QUEDARIAS ATRAPADA AQUÍ POR SIEMPRE!**

**-¿Que…?**- Preguntó Twilight atendiendo a Luna por un momento

-**Si le matas… no podrás salir de aquí, es una de las normas de este lugar…**- dijo Luna intentando mantenerse calmada- **Esa garra subiría a por ti y te llevaría directamente a las profundidades del Tártaro…no te lo dije por qué no lo creí necesario en este momento, perdóname, me equivoque…Twilight, este monstruo no merece la pena, no te condenes, piensa en la tristeza que tendría tu amiga si llegara a enterarse que nunca podrías reunirte con ella en las Praderas de los Creadores y no solo ella, también mi hermana…hazlo por ellas Twilight**

Twilight hizo el ejercicio de respiración que le enseñó Cadence varias veces para recuperar el control de sí misma, finalmente empezó a calmarse

**-No lo entiendo princesa…agggg…yo solo soy un pony que ama a los pequeños y pequeñas de Equestria, tanto les amo, que quería que nos volviéramos uno para siempre**

**-Eres un monstruo demente**- Dijo Twilight intentando esta vez mantener la calma

**-Ustedes no lo entienden, ellos son tan dulces, sus pelajes son tan suaves, sus miradas son tan puras e inocentes… ¿quién podría resistirse a eso? Yo solamente jugué con ellos…aunque algunos se rompían durante el juego…**

**-No eran tus juguetes, ellos eran seres vivos como….tu, eran potrillos y potrillas como lo fuiste tú… y por si fuera poco, profanaste sus cuerpos antes y después de morir**

**-Es que eran…tan dulces que quería seguir jugando con ellos antes de que nos volviéramos uno…**

Twilight volvió cargó energía mágica en su cuerno a máxima potencia, pero esta vez disparo hacia el magma en un esfuerzo de autocontrol sin precedentes en ella.

**-Secret Play**- Dijo Twilight- **Todos los que me conocen, saben que nunca he odiado a nadie, ni siquiera he llegado a odiar a alguien como King Sombra…pero a usted…a usted le odio con toda mi alma y todo mi ser…espero que sufra todo lo que le quede de vida y que en la siguiente vida sufra el peor de los tormentos.**

Dicho esto Twilight se alejó a toda prisa seguida de Luna, cuando estaban a medio camino de donde estaba el ascensor, Twilight se derrumbó llorando desconsoladamente.

-**Luna….no puedo…no puedo más…**

**-Twilight…ya falta poco…**-dijo abrazándola

**-No puedo Luna**- continuo llorando desconsolada-** este lugar… ¿qué me está haciendo? ¡Yo nunca he odiado a nadie! ¡Y hace un momento he deseado a un anciano el peor de los tormentos!**

-**Twilight, es normal, ese es pony es un monstruo, es algo así como el lobo con piel de cordero… además él, mató a tu amiga y lastimó a otra de ellas…**

**-¡Pero yo no soy así! Ya no es solo ese pony, es también lo que le hice a Solely Sloth o las palabras que le dedique a Haughty Heart… ¿Que me esta pasado Luna?**

-**Es este lugar Twilight, simplemente te está afectando, a mí la primera vez que vine, me afectó incluso peor de lo que te está afectando a ti…Lucha Twilight, no te dejes dominar por tus miedos y lucha, ¡hazlo por aquellos a los que más ames!**

**-Luna…quiero ir a casa…**

**-Tranquila Twilight, en cuanto acabemos volveremos directamente a Canterlot**

**-No Luna…quiero volver a casa, quiero volver a Ponyville, a mi biblioteca, quiero volver a ordenar y reordenar los libros junto a Spike, quiero volver a comprar dulces a los Cake para desayunar los sábados, quiero volver a dar de comer a los animales junto a Fluttershy, quiero volver a hacer de modelo para Rarity, quiero volver a ayudar con la sidra a Applejack, quiero volver a ayudar a Rainbow Dash con sus entrenamientos, quiero volver a ir a las locas fiestas de Pinkie Pie, quiero que Derpy me entregue una carta mientras me muestra su gran sonrisa, quiero volver a oír a Lyra tocando la lira, quiero volver a probar los bombones de Bon-bon, quiero volver a regañar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders cuando alguna de sus trastadas…Luna… no puedo más… no puedo más**- continuo llorando desconsoladamente Twilight ahora con más fuerza**-Teníais razón, yo no estaba…no estoy preparada…no puedo más…no puedo más…**

**-Debes aguantar Twilight, ya queda menos…**

**-¿Te piensas que no me he dado cuenta? Estamos yendo de menos a más…si el Tártaro, es el segundo lugar… ¿cómo será el tercero?**

**-Twilight mírame**- Dijo luna mientras levantaba el rostro de Twilight suavemente con su casco- **¿Recuerdas lo que dijo mi hermana cuando te traspasó su don?**

Twilight empezó a hacer memoria y pronto recordó las palabras de su mentora

_**-CREO EN TI TWILIGHT SPARKLE**_

Al recordar estas palabras asintió en silencio a Luna

-**No solamente ella Twilight, todos creemos en ti, yo incluida, ¿Qué no es sencillo? Nadie dijo que lo fuera, pero lo que no voy a consentir es que te rindas, porque tú eres la portadora del legado de mi hermana, la que ha de perpetuarlo, la que ha de mejorarlo y mientras yo esté en este mundo, no te dejare caer y si caes, te ayudare a levantarte hasta que puedas hacerlo por ti misma-** Luna abrazó más fuertemente a Twilight mientras por su rostro empezaban a deslizarse varias lagrimas**- Ahora llora Twilight Sparkle, desahógate, al igual que cuando tú me diste consuelo y fuerzas aquella vez, ahora soy yo quien te lo ofrece…llora Twilight, llora y luego álzate de nuevo como la princesa de Equestria que eres, llora y álzate de nuevo para hacer que todos (y en especial mi hermana), nos sintamos orgullosos de ti…**

Twilight lloró amargamente durante varios minutos, esos minutos se hicieron eternos, pero a la vez, mientras era reconfortada por Luna, sencillamente olvidó en donde se encontraba y dejó de escuchar los gritos de agonía de los condenados. Finalmente, se puso de nuevo en pie con la ayuda de Luna.

**-Continuemos…y gracias-** Intentó sonreír Twilight, pero en ese momento se percató de que el rostro de Luna era el de alguien muy preocupado- **Luna, no te preocupes por mí, ya estoy mejor…gracias a ti**

**-Me tengo que preocupar Twilight, el séptimo…es especial.**

**-Déjame adivinar…el humano que vino junto al Necronomicon de otro mundo ¿verdad?**

**-Sí Twilight pero…hay varias cosas que debes saber de él y será mejor que me cuentes que pudiste averiguar sobre él y su mundo.**

**-Sobre su mundo, no mucho, solo que tanto el humano como el Necronomicon fueron derrotados por alguien al que el libro se refería como "El elegido" de su mundo y sobre el recluso…Algo inquietante, los dos Necronomicon están tranquilos esperando que vaya a por ellos ya que según el del otro mundo, "él está recuperando sus poderes" y cuando se liberen…creo que no hace falta explicarlo**

**-Eso confirma los temores de mi hermana sobre la posibilidad de que recupere sus poderes y confirma los motivos por los que estaba herido en el pecho cuando fue encontrado**- Dijo Luna preocupada- **Ten Twilight, en su expediente está todo lo que sabemos de él**

* * *

_**IRA**_

* * *

_Nombre: Desconocido_

_Descripción_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Raza: Humano_

_Crin: Rubia_

_Piel: Rosada_

_Color de ojos: Azules_

_Fecha de nacimiento: Desconocida_

_Fecha de arresto: 17 de Octubre de 998 D.A._

_Código de juicio: -_

_Cargos: -_

_Descripción de los hechos: -_

_Veredicto: -_

_Condena: Cadena perpetúa_

_Otras consideraciones: Debido a la EXTREMA PELIGROSIDAD del recluso, este será recluido en la Prisión de NearEnd en el área conocida como THE END concretamente en la celda de "La Ira"_

_Fecha de ingreso en NearEnd: 17 de Octubre de 998 D.A._

_Anexo: _

_MEDIDAS DE SEGURIDAD EXTRAORDINARIAS_

_-SE PROHÍBE EL ACCESO A LA CELDA DE "LA IRA" DE TODO PERSONAL NO AUTORIZADO EXPRESAMENTE POR EL ALCAIDE O LAS PRINCESAS_

_-LOS CONJUROS DE CONTENCIÓN DEBERÁN DE SER REFORZADOS CADA DOCE HORAS_

_-UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA, SE LE APLICARAN CONJUROS DE CONTENCIÓN ADICIONALES PROCEDENTES DE LAS DISCIPLINAS MÁGICAS DE LAS CEBRAS Y LOS DRAGONES_

_-UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA SE LE APLICARAN SELLOS DE CONTENCIÓN PROCEDENTES DE LAS DISCIPLINAS ALQUÍMICAS DE LOS GRIFOS Y LOS MINOTAUROS_

_-SE PROHÍBE HABLAR CON EL RECLUSO SALVO AUTORIZACIÓN EXPRESA DEL ALCAIDE O LAS PRINCESAS_

_-SE PROHÍBE MIRAR AL RECLUSO SALVO CUANDO HA DE ALIMENTARSELE_

_-BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA DEBE MIRARSE AL RECLUSO A LOS OJOS _

_-BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA DEBE DE TENERSE CONTACTO FÍSICO O MÁGICO CON EL RECLUSO_

_-EN CASO DE FUGA, SE AUTORIZA EL USO DE FUERZA LETAL CONTRA EL RECLUSO_

* * *

Twilight estaba en shock, no solo por lo poco que sabían del recluso en cuestión, sino por la cantidad de medidas de seguridad…además, se había percatado de algo que hasta entonces había pasado por alto

-**Luna… ¿Dónde está la séptima celda?**

**-Ven conmigo Twilight…primero volvamos al ascensor**

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, vieron como dos de los guardias estaban inconscientes y el tercero estaba muy nervioso y con varias heridas…y con un charco de orina bajo de él

**-P…pr…princesas…y…yo…tu…tuve… que dejarles…in…inconscientes…me…me atacaron…no…no me qued…quedó…elección**- Dijo claramente afectado el soldado.

-**Está bien soldado, regrese junto a sus compañeros…Twilight y yo vamos a la celda de "La Ira"**

**-¿¡E…esta…está LOCA!?**

**-Sé que parece una locura, pero hemos de ir para comprobar algo, así que váyase.**

**-A….a sus…ordenes…al…alteza**

Tras esto, el soldado metió a sus dos compañeros en el ascensor y este ascendió a la superficie. Cuando desapareció de la vista de las princesas, Luna hizo un conjuro y en el lugar donde estaba el ascensor, apareció otro ascensor, con el mismo aspecto que el suelo de la plataforma llamada "camino fantasma"

-**Twilight he de advertirte de algo, ese ascensor…es descendente…**

**-¿C…como que descendente?**

**-Twilight la celda de "La Ira"…está en las profundidades del Tártaro, hemos de atravesar la Laguna Estix…**

**-Adelante…**

**-¿No dices nada más?**- dijo sorprendida Luna

**-¿Que voy a decir? ¿Algo en plan "¿Estas segura"? o "¿no hay otro modo?"? Si este es el modo de ir, significa que no hay otro modo, o al menos no otro modo más seguro…**

**-El viaje es seguro…siempre que no te salgas del "Camino fantasma", si te sales…quedaras atrapada en el Tártaro para siempre…**

Ambas princesas se introdujeron en el segundo ascensor y este cerró la puerta automáticamente, dejando a ambas princesas a oscuras…la parte buena de esto es que dejaron de oír los gritos de los condenados, instantes después empezó a moverse.

-**Tranquila Twilight, esto es normal, respira como te enseñó Cadence…-**Dijo Luna al percatarse del nerviosismo de Twilight por estar encerrada a oscuras. Unos instantes después volvió a hablar- **Twilight, te recomiendo que SOLO mires al frente, si miras a los lados…veras a los demonios del Tártaro haciendo "su trabajo"…créeme, lo de la Laguna Estix, es un juego de niños comparado con los horrores de aquí abajo**

Poco después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y los gritos de terror de los condenados volvieron en mayor cantidad y con mayor fuerza, para Twilight fue como si la abofetearan directamente al cerebro y los olores a azufre y sangre no ayudaban. Ante ella se veía el "camino fantasma" el cual esta vez estaba apoyado sobre un suelo de piedra rojo, en el horizonte se veían lo que parecían volcanes. Ella y Luna comenzaron a caminar poco a poco por el camino, a veces veía algo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y después escuchaba terribles gritos, tal como le dijo Luna, procuró no mirar.

Tras unos minutos, empezó a vislumbrar la celda, pero algo la hizo parar y mirar a su derecha, alguien gritaba su nombre

**-¡TWILIGHT SPARKLEEEEEEEE! ¡AAAAAAAAARGGGG! ¡ME VENGARE! ¡LO JURO! ¡SE QUE ME ESTAS OYENDO ZORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGG! ¡VOLVERE Y OS MATARE A TODOOOOOOOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGG!**

Justo a su derecha, unos demonios con forma equina, clavaban diferentes tipos de armas sobre un unicornio gris con crin negra y cuerno curvo rojo, pero lo hacían de tal modo que simplemente despellejaban su piel con gran dolor y tiraban sobre la herida unos líquidos que claramente acentuaban el dolor.

Luna puso su casco sobre la barbilla de Twilight y le giro la cabeza suavemente para volviera a mirar al frente

-**Ignórale Twilight, el no podrá salir de aquí nunca y lo sabe, solo intenta que salgas del camino, sigamos…**

Twilight continuo la marcha, pero esta vez lo hacía como si se tratara de un alma en pena, ver esa tortura le afectó mucho, más aun siendo el que la sufría alguien conocido…aunque ese alguien fuera el propio King Sombra

Poco después, llegaron hasta la celda y las medidas de seguridad verdaderamente eran incluso más que las detalladas en el informe, ya que la celda estaba suspendida sobre un abismo del que no se veía el fondo y rodeado por el "camino fantasma" el cual se suspendía en el aire en este punto.

Dentro de la celda, Twilight vio algo que le impactó.

El humano estaba encerrado en una especie de sarcófago hecho con anillas de metal con runas dibujadas (una técnica de sellado mediante alquimia creada por los minotauros), a su vez, el sarcófago, estaba envuelto en cadenas y vendas que lo mantenían suspendidos en el aire dentro de la celda, teniendo las vendas más runas dibujadas aunque distintas que las anteriores (técnica de sellado mediante alquimia de los grifos), también pudo percibir en el suelo de la celda (que a diferencia de las otras celdas, este era de tierra) varias marcas tribales (técnica de sellado mediante la magia de las cebras), también en cada esquina y en el centro de la celda habían cinco pequeños pebeteros (siendo el central el más grande y alto) que de los que salía unos hilo de fuego que envolvía toda la jaula (técnica de sellado mágico de los dragones) y finalmente en toda la jaula y en el propio sarcófago tantos hechizos realizados con magia pony que Twilight fue incapaz de contarlos

-**Oh, tengo visita ¡y de la realeza! ¡Cuánto honor!-** Dijo el humano con tono sarcástico

-**Twilight, ten cuidado, habla con él, intenta sacarle información, pero sobretodo no dejes que "entre a tu mente", es capaz de hacerlo con solo hablar…**

**-Hola extranjero, que es lo que te trajo a nuestro mundo**

**-¿Yo? Solo soy una víctima, me intentaron asesinar y caí en este mundo, luego fui apresado y llevado aquí sin ni siquiera juicio…**

Twilight se giró hacia Luna, eso cuadraría con el hecho de que en el informe no se ponía ni siquiera la fecha del juicio

-**Twilight, mi hermana intentó leerle la mente y lo único que pudo averiguar es que él era un ser extremadamente peligroso que había perdido sus poderes…De hecho lo poco que pudo leer de su mente fue…muerte, dolor, violaciones y más muerte…todo ello provocado por él. No pudo más porque su mente tiene protecciones mágicas muy poderosas...**

**-¿Que tienes que decir a eso extranjero?**

**-Que yo no he cometido ningún crimen en este mundo**

**-No vamos a consentirte que cometas algún crimen aquí…**

**-Eso no lo sabes, de todos modos es interesante conocer a una dictadora**

**-¿Dictadora?**

**-¿Qué clase de gobernante permite que se encierre a gente sin un juicio justo?-** A Twilight le pareció que se le dibujaba una macabra sonrisa en ese momento al humano

-**Yo…**

**-¿¡Ves!? Tú tampoco estás de acuerdo…**

**-Yo…no pienso sacarte**

**-¿QUE?**

**-Confio en Luna y en Celestia, si ellas dicen que eres demasiado peligroso como para dejarte libre, confio en su palabra**

**-O sea, que eres un borrego… o ¿más bien una marioneta?**

**-Veo por donde vas humano, intentas hacerme dudar, intentas que me enfrente a Luna y sobretodo, intentas convencerme para que te libere… tengo noticias para ti…NO FUNCIONARA**

**-JAJAAJAJAJAJAAJA**- Empezó a reír el humano- **¿Te piensas que acaso me importa? Dejémonos de gilipoyeces alteza, yo sé que tú sabes que todo este tinglado que habéis montado alrededor mío solo retrasara lo inevitable**

**-¿Y que es lo inevitable según tú?**

- **Que me libere, que recupere el Necronomicon, que os viole y maté a todos, que regrese a mi mundo y que me encargue de ese maldito manco… ¿No me crees? Usa tu magia para detectar las energías mágicas en mí, veras como están creciendo poco a poco…**

**-…Muy listo…hago el conjuro y tu absorbes parte de la energía del mismo para recuperarte antes ¿verdad?**

**-Vaya, nos salió espabilada la borrica-**dijo burlonamente el humano- **Solo te diré que no me mires a los ojos**

En ese momento, Twilight casi sin darse cuenta miró a los ojos del humano y en su mirada había algo que hizo que por unos momentos sintiera auténtico pánico, pánico que no desapareció hasta que Luna se puso ante ella interrumpiendo el contacto visual

**-¡Twilight!**

**-Uggg…psicología inversa, como pude caer en un truco tan tonto…**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡cuánto disfrutare asesinándoos a todos! Cuando escape ¡OS HARÉ PAGAR EL TENERME ENCERRADO! ¡HARÉ QUE ESTE LUGAR OS PAREZCA EL PARAÍSO COMPARADO CON LO QUE OS HARÉ! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-Vámonos Twilight…es suficiente…**

Entonces ambas princesas se marcharon de nuevo, mientras se alejaban escucharon de nuevo gritar al humano

**-¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER PRINCESAS! ¡Y PARA CUANDO LO HAGAMOS…YA HABRÉ CUBIERTO TODO VUESTRO MUNDO CON LA SANGRE Y VÍSCERAS DE VUESTROS HIJOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Las princesas no tardaron en apresurarse en marcharse de tan horrible lugar y solo cinco minutos después ya estaban de vuelta a la superficie

**-¡Altezas! ¡Me alegro ver que están de vuelta sanas y salvas**!- Exclamó el Alcaide al verlas salir del ascensor, estaba muy sudado ya que había entrado en pánico cuando supo que fueron a la celda de "La ira"

-**Estamos bien Alcaide…pero le pido que preparen una cama para la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y otra para mí…**

**-¿Luna por qué pides una cam…**

Twilight no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Luna le aplico sin tiempo a reaccionar un hechizo de sueño

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

_En el área conocida como The End, conocí a siete verdaderos monstruos, a cada cual más peor, pero sin duda los peores fueron Secret Play y el humano…El primero ya puede imaginarse el por qué, el segundo…está recuperando sus poderes, sé que el asesinato de este ser no es una opción no solo porque va contra nuestra moral, sino porque según me contó Luna, las energías oscuras que alberga ese humano podrían buscar a un nuevo portador o portadores y traer el caos a toda Equestria si este muere… Aun así en caso de fuga los soldados tienen órdenes de matarle si es necesario con tal de evitar que escape._

_Luna…Estoy tan avergonzada de como la traté, mientras estuvimos en el Tártaro…me rendí, simplemente me rendí, pero fue ella quien me levantó, fue ella quien me dio aliento, fuerzas y ánimos para continuar…Princesa Celestia, no puedo estar más orgullosa de poderla llamar amiga y sé que usted también está orgullosa de ella…_

Twilight empezó a llorar de nuevo, no podía escribir más, recordar todo era terrible, pero ese lugar, lo que tuvo que hacer después de abandonar NearEnd…era demasiado, sintió que hiperventilaba de nuevo…y finalmente emitió un grito desgarrador de dolor

**-¿Blanquita?**

Twilight alzó la vista, era la pequeña Candy Chocolat, venía muy sucia de jugar con Discord, parecía que se había divertido mucho, pero…en su cara vio la angustia reflejada por haberla visto así

**-Blanquita… ¿te hiciste pupa?**

**-Si…Candy…me hice mucha pupa…**

**-¿Te hiciste la pupa en el casco? Déjame curarte**- La pequeña cogió el casco de Twilight y dijo- **Sana sanita, culito de rana, si no, sana hoy, sanara mañana**- acto seguido dio un dulce beso al caso de Twilight y dijo sonriendo**- Esta vez yo te di el beso mágico a ti**

Twilight se abrazó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la mejilla, realmente esa pequeña era capaz de sanar su dolor con solo pequeños gestos

-**Gracias Candy…**-Dijo Twilight recuperando la sonrisa**- ¿Viniste a buscarme por algo?**

**-Sí, Cadence dice que es hora de comer…**

**-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Vamos a comer de acuerdo?**

**-¡Sipi!**- dijo alegremente la pequeña

Fue una comida agradable, incluso Discord (normalmente no comía con ellos, pero ese día lo hizo porque Candy insistió que se quedara) se comportó, conversaron y rieron todos. Un rato después, Twilight subió a Candy a su cuarto y la acostó para que durmiera una siesta, con lo agotada que estaba tras jugar con Discord y la comida, se durmió en seguida…y por eso Twilight continuo escribiendo la carta

_Pude aguantar en NearEnd gracias a Luna…pero nada me podría haber preparado para la siguiente parada en nuestro viaje y para la dura prueba que me deparaba aquel horrible lugar…no sé cómo voy a poder vivir con este peso…_

_Dígame Princesa Celestia… ¿cómo voy a poder vivir con el peso de saber….que mis cascos están manchados de sangre inocente?_

* * *

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

GhMvKv4GX5U

Antes de hacer algunos comentarios permitidme traduciros un par de cosas conceptos

Dokimastí̱s Apagorév̱etai -Catador prohibido

D.A.- Después de la Armonización

Laguna Estix- Es otro modo valido de referirse a la Laguna Estigia (si no sabéis que es…miradlo en google!)

Bueno, ahora es momento que os cuente algunas cosillas tanto sobre el fic, como sobre el mundo de "Domi"

Este capítulo me ha gustado escribirlo, ya que detallo cosas sobre el pasado de Equestria y de algunos personajes conocidos (¡DERPY RULES!) y el regreso de alguno que otro (¿A que no os esperabais a King Sombra y a Big Life?) además de que muestro el calendario de Equestria. Tenía ganas de meter un calendario, pero no encontraba la ocasión, los expedientes fueron la excusa perfecta para ello (ya os dije que habrían más cosas que cartas, y me refería precisamente a los expedientes). Como he dicho, me ha gustado escribirlo, pero también, me costó bastante por el tema de ir cuadrando fechas, sobre todo cuando se trata de personajes conocidos o eventos canon.

El calendario es básicamente el nuestro (no quise complicarme demasiado la vida con ello) con la diferencia de los años.

Y es por ello que voy a hablaros un poco de la cronología que tengo montada para el fic (tengo muuuchos mas eventos, pasados y futuros metidos en la cronología, pero esos eventos tendréis que descubrirlos vosotros)

La "Armonización" se llevó a cabo durante el año 0 también conocido por los historiadores como el AÑO NEGRO

¿Qué sucedió en ese año?

Pues se llegó al final de "Las guerras armónicas" y el de la "Era del Caos", ¿que por qué se llamó AÑO NEGRO?

Pues digamos que el año empezó bien, con la derrota de Discord, pero a lo largo del año estallaron TRES GUERRAS MAS que aunque acabaron rápidamente, fueron mucho más sangrientas que la guerra contra Discord, ya que Discord NO MATABA, apresaba y humillaba, pero no mataba a nadie, ni siquiera a aquellos que le hacían la guerra…Como curiosidad, Discord hizo algo bueno que el "Consejo de los tres" se negó a hacer: Abolir la pena capital

Las tres guerras fueron (en orden cronológico)

-La Iª Guerra Equestre-Grifica

-La Guerra contra King Sombra

-La Guerra civil Equestre, la cual empezó con la primera venida de Nightmare Moon

Tras finalizar estas tres guerras, el mundo entró en estado de "armonía", ya que los principales males del mundo se habían ido…el mundo había sido "armonizado"

En cuanto al año actual…aunque lo he dicho a lo largo del capítulo, lo vuelvo a decir para los despistados, el año actual en la historia de mi fic es el 1003

Quedando las fechas relevantes de hechos recientes en mi fic así

Muerte de Celestia: Mediados de Junio de 1003

Incidente con Big Life: 28 de Junio de 1003

Lucha contra Barbas: 1 de Julio de 1003

Boda de Pinkie Pie y convite: del 1 al 2 de Julio de 1003

Pelea de Twilight con Luna: Atardecer del 2 de Julio de 1003

Cuando Twilight toma decisión de ir a "las tres sombras de Equestria" tras hablar con sus amigas y familiares: 3 de Julio de 1003

Visita de Twilight a las "tres sombras de Equestria": Noche del 3 al 4 de Julio de 1003

**Twilight encuentra a Candy Chocolat: Mañana del 4 de Julio de 1003 **

Este último lo pongo en negrita porque es el punto cronológico actual de la historia…Sin duda está siendo un verano intenso para Twilight ¿verdad?

Ahora quisiera hablaros de un par de cosas procedentes de los cómics oficiales…una de ellas se me olvido comentarla al terminar el capítulo anterior y es que el hecho que Sunset Shimmer leyera el Necronomicon… ¡ES CANON! ¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!

Como sabréis la película Equestria Girls, aunque Spin-off, es canon, pues bien, existe un CÓMIC OFICIAL que hace de prólogo a la película y en una de sus páginas… ¡HOLLY SHIT!

De hecho si ponéis en Google imágenes "Sunset Shimmer Necronomicon" os saldrá el cómic en español, siendo la cuarta imagen que nos presenta Google imágenes la que nos muestra tan curiosa escena.

VAAAALE, solo es un guiño a Evil Dead, pero coño, no deja de ser todo un LOL ver el Necronomicon en material oficial de My Little Pony

Es por eso que decidí meter el Necronomicon en el fic, ya que, en principio, no se me había ocurrido.

Otra cosa que he añadidos de los cómics es la referencia a "La guerra de las sombras", en un Flashback de la Princesa Celestia en el Microseries protagonizado por ella, vemos la batalla final de esa guerra… ¡INCLUSO HAY UNA PONY CON EL OJO HECHO MIERDA Y ALGÚN QUE OTRO HILO DE SANGRE!...si ya sé que no es mucho, pero es MY LITTLE PONY y material oficial, ya es mucho más de lo que esperaba ver XD

Espero que os haya gustado tanto el cap como las curiosidades del final del Cap… ¡ESPERO VUESTRAS REVIEW!

¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Pd ¿Quién será el humano? Yo lo se… ¿y vosotros? ¿Sabéis quién es?

pd2: Comentaros una cosa más, probablemente a partir de ahora tarde un poco mas en actualizar la historia...el motivo es que... ¡vuelvo a tener curro! ¡YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!


	24. Capítulo 20: Madrugada Primera parte

**Capítulo 20: Madrugada Primera parte: El peor lugar para una princesa**

_Dígame Princesa Celestia… ¿cómo voy a poder vivir con el peso de saber….que mis cascos están manchados de sangre inocente?_

_No voy a poder olvidar su nombre, ni su cara, ni sus ojos, ni sus lágrimas…era un inocente…y yo le maté._

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Twilight despertaba poco a poco en una cama, que pronto no identifico como la suya, miró al techo y vio que tampoco conocía el techo. No fue hasta unos instantes después que empezó a recordar que se encontraba en NearEnd, lo cual le provocó un gran escalofrió, dado que comprendió que todo lo acontecido no fue un mal sueño.

Se levantó y se disponía a salir de la habitación (que por el instrumental médico presente, debía ser una enfermería), pero entonces se percató que a su izquierda había un biombo y que escuchaba la respiración algo agitada de alguien en la cama situada tras dicho biombo.

Al mirar quien era, se dio cuenta de que era la Princesa Luna quien dormía en ella y que, por extraño que pareciera dado sus habilidades con los sueños, parecía estar padeciendo una pesadilla.

**-No…por favor amor mío… no me dejes… no me dejes sola… tengo miedo…**

**-Luna, despierta… ¡LUNA!**- Llamó Twilight a la Princesa Luna con la intención de despertarla

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-** Despertó algo desconcertada- ¡**Ah! Twilight…perdona, tuve un mal sueño…**

**-Eso es raro…**

**-Si lo dices por mis habilidades con los sueños… simplemente no puedo usar esas habilidades con mis propios sueños.**

**-Ya veo… Un momento… ¡ME DEJASTE INCONSCIENTE!**- le gritó Twilight enfadada a Luna tras recordar cómo le hizo un conjuro de sueño

-**Lo se Twilight, pero… ambas necesitábamos descansar, sobretodo tú, es mucho lo que has tenido que enfrentar y peor será lo que nos espera…**

**-¿Peor que el propio Tártaro?**- Preguntó Twilight que aún no acababa de creerse que hubiera en Equestria un lugar peor que el Tártaro

-**Peor Twilight, de los tres lugares, es el que tiene la tasa de mortalidad más elevada de los tres, el que provoca mayor trastornos psicológicos y…el que causa más suicidios.-** Dijo Luna apenada- **De hecho, de Rainbow Dash, sé que llegó en bastantes buenas condiciones a ese lugar, pero fue lo que tuvo que vivir en ese lugar lo que provocó que tuvieran que internarla en un hospital… **

-**Rainbow…**- Dijo Twilight en voz alta al pensar en el sufrimiento que tuvo que padecer su amiga para tener que ser internada en un hospital.

-**Twilight, he…de advertirte, de todos los lugares, no solo es el peor, sino que es EL PEOR PARA UNA PRINCESA, allí tu título no vale nada y lo que has hecho por Equestria tampoco… No esperes que te traten con respeto o agasajos, allí solo serás una pony más, no, serás como basura, solo si demuestras que de verdad estas preparada para hacer lo que haya que hacer para proteger Equestria, te podrían empezar a tratar como a un igual… pero nunca con algún privilegio…**

**-Bueno eso no es tan malo…**-Dijo Twilight pensando en que estaría bien que la trataran como a una más, algo que no sucedía desde que fue coronada- **¿Solo he de demostrar que puedo proteger Equestria por mí misma no es así? **

**-¿"Solo"? Twilight…como se nota que no sabes cómo es ese lugar, si no, no lo dirías tan a la ligera**

**-Si tú dices que es tan difícil…te creo… pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no me cuentas directamente como es cada sitio?**

**-Por un juramente que tú también tendrás que hacer luego Twilight, solo puedo hablarte de esos lugares cuando estemos llegando. ¿Alguna pregunta más?**

**-Sí, dijiste que esa área, está prohibida para todos los que no son unicornios…pero Rainbow Dash es una pegaso**

-**El caso de los Wonderbolts en el caso de los pegasos y el de los "Earthquakes" en el caso de los terrestres, son la excepción que confirman la regla**

**-¿"Eartquakes"?**- Preguntó Twilight sorprendida

-**Es un grupo de elite formado solo por ponys terrestres a la igual que los Wonderbolts, pero a diferencia de estos, sus actividades son secretas. También hay un grupo similar llamado "The enchanters" pero de unicornios. Solo los mejores de entre los mejores de esos tres grupos pasan a formar parte del G.O.E. (Guardians of Equestria), que es el grupo del que se encarga de la protección y vigilancia de los tres lugares que estamos visitando esta noche y cada uno de los tres grupos están liderados por G. que han destacado especialmente en el deber… **

**-Pero si solo están los mejores de cada grupo…**

**-¿Por qué una novata como Rainbow vino aquí? Es simple, forma parte del adiestramiento de los tres grupos…**

**-¿Pero no es contradictorio?**

-**No, porque en situaciones excepcionales, se podría necesitar la capacidad de volar de un pegaso o la fuerza de un pony terrestre… Y si normalmente está prohibido que en principio pegasos y terrestres pasen a THE END es por motivos de seguridad, ya que en caso de fuga, la fuerza de los pegasos y los ponys terrestres podrían provocar que alguno de los reos cayera a la Laguna Estix, mientras que los unicornios, solo usan un conjuro paralizante para volver a atrapar a los prófugos… **

**-¿Todo está pensado verdad?**

**-Por supuesto, por el bien de Equestria ha de estarlo…pero ahora lo que me preocupa es tu bien…Twilight, recuerda lo que te dije antes sobre el próximo lugar, teniendo en cuenta lo que has pasado ya, que ha sido mucho más de lo que pensaba por culpa de ese monstruo de Secret Play, te recomiendo es que volvamos a Canterlot y volvamos en unas semanas para que recuperes fuerzas tanto físicas como psicológicas.**

**-No Luna, iré esta noche**

**-Twilight, por favor…**

**-Luna, jure a mis súbditos que les protegería de todo mal, si he de sufrir para ello…que así sea.**

**-Eres muy valiente Twilight**- Dijo Luna sonriendo y mirándola con orgullo, ya que por unos momentos, le recordó a su hermana en los tiempos de las Guerras Armónicas- **Está bien, iremos, solo espero…no tener que arrepentirme…**

Ambas princesas salieron de la enfermería y tras despedirse del Alcaide y devolverle los anillos, se teletransportaron a otro lugar.

Era un lugar siniestro, la tierra era negra, parecía estar quemada, no había vegetación y el olor era putrefacto.

**-¿Qué es lo que huele tan mal?**- Preguntó Twilight

-**Mejor que no lo sepamos…y que empecemos a caminar, por las defensas mágicas del lugar no pude teletransportarme mas cerca**

Pero lo supieron, ya que tras andar unos metros se encontraron en medio del camino a una criatura muerta llena de gusanos con un gran hedor…Twilight no pudo soportar semejante escena y vomitó. La criatura era de colores pardos, similar a un Diamond Dog, pero su rostro no era el de un perro… Era un Linx.

-**Uggg…ag….lo siento, verlo así… el hedor…**

**-Tranquila Twilight es normal que reacciones así ante el primer cadáver que observas**

-**En realidad es el segundo…el primero fue aquel grifo…**

**-Cierto, lo olvidaba, pero no es lo mismo que verlo así…**

**-En eso…tienes razón…**-Dijo Twilight intentando contenerse las ganas de vomitar de nuevo- **Creía que los Linx estaban extintos…**

**-Quedan algunos en esta área…pero no creo que sean suficientes para poder permitir a la especie recuperarse y si encima buscan problemas pues…**

**-Es una lástima…**

**-Continuemos Twilight… y no, muevas el cadáver, fíjate en la ausencia de sangre del lugar, a este pobre ser lo dejaron aquí como advertencia…puede incluso que tenga alguna trampa que se active al moverlo…**

**-¿Que es este lugar Luna?** –Preguntó Twilight mientras ambas reanudaban la marcha

-**Este lugar está en el sur de Equestria, mucho más al sur que el desierto, estamos cerca de la frontera**

Twilight empezó a asimilar lo que le había acabado de decir Luna y le respondió

-**Estamos cerca de la frontera de los tres reinos…**

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**-No se me ocurre un sitio peor cercano a la frontera que la zona donde Equestria tiene frontera con el Imperio Changeling y con Dienestern, no se me ocurre ningún otro sitio "caliente" en cuanto a conflictos; ese Linx, ha muerto por varias heridas ocasionadas por armas blancas y hechizos, por lo que unido a lo que me dijiste, debemos ir a una base llena de militares. **

**-Sin duda mi hermana hizo bien volviéndote su alumna, has acertado en todo.**

**-Gracias-** Dijo Twilight algo sonrojada por el alago

Unos minutos después llegaron a una torre, era enorme, solitaria y de color negro. En la entrada había dos guardias (un pony terrestre y un unicornio) que les cortaron el paso desenvainando sus espadas

-**Alto, revelad quienes sois y que motivos os traen aquí**- Dijo uno de ellos

-**Ella es la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y yo soy la Princesa Luna, la causa de nuestra visita es completar la iniciación de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle**

**-Demostradlo**- dijo el guardia unicornio apuntando hacia el rostro de Luna con su espada, algo que alarmó a Twilight, pero que, al ver que Luna estaba tranquila se calmó un poco.

Entonces Luna alargó su puta y se provocó un pequeño corte en la pata, fue en ese momento cuando Twilight comprendió que estaban haciéndole la misma prueba de sangre o similar a la que hicieron en la biblioteca, por eso, cuando el pony terrestre acerco su espada, no se asustó y se limitó a hacer lo mismo que Luna. Una vez ambas espadas estaban impregnadas de sangre, el unicornio hizo un hechizo que al aplicarlo sobre las espadas, hizo que la sangre comenzara a emitir un brillo dorado

-**Pueden pasar**- Dijo el pony terrestre mientras él y su compañero les abrían las puertas

-**Luna, esto me recuerda algo… ¿por qué en la prisión no hubo tantas medidas?**

**-¿No pudiste detectar todos los conjuros del anillo verdad?**

**-Ummmm…. No…**

-Uno de esos conjuros sirve para revelar la verdadera forma del que lo lleva puesto, si hubiéramos sido unas impostoras, hubiéramos sido descubiertas en el momento de ponérnoslo- Luna cogió aire como si hubiera visto a un monstruo ante ella- Prepárate Twilight…comienza lo duro…esto va a doler…Buenas noches Capitana Flint Hearted

Apenas dijo eso Luna, una pegaso de pelaje celeste y crin roja se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a golpearla salvajemente, Twilight al ver esto, intentó atacar a la pegaso lanzándole una ráfaga de bolas de energía paralizantes, pero la pegaso las esquivo como si nada y empezó a atacar a Twilight con aun más violencia

**-¡PUTAS! ¿¡QUE MIERDAS ESTAIS HACIENDO AQUÍ!? ¿CREISTE QUE PODRIAS PARALIZARME ZORRA?- Gritaba la pegaso**

**-Basta…soy…la princesa…**- Intentó decir Twilight

**-¡PARA MI ERES UNA PUTA MIERDA!-** dijo golpeándola en el cuerno, algo que ocasionó un fortísimo dolor a Twilight- **¡HAS VENIDO POR TU INICIACION DE MIERDA! ¿EH? ¡PUES BIENVENIDA A UN LUGAR PEOR QUE EL PUTO TARTARO PUTA!**

Tras unos minutos, la pegaso se cansó de pegar a ambas princesas

-¿**Por….que….?**- Preguntó Twilight tan dolorida como confusa

-**Para que sepas de que va esta mierda de sitio putita**- dijo la pegaso- **Y escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, soy la Capitana Flint Hearted, y aquí SOY UNA DIOSA, nadie, repito NADIE, está por encima mío, NI LOS MISMOS CREADORES. Así que harás lo que te ordene, mataras a quien te ordene, comerás cuando, como y lo que ordene y si hiciera falta, follaras a quien te ordene y si osas desobedecerme…**-la capitana miro de pronto a dos soldados y les dijo- **Traedlo**

Apenas dijo esto, los dos soldados trajeron a un changeling, estaba muy mal herido, y lo tiraron frente a la cruel capitana

-**Levántate... ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LEVANTES ESCORIA!**- Gritó la capitana al changeling, el cual con gran esfuerzo fue poniéndose en pie y cuando lo logró, la capitana se chocó sus dos cascos delanteros contra los costados de la cabeza del Changeling…provocando que esta literalmente se desintegrara por la potencia del golpe y que, donde antes estaba la cabeza empezara a salir un chorro de sangre purpura

-**Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si me desobedeces… ¡VOSOTROS!**- Gritó la capitana a dos soldados que estaban a pocos metros- **Llevad a las putitas a la enfermería…las quiero en pie y ante mí en diez minutos**

**-Pero señora, la magia de sanación llevara al menos…**- El soldado que dijo esto, no pudo acabar de hablar, dado que la capitana se lanzó sobre él y le partió una pata

**-¿Qué decías?**

**-Que en menos de diez minutos….aggggg….las tendrá aquí mi capitana-** Dijo dolorido el soldado.

-**Bien, pero he cambiado de idea, os quiero aquí en siete minutos y las llevaras TU a ambas**

Dicho esto, el soldado (un pony terrestre) cargo a su lomo a las dos princesas y con gran dolor y dificultad las llevó a la enfermería.

Unos minutos después, Twilight, Luna y el soldado se presentaron de nuevo ante la capitana ya curados…o bueno, casi, ya que como dijo el soldado, la magia de sanación no pudo hacer el trabajo por completo con tan poco tiempo

-**Bien…tu**- dijo señalando al soldado- **al mismo puesto de antes, tu**- señaló a Luna- **a hacer de vigía y tu putita…con los exploradores**

Twilight comprendió que la capitana les estaba asignando varios trabajos, pero lo que la alarmó es ver el nerviosismo de Luna al ver que la mandaban con los exploradores

**-¿Alguna queja?-** Dijo la capitana al percatarse del nerviosismo de Luna

-**Nin…ninguna señora, solo me sorprendió que envíe a una novata con los exploradores**

-**Saber que es lo que hay aquí cuanto antes es la mejor forma de dejar de ser una novata**

**-¿Alguna pregunta más?**

**-¿Y nosotros a donde vamos mi capitana?**

Todos se giraron y vieron a la izquierda de Twilight a un grupo de tres ponys jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes.

-**Me cago en puta**- Dijo la capitana- **¿Vosotros otra vez?**

-**Thick Headed se presenta al servicio mi capitana**- dijo el que parecía mayor, a duras penas tendría uno o dos años más que las CMC, era un Pegaso de color blanco y su crin era roja y su Cutie Mark representaba varias armas cruzadas.

-**Arcane Shield se presenta al servicio mi capitana**- dijo el mediano, aparentaba tener la misma edad de las CMC, era un unicornio muy esbelto con la crin negra y azul oscuro, pelaje gris y una Cutie Mark de una runa arcana dentro de un escudo

-**Strong Hoof se presenta al servicio mi capitana**- dijo la más pequeña, aparentaba tener algo de menos edad que las CMC, era una pony terrestre con complexión bastante fuerte para su edad y sexo, su crin era verdiblanca, su pelaje era verde claro y aun no tenía Cutie Mark

**-¡LOS INVENCIBLES YOUNG SOLDIERS SE PRESENTAN AL SERVICIO MI CAPITANA!** - Gritaron los tres a la vez hinchados de orgullo

-**Os he dicho mil veces que os larguéis enanos, este lugar es solo para profesionales…**

-**Somos profesionales mi capitana**

**-¿Ah sí? Tu**- dijo señalando a Thick Headed- **¿Cuantos méritos has hecho en los Wonderbolts para estar aquí?**

**-Eso tarda demasiado tiempo mi capitana, quiero… queremos servir en este lugar aquí y ahora**

La capitana empezó a golpear a los pequeños con gran fuerza, pero con la justa para no enviarlos a un hospital, Twilight quiso intervenir, pero Luna la paró.

-**Gracias capitana, cada vez que me golpea me hago más fuerte**- Dijo riéndose Thick mientras que los demás asentían con una sonrisa

Apenas dijo esto, la capitana los sacó de la torre a patadas

**-¡Y NO REGRESEIS HASTA QUE LO MEREZCAIS NIÑATOS!… ¿y vosotros que mierdas miráis? ¡A VUESTROS PUESTOS ESCORIA!**

Con estas palabras Luna empezó a subir a lo alto de la torre y Twilight se unió a un grupo de soldados, que instantes después, salió de la torre en dirección al punto exacto donde se juntaban las fronteras de Dienestern, Equestria y el Imperio Changeling (o mejor dicho, el lugar donde una vez fue conocido como Lpatrida)

El camino fue silencioso y largo, Twilight no se atrevía a mediar palabra, pronto se armó de valor y preguntó

**-¿Cuál es nuestra misión exactamente?**

**-Joder, ¿tan novata eres que ni siquiera sabes eso?**- dijo el que comandaba la tropa de exploradores

-**Es la primera que vengo, vine por la iniciación…**

**-Genial, la capitana haciendo que hagamos de niñeras**

**-Se defenderme sola si es lo que te preocupa**

**-No dudo que sepas defenderte alteza, pero dudo que te hayas visto envuelta en batallas como las que tenemos aquí**

**-Luche contra Nightmare Moon, Discord y la invasión Changeling a Canterlot, sin contar, que todas las trampas que tuve que superar para obtener el corazón de Cristal con el que la princesa Cadence derrotó a King Sombra…**

**-Eso está muy bien pero… ¿cuántos muertos hubieron?**

**-Gracias a los creadores…ninguno, si no contamos a King Sombra**

**-Ese es el problema princesa… usted no ha librado una batalla real, fíjese, todas esas amenazas fueron paradas o por medio de reliquias mágicas o por hechizos defensivos…**

**-Hace unos días estuve en una batalla real, hubieron muertos…**

**-¿Se refiere al rumor de que hubo una batalla contra un demonio en la que se dice que participaron "Los Creadores"? ¿Entonces es verdad?**

**-Tan verdad como que estoy aquí…**

**-Algo es algo… pero yo tampoco lo contaría…**

**-¿Que? ¿Por qué?**

**-Por lo que escuché del rumor, usted estuvo inconsciente casi todo el tiempo, no vio morir a sus camaradas… y a eso súmele el hecho de que todos resucitaron…**

**-Creo que comprendo por donde vas…**

**-Mire princesa, voy a ser franco con usted, prepárese para MATAR O MORIR, desconozco por que los Changeling no mataron a nadie cuando atacaron Canterlot, pero no es su modus operandi habitual, cuando atacan, lo hacen con todo y si para cumplir sus objetivos tienen que inmolarse… no dudan en hacerlo. Y recemos que para que no nos encontremos con una patrulla de exploradores Changeling y que ocasione que debas de dar "El beso"**

**-¿Qué es eso de "El beso"?**

**-He hablado de más princesa, no me corresponde a mi explicarselo, solo espero que no se vea en esa circunstancia en su primera instancia aquí… Pero conociendo a la hija de puta de la capitana…**

**-No le tenéis mucha estima ¿verdad?**

**-Por mí que se pudra en el tártaro… si fuera al menos como Shadow Guardian… pues todavía, tendría un pase, pero no es el caso, ella salva su culo Y SOLO su culo, le da igual que los demás muramos…**

**-No comprendo cómo alguien así, puede liderar este lugar…**

**-Es simple princesa, será todo lo detestable del mundo, pero es eficaz, MUY eficaz… Si la hubiera visto en acción "El día negro"… se le hubiera puesto todo el pelaje de punta**

**-¿Día negro?**

**-Sobre eso, será mejor que le pregunte a la Princesa Lun…**

Twilight entonces notó como algo caliente le salpicaba su rostro, miro al jefe del pelotón, y comprendió por que no pudo acabar de hablar, algo había hecho que su cabeza se desintegrara.

**-¡POR EL IMPERIO Y POR LA REINA!**- Escuchó gritar Twilight mientras se giraba, solo para ver, como una masacre se empezaba a cometer ante sus ojos. La sangre roja de los ponys y morada de los Changeling, empezó a salpicar por todos lados, Twilight quedo petrificada y solo reacciono cuando escucho gritar**-¡LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT ESTA AQUÍ! ¡MATEMOSLA Y SEREMOS HEROES!**

Apenas escucho esto Twilight soltó una fuerte coz hacia atrás que dio en la cara de un chageling que se le acercaba con oscuras intenciones, poco a poco empezó a meterse en la batalla, pero ninguna de sus ataques fue mortal, todos ellos, solo aturdieron.

**-¡Maldita sea princesa!-** Gritó un soldado- **¡DEJE DE ATURDIRLOS! ¡MATELOS! ¡NO VE QUE SE VUELVEN A LEVANTAAAAAAAAARRRGGG!**

El soldado que gritó a Twilight ahora yacía en el suelo atravesado por una lanza changeling… el asesino, fue uno de los changeling a los que previamente aturdió…

Eso la martirizó por dentro, sobretodo porque otra vez rememoró las palabras de la Princesa Celestia, sobre hacer lo necesario para proteger Equestria… y ella no lo estaba haciendo y como resultado estaban muriendo ponys a su alrededor…

-**Que los Creadores me perdonen**- Dijo Twilight mientras empezaba a la lanzar ráfagas de bolas de energía, esta vez con fuerza letal, una de las bolas, impactó sobre la pata delantera derecha del que parecía ser el jefe del pelotón changeling, quedando esta reducida a cenizas y de la herida empezar a salir un gran chorro de sangre purpura

**-AAAArgggg**- gritó el changeling- **La princesa se puso seria y estamos en inferioridad numérica… mierda… ¡RETIRADA!**

Los Changeling se retiraron rápidamente y Twilight pudo ver el resultado de la batalla: Sangre, vísceras, miembros y cabezas de ambos bandos bañaban el camino. Miró al pelotón y de quince soldados ahora solo quedaban ocho en pie y dos heridos que se retorcían de dolor en suelo

**-Si tan solo… hubiera reaccionado antes**- pensó amargamente Twilight

Uno de los soldados, tomó el mando del pelotón y volvieron a la torre donde fueron recibidos por la capitana

-**Tú y la putita**- Gritó la capitana- **llevad los heridos a la enfermería y esperad allí nuevas órdenes. Tu**- dijo señalando a otro soldado- **ve informándome de lo ocurrido**

Twilight llevó a los dos heridos la enfermería junto a otro soldado, los llevaron todo lo rápido que pudieron, ya que, cada vez se retorcían más de dolor. El doctor les revisó de inmediato, pero su cara, no hacía presagiar nada bueno

**-¿Ocurre algo doctor?-** Preguntó Twilight

-**No puedo hacer nada por estos soldados princesa… ahora mismo, solo la princesa Luna o usted pueden…**

**-¿Luna o yo?**

**-Hay dos muertes seguras aquí, ser víctimas de un veneno de los Linx o de una maldición de los Changeling, en ambos casos, no existe cura y se tardan meses en morir… con un terrible sufrimiento**

**-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿en que puedo ayudar si no existe cura?**

**-Pronto lo sabrás putita**

Twilight se giró y vio a la capitana y a Luna

**-Mierda**- exclamo Luna al ver a los dos soldados

**-Doc… informa**- Dijo la capitana

**-No hay mucho que decir capitana, usted tiene la suficiente experiencia para saberlo nada más verles, pero si quería mi confirmación como médico… Sí, ambos son víctimas de la maldición "woodworm"**

**-Bueno putita… te toca darles "El beso"**

**-Un momento capitana**- Exclamó Luna

-**Espero que tengas una buena razón para querer llevarme la contraria o te dejare sin dientes…**

**-T…te…tengo una buena razón, capitana…. Twilight no conoce el conjuro de "El beso"**

-**Bien… enséñaselo**

**-Por favor capitana, le ruego que me deje hacer a mi modo esto…**

**-Está bien, me la suda como lo hagas pero hazlo**

**-Todos fuera menos tu Twilight- **dijo Luna

Todos obedecieron, incluso la capitana, Twilight se olía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar

-**Twilight, tienes que ayudarme a llevarlos a la sala contigua, es por aquí**- Dijo Luna señalando a una puerta que se encontraba en los laterales de la sala.- **Cuando entremos, presta atención a lo que haré y pase lo que pase… no intervengas**

Unos segundos después Luna y Twilight llevaron a los heridos en sus camillas a una sala que resultaba ser una capilla. Tras dejar a los heridos frente a un altar con una vasija negra, Luna se arrodillo ante el altar y empezó a rezar.

**-****Draconem Pater, da mihi virtutem non deficere a dolor.**

**Minotaurum pater da mihi intellectum, ut scirent quia ego bonus sum.**

**Ictus Pater et ego ostendam eis per amorem.**

**Tenebris Patrem ne nos inducas in tenebris.**

**Materris pater da mihi fiduciam, ut liberet eos.**

Dicho esto, Luna volvió a alzarse y bebió un trago del líquido que tenía la vasija mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Al volverlos a abrir, Twilight vio con horror como sus ojos (incluyendo los globos oculares) se habían vuelto completamente negros, entonces se acercó a uno de los heridos mientras empezaba a brillar su cuerno. Twilight con años de práctica había aprendido a descifrar el efecto de los hechizos incluso antes de ser lanzados, siempre y cuando tuviera algunos segundos para analizarlos, esta vez tuvo esos segundos y se estremeció al comprender cuál era el efecto de dicho hechizo. Quiso ir hacia Luna e impedírselo pero cuando la vio llorando, por un momento dudo y entonces, Luna besó suavemente los labios de uno de los heridos, y la luz del cuerno pasó a través de la cabeza de Luna hacia sus labios para pasar a los labios del herido, el cual varios segundos después, dejo de moverse… y de respirar, había muerto.

Twilight quedó petrificada, no supo que hacer, solo podía observar lo ocurrido y ver como Luna repetía el proceso con el otro soldado con el mismo resultado.

Cuando ambos soldados ya habían fallecido, Luna cogió de nuevo la vasija, cerró los ojos y de sus ojos empezaron a llorar lágrimas negras que cayeron a la vasija. Cuando dejaron de caer las lágrimas, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, se puso de nuevo de rodillas y volvió a rezar.

- **Parentes Creatores, duo fortissimi commodus in aeternum gloriae tuae.**

**Parentes Creatores, fer animabus vestris sic pascua sunt cognationes suas committere potest.**

**Parentes Creatores, dimitte istum peccatorem.**

**Parentes Creatores… miserere animae cruciantur.**

Dicho esto, Luna se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsolada, Twilight se le acercó y Luna la abrazó fuertemente.

-**Twilight….- **empezó a hablar Luna con gran dolor- **era el único modo… la maldición WoodWorm y el veneno Tawg Ntsujplig, no solo afectan al cuerpo, también… al alma, si se muere bajos esos efectos, aunque hayas sido el mayor bienhechor del mundo, eres enviado al Tartaro. "El beso" es la única cura, si es que se le puede llamar así, mata… mata al afectado de inmediato, pero al menos sus almas, quedan libres para poder ir a las "Praderas de los Creadores" y dejan de padecer un sufrimiento físico para el cual no hay cura… pero aun así… la culpa que siento… es muy grande….** – Dijo Luna mientras arrancaba a llorar de nuevo abrazada a Twilight- **Solo aquellos que tienen un "don" concedido por "Los Creadores" tienen poder suficiente para dar "El beso" y no condenarse. Twilight… llegará el día en el que tú también deberás dar "El beso". **

Twilight se estremeció, ya le costaba mucho lastimar a alguien que intenta matarla, pero, matar a uno de sus propios súbditos era directamente impensable.

-**Twilight ven, voy a mostrarte algo…**

Luna empezó a caminar hacia un lateral de la capilla y allí vio varias lapidas gigantescas apoyadas en una pared, varias de ellas en blanco, otras con nombres. Entonces Luna le señalo una de las lapidas que estaba a la mitad y vio como mágicamente aparecían dos nombres, con la fecha de ese día y junto a los nombres un símbolo que representaba la luna.

-**Todos los nombres de los que mueren en este lugar, son escritos mágicamente en estas lapidas… fíjate en los símbolos de los nombres, no solo de esta lapida, de todas.**

Twilight empezó a fijarse en los símbolos y vio cinco símbolos distintos: El Sol, la Luna, un corazón, una espada y una herradura. Tras pensarlo un poco, Twilight palideció, no podía creer a la conclusión que estaba llegando. Era sencillamente impensable que Cadence o Celestia pudieran… No, tenía que ser un error. Con sus ojos vidriosos, miro a Luna, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, esta confirmó lo que para ella era directamente lo imposible.

-**Sí Twilight, la Luna al lado de los nombres, significa que recibieron "El beso" de mí… y el Sol y el Corazón… que lo recibieron de mi hermana y Cadence.**

Esa terrible verdad, para Twilight fue como si una montaña cayera sobre ella. De Celestia, aun costándole mucho aceptarlo, casi podría imaginarlo, dadas las circunstancias que le tocó vivir… ¿pero de Cadence? ¿La dulce, cariñosa, alegre e inocente Cadence? ¿La que a sus ojos era la mejor niñera del mundo? ¿Aquella a la que quería como una hermana mayor? Lo último que podría imaginar de ella es que tuviera sus cascos llenos de sangre.

**-¿Que significan los otros dos símbolos?**- Preguntó Twilight temiendo por la respuesta

-**La espada, aparece junto a los nombres de los que murieron en batalla, la herradura… es para aquellos que acabaron con su propia vida.**

Un sepulcral inundo la capilla, sobretodo porque Twilight se percató de que algo más de la cuarta parte de los símbolos eran herraduras.

-**El día en que tu hermano y mi sobrina se casaron… estuve aquí**- empezó a narrarle Luna- **Sé que tu hermano te dijo que no sabía que nos amenazaba, pero lo cierto es, que lo sospechábamos, ya que habíamos detectado movimiento de tropas changelings, así que, mientras mi hermana y tu hermano se encargarían de Canterlot, yo vine aquí junto a un gran número de tropas, no solo soldados regulares, habían también Wonderbolts, Eartquakes, Enchanters y por supuesto G. . Cuando Chrysalis comenzó el ataque a Canterlot, paralelamente, empezó la batalla aquí… fue horrible Twilight, acabé literalmente cubierta de sangre y vísceras. De Nuestras tropas solo sobrevivieron cuatrocientos, cuatrocientos de más de tres mil… y por si fuera poco… tuve que dar "El beso" cuarenta y tres veces… ese día segué la vida de cuarenta y tres soldados**- Luna cogió aire mientras empezaban a brotar de nuevo lágrimas de sus ojos- **Entre los soldados de este lugar, se conoce ese día, como "El día negro"…. Ese día… tuvieron que cambiarse las lapidas de este lugar por otras nuevas, ya que quedaron completas.**- Twilight no pudo soportarlo más y se abrazó de nuevo a Luna- **Twilight, este lugar es el peor lugar para una princesa, no por el trato de Flint Hearted, si no, porque nos vemos obligadas a hacer el máximo crimen: El asesinato. Sí, son asesinos los que matamos y mataremos en el campo de batalla… pero son asesinos con familia, amigos… Sí, los soldados que reciben el beso están condenados, pero también tienen familia, amigos… Nosotras nos vemos obligadas a separarles de aquellos que les aman por el bien de Equestria.**

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

_Todo ocurrió en ese horrible lugar en el que estaba al mando la capitana Flint Hearted, la cual nos trataba con gran crueldad, vi como asesinó a un Changeling herido que tenían preso sin dudarlo. También participé en una batalla al poco de llegar, varios soldados murieron por culpa de mi indecisión y Luna se vio obligada a darles "El beso" a dos soldados. Fue espantoso. Más aun cuando me contó lo que sucedió el día en el que mi hermano y Cadence se casaron… Y pensar que yo le eché en cara su ausencia ese día. _

_Soy repugnante._

_Pero lo peor estaba por llegar..._

Twilight tuvo que hacer una pausa de nuevo, si bien no era mucho lo que escribía, los recuerdos la atormentaban constantemente agotándola física y psicológicamente.

Miro hacia la cama y vio a Candy Chocolat durmiendo plácidamente. Sentía de nuevo que volvían sus fuerzas al mirarla, pero a la vez, muchas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza… ¿Quién era esa pequeña? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué estaba sola?

Twilight llevaba mucho rato pensando en ello también, pero sabía que no podía forzar a la pequeña a hablar. Antes, tenía que lograr que la pequeña confiara en ella para poderla ayudar apropiadamente.

Pero eso sería algo para después, en el ahora, Twilight solo quería dormir un rato más, por ello se tumbó junto a la pequeña con cuidado de no despertarla y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que sus memorias la dejaran descansar un poco.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Tal y como avisé, por medio de haber empezado a trabajar, esta vez tardé un poco pero aquí tenéis el cap. En un principio tenía pensado hacerlo más largo, pero dado que llevo una temporada sin actualizar, partí en dos el capítulo (recalco el "partí", no he eliminado contenido, solo lo estoy poniendo en dos partes) Como veis, el lugar al que ha ido a parar Twilight es verdaderamente jodido.

Sobre los Linx os diré que todo lo relacionado con ellos está en Hmong, que es un idioma del sur de china. Escogí ese idioma por que buscaba un idioma exótico pero que concordara con áreas en las que viven los linces en el mundo real.

Aquí tenéis las traducciones del cap

Linx (hmong)

tawg ntsujplig-Rompe almas

Creadores (latín)

(rezo de Luna primera parte)

Padre Draconem, dame fuerza para no desfallecer por el dolor.

Padre Minotaurum, dame la sabiduría para saber que hago lo correcto.

Padre Ictus, muestrales que lo hago por amor.

Padre Tenebris, no nos dejes caer en las tinieblas.

Padre Materris, dame coraje para liberarles.

(Rezo de Luna segunda parte)

Padres Creadores, acoged a estos dos valientes en vuestra eterna gloria.

Padres Creadores, llevad sus almas a vuestras praderas para que puedan reunirse con sus familias.

Padres Creadores, perdonad a esta pecadora.

Padres Creadores… tened piedad de mi alma torturada.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Y también espero vuestras reviews!

pd: Cambien he empezado a revisar la "orcografia" que me gasto en mis otros fics y en los capítulos anteriores de este fic. Todavía no he acabado de revisarlo todo (aun me queda mucho), pero ahora detecto faltas ortográficas que antes se me pasaban por alto, lo cual es bueno, ya que significa que estoy mejorando :)


End file.
